Um Estranho na Minha Vida
by Sil17
Summary: UA HPGW Ginny parte para a Sicília em busca das suas raízes, mas o destino acaba por a colocar perante um misterioso estranho de olhos verdes que a levará até ao seu passado por revelar e ao seu futuro por viver. Completa
1. O salvador

**N/A -** Essa fic é universo beeeeeeeem alternativo, mesmo em relação a certas relações entre personagens que aparecem mais à frente. Ah! E terá cenas adultas lá mais adiante, só estou avisando já para depois não reclamarem X) A ideia é inspirada de um daqueles romances de banca cujo título é homónimo ao da fic. Os direitos da história são da pessoa que a inventou primeiro, ok?

Shipper: Harry/Ginny

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 1 -** O salvador

-Está enganada, _signora_! – protestou Ginny. – Eu jamais faria…

-Fora! Fora daqui! – gritou Maria Firenzzi e empurrou-a com tanta força que Ginny raspou com o braço no tronco da oliveira que os Firenzzi tinham no jardim, com propósito decorativo.

As duas criadas sicilianas seguiam-na, levando nos braços os poucos pertences de Ginny e tentando a todo o custo suster o riso com medo que a senhora voltasse a sua fúria contra elas. No entanto, os dois filhos da família, que até há meia hora atrás tinham estado ao cuidado da ruiva, não esconderam a sua alegria, rindo-se abertamente e apontado para ela com os seus dedos gordos. _Enviados do Inferno_, Ginny costumava pensar após horas e horas aturando as suas birras e artimanhas.

Se não tivesse em conta aquela última humilhação, até ficava muito contente por tal coisa chegar a acontecer. Odiara aquela rua, aquela casa, aquela família, desde o primeiro dia…já teria chegado há duas semanas? Em qualquer dos casos, parecia uma condenação para a sua vida, mesmo não tendo outra solução devido à má situação financeira em que se encontrava: os bolsos pesados de tão vazios.

Mas agora, por fim, livrara-se de tudo. Até valia a pena suportar aquela cena surreal só para se livrar daquelas crianças malcriadas, da sua odiosa mãe (que não passava de uma ordinária com ares de grandeza) e, principalmente, de Antonio Firenzzi. Antes de o conhecer, não tinha noção que aquele tipo de homem _realmente existia_. Sempre suado, fraco e completamente convencido de que a única razão pela qual um ser como ele fora colocado no cimo do planeta Terra era para humilhar e desfrutar das mulheres. Ela realmente pensava que esse tipo de criatura era única dos filmes e livros de terror.

Ginny tocou no braço arranhado e arrepiou-se ao se lembrar de Antonio quando tentou tocá-la, proferindo frases obscenas. Que alívio era livrar-se daquele homem asqueroso, daqueles miúdos insuportáveis e de uma mulher que devia ter problemas de visão já que acreditava piamente que ela podia achar o seu marido _atraente_ e chegar a querê-lo para si.

Maria empurrou-a até ao portão de ferro do jardim, gritando: - Quer roubar o meu marido, mas ele não gosta de mulheres do seu tipo! Fora! Rua! Não se atreva a voltar! Quer o seu dinheiro, mas eu não pago a uma rameira – gritou para que todos ouvissem. E já havia bastante gente na rua a observar o autêntico espectáculo grátis. Todas as governantas da vizinhança pareciam contemplar a sua expulsão da supostamente muito respeitável casa da família Firenzzi – Quem se porta como uma rameira é para a rua que vai trabalhar.

Aquele último insulto revoltou-a. Desde que chegara à Sicília com o objectivo de encontrar o seu pai, um pai que não conhecia, mas que desejava imensamente conhecer e amar, que não fizera outra coisa senão sofrer pressões e miséria. Aquela viagem era um verdadeiro desastre e, se não fosse tão teimosa, já teria dado meia volta e regressado a Londres, admitindo que aquela ideia não passara de mais um dos seus ingénuos sonhos. Mas Ginny não se dava por vencida assim tão facilmente.

Furiosa, enfrentou a sua ex-patroa, disposta a não suportar mais insultos, mas o que poderia fazer? Torcer aquele pescoço rugoso à frente daquela multidão?

Mas Maria Firenzzi sabia o que fazer, pelo que ameaçou lançar-se sobre a sua vítima e lhe deu uma tremenda bofetada na cara. Ginny não esperava nada daquilo, de modo que recuou, incrédula e horrorizada com os gritos de ânimo das outras mulheres. O medo percorreu a sua espinha. Ela não passava de uma estranha, uma estrangeira que, segundo a senhora Firenzzi, pretendera roubar o seu marido extremoso. Não teria a mínima chance de fugir da ira daquela matilha siciliana. A única coisa que lhe restava era o seu orgulho…oh se era! Um orgulho supostamente herdado do pai que viera procurar.

-Pague aquilo que me deve, _signora_ – advertiu – Ou serei forçada a dizer a toda esta gente o tipo de pessoa que você é.

Com os braços cruzados, a mulher deitou a cabeça para trás e soltou uma gargalhada fria e algo histérica e, depois de agarrá-la pelos ombros, empurrou Ginny que acabou por ir parar à estrada. Apesar de tentar arduamente equilibrar-se sobre as suas velhíssimas sandálias, Ginny caiu desamparadamente no chão. Mas aparentemente as italianas ainda não tinham terminado com ela. Tomates maduros começaram a chover sobre ela, que teve de colocar os braços sobre a cabeça e encolher-se para evitar que a magoassem seriamente; água, atirada de uma qualquer janela próxima, caiu bem ao seu lado, salpicando cara e cabelo. Depois ouviu um baque da sua mochila aterrando junto dela. Houve um murmúrio de apreciação geral por parte das entusiasmadas espectadoras, que presenciavam aquilo que julgavam ser um castigo exemplar para uma ladra de maridos, e depois o estrondo do portão a fechar-se encerrou a cena da peça mais dramática da sua vida.

Foi um verdadeiro alívio. A tortura e a humilhação tinham terminado. Jamais se sentira tão sozinha, tão renegada e imunda como naquele momento. Ginny respirou fundo e num súbito ataque de humor negro imaginou um realizador de cinema a gritar _"CORTEM!"_. Porque aquilo não _podia_ passar de uma cena de filme muito sádico.

Começou a abrir os olhos, apercebendo-se de que os sons que a rodeavam tinham mudado e que ela continuava estatelada no meio do chão. Tentou recobrar o fôlego, enquanto ouvia um novo som…o barulho do motor de um carro e o_ clic_ de uma porta que se abria. O riso das mulheres que continuavam a rodeá-la cessou e ouviu-se um murmúrio. Que tipo de murmúrio, ela não saberia dizer. As portas das casas fecharam-se à chave e até os pássaros nas suas árvores saltaram uma nota da sua canção.

Lentamente, Ginny ergueu a cabeça e a primeira coisa que viu foi um par de sapatos de pele imaculados e de uma curiosa cor castanha clara. Levantou o olhar, pensando que ia cegar com o sol abrasador, mas felizmente descobriu que o gigante recém-aparecido lhe fazia sombra. As pernas envoltas numas calças de linho branco, de muito bom corte e gosto, davam lugar a mais linho da mesma cor. Um impecável casaco, provavelmente de uma marca cara, deixava entrever uma camisa branca de seda. Uns poderosos braços cruzavam-se sobre o peito e uma cabeça de cabelo revolto e escuro, asa de corvo, estava inclinada até ela, observando-a atentamente.

O silêncio trouxe mais silêncio e o tempo pareceu parar. O jovem gigante, nada disse; limitou-se a ficar ali a olhá-la. Ginny não estava numa posição ideal para conseguir analisar as suas feições com nitidez, mas sentiu-se extremamente aliviada por aquele homem, fosse quem fosse, ter chegado precisamente naquele momento. Também a aliviou verificar que não era um _carabinieri_ (N/A: polícia italiana). Não acharia a menor graça acabar na prisão depois de tudo aquilo por ter trabalhado na casa dos Firenzzi sem documentação legal.

A jovem tentou levantar-se, mas entre o calor e a brutalidade de que fora alvo sentia-se tão forte quanto um passarinho que acabara de se despenhar no chão após a primeira tentativa de voar sem acompanhamento parental. Pelo menos conseguiu ficar direita, pelo que limpou os joelhos, satisfeita por ter uns calções vestidos e não uma saia, o que tornaria a situação ainda mais embaraçosa.

- Está bem? - perguntou o jovem. Tinha uma voz profunda e forte, com pouca pronúncia italiana.

Ginny ergueu a cabeça e fitou-o. Se não estivesse naquela situação ter-se-ia imediatamente apercebido do quão atraente ele era – Já estive melhor. E o meu aspecto também já foi menos mau – adiantou, pescando umas quantas sementes de tomate do braço.

O estranho ofereceu-lhe uma mão forte para ajudá-la a levantar, que ela aceitou hesitantemente – Obrigada – disse, tentando a todo o custo sorrir – É o primeiro cavalheiro que encontro desde que cheguei a este lugar.

E levantou a cabeça para olhá-lo com atenção. Foi então que o seu coração falhou um salto ao encontrar uns olhos maravilhosamente verdes e o rosto de expressão grave, de linhas bem definidas e expressão ardente, como se existisse um grande cometa em fogo no seu interior, a irradiar luz e calor. Contudo, tinha os lábios cerrados e Ginny interrogou-se sobre o que teria ele ouvido e visto daquela lamentável cena. Inconscientemente passou a mão pelos seus longos cabelos ruivos e encontrou mais sementes de tomate. _"Meu Deus, devo estar uma bela figura!"_, pensou. Então, olhou para o carro dele e o seu queixo caiu com a surpresa. Era mais uma limusina do que um carro normal, branco puro com vidros negros.

-Bom e quem é você? O carteiro? – tentou gracejar, tentando recuperar da impressão que o veículo lhe causara, uma vez que ele, como ela, parecia completamente deslocado daquela pequena rua. Silêncio. Ele não proferiu uma simples palavra. Semicerrou levemente os olhos e o coração de Ginny apertou-se. Que idiotice acabara de dizer a um estranho com um carro daqueles! Apesar de ter chegado apenas há umas semanas, esse tempo havia sido suficiente para se inteirar do tipo de ambiente que se vivia naquela ilha: a palavra _mafioso_ surgiu como um _flash_ na sua cabeça.

- Bem…bom, obrigado por me ter ajudado – disse – Agora é melhor eu ir. _Grazie_, _ciao_! – Baixou-se para pegar na mochila; queria sair daquele lugar o mais depressa que conseguisse. Depois de tudo o que passara…tinha sido roubada durante a sua primeira semana em Palermo, procurara trabalho para acabar na terrível casa Firenzzi e, ainda por cima, tinha sido escorraçada sem um único tostão de pagamento. Era impossível que a situação ficasse pior. Ou talvez não.

A sua mochila foi levantada do chão um segundo antes dela lhe tocar. Sem proferir uma palavra, o estranho deu meia volta e colocou a mochila dela no assento da limusina. Depois, debruçou-se e apanhou outros objectos que ela nem notara que haviam caído: um colar de contas azuis, um livro forrado com papel de jornal, alguns pincéis e um tubo de creme hidratante e atirou tudo para o interior do carro. Ela simplesmente observou os seus movimentos de tal forma que qualquer pessoa diria que ela sempre tencionara entrar no carro e partir com ele, quando na verdade ela estava demasiado surpresa para reagir. Contudo, essa parecia ser a intenção do estranho, pois este moveu a cabeça na direcção do interior da viatura. O seu rosto estava sério e, ela diria, impenetrável.

- Não, por favor. – finalmente protestou – Estou bem. O meu…o meu namorado – engoliu em seco – está à minha espera mesmo ali ao lado, na _piazzo_…_piazza_ – corrigiu-se, corando que nem uma louca com o tamanho da mentira.

Ele não acreditou minimamente. As suas sobrancelhas negras arquearam-se levemente, formando uma expressão de incredulidade estranhamente divertida, mas não se pronunciou. Limitou-se a apontar novamente para o interior do carro com um movimento da sua bela cabeça. O bom senso gritava a Ginny que não devia entrar. No entanto, onde poderia levá-la? Se fosse apenas um homem decente a oferecer a sua ajuda a uma dama em apuros, iria oferecer-se para levá-la a algum sítio, mas onde? A pensão onde se hospedara antes do fiasco com os Firenzzi exigia parte do pagamento adiantado e ela tinha dinheiro que chegasse apenas para a espuma de um _cappuccino_. O seu desespero devia ter-se espelhado no seu rosto, pois o misterioso homem aproximou-se dela e, com uma suavidade inacreditável, conduziu-a até ao carro por um braço. Era incrível a forma como um gesto tão intimidante parecia delicado e simples num homem como ele. Foi então, junto da porta, que ele falou de forma calmante.

- Não tenha medo. Não pretendo magoá-la, mas você parece estar meio em choque e precisa de um belo banho – os seus olhos varreram a jovem diante de si de alto a baixo, fazendo-a sentir-se trémula de novo – E esta não é uma zona muito adequada para uma jovem inglesa como você, pelo que me permita oferecer a minha ajuda.

Devia estar _mesmo_ com um aspecto horrível para ele a aconselhar tão francamente a tomar um banho. A impressão dele não devia ser nada favorável, principalmente se tivesse ouvido a gritaria da _signora_ Firenzzi. No entanto, uma outra coisa estalou na sua cabeça: - Como…como é que sabe que sou inglesa?

Ele sorriu – um sorriso lindo, ainda que breve, na modesta opinião dela – e apontou com um dedo para a mochila. Ela olhou e viu nitidamente um pequeno símbolo da bandeira de Inglaterra, cosido por ela mesma, na esperança de que ajudasse a conseguir ajuda mais facilmente. Apesar do sorriso, Ginny não abandonou completamente os seus receios. De facto, todos os seus sentidos estavam em alerta máximo. Afinal, alguém que conduzia uma limusina de vidros fumados deveria ter algo a esconder dos olhos do mundo.

- Vai entrar ou prefere ficar com as suas novas amigas? – perguntou ele, os olhos esmeralda brilhando levemente – Segundo aquilo que percebi, não teria sido muito fácil para você sair desta rua sem levar junto todo o mercado vegetal da região.

O coração caiu-lhe aos pés. Ele vira e ouvira _tudo_ e talvez até pensasse que ela era uma rapariga fácil. Ginny ergueu o queixo numa atitude defensiva. Ela sabia a verdade e isso era tudo o que importava, mas ao levantar o rosto para encará-lo de frente viu-se reflectida no retrovisor do carro. Tinha o cabelo completamente coberto de polpa de tomate e a cara vermelha da pancada que levara. Ninguém no mundo a poderia confundir com uma mulher de rua! Aliás, ousava pensar que qualquer homem teria de estar muito desesperado para pensar nela desse jeito. E o estranho não tinha qualquer motivo para estar desesperado. Era de tal forma atraente, com aquele brilho interior invulgar, que devia ter uma legião de mulheres perseguindo-o ou talvez mesmo uma linda esposa à espera em sua casa ou uma namorada perfeita.

-Não vou entrar – disse em tom de desafio, avançando para retirar os seus parcos pertences do banco. Subitamente sentiu que alguém a levantava pela cintura e a sentava no assento da frente com uma facilidade surpreendente. A porta do carro fechou-se e Ginny teve a sensação de estar presa numa câmara vazia. Apesar de se sentir atordoada, passou a acção e lançou-se até ao assento do condutor com a intenção de sair por essa porta. Puro erro, a única coisa que conseguiu foi dar de caras com o belo estranho.

- Mas que diabo pensa que está fazendo? - exclamou, recuando, já vermelha de irritação. E como é que ele conseguira chegar tão rapidamente ao lugar do condutor?

- Estou a comportar-me com muito mais lucidez do que você.

Ginny deixou-se cair contra as costas de couro do banco. A primeira coisa que pensou, por mais absurda que pudesse ser, foi que poderia encostar a cara contra o vidro do carro, bater-lhe com punhos para pedir ajuda, que ninguém a veria. E pela espessura dos mesmos, juraria que também não seria ouvida. Mas nem tudo estava perdido. O misterioso homem arrancou, os olhos focados na estrada à sua frente, mas seguia tão lentamente que ela poderia facilmente abrir a porta e saltar em andamento sem se magoar muito. Tentou abrir a porta, mas o fecho não cedeu de forma alguma. Estava trancado. Ginny sentiu o seu coração encolher-se ao tamanho de um grão de arroz. Pelo canto do olho observou novamente o condutor e viu o músculo da mandíbula tremer quase sem se fazer notar mas, para além disso, nada mais. As forças a abandonaram e atreveu-se apenas a perguntar timidamente:

- Para onde me leva?

- Ora, para a _piazza_ – respondeu naturalmente, como se ela já devesse sabê-lo – Vou deixá-la com o seu namorado e depois seguirei o meu caminho.

Ginny moveu-se inquieta no seu assento, perguntando a si próprio o porquê de se sentir desiludida. O estranho acreditara na sua mentira e estava disposto a agir em conformidade…então, porque é que ela se sentia assim? Quanto muito deveria desconfiar dele, após duas semanas a lutar por não ir parar à cama de Antonio Firenzzi. Mas aquele homem parecia ser tão diferente…não lhe inspirava receio, bem pelo contrário, a sua presença era fortemente sentida mas não lhe desagradava. Tentara recusar a sua oferta de ajuda e agora sentia-se triste por não irem além da piazza. Exasperou-se consigo e com a sua confusão interior.

- Certo – murmurou, permanecendo imóvel e tentando olhar apenas em frente. Contudo a presença a seu lado atraía o seu olhar e foi isso que acabou por fazer. Ele continuava fixado no caminho, sem revelar nenhuma emoção, sem trair nenhum pensamento. Parecia feito de pedra, de uma pedra preciosa e finamente esculpida. Ginny sentiu um aperto no coração que nada tinha a ver com medo ou inquietação. Ele virou-se tão depressa que ela não teve tempo de afastar o olhar, fazendo-a corar de vergonha por estar a fixá-lo tão profundamente. Então, ele tirou um lenço de seda do bolso e ofereceu-lho antes de voltar a concentrar-se na estrada.

-Limpe-se – ordenou sem qualquer emoção. Ginny obedeceu instintivamente, passando o lenço pela cara. Cheirava a limão e era fresco e suave, demasiado bom para usá-lo nas feridas nos cotovelos e joelhos. Deixou-o depois no colo, enrolando as pontas dos dedos com o mesmo. Sabia que a próxima curva desembocava no seu suposto destino. E depois? Sairia dali e esqueceria o seu encontro com aquele estranho? Depois daquele lugar parecia não existir mais nada, não tinha sítio para onde ir.

Umas semanas antes, enfrentara o desafio com ímpeto, mas naquele momento sentia-se fraca e indefesa. Uma pessoa normal não podia enfrentar tanto azar sem esmorecer. Talvez devesse ter ouvido os pedidos de Dean e não se ter aventurado naquela busca.

_FLASHBACK_

- Você não me entende, Dean –disse – Pediu para me casar com você, mas como é que posso pensar nisso se nem sequer sei quem sou?

- Está usando esse pretexto para não se comprometer comigo, Ginny –exclamou ele – De que tem medo?

- Por favor Dean, não torne tudo mais difícil e doloroso – pediu. Porque é que deixara a relação de ambos chegar tão longe? Sentia muito carinho por ele, mas não estava preparada para se casar e muito menos com ele. Depois de ter encontrado uns documentos entre os papéis do seu pai adoptivo, a vida de Ginny ficara sumida num caos. Como é que podia seguir em frente quando sentia tanta necessidade de conhecer o passado para só depois enfrentar o futuro?

- Você é a minha Ginny e tem uma mãe e um pai que sempre cuidaram de você – argumentou Dean - Como pode fazer algo desse tipo e logo agora que estão fora?

Um sentimento de culpa apoderara-se dela. Sim, os pais haviam tomado conta dela, mas apenas no sentido material da questão. Não se lembrava de uma única vez em que um deles a tivesse beijado durante a infância; nem sequer se lembrava de quaisquer palavras carinhosas. Para eles, Ginny não passara de mais um bem nas suas vidas, algo que toda a gente tinha e que eles também deveriam ter. Quando a julgaram suficientemente crescida para entender a verdade, disseram que era adoptada e muito cedo ela começou a compreender os seus sentimentos…ou a falta deles. Desse modo, fizeram com que se sentisse obrigada a agradecer-lhes, uma vez que eles mesmos lhe falaram de quão má a vida podia ser em orfanatos e casas de acolhimento. A partir dessa altura, um vazio de solidão apoderara-se dela e nada preenchia esse espaço ou conseguia sequer ocultá-lo. Muito menos Dean. A distância entre ela e os seus pais aumentara ainda mais, bem como a desilusão destes, que viam os seus esforços para moldá-la saírem falhados. Ela optara por uma escola de arte em vez de ingressar na universidade, algo que eles consideravam um disparate pegado. Eram ambos muito profissionais, a mãe era médica e o pai matemático e achavam a opção da filha uma perda de tempo e dinheiro. Então, quando eles estavam nos Estados Unidos, Ginny encontrara aqueles papéis.

- O meu pai é siciliano – disse a Dean – e a minha mãe morreu num acidente de automóvel quando eu tinha um ano de idade. Tenho um nome e uma nacionalidade por onde começar a procurar, Dean. Posso encontrar o meu pai verdadeiro. Quero saber quem sou, _preciso_ saber. Não pode entender isso?

- Você vive num mundo de fantasia e sonhos, Ginny…julgo até que está obcecada. Só vai ter problemas se chegar a encontrá-lo.

- Sou eu quem decide isso Dean! - exclamou já fora de si – Não penso cometer nenhuma idiotice. Quero apenas encontrá-lo, vê-lo…posso nem falar com ele, se as condições não forem adequadas, mas preciso vê-lo.

- Você é demasiado romântica. Se eu tivesse sido abandonado não quereria saber quais eram as minhas raízes. Os seus pais não te quiseram, isso é tão evidente Ginny…

- Não, Dean – interrompeu-o e, naquele instante, soube com clareza que ele também não a amava de verdade. Se a amasse compreenderia – Preciso apenas de saber…- continuou – Algures na Sicília vive o meu pai. Tenho o talento artístico nos meus genes, pode ser que o tenha herdado dele, preciso de saber isso, de saber tudo! Tenho que tentar!

Mas Dean não compreendeu e fora isso, bem como o seu desamor, que fez com que Ginny terminasse a relação de ambos com uma discussão azeda, que o deixara mais zangado do que triste.

_FIM DO FLASHBACK_

Contudo, até ali todas as suas tentativas tinham sido em vão. Tentara consultar a lista telefónica em busca do número de Arthur Weasley – aparentemente o nome do seu pai – mas conseguiu apenas que lhe desligassem o telefone na cara, bem como uma proposta indecente. Foi também a alguns edifícios oficiais onde foi alvo de risota pegada. Talvez se tivesse mesmo deixado levar pelos sentimentos em vez de pelo bom-senso. E para completar o ramo, encontrava-se naquele instante fechada no carro com um homem misterioso!

De repente, o estranho parou o carro e Ginny apercebeu-se que haviam chegado à _piazza_. O homem virou-se para olhá-la com uma mão pousada sobre o volante e a outra no assento da jovem. A sua expressão facial estava bem diferente: era de um cinismo cáustico.

- Bom…chegámos ao seu destino – disse. A jovem mirou a rua e, então, compreendeu a mudança no seu comportamento. Aquela não era propriamente uma zona turística. Sem dúvida que era o local mais improvável para um inglesa com um fascinante cabelo longo e ruivo, grandes olhos castanhos brilhantes, pernas esbeltas e coração generoso.

Ginny contemplou com nervosismo o grupo de homens de pele morena e braços musculados, que gesticulavam sem cessar, embrenhados em conversas sombrias, soltando gargalhadas desagradáveis. Não havia uma única mulher à vista e nenhum daqueles homens poderia passar por ser namorado.

- Qual desses _cavalheiros_ – o estranho saboreou a palavra com uma voz entre o divertido e o irónico, pois estava bem ciente de que cavalheiros eles não eram certamente – é o seu _namorado_?

- Parece… que ainda não chegou – arriscou ela em voz baixa. A ideia de ter de deixar a protecção daquele carro horrorizava-a, mas agora não tinha como voltar atrás – Vou esperar por ele – disse, apertando a mochila nos seus braços contra o peito. Dessa vez a porta se abriu – Obrigado…por tudo.

Estava saindo quando viu Antonio Firenzzi sentado a uns escassos metros dali. O que acontecera naquela manhã surgiu na sua cabeça como um filme que preferia não voltar a ver. Antonio Firenzzi a entrar no seu quarto enquanto ela se penteava. Ele arrancando a sua blusa de algodão com enorme brutalidade, fazendo-a gritar. Ela se debatendo para o manter afastado dela. O beijo que ele forçara para a calar. A forma como a lançara sobre a cama e depois…depois…

Ginny voltou a sentar-se no banco do carro, tentando conter a náusea. O mundo começou a girar à sua volta, mas entre a confusão de sons e sensações que a assaltavam, sentiu um braço protector que a obrigava a permanecer sentada, uma mão que se estendia para ela na escuridão em que mergulhara, um corpo quente que se cruzava diante do seu para fechar a porta ainda aberta da viatura. Por fim o carro fez marcha invertida, afastando-a daquela visão de medo e repulsa. Ficou ali, tremendo de olhos fechados durante muito tempo. Quando os abriu viu que se afastavam da cidade e respirou fundo.

- Firenzzi? – perguntou o estranho com voz grave, mas sem vestígio do cinismo anterior. Ginny mordeu o lábio e permaneceu calada, não queria falar sobre isso, não queria ter de pensar – Não tem vontade nenhuma de falar dele, pois não? – não era uma pergunta, era mais uma afirmação.

De repente, Ginny apercebeu-se de um pormenor que a fez virar-se para o estranho com uma chicotada.

- Você o conhece! – gemeu – Conhece Antonio Firenzzi!

Ele limitou-se a acenar em assentimento. Seria amigo pessoal daquele homem repugnante? Talvez não. O tempo que trabalhara para aquela família fora suficiente para compreender que não eram pessoas honestas. O _signore_ era uma espécie de traficante, ganhando dinheiro com negócios ilícitos, daí não terem problemas de dinheiro.

O coração de Ginny acelerou até parecer pronto a rebentar no peito. Se aquele homem o conhecia talvez fosse do mesmo tipo, frequentasse os mesmos lugares, estivesse até envolvido nos mesmos negócios. Onde se teria ido meter? Talvez ainda pudesse sair daquela situação.

- Olha eu…acho que estamos nos afastando muito da capital e seria melhor ficarmos em Palermo…. – respirou fundo, tentando manter a calma - tenho amigos e posso…

- Não tem importância – ele a interrompeu – Não vou fazer-lhe mal. Não tenho nenhum tipo de relação amigável com o Firenzzi, embora o conheça muito bem. Não deve ter medo de mim.

- Não estou com medo – protestou ela fracamente – É que…para onde raio me leva? – concluiu, já quase gritando.

- Para a minha casa – retorquiu com a maior naturalidade possível – Você precisa desesperadamente de um banho.

Para casa dele? Tomar banho? OPA.

- Escute aqui, não pretendo ir a lado algum com um estranho que praticamente me sequestrou da rua. Posso parecer ingénua mas sei tomar conta de mim perfeitamente. E agora, pare o carro e me deixe sair de uma vez!

- Tem assim tantas saudades de uma embrulhada? – o estranho disse com um ar sombrio – Eu diria que o seu bom-senso tem andando em baixa nos últimos tempos – o seu tom parecia ser de acusação e Ginny cerrou os punhos pensando em algo para dizer que o fizesse calar de uma vez, mas então ele posou uma mão na sua perna nua e aquilo foi como uma descarga eléctrica.

- Tenha calma Ginny - disse ele, afastando imediatamente a mão – Você não está em condições de tomar nenhuma decisão, por isso relaxa e desfrute da paisagem maravilhosa porque antes de você dar conta estaremos em casa – a sua voz era suave e ele ligou o rádio fazendo soar uma opereta suave, mas ela não estava com disposição para música alguma.

_Ginny!_ O eco do seu nome proferido pelo estranho soou bem alto na sua cabeça.

- Você sabe o meu nome!


	2. O outro lado da verdade

**Capítulo 2 –** O outro lado da verdade

Após a exclamação quase acusatória de Ginny, o estranho olhou-a como se estivesse avaliando a necessidade de uma resposta e acabou por dizer:

- Como se você escondesse o seu nome dos olhos do mundo.

Ele ia agora concentrado na estrada, a sua face mais severa do que nunca, parecia realmente irritado com algo e Ginny, inconscientemente, levou a mão à garganta com um certo nervosismo. Levava ao pescoço um fio de prata, cuja origem os seus pais nunca haviam explicado muito bem, e nele estava pendurado um medalhão com o seu nome desenhado. Um repentino impulso de raiva, uma raiva que começava agora a ferver após todas as provações daquela dia, fê-la puxar o fio e arrancá-lo. Claro. O estranho vira o fio e por isso sabia o seu nome. Mas Firenzzi não levava o seu nome pendurado ao pescoço e ele também o conhecia, isso ele teria de explicar.

- De onde você o conhece?

- Ao Firenzzi?

A cidade estava a ficar claramente para trás, já mal se avistava, à medida em que iam avançando pelos campos com uma tonalidade levemente dourada de Verão.

- Sim, ao Antonio.

- A minha família teve problemas com ele, fomos obrigados a processá-lo.

- Você é advogado? – Ginny engoliu em seco.

- Pareço assim tão velho! – o tom do homem aligeirara-se levemente – Não, não sou, ninguém da minha família é. Mas podemos pagar a pessoas que sejam e que façam isso por nós. Na verdade eu ainda estudo, estudei durante uns tempos nos Estados Unidos e agora voltei para a Itália.

Ginny deu por si a beber cada palavra do discurso mais longo que já ouvira sair dos lábios do estranho homem e calculou que ele deveria ter uns 19 anos, enquanto ela fizera 18. O ar sério dele, a forma como estava vestido e a sua constituição física davam aquele homem um ar levemente mais velho do que o correspondente à realidade.

- Qual era a sua situação com o Firenzzi? – perguntou ele de repente, devolvendo-a abruptamente à terra. Ginny corou. Se ele o conhecia, devia saber que tipo de homem ele era e, além disso, presenciara as acusações da _signora_ e a sua reacção ao deparar-se com ele na _piazza_. Provavelmente ele já teria a sua própria teoria formada.

- Não era situação nenhuma – respondeu friamente – Não passava de um mal-entendido – esperou que aquilo encerrasse o assunto, mas aparentemente ele não estava satisfeito.

- Não há fumo sem fogo – retorquiu ele e a jovem cerrou os punhos, espetando as unhas nas palmas.

- Olha, agradeço imenso pela ajuda que me prestou – murmurou ela, tentando desesperadamente mudar de assunto – mas acho que levar-me para sua casa é um pouco demais.

Ficara novamente nervosa. Já se encontravam a quilómetros da cidade, tendo adentrado numa zona maravilhosamente verde.

- Não tem dinheiro – disse ele secamente. Ginny moveu-se desconfortavelmente no assento.

- Claro que tenho e…

- Não teria trabalhado para os Firenzzi se tivesse dinheiro – respondeu ele, mas a sua voz demonstrava um toque de desconfiança. Teria ele acreditado nas acusações da mulher de Antonio? – Eu ouvi você pedindo dinheiro para a sua ex-patroa – prosseguiu – Viaja sozinha, de mochila, algo muito perigoso num lugar como este. Tenho a sensação de que não consegue tomar conta de si própria e sou eu quem vai oferecer-lhe uma hipótese. Se fosse você, agradecia a Deus, ao Iluminado, a Alá, ou a qualquer coisa em que acredite, por ter alguém passando ali naquele momento e especialmente que esse alguém seja eu.

Ginny ficou vermelha de raiva perante tanta arrogância.

- Eu não o conheço. A única coisa que sei é que pode ser como aquele velho nojento, incapaz de tirar as mãos de cima de mim – atirou-lhe ela. Quando proferiu aquelas palavras acusatórias viu como ele apertava o volante nas suas mãos, de tal forma que os nós dos seus dedos estavam lívidos. Mas continuou sem se deter – Você me encontrou num estado muito vulnerável e agora acha que te deverei ser eternamente grata. É claro que agradeço, mas não a esse ponto – concluiu triunfante.

Ele abanou a cabeça sem a fitar.

- Olha para você Ginny. Teria que estar muito desesperado para aceitar esse tipo de gratidão.

A jovem ficou lívida, mas decidiu não suportar aquela situação durante mais tempo. Aquele homem podia ser terrivelmente atraente mas ainda lhe restava algum orgulho.

- Não o conheço, por isso, como posso confiar em você? Além disso, esta não é a minha vida. Não costumo levar com tomates na cara todos os dias, esse episódio não me define! – atacou ela - E mais, não sou idiota, tenho a certeza de que tivesse sido eu a atirar a senhora Firenzzi para o meio da rua não teria parado para levá-la para a sua casa para que ela tomasse um banho!

A ideia fê-lo rir e isso, mais que qualquer coisa, a acalmou e depois ele fez um comentário que a deixou boquiaberta.

- Ora, Ginny! – riu – Você é tudo o que eu imaginei que seria.

- O que quer dizer com isso? É a primeira vez que nos vemos na vida. Além disso, _quem é você_ afinal? – a sua respiração alterara-se novamente.

Do bolso interior do casaco ele retirou a sua carta de motorista e lhe entregou. Ginny leu-a avidamente. _Harry Potter_, mas a morada era de Nova Iorque, pelo que a jovem continuou sem fazer ideia de para onde iriam. Com o sobrolho carregado, devolveu-lhe a carta e ele atirou-a displicentemente para o lado.

- Imaginei que devia ser como é vendo a expressão que fez quando caiu no chão.

- E que tipo de expressão era? – atreveu-se a murmurar, horrorizada por ele parecer ter presenciado cada detalhe da sua expulsão. Ele fez um gesto vago com a mão, não encontrando palavras para descrever o que queria dizer. Mas pelo seu ar, ela diria que ele se divertira bastante ao ver tudo aquilo.

- De incredulidade. Indignação. Feroz, tão feroz que me convenceu que poderia se levantar e surrar a _signora_ noutra situação.

- Tem a certeza que não está em psicologia? - inquiriu Ginny com sarcasmo – Você me lê como um livro aberto.

Ele passou por cima da ironia dela: - Quer dizer que acertei na minha suposição?

- Posso ser boa mas não chegaria para todas as mulheres da rua e possivelmente de Palermo – disse, fazendo-o rir. Ginny sentiu o estômago tencionar-se. A sua fria beleza de granito ganhava vida quando ele ria, tornando-o _muito_ atraente. _"Um homem de muitas facetas"_, pensou ela.

- Ela magoou você? – perguntou ele, agora sério, preocupado ao reparar na ferida no seu braço.

- Não. O meu braço raspou numa oliveira. O que acontece é que eu estava muito zangada devido a toda aquela injustiça e…podemos mudar de assunto?

Já era bastante desagradável ter de recordar como fora quando a _signora_ a encontrara no quarto, abrindo a porta e vendo-a a debater-se para evitar que Antonio se colocasse sobre ela, e como pensara (apesar de todos os seus gritos e da forma como lutava!) que a jovem estava tentando obter os favores do seu marido.

- Acho que você devia falar sobre isso – a voz dele interrompeu os seus pensamentos – Além disso, estou curioso.

- Ah, sim! - murmurou, sentindo-se cair num leve histerismo – Como se aquele nojento fosse minimamente atraente ao ponto de eu querer algo dele!

- Parece que já estou vendo a situação – disse Harry após um momento de reflexão – Ela expulsou você por tentar roubar o marido dela…

- Não foi nada disso – Ginny explodiu – Ela entendeu tudo errado e tentou deitar a culpa em cima de mim!

- Pode ser que você tenha sido mesmo culpada – ela sentiu o sangue fugir-lhe das veias – Você é muito bonita. Uma tentação para qualquer homem.

- Me perdoe por não agradecer o elogio – discutiu Ginny, sentindo-se à beira de uma erupção característica – mas eu nunca provoquei ninguém! – forçou-se a acalmar. Como ele podia ser tão machista?

Harry travou a fundo Em frente deles estava uma pequena aldeia onde talvez existissem pessoas acolhedoras e prestáveis. Ginny pensou que era tudo o que precisava. Puxou a maçaneta da porta. Trancada. Harry apoiara o braço sobre as costas do assento dela e Ginny podia sentir o calor da sua proximidade, o seu perfume suave mas marcante.

-Escuta Ginny. Não parei o carro para que você saísse, mas porque tenho algo para esclarecer. Sei que você foi muito maltratada hoje mas não tente me fazer o mesmo só para se sentir melhor, eu _não sou_ Antonio Firenzzi. Quero apenas compreender e não te magoar.

Ela ergueu o queixo numa atitude de desafio, o seu cabelo ruivo a estalar de electricidade e os olhos a brilharem perigosamente: - E assim termina a lição de hoje – troçou claramente dele – Obrigado pela viagem. Será que podia abrir a porta ou é suposto partir o vidro?

Ele aproximou a mão do ombro nu dela, acabando por a pousar lá, fazendo-a sentir um calor nunca antes experimentado. Tentou decifrar o que ele estava pensando, já que o humor desaparecera dos seus olhos verdes, mas foi inútil.

- Não penso abandonar você, Ginny. Vai ficar nesse carro porque eu estou do seu lado, apesar do seu gigantesco orgulho ferido não deixar que você veja isso neste momento. Mas essa conversa foi reveladora e deu alguns frutos, não acha?

- Como assim? – ela o olhou e acabou por questionar.

- Análise de carácter. Agora você já sabe que tipo de homem sou. Eu vejo sempre os dois lados de cada situação, aprendi isso com o tempo, enquanto você é uma jovem lutadora, decidida, corajosa, orgulhosa e ardente. Conseguimos compreender quem somos e…

- Um momento – interrompeu-o – Não está indo longe demais? Qualquer um diria que temos uma relação. Acabei de te conhecer e você já pretende penetrar no meu inconsciente. Agradeço mais uma vez mas…

Impossível. Nunca seria capaz de sair daquele lugar nem mesmo que a sua vida dependesse disso, porque sentiu aquela mesma mão na nuca sob o seu cabelo ruivo. Uma carícia suave, muito suave, que a surpreendeu pelo afecto que transmitia. Olhou nos olhos dele e viu que fitavam os seus, como se quisesse entrar nela por eles, conhecer tudo o que ela era, descobrir os seus segredos. A língua dele passou suavemente pelos lábios, como que para os humedecer e ela percebeu que ele ia falar.

- De certa forma, temos uma relação. Eu ofereci a minha ajuda e estou a tentar colocar tudo da forma mais fácil para ambos. Mas para que funcione a vontade tem de ser recíproca e começo a pensar se estaria – hesitou – estou louco, em tentar ajudar você contra você mesma.

- Você não tem de ter medo de mim – Ginny murmurou.

- Muito menos você de mim – assegurou-lhe, sem deixar de passar suavemente a mão pela sua nuca – Por isso, tenta colaborar. Você é linda…ou suponho que deve ser – corrigiu, olhando para o seu estado de sujidade – E eu também tenho uma reputação a proteger – concluiu, retirando lentamente a mão da sua cabeça, não sem antes puxar, amigavelmente e sem dor, uma madeixa do seu cabelo. Posto isto colocou novamente o veículo em marcha. Ginny ficou imóvel, completamente atordoada. Com que facilidade ele dera a volta à conversa, de modo a fazer com que ela visse que aquela situação podia ser muito mais comprometedora para ele do que para ela.

- Desculpa – murmurou – Mas apenas por te deixar nervoso, prescindo do resto do sermão.

- Desculpas aceites.

E não voltaram a falar durante um largo tempo.

- Meu Deus… – murmurou Ginny encantada, erguendo-se levemente no assento.

O carro abrandara e dirigia-se por um caminho secundário que serpenteava entre árvores de fruto. Estas estavam carregadas de limões e laranjas, e a ruiva imaginou como aquele cenário deveria ser na Primavera, com as flores em todo o seu esplendor.

Um homem moreno e de rosto rugoso andava pelo caminho, conduzindo meia dúzia de ovelhas. Harry parou o carro e baixou o vidro para parlamentar com o homem em italiano cerrado e extremamente expressivo. Os dois desataram a rir e Ginny ponderou se estariam a falar dela. Esse pensamento deixou-a novamente de mau-humor. O carro voltou a deslizar pela estrada apertada e de terra batida, quando Harry falou.

- É um dos meus empregados – explicou – Esse lugar pertence à minha família há gerações incontáveis. Não dá muito lucro, mas garante emprego às pessoas daqui.

Dera-lhe aquela informação sem pretensão nem tom de arrogância. Ginny apreciou silenciosamente a forma descontraída como ele falara com o seu empregado e a sua consideração por ele aumentou…mas só um pouco.

O terreno parecia estender-se por muitos quilómetros e subitamente compreendeu que Harry Potter deveria ser um homem muito rico.

- Segundo aquilo que você disse, você divide o seu tempo entre a Sicília e os Estados Unidos. Porque é que está aqui agora? Você disse que inclusivamente estudava lá…

- Tinha que tratar de uns assuntos de família, questões pessoais. Além disso, venho para um casamento. Quando tudo tiver terminado regresso a Nova Iorque.

A jovem sentiu-se reconfortada com a ideia de a casa estar cheia de gente, familiares e criados. Um casamento…seria o dele? Tentou ignorar um aperto no peito que aquela ideia lhe transmitiu.

- De quem é o casamento? Seu?

- Não – respondeu ele com um sorriso.

"_Talvez já seja casado"_, pensou Ginny, olhando de lado para as mãos dele em busca de uma aliança. Nada. Talvez ele apenas não gostasse de usar.

- Você é casado? Tem filhos?

- Não – sorriu enigmaticamente. Ginny alarmou-se ao constatar que se sentira aliviada com aquela resposta.

- Acho que foi indelicadeza fazer essa pergunta – continuou ela, tentando calar o que sentia – Não teria insistido para que viesse se fosse casado – só depois de proferir as palavras reparou que pareciam uma insinuação de que as intenções dele não eram as mais nobres, o que a fez corar.

- Agora já sabe quase tudo sobre mim – E você, Ginny? O que veio fazer à doce Sicília? – a pergunta soou mais cínica do que curiosa, o que a deixou desconfortável por não compreender de onde viria aquela atitude.

Na defensiva, cerrou os lábios. Não queria parecer ingénua e desesperada com aquela história da busca pelo seu pai biológico. Mas estava prestes a admiti-lo, quando ele disparou outra questão:

- Porque estava trabalhando para os Firenzzi?

Aquilo não ia _nada bem_. O que iria pensar dela se lhe confessasse que fora idiota ao ponto de se deixar roubar, confiando as suas coisas a uma jovem de uma pousada, que lhe apresentara um moço com quem saía que, por sua vez, lhe falara nos Firenzzi: uma família que procurava uma jovem inglesa para olhar pelos filhos e que falasse inglês com eles? Aquela história era digna de vir no dicionário como exemplo para o significado da palavra _"ingenuidade"_. Resolveu tentar melhorar um pouco o aspecto das coisas.

- Fiquei sem dinheiro sem me aperceber disso – admitiu – Ouvi dizer que eles procuravam uma pessoa e…bom, aceitei o trabalho apesar de meio desconfiada. O resto você já sabe.

- O que nos leva à pergunta inicial – suspirou ele – O que veio fazer na Sicília?

- Conhecer a ilha. Viajar – mentiu ela, rezando para que pegasse. Não pegou.

- Não acredito – murmurou ele – Disse que ia se encontrar com o seu namorado na _piazza _mas o seu pretendente parece não se ter _materializado_. Será que você combinou um encontro com Antonio, mas mudou de opinião porque eu era melhor partido? A verdade, Ginny. O que você faz aqui?

Incrédula, só foi capaz de olhá-lo com os olhos castanhos pestanudos muito abertos. Tinham parado junto a uma vedação de ferro e ela nem notara. Não sabia o que existia para além dali e nem queria saber. Os seus olhos estavam pregados nos dele.

- Como ousa insinuar isso? Isso já foi longe demais, nego-me a ser interrogada como se isso fosse um julgamento e eu uma condenada. Me deixa sair!

Mas claro que ele não deixou. Os olhos dela continuavam nos dele e, de repente, pensou que aquele homem a poderia levar à loucura. A sua presença fazia ferver o seu sangue, era capaz de ir do ódio ao conforto em um segundo. Aquele estranho entrara na sua vida e parecia colado, não queria sair dela de jeito algum. Numa tentativa desesperada, tentou imaginar o rosto de Dean, tentou representar na sua mente as suas feições suaves e limpas, mas foi-lhe completamente impossível. Nem da cor do cabelo exacta ela conseguia se lembrar. Ali, naquele momento, ela teve também a certeza terrível de que, ainda que não voltasse a ver Harry para o resto da vida, os seus traços ficariam para sempre marcados na sua mente.

- Deixa eu ir – implorou fracamente. Ele sorriu brevemente.

- Acho que não – respondeu, enfiando uma mão no bolso interior do casaco. Ginny sentiu uma horrível tensão. O que é que ele iria tirar daquele bolso? Suspirou, aliviada, ao ver um comando remoto que accionava os portões à distância. Ele pressionou um botão e o carro ficou com o caminho desimpedido para avançar. Lentamente, Ginny viu surgir diante dos seus olhos aquilo que parecia uma fortaleza. Altos muros de pedra amarelada erguiam-se contra o céu e a majestosa mansão parecia esconder-se do sol com um abraço de árvores centenárias à sua volta. Aquela visão deixou-a sem ar. Era tudo tão…mágico: verde e luxuriante, o jardim bem cuidado era um festival de cores e aromas. Contemplou avidamente as rosas, lírios, cravos. Observou também a existência de diversas estátuas de mármore branco, homens e mulheres nus, deuses e deusas das civilizações clássicas.

Em condições normais, Ginny não se teria deixado amedrontar por toda aquela grandeza, mas sob a influência dos estranhos acontecimentos das últimas horas sentia-se como um burro olhando para um palácio. Pararam na porta principal e Ginny contemplava encantada a beleza do edifício quando notou que Harry a olhava, ambos ainda no interior do automóvel.

- Bom, Ginny Knight. Chegámos. Prometi a você um banho e um descanso e vou cumprir o prometido, mas quero algo mais de você.

A jovem sentiu o medo apertar-lhe o estômago. A cabeça começou a dar voltas. _Ginny Knight_. Não tinha o seu último nome, o nome dos seus pais adoptivos, gravado no fio. E ela também não lho dissera.

"_Ele sabe quem eu sou"_, concluiu sem dúvida. Saiu do carro num ápice seguida dele, que tinha a sua mochila na mão.

- Você sabe quem eu sou – afirmou em voz baixa.

- Sim, sei _quem_ é, mas não _o que_ é. Apesar de ter a certeza de que em breve descobrirei. É melhor entrarmos para nos refrescarmos e colocarmos mãos à obra.

Ginny pensou que iria desmaiar. Tentou apoiar-se no carro para não perder o equilíbrio, mas teve de recuar pois o sol batia na chapa do carro fazendo-o queimar. Harry já caminhava com passo decidido até à porta da casa e a única coisa que a fez mover-se foi a certeza de que assim que a porta se abrisse um batalhão de criadas e tias estariam a aguardá-los. Precisava urgentemente de ver gente. Estava começando a sentir-se uma espécie de refém.

"Este homem sabe quem sou. Ele admitiu, mas como é possível, _porquê_? Que tipo de _obra_ tem ele em mente?" – um arrepio cruzou-lhe a espinha e devido ao dia quente não havia hipótese de ser frio.

- Um momento! – gritou-lhe. Harry virou-se e deixou cair a mochila, cruzando os braços.

- O que se passa aqui? Você sabe tudo sobre mim, e eu nada sobre você. Me ajudou e agora… – parou. Só então percebeu e a verdade lhe bateu com uma força enorme. Ele surgira na porta da casa dos Firenzzi deliberadamente e não por acaso, como dera a entender. Harry Potter fora buscá-la.

- Eu não entendo nada – sussurrou, os seus olhos ameaçando marejar.

- Eu acho que você entende, Ginny Knight – afirmou ele, por fim – Acho que você é muito mais esperta do que parece. É verdade, o que faz você da vida?

"_Han? O que isso tem a ver?"_ – pensou Ginny, mas optou por responder – Eu pinto. Miniaturas sobretudo. Flores, animais, cartões de parabéns.

- Bom, nesse caso tem muito por aqui com que se entreter, não precisa de se intrometer no casamento. Assim que tudo terminar, pode ir embora, claro. Nem precisa de se preocupar com o dinheiro. Quando finalizarmos o nosso assunto, você terá dinheiro suficiente para regressar a Londres em primeira classe. Não penso vender você a um preço barato – virou costas e entrou em casa, deixando Ginny surpreendida e confusa.

Aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo. Ou ele podia ser bipolar. Ou era um caso de confusão de identidades. Era um terrível erro, só podia ser. E ela ia esclarecer tudo agora mesmo. Segui-o rapidamente para o interior da casa, detendo-se bruscamente na entrada. Não havia empregados, nem parentes. Ninguém.

- Bem-vinda a minha casa – disse ele, sem qualquer amabilidade, cruzando os braços – É uma pena, mas não tenho criados. Estamos aqui só nós dois.

- Você é doido…- constatou – Positivamente insano! - como se as suas pernas tivessem vontade própria marchou até parar bem diante dele e ergueu o rosto para olhá-lo nos olhos - Não faço a mínima ideia do que passa aqui, Harry Potter. Por outro lado, não duvido de que me irá esclarecer oportunamente. Onde está o banho que você me prometeu? Pode ter sido uma desculpa para me trazer até aqui, mas a verdade é que estou necessitada. A conversa fica para depois – o seu ar era de desafio completo.

Harry arqueou as sobrancelhas negras sobre os seus espantosos olhos verdes.

- Não está pensando em começar a gritar como uma histérica pela janela do quarto de banho, pois não? – o escárnio acendeu os seus olhos.

Um sorriso de gozo chegou aos lábios de Ginny com uma certa facilidade: - Deixarei toda a histeria para você quando descobrir o erro que cometeu – baixou o olhar até à camisa dele – Além disso, não posso levar a sério um homem cuja camisa está cheia de sementes de tomate.

Triunfante como uma rainha, deu meia volta e encaminhou-se até à escadaria que subia, orando para que os duches das mansões sicilianas ficassem no andar de cima. Harry não tentou detê-la e Ginny, com a máxima dignidade de que foi capaz, começou a subir as escadas. Ouviu-o a rir-se para si mesmo e mordeu o lábio. Ele estava a rir-se dela. Quem dos dois estaria mais louco? Não demoraria muito a descobri-lo.

**_N/A – _**No próximo capítulo algumas atitudes do Harry podem ficar mais claras…ou não! muahaha. A confusão vai começar, só espero que não me matem antes pela enrolação desse capítulo! XD

Para todas as pessoas que deixaram review ou leram um muito obrigado, graças a vocês o capítulo voou das minhas mãos e o completei em apenas dois dias. Espero que continuem gostando, qualquer crítica é muito bem-vinda. Agora vou tentar escrever também um pouco da minha outra fic, embora esta saia mais facilmente porque todo o enredo está bem na minha cabeça.

**Miaka-ELA** : resumo perfeito da confusão geral do primeiro capítulo XD As perguntas que você colocou são fundamentais na história, continua lendo! A sua opinião é muito importante você tem um gosto maravilhoso para fics e também escreve muito bem. Beijo

**Xininha:** Ainda bem que gostaste. Espero que o segundo capítulo não desiluda ;)

**Jubs:** Também adoro uma boa UA ) Espero que a curiosidade continue, vocês ainda vão se surpreender muito (espero eu!).

**Sweet Lie:** Os teus pedidos são ordens, mais rápido era difícil! Depois diz o que achaste. Beijos

**x Lanni x:** O Harry vai ficar misterioso durante mais uns bons tempos, mas também veremos outras lados dele ;)


	3. Orgulho e Preconceito

**Capítulo 3 –** Orgulho e Preconceito

A confiança de Ginny desapareceu completamente quando chegou ao cima da escadaria. O tamanho daquela casa a surpreendeu, existindo um longo corredor que se estendia para lá de onde os seus olhos alcançavam. Virou-se para Harry, disposta a lhe dizer que tudo aquilo era um absurdo, mas ele já tinha desaparecido por uma porta à esquerda carregando a sua mochila no ombro. Ginny achou que seria prudente engolir o orgulho e seguir esse estranho homem, aceitando o desaforo…por agora. Tinha fome, muita fome. Agora que pensava nisso, não comia nada desde a noite anterior. A sua fome era tanta, que o ronco do seu estômago abafava os seus próprios pensamentos. Decidiu que assim que comesse e tomasse um banho desapareceria dali, para longe de Harry e das sensações que ele lhe provocava.

O corredor por onde ela seguia era amplo, o chão coberto por tapetes fofos em tons claros que ofereciam à pedra calor, atenuando a sua austeridade natural. Harry estacou junto à última porta e a abriu. A luz que escoou da porta lhe iluminou as feições e Ginny susteve a respiração com a beleza do que via. A porta dava para um quarto enorme, pautado por janelas largas com vista para o jardim, quente e acolhedor. Ginny pensou, com uma nota de divertimento, que se fosse ser mantida como refém naquele quarto quase valeria a pena o cativeiro. A cama albergaria uma família de quatro pessoas caso fosse necessário e estava coberta por um dossel branco. A ruiva desejou ardentemente deitar-se sobre aquela cama e deixar-se envolver pela escuridão dos sonhos, esquecendo tudo o que acontecera.

- O banheiro é ali – disse Harry, indicando o local com um gesto da mão. Ginny reparou como ela era comprida e máscula, se bem que delicada – Toma um banho. Eu espero você lá em baixo para o almoço, também ainda não comi nada hoje. Tive que me levantar cedo para ir até Palermo e…

- Não foi coincidência alguma a sua aparição frente à casa dos Firenzzi quando eu fui expulsa, pois não? – atacou prontamente ela – Você foi me buscar. E afinal, porque você processou o Firenzzi?

- Quanto ao Antonio Firenzzi…nós julgamos que ele possa ter sido responsável por uma morte – Ginny reparou que o corpo do jovem se contraíra e que a sua voz parecia mais fraca – Eu não imaginava que fosse encontrar você no meio da rua. No entanto, está certa, fui buscá-la.

- Não – respondeu ela, negando com a cabeça – você foi buscar uma Ginny Knight que não eu. Não posso ser a pessoa que você procura, tem de haver algum engano.

- Não, Ginny. _Você_ cometeu o _erro_ de vir até à Sicília à procura do seu namorado. Não vai conseguir impedir o casamento. Mas, agora, seja uma boa menina e vai tomar um banho. Falaremos de negócios mais tarde – e saiu do quarto sem fazer ruído, como um fantasma, deixando Ginny perplexa e arrepiada.

Aquilo não podia ser real. A qualquer instante iria acordar no serviço de urgências de um qualquer hospital e ouviria o médico dizer que ela sofrera um grave traumatismo craniano. Nunca antes pensara que um dia fosse ansiar por ter se despenhado no meio da rua e rachado a cabeça. Fez um esforço para voltar à realidade que se apresentava diante dela e analisar a situação. Segundo Harry, ela fora até ali para impedir o casamento do namorado. Mas ela não tinha namorado algum. E que tipo de negócio ele estaria falando?

Ginny aproximou-se de uma janela e observou a extensão dos jardins e o mar, azul e brilhante, ondulando no horizonte. Não fazia ideia de onde estava, a única coisa que sabia era que um estranho a tomara por uma pessoa que ela não era. Da sua mochila retirou os seus poucos pertences e decidiu entrar na sala de banhos. Existia uma máquina de lavar roupa naquela ampla casa de banho de mármore esbranquiçado, uma banheira enorme, um duche e os restantes sanitários, além de uma surpreendente quantidade de acessórios para o banho: óleos, loções e toalhas esponjosas perfeitamente dobradas e arrumadas sobre uma bancada.

"_Esse homem tem estilo"_, pensou enquanto se despia e colocava as suas roupas na máquina. Para além disso, Harry era o homem mais fascinante que conhecera em toda a sua vida. Não a assustava; mas simultaneamente a intimidava e a intrigava. Com todos esses pensamentos rodando na cabeça entrou no duche, tendo consciência que um banho acabaria com as escassas energias que lhe restavam, mas que tinha de lutar para as manter intactas.

Uma hora mais tarde, acordou e deixou um gemido escapar pelos seus lábios ressequidos. Aquela maldita cama fora uma tentação impossível de resistir, embora ela pretendesse apenas deitar-se uns instantes. Três segundos de lucidez plena chegaram para que se levantasse como se um raio a tivesse atingido e se cobrisse com a coberta da cama. Havia um jarro de sumo de laranja e um copo sobre a mesa, coisa que ela tinha a certeza de não estar lá quando ela entrara. A porta se abriu de rompante e Harry surgiu, passando por ela como se não existisse até à janela, correndo então os cortinados.

- Assim não entra sol nem calor – informou trivialmente. Ginny ficou a olhar para ele, não conseguindo articular um único som, quanto mais palavras conexas. Harry despira o casaco e mudara de camisa, envergando agora uma cinzenta clara, tendo um aspecto fresco e imaculado. Observando-o ela se sentiu inferior e se lembrou que se deitara sem passar uma escova no cabelo, pelo que devia estar uma bela figura com aquela juba ruiva completamente despenteada.

- Espero que você se sinta melhor – ele a olhou com intensidade, fazendo-a corar levemente.

- Sim – murmurou ela, suspirando profundamente – Olha, desculpa se adormeci, mas… – ele a interrompeu erguendo a mão.

- Eu compreendo, mas acho que você tem um problema com a sua roupa. Reparei que colocou tudo na máquina. Mas, claro, pode ter feito de propósito – adiantou ele, os olhos verdes cintilando.

Ginny só compreendeu o que ele quisera dizer uns instantes depois e abriu os olhos de par em par, chocada. Harry franziu o sobrolho. As nuvens pareciam ter coberto o sol, pois o quarto se encontrava agora numa semi-obscuridade que ocultava parcialmente a expressão do jovem.

- Não pense que sou idiota, Ginny. Pode ser que esse tipo de comportamento influencie os seus namorados mas eu não faço parte desse grupo. Ver uma mulher nua sobre a cama com o sol lhe acentuado cada curva do corpo acelerou o meu pulso, mas depois de me lembrar como você é perigosa, matei qualquer coisa que pudesse sentir – sorriu de uma forma que fez a ruiva sentir uma mistura de raiva e vergonha. Ele pensava que ela tinha adormecido nua de propósito, só para o provocar!

- Você me acha uma espécie de vampira, não? – questionou, tentando controlar a raiva mas ainda assim tremendo – Uma devoradora de homens. Mas deixa que eu te diga, Harry Potter, eu não queria você nem que fosse o único homem à face do planeta. Pensei que você fosse diferente, mas é um homem. _Apenas_ um homem – cuspiu, a mão passando pela testa carmesim de despeito. Ainda assim se segurou e afastando a coberta se levantou, nua e tremendo por dentro – Agora que já viu tudo, me dá licença! – atravessou o quarto e entrou no banheiro, batendo com a porta. Puxou uma toalha e se envolveu nela, deixando que o seu corpo escorregasse até se sentar no chão fresco da divisão.

Ouviu a porta do quarto fechar-se e respirou fundo diversas vezes, até se acalmar. Amaldiçoou-se por ser idiota ao ponto de adormecer nua nem sequer trancar a porta, numa casa desconhecida e com aquele estranho por perto. E agora não tinha nada para vestir! Abriu a porta da máquina de lavar e tirou tudo, as peças levariam algumas horas a secar…

A porta do quarto ouviu-se novamente e Ginny ficou imóvel.

- Deixei um vestido sobre a sua cama – informou Harry – Desça quando estiver pronta – Ginny ouviu os seus passos e a porta batendo e esperou cinco minutos até se atrever a sair. Envolvida na toalha se aproximou da cama e viu um deslumbrante vestido de seda azul pálido, tão leve que parecia feito de ar. Colocou-o sobre o seu corpo e notou que ficaria perfeito nela. Olhou para a etiqueta e notou que era de uma marca nova-iorquina conhecida pelos seus preços exorbitantes. Mas uma onda de raiva por Harry varreu o seu corpo e as palavras que este lhe dissera ecoaram sobre si, fazendo-a largar o vestido como se este a tivesse queimado. Para além disso, Harry devia ter alguém em Nova Iorque, uma vez que só uma mulher íntima deixaria roupa naquela casa. Ele tinha muito que aprender sobre ela se pensava que iria usar aquela roupa.

Uma hora mais tarde, Ginny aventurou-se a descer. Levava a sua própria roupa vestida. Pendurara uma camisa de algodão castanho e uma saia creme de tecido leve no terraço para secar. A cintura ainda estava húmida, mas qualquer coisa era melhor do que usar roupa da _namoradinha _dele. Atravessou a casa e encontrou-o nas traseiras, sentado numa mesa branca feita de ferro, num terraço que dava para o jardim. Tinha alguns papéis na sua frente e por cima de si a sombra das videiras tornava o ambiente mais fresco. Corria uma leve brisa que acariciava o cabelo escuro dele, formando uma imagem de harmonia plena com o ambiente em seu redor. Ao lado dele repousava um copo de água cristalina. Ginny respirou fundo como se estivesse pronta para mergulhar de uma prancha e falou em voz alta:

- Estou pronta para ir embora – a sua voz estava firme. Bebera o sumo de laranja e se sentia um pouco mais fortalecida – Lamento imenso, mas terá de me deixar na estrada mais próxima. Tenho a certeza que dado o seu erro não verá qualquer inconveniente em fazê-lo.

Ginny estava de pé, rígida, esperando que ele deixasse a sua arrogância de lado e se dignasse a olhar para ela. Por fim, foi o que fez.

- Você é surpreendente. Pensei que adoraria a oportunidade de vestir um vestido caro. Pelo menos podia ter engomado essa roupa antes de a colocar no corpo. Você não tem orgulho? – o tom dele era de chacota pura.

- É exactamente por ter orgulho que prefiro vestir a minha própria roupa, amassada e húmida, do que aquilo que a sua namorada já não quer – Ginny não conseguiu evitar que a sua voz a traísse. Harry olhou-a atentamente.

- Vejo que continua sem compreender nada daquilo que está acontecendo. Você não vai a lado algum…pelo menos, por enquanto. Temos de chegar a um acordo e só depois será livre. Não penso me arriscar a perder você de vista antes que tudo termine.

- Ah, sim, a história do casamento misterioso – Ginny fingiu um ar de curiosidade, voltando depois a uma expressão séria – Olha, eu não sei realmente do que você está falando, não sei quem vai casar e, para ser sincera, não me importo minimamente com isso. Quero apenas sair daqui e continuar a minha vida.

- Continuar com as suas pesquisas, você quer dizer – Harry suspirou, levantou-se e começou a juntar os papéis – Vou poupar algum trabalho a você, Ginny. Não quero que você o encontre. A vossa aventura já passou à história. Ele vai casar com a mulher que ama e não há nada que você possa fazer a respeito. Sei que deve ser doloroso, mas você é bastante jovem e poderá superar tudo com a maior das facilidades, e encontrar alguém que encaixe melhor no seu estilo de vida. Abordá-lo agora, a apenas umas semanas do casamento não seria bom para ninguém…

- Chega! – gritou Ginny, completamente fora de si. Já não conseguia aguentar aquilo. Alguém ia casar, isso era evidente, mas quem? Ninguém que ela pudesse conhecer, pois ela não conhecia ninguém na Sicília – Não sei de quem você está falando. Não tive aventura alguma e…

- Sim, bom, dizem todas o mesmo…- Harry parecia agora zangado, de uma forma que ela ainda não havia visto.

- E quem são essas todas? As mulheres, suponho eu, não é? – interpelou-o ela – Você, Harry _Potter_ – pronunciou o nome dele como se estivessem destilando veneno – não sabe nada de nada!

Aquela explosão deixou-a esgotada, como se um fogo enorme tivesse consumido toda a sua energia. Continuar as suas pesquisas? Sim, ela andara pesquisando, mas para encontrar o seu pai. E Harry não podia saber nada sobre isso.

- Vou embora – disse finalmente, pegando na mochila que deixara aos seus pés – E nem tenta me impedir!

Ele agarrou-a antes dela ter dado sequer meia volta e com tamanha força que Ginny nem conseguiu reter a mochila no ombro.

- Vejo que é uma mulher decidida – sussurrou ele entredentes, os olhos dele queimando – O que precisa para compreender? Dinheiro? Quanto?

A ruiva ficou boquiaberta, sem reacção. Compreender o quê? Dinheiro? Aquele homem perdera completamente o juízo. E, de repente, viu o estranho baixar os olhos até aos seus lábios entreabertos, devorando-os com o olhar. Parecia que estava prestes a beijá-la, mas não, _não podia ser_. Sentiu o estômago encolher ao imaginar aquela boca carnuda sobre a sua e ficou ofegante.

- Ah, ta… – disse ele com um breve sorriso quase maldoso – Acabou de me dar o seu preço – terminadas essas palavras ele a beijou. Não foi o beijo que a apanhou de surpresa mas o que ela sentia vindo dele. A ferocidade, a loucura, a força. Ele a estava beijando de forma selvagem, sem nenhuma doçura, como que jurando a si próprio que nem ela nem ele poderiam gostar disso. Ele a estava beijando só para demonstrar que estava com a razão. Ginny sentiu uma força misteriosa se elevar dentro dela e trincou com força o lábio dele. Ele parou o beijo imediatamente e a ruiva se felicitou ao verificar que o havia machucado. Os olhos dele brilharam perigosamente e ele avançou de novo para ela. Aí, sem parar para pensar nos porquês nem nas consequências, ela levantou a mão e deu uma tremenda pancada na cara dele. Ele levou a mão à cara com os olhos verdes muito abertos, e Ginny sorriu mentalmente com a certeza de que ele nunca tinha levado um tapa na vida e nem pensava que tal fosse possível. Não pôde evitar dar uma risada perante o ar incrédulo do moreno.

Subitamente ouviu um ruído vindo detrás de si e sentiu a mão de Harry pousar sobre o seu braço.

- Não se mexa – advertiu, sem a olhar. Em seguida gritou de forma autoritária e ríspida em italiano, mas o barulho se intensificou. Ginny voltou-se lentamente e se deparou com o intruso. Era um cão, um grande exemplar de pastor alemão e a garota tentou avançar para ele, mas Harry estava tão tenso que não permitiu.

"_Está em pânico"_, pensou, simultaneamente divertida e surpreendida. Mas Ginny não tinha nenhum medo de animais, bem pelo contrário. Voltou a tentar soltar o braço e dessa vez foi bem sucedida, estendendo depois a mão e chamando-o.

- Vem cá, menino – o rosnar do cão cessou de imediato, mas assim que Harry voltou a apoiar a mão no ombro dela, como se pretendesse afastá-la, recomeçou.

- Me solta – avisou em voz baixa – Ele está rosnando para você e não para mim. Você tem medo e eu não, e ele sabe disso.

Contrariado, Harry a soltou, murmurando que não tinha medo por ele, mas por ela. Ginny achou isso muito engraçado. De repente, o animal se transformou numa enorme e carinhosa bola de pêlo e trotou até junto da ruiva. Ela estendeu a mão e afagou-lhe as orelhas fofas.

- Você é lindo – disse, deliciada – De onde você veio?

- Ele só entende italiano – informou Harry. O cão olhou para ele e rosnou de novo.

- Lá porque _você_ é _estúpido_, não quer dizer que o cão _também seja_, sabe? – Ginny disse descaradamente, um sorriso travesso espelhado no rosto. Harry ficou vermelho pimentão e se aproximou de novo dela, fazendo o cão mostrar os dentes. Ginny ergueu a mão e começou a educar o cachorro – Ora, ora! Não é bonito você grunhir ao seu dono. Anda, me deixa fazer cócegas na sua barriga – empurrou-o para o lado e ouviu a exclamação de surpresa de Harry ao ver o pastor alemão se deitar de barriga para cima. A jovem riu, encantada, e esfregou a barriga até ele mostrar a sua alegria. Ginny devolveu a sua atenção a Harry.

- Os animais gostam de mim – explicou, não conseguindo parar de sorrir.

- É, dá para notar. É suposto essa criatura ser um cão de guarda – lamentou, olhando para o cão que se deitava aos pé de Ginny.

- E é, mas está me guardando. Não se esqueça disso – olhou seriamente para ele – Se tiver a audácia de voltar a me beijar terá de prestar contas a mim e a ele.

Um sorriso tenso surgiu na boca de Harry: - Ele costuma estar fechado, mas deve ter fugido quando ouviu a sua voz.

- Então essa foi a última vez que aconteceu, porque eu estou indo embora – pegou novamente na mochila. Para seu espanto o cão começou de imediato a uivar. Parecia que ele não queria que ela fosse embora.

- Desculpa, mas tenho _mesmo_ de ir – adiantou ao cão em voz baixa - Eu e seu dono não conseguimos falar a mesma língua. Lembra daquilo que eu disse e seja bom para o seu dono…

- Ele não é meu – interrompeu Harry, colocando as mãos nos bolsos – Daí a animosidade. É da governanta que está trabalhando noutra casa nos preparativos do casamento.

- Ah! Espero que cuide dele enquanto ela estiver fora. Você devia soltá-lo, para um animal desse tamanho é muito frustrante estar fechado. Além disso, assim você poderia ficar amigo dele – sugeriu a ruiva.

- Tenho mais que fazer do que passar o meu tempo a brincar com ele – afirmou o moreno displicentemente e Ginny fitou-o com raiva, odiando aquela atitude.

- Mas você toma bem conta dele, não toma? – tentou saber. Harry encolheu os ombros.

- Eu dou alguns restos de vez em quando.

Ginny olhou para ele ainda mais irritada. Não podia suportar a ideia de que não estivesse cuidando do bichinho como devia.

- Como você pode ser tão frio com ele? Ele não gosta de você porque você nem liga para ele e os cães entendem perfeitamente essas coisas. Se eu estivesse aqui, me certificava de que ele comia o suficiente, faria exercício…

- Mas você quer ir embora, não é? – a interrompeu – E se for embora nunca saberá como ele vai ser tratado, não? - ele estava sério, mas Ginny não queria acreditar que ele estivesse falando para valer.

- Está me assustando, não é? Fingindo que não cuida do cão para que eu fique. Que cobardia, Harry Potter – ele encolheu os ombros e ela viu que não tinha como ter certeza, não o conhecia assim tão bem. O cachorro sentou-se prontamente e olhou de forma implorante para ela, com a pata erguida, pedindo brincadeira - Tudo isso é ridículo.

- Acho que o Padfoot está de acordo - disse Harry e o cachorro inclinou a cabeça, olhando para ela. Ginny negou-se a demonstrar fraqueza, mas o animal a derretia por dentro.

- Utilizando um animal para fazer chantagem. Será que perdeu a fé nas suas capacidades de sedução? – questionou a ruiva, cruzando os braços.

- Tenho a fé de que preciso – respondeu ele num tom folgado – No entanto, sei que um pouco de peso emocional pode fazer com que se sinta mais feliz. Enquanto estiver aqui pode tratar dele.

- Você é incrível! – exclamou ela, indignada - Como pode ser assim…tão tão…

- Maravilhoso? – Harry soltou uma gargalhada - Bom, enquanto vocês se conhecem melhor eu vou fazer o almoço. Pode levá-lo para casa, por favor? – pediu educadamente, apontando para o fundo do jardim e entrando depois em casa.

- Isso é tudo culpa sua – ralhou com Padfoot – Quem é que vai impedir que ele me lambuze – tentou desesperadamente não pensar no episódio do beijo – quando você não estiver comigo? – o animal ladrou energeticamente – Você entende, não é? – suspirou – É uma pena que Harry Potter não me entenda. É incapaz de aceitar um não como resposta. É uma pena que você não possa falar. Estou certa de que é o único com bom-senso por aqui.

Padfoot ouvia tudo com extrema atenção e então os seus lindos olhos cor de chocolate olharam mais além e Ginny virou-se. Harry estava junto à porta com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Parecia ter ouvido o monólogo (ou diálogo?) dela com o cão, apesar do seu rosto permanecer tão impenetrável como sempre. Ainda há pouco estavam de boca colada. Parecia impossível que pensasse que aquele era o seu preço e que ela estava interpretando um papel de sedutora perigosa…

Ginny deu meia volta, evitando olhar para o jovem e assobiou para que Padfoot a acompanhasse. A necessidade de compreender continuava ardendo no seu íntimo, mesmo ao avistar aqueles jardins embriagantes. Sicília era uma ilha maravilhosa…a sua herança. O seu pai estava ali algures e ela estava decidida a encontrá-lo.

- Estou convencida – disse a ruiva, regressando ao terraço meia hora mais tarde – de que tudo não passa de um lamentável engano. Harry esperava por ela com um verdadeiro banquete sobre a mesa de ferro. Ela sentou-se e começou a servir o seu prato – O Padfoot tem uma casa excelente à sombra de uma enorme árvore, água, um lugar para correr.

Começou a comer. A salada estava simplesmente divinal, tinha um tempero diferente do normal. Levantou a cabeça para olhar para Harry mas este nada disse, limitando-se a contemplá-la com aqueles misteriosos e insondáveis olhos verdes. Ainda não começara a comer, mas tinha um copo de vinho tinto na mão. Ginny deixou cair os talheres sobre o prato.

- Desculpa – murmurou – Devia ter esperado por você – repreendeu-se.

Harry arqueou as sobrancelhas e sorriu: - É incrível como você não pára de me surpreender. Agora compreendo o seu segredo…uma ruiva esplendorosa, alegre e efervescente. Acho que ele deve ter-se apaixonado por você dos pés à cabeça. Mas vocês não fazem um bonito casal. A diferença de idade é o principal problema.

A jovem ficou tão imóvel quanto uma montanha. Ele estava falando do seu suposto amante, claro. Teve vontade de protestar e esclarecer tudo, mas a curiosidade fê-la calar-se.

- Também compreendo que você se tenha sentido atraída por ele – prosseguiu – Um homem mais velho, maduro, experiente e tremendamente poderoso. Mas Arthur Weasley tem uma fraqueza: as mulheres. Você não é a mulher dele, mas sim a mulher com quem ele vai casar. Deviam ter casado há anos, mas…

O coração de Ginny gelou. _Arthur Weasley_. Estava a falar do seu pai! De repente, teve uma tontura e apertou as mãos sobre o colo.

- Sei que isso deve ser doloroso para você – ouviu Harry falar como se o som chegasse do fundo de um túnel – mas acho melhor saber a verdade.

Mas Ginny não queria saber. Meu Deus, porque é que viajara até à Sicília? Porque é que não ouvira Dean? Aquele lugar só lhe trazia dor e desamor.

- Toma, bebe um pouco de água. Você ficou muito pálida - Ginny viu-o encher um copo de água como se estivesse suspenso na neblina e aceitou-o tremendo - Me desculpe – ouviu-o pedir em voz muito baixa.

Ginny despejou o copo inteiro pela garganta e pousou-o sobre a mesa. Parecia que tudo estava mergulhado num nevoeiro perpétuo, num gelo glacial. A ruiva não tardou a compreender que a fonte desse frio era ela própria. Se a cabeça lhe caísse do pescoço não se surpreenderia muito. O seu pai ia-se casar e Harry Potter pensava que ela era sua amante. Que tipo de pessoa seria o seu pai? Que tipo de pessoa pensava Harry que ela era, ao sugerir que ela viera até ali para perseguir um homem bastante mais velho com idade para…para ser seu pai?

A simples ideia revolveu o seu estômago e fez com que desejasse não estar ali, nunca ter encontrado aqueles malditos papéis. Desejou ter continuado a sua vida monótona e infeliz em Londres. Fora para a Sicília para encontrar um pai que não conhecia e Harry encontrara-a antes disso. Julgava que ela era uma mulher despeitada…despeitada devido ao próprio pai, embora dessa parte ele nem desconfiasse. E este só iria desprezá-la se soubesse que ela estava ali. A última coisa que devia desejar naquele momento era ter por perto uma filha ilegítima da qual já se esquecera.

- Eu…tenho de ir – balbuciou. Tentou levantar-se mas as suas pernas falharam, não tinham qualquer força.

- Você sabe que isso não é possível – ouviu-o dizer cautelosamente – Não posso arriscar na hipótese de o encontrar e causar um escândalo. Ele não quer nem precisa de você, e é meu dever manter você afastada dele para que não possa causar qualquer problema.

Ginny sentiu uma pontada fria no coração, como se um punhal se tivesse cravado ali. Quisera protestar, mas não conseguira. Aquelas palavras a magoaram demais.

Com coragem, levantou o rosto para olhar de frente para o homem que a magoara da forma mais profunda em toda a sua vida. Ele olhava-a com cuidado, como se fosse um aviso, julgando-a talvez capaz de querer vingança. Isso a magoou igualmente.

"Porque é que me importo com aquilo que ele pensa de mim?" interrogou-se, no limiar do desespero. Mas se importava.

**_N/A – _**Bom, algumas coisas ficaram um pouco mais claras nesse capítulo. Mas outras respostas surgirão no próximo, a partir daí teremos mais foco na história H/G e depois voltarão as questões existenciais ahah. E aí, estão odiando muito o Harry? Nesse capítulo eu o odiei, mas consegui me acalmar pensando no que vai vir por aí X). Dêem um desconto para ele e não me agridam já, ok? Espero que as atitudes da Gi sejam compreensíveis para vocês como são para mim! Outra coisa: eu sei que o Padfoot não era um pastor quando se transformava, mas eu precisava de um nome para o bichinho…e saiu (se protege das pedras). Espero que gostem!

**Miaka: **Agora vocês já sabem porque ele está fazendo isso…ou pelo menos pensam que sabem muahaha X Espero que você continue gostando e obrigado por toda a ajuda! Beijo

**Sweet Lie: **Não demorei muito mais, era para só pôr amanhã mas resolvi forçar. A sua teoria estava certa, ele tem _muito_ a ver com o pai da Gi! Bjs

**Xininha: **Espero que ache esse ao mesmo nível dos anteriores. Obrigado pela força )

**Alicia Spinet:** Mais uma que me topou à légua e viu logo uma relação com o pai biológico da Gi. Beijos!


	4. Obrigado e adeus, Ginny Knight

**Capítulo 4 –** Obrigado e adeus, Ginny Knight

- Como é que você me encontrou? – perguntou Ginny, por fim, e sua voz foi apenas um sussurro, um fantasma do seu tom normal.

- A minha governanta e a de Arthur são irmãs – explicou Harry, após examiná-la minuciosamente – Você telefonou para casa dele e foi ela quem atendeu. Pode imaginar o resto.

Estivera tão perto de encontrar o seu pai! E se tivesse sido ele a atender o telefone? O que lhe teria dito? Na altura nem parara para pensar nisso, apenas se lançara rumo ao desconhecido. Ainda assim, preferiria mil vezes voltar atrás no tempo e encarar a voz do seu pai do que estar ali, sofrendo as acusações de Harry.

- Eu…não disse o meu nome – balbuciou. Harry continuava a dirigir-lhe um olhar atento, que a deixava ainda mais incomodada.

- Dadas as circunstâncias, era de esperar, você não acha?

Ginny olhou-o com desprezo: - Como soube quem eu era e como me encontrou? – insistiu com a máxima frieza.

- As suas pesquisas a levaram a locais onde eu tenho amigos, contactos. Sou bastante conhecido por aqui, Palermo é ao mesmo tempo uma cidade grande e pequena. Para além disso, comecei a procurar você. Não demorei muito a descobrir o seu nome e a localizar a morada onde trabalhava.

A jovem passou uma mão na testa, apercebendo-se que estava suada e gelada. Sim, devia ter sido mesmo fácil para ele.

- E…e o Arthur…ele disse para você se livrar de mim? – perguntou a medo. Aquela ideia a aterrorizava. Que tipo de homem seria o seu pai?

Ergueu o rosto ao não obter nenhuma resposta da parte de Harry. Este estava mais concentrado no seu prato e em colocar mais comida para ela comer.

- Você tem de comer – disse, continuando a atulhar o prato dela com diversos tipos de alimentos.

- Comer? Como é que eu posso comer! Como é que você pode pensar em comida agora? – Ginny sentiu a voz sufocar-se na garganta. Se continuasse a apertar as mãos sobre o colo e desejasse com todas as suas forças, talvez conseguisse materializar-se magicamente noutro lugar, fugir para bem longe dali. Fugir do seu passado que tentara a todo o custo recuperar e que agora parecia querer devorá-la. Fugir de Harry e da sua forma desconcertante de ser. Tentou descontrair-se, pois só assim conseguiria pensar mais racionalmente, mas estava difícil ser racional naquele instante. Tudo o que ela quisera, o que ainda queria, era preencher aquele enorme vazio que sentia dentro de si, mas se perguntava se os seus sentimentos ainda importariam depois de tudo o que soubera.

- Não…não me respondeu – olhou frontalmente para o moreno – Ele disse a você…para se livrar de mim? – a simples ideia de que o seu pai se descartaria assim de uma possível amante a fez tremer perante o que faria com a sua filha ilegítima, que abandonara há tantos anos atrás.

- Isso realmente importa? – Harry murmurou, desviando o olhar.

O seu tom enfureceu a ruiva. Desejou lhe bater novamente, até que toda a sua vida lhe saísse do corpo, mas…ele não conhecia a verdade. Harry supunha simplesmente que ela era uma amante que viera impedir o casamento. Tentou acalmar-se, compreender a sua posição, mas não lhe foi nada fácil.

- Porque é que está fazendo tudo isso? Que interesse move você? Suponho que não está disposto a admitir que o meu…que o Arthur te deu ordens para comprar o meu afastamento, pelo que sou obrigada a deduzir que você o faz por iniciativa própria. Porquê? – questionou Ginny, sentindo pela linguagem corporal dele que pela primeira vez estava tocando num ponto sensível, um ponto que ele talvez preferisse evitar. Contudo, a voz dele fez-se ouvir.

- Como eu já disse, ele vai se casar com a mulher com quem deveria ter casado há muitos anos. O meu interesse nisso tudo é apenas que o casamento ocorra sem incidentes – recostou-se na cadeira e a olhou intensamente. Ginny manteve o olhar firme, tendo a impressão de que ele ainda não terminara – O Arthur é um grande amigo. Gosto dele quase como se fosse meu pai, já que eu não tive pai, e o conheço suficientemente bem para saber que o melhor é que ele não tenha você por perto num momento tão delicado da sua vida.

- Então foi você quem idealizou tudo isso? - acusou-o, furiosa – E não acha que talvez esteja interferindo demasiado, sobretudo tendo em conta que sabe tão pouco sobre este assunto?

"_Pouco não, nada!"_, pensou. Embora não fosse amante de Arthur, tinha impressão de que se revelasse a sua verdadeira identidade aquele estranho a faria desaparecer do país num abrir e fechar de olhos. Concerteza uma filha ilegítima dada para a adopção não faria muito melhor à sua relação do que uma amante.

- Sei o suficiente para querer evitar qualquer tipo de problema – o seu olhar verde intenso parecia querer penetrar mais além.

- Não vim aqui para causar problemas – murmurou Ginny, baixando o olhar e sentindo-se tomada por uma enorme vontade de chorar. O que dissera era a mais pura verdade, jurara a si mesma desaparecer assim que visse o mínimo sintoma de complicações. Mas as complicações tinham surgido muito antes dela as ver chegando, na pessoa de Harry – Eu…eu só queria vê-lo – adiantou, mais para si mesma do que para ele.

Algo que agora era impossível. Harry Potter não iria permitir que ela se aproximasse de Arthur Weasley nem que fosse a cem metros de distância. Estava presa naquela casa até indicação em contrário. Estar perto, tão perto de alcançar o seu objectivo para depois lhe ver esse sonho arrebatado de forma tão dolorosa…mas…e se Arthur chegasse a vê-la saberia que ela não era sua amante. Aliás, saberia que aquela era a primeira vez que a via, saberia que Harry cometera um erro inimaginável.

- Me diz…-balbuciou ela – E as outras? Antes…você disse que o Arthur …disse que a fraqueza dele eram as mulheres. Quero dizer…

- Aonde você quer chegar? – o tom dele era abrasivo e o seu olhar hostil – Você não deve ser ingénua ao ponto de pensar que a vossa relação era séria, pois não?

Ginny voltou a cara e mordeu com força o lábio. Era horrível saber o que Harry pensava dela. Não saberia dizer de onde saía a sua força, mas se forçou a encará-lo com frieza.

- Nós, as amantes, ocupamos o segundo lugar nas listas de ingenuidade, bem a seguir às esposas. Não sei se o Arthur teve outras mulheres, nem quantas foram.

Decidira entrar naquele jogo. Queria saber mais sobre o seu pai, algo que pudesse auxiliá-la a encerrar aquele capítulo da sua existência. Necessitava de saber, talvez, que o seu pai era um mulherengo invertebrado, um quebra-corações devasso, alguém que não valesse a pena conhecer. Só assim poderia regressar a casa se sentindo minimamente inteira, alegrando-se por ter sido dada para a adopção. Harry a analisou. Quando se deu por satisfeito passou a mão nos seus cabelos religiosamente desarrumados, suspirou levemente e acabou respondendo:

- O Arthur tem um passado obscuro mas duvido que alguém mais, além de mim mesmo, tenha tido acesso a essa parte da vida dele. Podem até já ter partilhado a cama, mas você nunca conhecerá os seus pensamentos mais íntimos. Nunca nenhuma mulher os conheceu.

Ginny cerrou os olhos com força. Seria possível sofrer ainda mais?

- E esse passado dele…- começou, mas uma gargalhada fria de Harry deteve-a.

- Não, Ginny. Não vai conseguir que eu diga mais nada. Deixemos o Arthur em paz, está bem?

- Não, não está nada bem – protestou, fechando os punhos até os nós dos dedos estarem lívidos - Não é justo. Você me traz aqui para me afastar dele, faz todas as acusações que quer e agora não quer falar mais no assunto! Você não pode simplesmente pôr o meu mundo de pernas para o ar e depois ignorar esse facto. Não é justo…

Esfregou a testa, à beira das lágrimas. Estava a deixar-se levar pelos sentimentos pedindo a Harry algo impossível, mas desejava _tanto_ saber mais e mais…Harry fitava-a com uma expressão que ela a custo identificou como sendo compaixão.

- Gosta mesmo dele, não gosta? Até pode ser que esteja _realmente apaixonada_ por ele.

Ginny obrigou-se a olhá-lo. Gostaria de _amá-lo_, ao seu pai, mas não da _forma_ que Harry imaginava.

- Pode ser que sim – murmurou, o cabelo ruivo agitando-se e ocultando-lhe o rosto enquanto se erguia.

- Onde vai?

- Vou dar um passeio – respondeu ela, tentando sorrir superiormente e falhando redondamente no seu intento.

- Vou com você.

- Não, por favor – pediu ela. Harry a observava, uma vez mais, com um olhar curioso e penetrante, como se tentasse alcançar a sua alma – Não vou fugir. Aceitei tudo o que você disse e repito que não vim à Sicília para causar quaisquer problemas. Preciso de tempo para pensar, e é só isso que quero.

- Ginny – a voz dele era diferente e, por uma vez, não a olhou directamente nos olhos ao falar, continuando sentado a brincar com os talheres – Você não sabia do casamento, pois não?

- Não, eu não sabia – admitiu, sorrindo com tristeza. Nem nos seus sonhos mais ousados poderia ter imaginado aquele desenlace: chegar ali a tempo de presenciar o casamento do seu pai. Um casamento do qual ela não poderia fazer parte – Mas isso não é algo que me vá tirar o sono.

Harry olhou-a verdadeiramente surpreso e ela, para esconder a dor que a devastava, utilizou a sua ousadia: - A mulher com quem ele vai casar deve ser quem ele precisa. De certo modo, não a invejo. Vai andar muito ocupada a controlá-lo – afastou uma longa madeixa de cabelo e tentou sorrir – E quanto a mim, sou uma sobrevivente. Não faltam homens por aí – virou-se e ia começar a andar quando um profundo suspiro a impediu de continuar. Olhou para Harry e este sorria.

- Você me confunde Ginny. Pensei que estivesse magoada porque o amava e, de repente, muda completamente de registo com essa última frase – a jovem fitou-o e depois se aproximou.

- E o que é que pensa disso, Harry Potter?

- Penso que essa tua atitude é um aviso. Você é uma mulher esperta e acho que tem algum plano em mente e não quer despertar suspeitas. Resumindo, acho que você está disfarçando, actuando como uma artista em palco. Vou ter que te vigiar muito bem – a sua expressão estava fechada e os seus olhos emanavam um brilho frio e calculista.

- Pois eu também tomarei a sua atitude como um aviso. Nunca vi ninguém passar do calor ao frio com tanta facilidade. Sim, deixemos o Arthur de lado e falemos daquele beijo. Foi algum teste? Uma maneira de tentar provar para você mesmo que eu sou a prostituta que pensa que sou?

Harry parecia ter ficado desarmado perante aquela frase e passou a mão no cabelo, aparentemente tentando ganhar tempo para pensar e avaliar aquela acusação. Ginny esperava pela resposta, com o coração na garganta, também ela confusa.

- Não consegui resistir – respondeu ele, por fim, furioso – Não sei porque me deixei tentar daquela maneira por uma garota que não vale nem para…para…

- Para quê? – Ginny gritou, a sua cara da cor dos seus cabelos – Você é demasiado arrogante, _Harry Potter_!

- Basta, Ginny! – ordenou ele, perdendo também o domínio - Isso já foi longe demais!

- Nunca será longe demais para mim – continuou ela, apertando os punhos – Você é arrogante, frio…

Harry avançou até ela e Ginny teve a impressão de que estava decidido a silenciá-la da mesma maneira que fizera antes. Todo o seu corpo se contraiu e as palavras secaram na sua garganta. Naquele instante soube que toda a raiva que sentia para com ele se devia apenas a uma coisa: à sua atitude, o facto de pensar o pior dela era, de alguma forma, pior do que aquilo que acabara de saber sobre o seu pai. Era impossível negar a atracção que sentia por Harry. A mera presença dele alertava todos os seus sentidos. E se lhe contasse toda a verdade? De todas as formas, o seu pai não a queria, tal como ela não queria sentir todas aquelas sensações que Harry lhe despertava. Este pensamento acordou-a daquele semi-abraço entorpecedor e recuou para sair do alcance dos braços másculos do moreno.

- Não, por favor – implorou – Não me toque. Não diga nada. Me deixa!

Deu meia volta e começou a correr a toda a velocidade. Desceu as escadas do terraço e atravessou a relva sem saber para onde estava indo. Por fim, com a respiração tremendamente alterada, deteve-se para recuperar o alento e apoiou-se num muro de pedra, que lhe chegava à cintura.

- Morrer não é a solução – ouviu atrás de si, sentindo um perfume já conhecido e umas mãos nos seus ombros.

- O que quer dizer? – perguntou, alarmada. Continuando a agarrá-la com firmeza, Harry fê-la se virar. Ginny abriu os olhos de par em par e recuou um passo. O moreno segurava-a e o seu corpo foi para ela como um muro de protecção. Nunca pensara sofrer de vertigens, mas talvez estivesse enganada quanto a isso. Aquilo que acabara de ver deixou-a totalmente desorientada. Do outro lado do muro, havia um perigoso precipício de rocha viva e, a uns cinquenta metros abaixo, avistava-se uma pequena enseada. No seu estado de ansiedade para fugir dele, podia facilmente ter saltado o muro sem pensar e…

Respirou fundo para se recuperar daquele susto e conseguiu acalmar-se até certo ponto. Subitamente, o corpo quente de Harry colado às suas costas e as suas mãos pareciam-lhe um perigo muito maior que qualquer queda livre.

- Eu estou bem – adiantou, soltando-se dele – Não sabia…- o presenteou com um sorriso nervoso – Não sabia que havia aqui um penhasco. – afastou-se do muro ao se aperceber da tensão de Harry que, por sua vez, estava disposto a agir a qualquer momento – Eu não estava a pensar em me atirar. Não sou desse tipo, acho essa atitude uma cobardia – adiantou, vendo-o descontrair-se.

- Ainda bem – murmurou ele, pegando-lhe depois na mão e conduzindo-a novamente até ao caminho que ela percorrera rumo ao penhasco. Ginny sentiu com uma alarmante nota de agrado a suavidade e força daquela mão. Optou por retirar a mão, mas então ele colocou a mão sobre os ombros dela. _"Assim fica difícil"_, pensou enquanto mordiscava o lábio. Harry guiou-a através dos magníficos jardins, pintados de todas as cores que ela conseguia enumerar, até chegarem à casa. Nenhum dos dois falou até se encontrarem na zona da relva, perto do terraço. Sentia-se um pouco mais calma. A sensação daquela relva sob os seus pés era completamente diferente da de qualquer jardim onde já houvesse estado e foi esse comentário que fez.

O jovem deteve-se e ela seguiu em frente. Mais à frente estacou também, interrogando-se sobre o que é que poderia ter chocado tanto um homem como aquele. Voltou-se para ele e viu que este estava com a cabeça levemente inclinada e um olhar divertido.

- Você diz as coisas mais estranhas! O que é que a relva tem a ver com tudo o resto? – a ruiva encolheu os ombros.

- Estava simplesmente tentando encontrar um tema de conversa. Pensei que fosse evidente.

- Acho que existem muitas coisas das quais podemos falar, dadas as circunstâncias, e que nada têm a ver com jardinagem.

- As _circunstâncias_ são bastante estranhas e você não devia se surpreender com nada daquilo que eu diga. Segundo as suas próprias palavras, eu sou um mistério. Uma sedutora, um problema bicudo, até mesmo uma potencial suicida. Se você acha as minhas conversas estranhas, devia _decididamente_ ouvir as suas de vez em quando – lançou um sorriso irónico e voltou costas, encaminhando-se para as escadas. Harry seguiu-a e sorria quando a alcançou.

- As excentricidades dos ingleses – disse trocista.

- A loucura dos sicilianos – respondeu na hora ela e Harry riu às gargalhadas.

Já se encontravam no terraço, olhando-se mutuamente. Estava metida numa grande embrulhada e preferia dizer toda a verdade naquele momento, já que ele parecia mais descontraído e de bom-humor. Mas o mais provável era que Harry não acreditasse nela, pelo que a situação voltou a ser desesperante.

- E agora, o que vai acontecer? – perguntou-lhe sem preâmbulos. Harry encolheu os ombros.

- Pode ser uma boa ideia ir acabar de comer.

- E depois? – insistiu ela. O moreno voltou a arquear as sobrancelhas num gesto divertido, quase como se ela tivesse feito uma proposta indecente.

- Depois, desfrutaremos da tranquilidade do lar – retorquiu, afastando a cadeira para que Ginny se sentasse, num gesto de cavalheirismo surpreendente - Vamos ter que viver juntos durante três semanas, acho que já chega de melodramas por hoje.

- Foi você quem provocou a tragédia grega – replicou ela – Eu gosto da vida tranquila.

- Ainda bem, porque eu tenho muito que fazer antes do casamento e não me agrada andar a correr atrás de você a toda a hora – sorriu e serviu dois copos de vinho. Ginny bebeu o seu de um trago, sem vacilar. Começava a acreditar que ultrapassaria tudo aquilo mais facilmente com alguns copos em cima. Procurou ignorar o último comentário dele e ergueu o copo no ar após voltar a enchê-lo.

- Está bem, faremos uma trégua. A uma existência calma entre nós, demore aquilo que demorar em recuperar o juízo e me libertar desta _prisão_ – bebeu o seu vinho, mas ele não participou do brinde e Ginny teve uma ideia.

- É claro que existem termos para o acordo de paz – disse calmamente. Foi então que o viu beber o seu vinho e pousar o copo sobre a mesa.

- Era o que eu imaginava – murmurou ele passados alguns instantes – Mas o dinheiro só passará para as suas mãos quando o casamento terminar.

- Não tencionava pedir dinheiro algum, mas já que parece tão decidido a dar-me algum, insisto em trabalhar para o merecer. Você tinha razão, claro. Não tenho dinheiro e preciso de pagar o bilhete de regresso para Londres. Já que a sua governanta não está e você diz que tem muito trabalho, posso ocupar o lugar dela. Farei a comida e limparei a casa. Depois do casamento você me paga e eu vou embora – fez uma pausa – _para sempre_. Acho que é justo e você?

- Você sabe cozinhar?

Ginny olhou para a comida que tinha à sua frente. Mais do que cozinhada tinha sido apenas misturada: salada, carne fria e marisco.

- Sei.

- E limpar? – perguntou Harry. Ginny riu levemente.

- Que dificuldade pode ter essa tarefa?

- Eu sou muito exigente com a limpeza, não é fácil trabalhar para mim – Harry parecia sério mas Ginny rolou os olhos.

- Jamais me teria ocorrido tal coisa.

- Muito bem, então estamos de acordo. E o que faremos nas noites quentes?

- Que noites?

- Aquelas que se estendem desde o entardecer até ao amanhecer – respondeu ele, sorrindo levemente.

Visto Harry ter continuado a comer como se não tivesse sido ele a proferir aquelas palavras, ela o imitou. Mas era difícil mastigar e engolir tendo a sensação de que tinha a boca cheia de algodão. Imaginar as noites ardentes do mediterrâneo na companhia daquele homem era, no mínimo, inquietante. Poderia superar as tarefas domésticas mas e quanto às noites?

- Pintarei. Apanharei flores do jardim e farei belas naturezas-mortas trancada no meu quarto. Quanto a você, pode fazer aquilo que bem lhe apeteça.

- Costumo passar as minhas noites com alguma mulher encantadora quando a oportunidade surge – disse ele. Estava a provocá-la e Ginny obteve a confirmação dessa suspeita quando viu que Harry tentava ocultar um sorriso. Talvez estivesse começando a conhecê-lo.

- Que sorte a sua – retorquiu ela – Agora compreendo a sua amizade com Arthur. Vocês guiam-se pelas mesmas paixões. Mas é uma pena que não se passe o mesmo comigo. Sou bastante mais selectiva na hora de escolher com quem partilho as minhas noites e é evidente que você não é um bom candidato – explicou, comendo um pouco de salada. Harry riu-se.

- Não lhe estava oferecendo a oportunidade de me escolher – adiantou – Estava apenas apalpando o terreno para ver se você tinha alguma objecção em eu trazer cá acompanhantes femininas enquanto você viver aqui.

Ginny apertou os talheres com tamanha força que pensou que fosse dobrá-los. Porque é que tinha sempre de cair nas armadilhas dele? Harry dissera que não tinha esposa, mas podia perfeitamente ter uma namorada. Estaria ele a referir-se à dona do vestido? O pensamento dele fazendo amor com uma mulher naquela maravilhosa casa era-lhe quase insuportável. Fez uma bola com o guardanapo e lançou-o sobre o prato antes de se levantar.

- Desde que não espere que eu cozinhe e limpe para ela ou elas, pode trazer todas as mulheres que quiser. Agora, me dá licença, tenho mais que fazer – disse, começando a juntar os pratos sujos sob o olhar atento dele. Por fim, ele falou.

- Traduzindo: você _odeia_ a ideia de eu trazer cá outras mulheres.

- Não me lembro de ter dito tal coisa.

- Não disse, mas foi isso que sentiu – ele inclinou-se mais para junto dela e a jovem deixou novamente a pilha de pratos sobre a mesa.

- Não tenho nada a ver com a sua vida amorosa – respondeu, sentindo-se indignada e não sabendo bem porquê.

- Eu acho que tem, as suas faces estão fervendo – levantou-se de rompante e puxou-a por um braço – Será que você cora tão facilmente com o calor da paixão? – murmurou perto do seu ouvido. Ginny cerrou os dentes.

- Não sei, nunca me olhei ao espelho nessas ocasiões – respondeu entredentes.

- Pois, da próxima vez verificaremos isso, está bem? Pode ser divertido – e soltou-a.

A ruiva ficou surpreendida e não surpreendida ao mesmo tempo. Começava a compreender o tipo de homem que ele era. Sem coração. Harry era o tipo de homem que utilizava as mulheres e depois as deitava fora. Observou-o entrar em casa, sem olhar para trás. Porque é que se lembrara de ler aqueles malditos papéis? Só tivera dores e tristezas. Sim, tinha um pai verdadeiro, alguém que não era como ela imaginara. Um homem que adorava mulheres e as utilizava, e cujo amigo se regia igualmente pelo mesmo padrão.

Suspirou, pegou na loiça e levou tudo para a cozinha, uma divisão moderna. Deixou tudo sobre a bancada e olhou em volta. A primeira coisa que lhe chamou a atenção foi um quadro pendurado na parede. Estava coberto de postais de lugares distantes e de fotografias, o que mostrava que Harry Potter também tinha um lado humano. Uma fotografia em particular chamou a sua atenção. Três pessoas estavam representadas e uma delas era, sem dúvida, Harry. Ginny retirou a foto com a mão a tremer. A jovem que se encontrava ao seu lado era linda, morena e sensual. O homem que estava por trás era mais velho, ruivo, e tinha os braços colocados por cima dos ombros de ambos. Ginny olhou atentamente, sentindo mais do que vendo que aquele homem devia ser o seu pai. Ia colocar a fotografia no lugar, quando Harry falou atrás de si:

- Pode ficar com ela se quiser, pois é o mais perto que vai estar dele. A jovem que está ao meu lado é filha dele, de modo que talvez agora compreenda que vocês não poderiam nunca formar um casal. Não devem existir muitos anos de diferença entre você e ela.

Ginny se virou para o contemplar, o seu rosto desfigurado pela dor e o seu coração imóvel, como um lago sem ondas e sem fundo. Sentiu a cabeça girar e a visão desfocar. A voz dele soava fria e recriminatória, como se estivesse falando com a forma mais insignificante de vida. A foto lhe caiu da mão e Ginny saiu da cozinha a correr. Sem saber como, encontrou o caminho até ao seu quarto e ficou de costas coladas à porta durante aquilo que lhe pareceram horas.

Tinha uma irmã e o homem da fotografia era o seu pai. E…a filha, sua meia-irmã, parecia estar apaixonada por Harry. Seria ela a mulher que ele pretendia trazer para casa? A sua cabeça começou novamente a andar à roda, tanto que teve vontade de gritar. Não deveria ter vindo. Não queria estar ali. Estava sofrendo como nunca e certamente haveria mais dor à sua espera. Não iria ser capaz de suportar tudo aquilo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ginny, isso é demais! Duas vezes num só dia é obsessivo. Além disso, ver o seu traseiro tão apetecível com esses calções enquanto está de joelhos não é nada bom para a minha pressão arterial.

- Não devia ter problemas de pressão na sua idade – respondeu ela, enquanto esfregava com todas as suas forças. Duas vezes num só dia de joelhos era _realmente_ um pouco obsessivo, mas fazia maravilhas à sua mente e ao espírito, para não falar da cintura. Estava levando suas obrigações muito a sério. Fez uma pausa para recuperar o alento apoiando-se nos tornozelos. Harry encontrava-se de pé, apoiado na maçaneta da porta da cozinha, completamente despreocupado com as suas calças de linho e uma camisa vermelha meio aberta. Estava descalço e todo o seu aspecto era descontraído e relaxado, para além de _muito_ atraente.

Ginny sorriu. Era naqueles momentos que se sentia bem: ele provocando e ela respondendo com um rápido comentário. E o resto do tempo? Ginny parecia surpreendê-lo tanto a ele, quanto ele a ela. Muitas das vezes, apanhava-o a estudá-la. Devia ser um mistério para Harry. Supostamente a ex-amante de Arthur Weasley, um homem poderoso, e ali estava, de joelhos, esfregando o chão da cozinha até se ver reflectida nele.

- A culpa é do Padfoot – disse – Há pêlos e marcas de patas por todo o lado. Por isso é preciso lavar a cozinha duas vezes por dia.

- E a culpa é de quem? Normalmente, não o deixo entrar em casa. Quando você se for embora, vou ter muitas explicações para dar.

- Conversarei com o Padfoot antes de me ir embora. Ele compreenderá.

E continuou a esfregar o chão, apesar de a ideia de deixar aquele lugar maravilhoso a fazer sentir um aperto no peito. Adorava aquele lugar e estava disposta a continuar a esfregar o chão até à eternidade se com isso pudesse ficar. Gostava daquela casa fresca e antiga, com a sua sóbria e elegante tranquilidade, os jardins cujo contraste com a casa fazia com que o seu sangue cantasse de euforia. Se ficasse ali muito mais tempo, iria necessitar de uma transfusão. De repente, sentiu que a levantavam pela cintura e o trapo lhe caiu das mãos.

Harry agarrava-a com força pela cintura e os seus olhos brilhavam com uma intensidade estranha. Pela forma como a segurava, não teve outra hipótese senão apoiar as mãos nos braços dele. Aquela cena era muito íntima e desconcertante para ela.

- Não pretendia explicar nada ao cão, mas sim à minha governanta – disse ele, rabugento.

- Sim, mas teria de explicar primeiro ao Padfoot. É o mais justo – murmurou ela. O moreno sorriu, resignado.

- Ginny, você é impossível – os seus olhos escureceram, como se uma sombra tivesse ocultado a sua luz interior, um sintoma de mudança de humor que ela já conhecia – Onde é que você o conheceu?

- No terraço. Você também estava lá. Se bem me lembro, me beijando à força.

Harry apertou as mãos na sua cintura.

- Porque é que você continua fazendo isso? Porque é que foge sempre à conversa cada vez que falo no Arthur?

Sim, era isso que ela fazia. Depois de ter visto a fotografia já não queria saber mais detalhes das suas vidas. Deixara de fazer perguntas sobre o seu pai e nem queria saber a história da sua meia-irmã. Harry é que continuava captando a sua atenção, pois era real. A única imagem daqueles três que era de carne e osso para ela. Como naquele instante, ao agarrá-la daquele jeito, deixando-lhe marcas da sua atracção na alma. Recuou um passo, libertando-se dele, e agachou-se para pegar o frasco do detergente.

- Porque é que continua a falar dele? – perguntou – Conseguiu manter-me afastada dele e devia estar contente pelo facto de não continuar obcecada. Fim de história.

- Mas não é assim tão fácil, pois não? – retorquiu ele. Ginny aproximou-se do armário e guardou o frasco, continuando de costas para ele depois.

- É. É muito simples. O Arthur vai casar e não há nada que eu possa fazer ou dizer a respeito disso.

- Veio até cá procurá-lo, passa por todo o tipo de situações traumáticas e agora renuncia a ele?

- Mas é isso que você quer, não é? O mais lógico e razoável – se voltou para o desafiar. Que pretendia ele que ela fizesse afinal?

- Agora que penso nisso, não sei o que é esperava que fizesse – mencionou, pensativo – Mas encontrar você de joelhos a esfregar o chão de cinco em cinco minutos não era certamente uma opção que tivesse em mente.

- São os termos do nosso acordo – lembrou ela – Esqueço o Arthur e trabalho para você, e depois do casamento você me paga e eu apanho o primeiro voo de regresso a casa. Obrigado e adeus, Ginny Knight.

- Está vendo? Voltou a fazer a mesma coisa.

- O quê?

- Se armar em dura - apontou ele. Ginny sorriu.

- É aquilo que as amantes despeitadas fazem ou, pelo menos, aquilo que devem fazer.

- Isso é muito razoável, mas não combina nem um pouco com você.

- Por Deus! Isso é um comentário ou uma pergunta? Porque se for uma pergunta, tenho demasiado calor para uma análise psicológica.

- Seja um comentário, então – decidiu Harry – A minha análise relativamente a você é a seguinte: uma jovem intensa cuja vida lhe prega constantes partidas, mas que se comporta de uma maneira extremamente razoável quando descobre que o seu adorado amante está a ponto de se casar com outra mulher. Há algo que não se enquadra aqui.

A ruiva deu de ombros. Talvez devesse suspirar mais, chorar mais durante a noite, certificando-se de que ele a ouvia, e passear mais pela casa como uma alma penada. Talvez fosse assim que agissem as amantes despeitadas. Optou por uma resposta estratégica.

- Ainda não me encontrei cara a cara com ele.

- Sentir-se-ia de outra forma se encontrasse com ele? O fogo da paixão se reacendia? – perguntou ele, sombrio.

Ginny sorriu: - Quer dizer que se eu me apercebesse de tudo aquilo que ia perder, ou seja, uma avultada conta bancária, decidiria lançar-me sobre o pescoço dele? – Harry negou com a cabeça.

- Não me referia a isso.

- Pois eu acho que sim. Você pensa que eu ando constantemente à caça de uma presa. Uma mulher jovem e um homem mais velho que têm uma aventura. Para você, só pode tratar-se de algo mercenário.

- Quando na verdade foi tudo um conto de fadas, não é? – disse ele e a jovem se sentiu magoada com tanto cinismo.

- Chega, Harry! Isso não te diz respeito!

- Tenho curiosidade.

- Curiosidade ou ciúmes? – perguntou sem pensar e assim que acabou de falar desejou não tê-lo feito. Aquela ideia era absurda, mas quando ele não respondeu com uma enérgica negação ou um sorriso trocista, Ginny começou a interrogar-se. Estaria ele com ciúmes da sua suposta aventura com Arthur? A hipótese era excitante, mas ela negou de imediato essa possibilidade.

- Vamos para o terraço – sugeriu ele – Você pinta e eu observo – disse, como se ela não tivesse dito nada.

- Fico nervosa quando você olha para mim enquanto pinto – queixou ela, quase fazendo beicinho. No entanto, era verdade. Além de deixar o pincel no local errado, tinha o coração permanentemente na garganta. Era muito perturbador.

- Sinto-me lisonjeado – respondeu ele com um sorriso franco e luminoso, que a fez corar.

A rotina daqueles dias que ali passara consistia em limpar toda a manhã, altura em que Harry desaparecia misteriosamente, aparecendo apenas para o almoço. Depois voltava a sumir e regressava apenas mais tarde, quando ia até ao jardim para a ver pintar. Padfoot, que a acompanhava a todas as horas, acostumara-se um pouco mais à presença dele e só lhe rosnava quando se aproximava demasiado de Ginny. Cedo descobrira que adorava tomar conta daquela casa, poder observar os lindos objectos que ali existiam, poder tocar com as mãos no vidro antigo e sentir a história que continha, as visões que tinha presenciado. Contudo, nem o trabalho a livrara de ficar obcecada por aquela fotografia.

- Me fala da filha do Arthur – pediu de rompante, enquanto desciam as escadas.

- Porque é que me pede isso? – questionou ele, amparando-a na descida pelos degraus deteriorados pelo tempo.

- Curiosidade – murmurou ela. Harry sorriu.

- Ou ciúmes, por vê-la pendurada sobre o meu braço com tanta naturalidade? – o seu tom era indecifrável. Ginny empinou o nariz, percebendo que estava a receber o troco pela observação que fizera ainda na cozinha.

- Para sentir ciúmes teria que sentir algo por você, e não sinto.

- Que desilusão. Estava começando a pensar que gostava um pouco de mim.

- E gosto – admitiu ela, fitando-o – Você é estranho, mas podia estar fazendo a minha vida num inferno e não está.

Harry pareceu contentar-se com esta resposta, embora a olhasse com uma intensidade desarmante. Tinham chegado ao local onde ela costumava pintar, um banco de pedra junto a um hibisco no roseiral do jardim. O banco encontrava-se rodeado por canteiros de flores e Ginny sentia que podia passar ali dias intermináveis sem, no entanto, conseguir captar a plenitude daquele lugar. Pintou com toda a sua alma, num silêncio profundo e extasiado acompanhada por ele, que a observava sem interferir, até que as sombras da noite devoraram os contornos das suas figuras.

**_N/A – _**Aí está o novo capítulo. Eu achei mais fraquinho que qualquer outro, mas tenho estado meio doente e foi difícil pôr em palavras as ideias que tinha. Por outro lado, este é o capítulo de transição: a partir daqui vem H/G em força, com alguns dos momentos em que tenho mais esperança e que creio me darão maior prazer a escrever. Mas será que o Harry tem um caso com a irmã da Gi? Não sei, não! Ahahah

**Miaka - **Suas teorias são quase tão engraçadas e viajadas quanto a realidade. Espero que goste desse aqui, brigada por todas as dicas e ajuda. Bj!

**Annabelle Potter – **Ainda bem que gostou. Bj

**Kynn Lucky - **Nessa fic realmente não falta mistério e intriga. Nossa, ainda bem que comentou só assim eu posso saber as vossas opiniões e como agradar ainda mais. Realmente o Harry está bem atraente, meio descaracterizado mas que se dane ahah A sua pergunta de como ele sabia dela e porque achava que ela era amante do Arthur foi respondida nesse capítulo, já pode riscar da lista!

**Sweet Lie – **Eu realmente deixei-me ir pela imaginação para inventar esta relação. Mas o facto é que é original, até porque (felizmente) tudo não passa de um equívoco. Espero que compreendas porque é que a Ginny não contou tudo. O Harry não é lá muito humilde, não X) Pode ser que ele ainda melhore, quem sabe! (eu sei ahah). Beijos

**Alicia Spinet – **Ainda bem que você gostou da cena do tapa, eu adorei escrevê-la. Beijos

**Anita Amélia Black Potter – **Nossa, menina que exagero! Isso aqui não está assim tão bom não e sua fic tem realmente margem de progressão ;) Espero que continue acompanhando e se divertindo. Bj!


	5. Música para nós dois

**Capítulo 5 –** Música para nós dois

- Você já conhece toda a casa? – perguntou certa manhã Harry, enquanto comiam. Naquele dia usava uns _jeans_ e uma camiseta verde que parecia incendiar ainda mais o seu olhar, normalmente já desconcertante.

- Hm…acho que não – respondeu Ginny. Realmente tinha vindo a cuidar da casa, mas esta _enorme _e ela certamente não daria conta de tudo sozinha, por isso optara por organizar apenas as divisões em que ambos passavam a maioria do tempo.

- Acho que existe um lugar daqui que você iria gostar. Me lembrei porque ontem você falou que adorava música.

- É, eu amo mesmo – a ruiva sorriu timidamente, colocando uma madeixa teimosa atrás da orelha. Já estava ali há uma semana e meia e a sua relação com Harry melhorara muito. Ambos pareciam ter aceite um compromisso silencioso de evitarem os assuntos delicados. Contudo, a garota sabia que eles permaneciam entre eles, esperando a hora certa para ressurgirem.

- Então vem comigo, mas antes você tem que fechar os olhos – ele sorria e parecia realmente feliz naquele dia, mais atraente do que nunca.

- Para quê! – a jovem se espantou. Aquele lugar devia ser mesmo especial para ele querer fazer tanto mistério.

- Você não confia em mim? – perguntou ele, fingindo-se triste.

- Hm…deixa eu ver…NÃO! – respondeu, rindo em seguida da expressão ultrajada dele.

- Ah, ta bom. Mas fecha os olhos de qualquer jeito, eu não vou morder você. A não ser que você queira, claro – a sua boca fez um esgar trocista e Ginny lhe jogou uma bola de miolo que o acertou bem num olho. Em seguida fechou os olhos e esticou as mãos para ele.

- Pronto, pode me guiar – Harry segurou as mãos dela nas suas e a olhou, certificando-se de que ela não estava espiando. Observou também o quão linda ela estava naquela manhã, radiosa como nunca nas suas roupas simples e práticas, já meio gastas pelo uso. Prendera o cabelo mas a rebeldia dele exigia que algumas madeixas se soltassem, dando-lhe um aspecto ainda mais adorável. O cabelo dela reflectia mil tonalidades acobreadas quando tocado pelo sol, formando aquilo que parecia a auréola de um anjo. A conduziu através das divisões, ambos rindo da situação. Quando chegaram perto de umas grandes portas de madeira ele a soltou suavemente, abrindo-as de par em par. Em seguida colocou-se atrás dela.

- Já pode abrir – murmurou.

Ginny julgou que estava sonhando quando abriu os olhos e se deparou com a mais bela sala que vira em toda a sua vida. Não existiam paredes – foi a sua primeira impressão, só depois notando que elas de facto estavam lá, só que feitas de vidro transparente. Ginny pôde observar que se encontravam no meio do jardim, de uma parte que ela ainda não conhecia, criando a ilusão de estarem ao ar livre. Quase poderia jurar que se esticasse a mão poderia colher uma pétala de rosa. Olhando para o chão, a ruiva observou que este era espelhado, reflectindo luz e cor. No canto da sala existia uma lareira de mármore branco e estrategicamente colocadas em frente desta estavam duas poltronas.

Mas o que habitava o centro da sala foi o que mais encantou Ginny. Ali repousava um piano de cauda branco e numa mesa de apoio – de cristal, apercebeu-se ela com apreensão – descansavam várias partituras desordenadas.

- Bem-vinda ao meu refúgio – disse ele baixinho, tanto que ela não ouviu, elevando depois o tom de voz – Não vai entrar?

Para Ginny tudo aquilo parecia irreal, demasiado perfeito para existir realmente. Avançou lentamente pela sala, os passos tão suaves que poderia jurar não tocar o chão com medo de quebrar o encanto. A divisão era bastante ampla e ela foi até ao piano. Ergueu a mão tão devagar que se perguntou se o tempo não teria parado à sua volta e acariciou timidamente o tampo. Sentiu Harry se aproximar e recolheu a mão. Sorriu, encantada e sussurrou:

- É lindo. Obrigado por me mostrar – voltou-se e viu que Harry tinha um olhar cristalino, como se a beleza que via morasse agora nos seus olhos para sempre. Com um aperto no peito, notou também que havia tristeza na sua expressão, embora não soubesse dizer o que a denunciava. O moreno afastou-se de costas para ela até à mesa, de onde retirou algo. Olhou para ela profundamente, como se estivesse pensando bem em algo e voltou para junto dela. Debruçou-se sobre o piano e se afastou, desobstruindo-lhe a visão sob aquilo que trouxera. Ginny viu que era uma caixa de porcelana em tons suaves.

- Abra – Harry meio pediu, meio mandou. A ruiva obedeceu prontamente e imediatamente a música encheu a sala. Observou enquanto duas figuras de porcelana se erguiam, um casal de bailarinos que rodopiava entrelaçado ao som da sonata. Ginny sentiu a música entrar dentro dela e reconheceu-a como uma sonata famosa de Beethoven. Quando a consciência a envolveu de novo, já estava sentada no banquinho do piano, tinha levantado o tampo e as suas mãos passeavam pelas teclas acompanhando a sonata. Os seus olhos mantinham-se fechados, deixando que a música a guiasse pelos seus segredos. Abriu os olhos e procurou Harry, que estava de pé observando-a como se a estivesse vendo realmente pela primeira vez. Os seus olhos tinham um brilho diferente, especial, e a sua expressão estava cerrada. Ginny desviou os olhos para a caixa de música e observou o movimento dos amantes, porque ela não duvidava nem por um segundo do amor que unia aquele par, dançando junto para a eternidade. Subitamente sentiu um acorde que instintivamente sabia não ter saído dos seus dedos e pelo canto dos olhos viu um outro par de mãos percorrer as teclas, acompanhando a mesma melodia que ela ouvia e que ia para além da que ecoava na sala. Sentiu um corpo encostar-se ao seu e soube que Harry se sentara ao seu lado, tocando consigo uma sonata de amor a quatro mãos. As suas mãos se cruzavam e quase se tocavam, no entanto nunca chegando a se encontrar. Nenhum deles estava fora da magia daquela composição, o que um tocava não prejudicava a perfeição do outro. Pelo contrário, eles se completavam como aqueles amantes, nunca atingindo a plenitude antes daquele momento. Nenhum deles queria que aquele som se fosse embora, pois ambos sentiam que algo de poderoso e maravilhoso desapareceria com isso.

Harry se esticou de forma a alcançar uma tecla e o seu rosto tocou numa madeixa de Ginny, se aproximando muito da sua face. Aquele ínfimo instante pareceu durar muito tempo, tempo esse em que a ruiva se apercebeu de que aquele Harry era uma pessoa completamente distinta da que a acolhera nos primeiros dias. Sentiu o seu hálito fresco, como a hortelã, e o seu perfume entorpecedor. Harry, por sua vez, notou as leves sardas que pautavam o rosto delicado da garota e como a sua pele era alva e macia. Estavam-se deixando conduzir pela música e, aparentemente, a música os estava conduzindo a um lugar de onde talvez não existisse volta possível, os dois sabiam que tudo seria diferente quando as suas mãos em constante movimento adormecessem finalmente, calando o piano. Ginny olhou profundamente nos olhos de Harry, que lhe devolveu a força do olhar, e continuaram tocando assim, perdidos na alma cristalina um do outro.

Quando a sonata finalmente terminou ambos se quedaram em simultâneo, numa sincronia perfeita. Tudo era perfeito naquele instante. Ginny ofegava e reparou que Harry também, ambos com a respiração pesada e descompassada, como se tivessem corrido milhares de quilómetros ou tido uma intensa noite de amor. Algo naquela música, naquela partilha, naquela união, os tinha unido irremediavelmente. Os seus dedos e almas talvez tivessem realmente se unido numa dança de amor.

Harry levantou a mão e a aproximou do rosto de Ginny, acabando por a tocar na face. Foi um toque tão delicado quanto uma brisa de verão, a sua mão cálida no seu rosto ardente e jovem, a sua mão descendo lentamente até aos seus lábios perfeitos. Ele estava prestes a tocá-los quando Ginny sentiu que não aguentaria aquele toque sem se perder para sempre e se afastou apressadamente, fugindo dele e dos seus sentimentos. Respirou profundamente e o mirou, a confusão espelhada nos seus olhos. Ela queria falar, dizer qualquer coisa, mas sabia que o eco da sua voz quebraria aquele momento delicado e puro como cristal e, por isso, reprimia as palavras na garganta. Contudo, elas acabaram por se soltar:

- Eu…eu não sabia. Que você tocava, quero dizer – falou casualmente, desejando se enfiar num buraco qualquer. Os olhos de Harry ficaram mais escuros, como se tivesse acabado de acordar de um sonho, de uma visão que o fascinava.

- É, eu também não sabia – ela observou com um baque a língua dele humedecer os lábios depois de se pronunciar. Só passados uns instantes ela se apercebeu do conteúdo das suas palavras e fez uma cara de ponto de interrogação. Ele sorriu.

- Eu não tocava há…muito, muito tempo. Já nem lembrava mais do que era capaz de fazer – ela notou que ele se entristeceu por uns momentos, recuperando a pose de seguida – Você também toca muito bem.

- Eu tive lições desde os seis anos, o piano é a minha paixão – mencionou. Ele hesitou como se pensasse se devia dizer algo, mas aparentemente decidiu que sim.

- Sua única paixão, Ginny? – ele perguntou, desviando os olhos da imagem da garota e se inclinando para a frente, repousando a testa sobre o piano. A sua voz não era uma acusação, e nem era fria como o usual, sem emoção. Pelo contrário, ela diria que nunca vira tanta emoção numa única pergunta. Mas não uma emoção perceptível, identificável. Mal ela desconfiava que nem ele sabia ao certo o que estava sentindo, embora definitivamente desconfiasse e isso o deixasse aterrorizado.

- Eu…eu… - Ginny não sabia o que responder, queria dizer a verdade mas ela nem sabia que verdade era essa – Eu tenho de ir arrumar tudo, quero dizer…- o olhou e pensou que ele fosse insistir, a prensar como costumava fazer.

- Vá – foi tudo o que ele disse, continuando encostado no piano e voltando a face para o lado oposto àquele em que ela se encontrava. Ginny teve a impressão de ter visto uma lágrima se soltar daquelas incríveis íris verdes antes de ele se mover. Saiu da sala lentamente e foi até à cozinha, onde se encostou num armário e deixou cair todas as suas lágrimas por chorar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny estava deitada na sua cama, pensando que não queria voltar a sair daquele quarto tão cedo. Não vira Harry desde manhã, após abandonar a sala de música e, sinceramente, não estava se achando com força para o encarar, ainda que no seu peito um coração clamasse por ele. Envolta nos seus pensamentos ouviu ao longe uma batida na porta e se erguendo um pouco disse:

- Pode entrar – parecia que ia ter de enfrentar o seu medo antes do que esperara. Viu a maçaneta rodar e a porta abrir, oferecendo passagem ao moreno. Ele encostou a porta e se aproximou da cama.

- Eu estive pensando e talvez você se sinta cansada de estar trancada nessa casa, por melhor que ela seja – ele disse. Ginny olhou para ele atentamente. Será que a ia deixar sair?

- Bem, eu – clareou a garganta – gostaria de sair se fosse possível, conhecer um pouco mais daqui. Sem precisar de ir muito longe – acrescentou, achando que assim as hipóteses de ele concordar ficavam maiores.

- Também pensei que sim. Por isso eu vim – sorriu levemente, um sorriso que não alcançou os seus olhos – Queria convidar você para vir comigo numa festa que vai ter aqui perto, naquela aldeia por onde a gente passou quanto vinha para cá.

- Você quer que eu vá com você? – Ginny deixou escapar a pergunta, atónita. Os olhos dele brilharam levemente.

- Achei que você poderia gostar mas se preferir ficar aí… - começou a caminhar para a porta e Ginny saltou da cama e foi até dele.

- Não, Harry. Eu gostaria de ir sim – sorriu levemente.

- Esteja pronta às sete – murmurou ele, antes de sair do quarto. Ginny se entristeceu porque ele parecia estar evitando partilhar o mesmo espaço que ela. Mas por outro lado, aquele convite. Se jogou na cama e abraçou a almofada, jurando tirar aqueles pensamentos da sua cabeça. Eis quando outro drama surge. _"NOSSA!"_, sua cabeça gritou e ela deu um tapa na testa se levantando de novo e indo até ao armário. Abriu a porta e analisou com um olhar de soslaio as suas parcas roupas.

- Eu não tenho nada aqui para sair com ele – se interrompeu, mordendo o lábio e se emendou – Para sair com qualquer pessoa que seja.

Pegou em algumas peças, pensando em como resolver aquele problema quando se lembrou de uma peça que trouxera de Londres e que nunca tirara sequer da mochila. Planeara vestir aquilo no dia em que encontrasse o seu pai, para causar boa impressão, mas teria de servir para aquele momento.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry estava esperando Ginny no fundo das escadas, com alguma impaciência. Para a ocasião vestira um fato preto, de corte moderno e elegante, e usava uma camisa branca imaculada com os últimos botões abertos. Não usaria gravata, obtendo um equilíbrio perfeito entre sobriedade e modernidade. Olhou de relance para o topo das escadas, não esperando realmente vê-la mas foi o que aconteceu. Ginny começara a descer as escadas, trajando um vestido branco esvoaçante, que se estendia até ao joelho. O decote deixava os seus ombros desprotegidos e o seu pescoço alvo e delicado era ornamentado pelo habitual medalhão, que reluzia à luz dos candeeiros. O seu longo cabelo ruivo estava meio apanhado de um lado com uma pregadeira em forma de borboleta e completamente solto do outro, brilhando como um diamante vermelho. Passara uma maquilhagem leve, que lhe dava um ar muito natural mas mais sensual ainda do que o costume. Harry engasgou com aquela visão e tossiu levemente, tentando recompor-se se forma a poder articular sons. Não que não estivesse habituado a mulheres deslumbrantes como companhia, mas aquela ruiva parecia desabrochar a cada dia, surgindo sempre uma nova pétala e aproximando-se do seu esplendor. Os seus olhos brilharam quando ela se aproximou dele.

- Você está linda – mencionou, sorrindo levemente. O seu tom de voz era sincero e agradável, deixando Ginny mais confiante.

- Você também não está nada mal – disse, gargalhando quando viu uma sobrancelha de Harry erguer-se, fazendo uma cara de dúvida muito engraçada – Pronto, está _muito_ bem. Vamos?

- Sim. Mas antes…eu tenho algo para você. Espera aqui – Ginny observou enquanto ele saía da sala por uns instantes, se perguntando sobre o que estaria ele preparando. Quando regressou, trazia nas mãos a caixa-de-música. Aproximou-se dela e estendeu as mãos na sua direcção, claramente dizendo que aquilo era para ela. Como ela não reagisse ele murmurou – Quero que fique com isso. Você gostou dela e toca essa composição como eu nunca tocarei – Ginny enrugou a testa perante aquela frase, pois ele tocava tão bem ou melhor do que ela – Por favor aceite – foi a forma como ele disse, mais do que as palavras, que fez com que ela aceitasse. Ele colocou a frágil peça de arte nas suas mãos e Ginny ergueu os olhos para se deparar com um Harry de olhar determinado e levemente corado. A ruiva se surpreendeu com aquela atitude, que não combinava nada com o Harry que conhecera. Definitivamente, ela estava vendo outras facetas dele, talvez só agora vendo o Harry verdadeiro.

- Obrigado – agradeceu simplesmente. Andou até uma mesa ali perto para depositar aquele presente inesperado, mas a meio caminho voltou atrás e se aproximou novamente do moreno. Se esticou e aflorou a face dele com os lábios, um beijo grato e delicado. Virou novamente e colocou a caixa em segurança, voltando para junto de um Harry ainda algo surpreso. Com o quê, ela não saberia dizer.

Foram juntos até ao exterior da casa, onde ela encontrou novamente a limusina que a guiara para aquela estranha etapa da sua vida. Recordou os seus dias com os Firenzzi e se contentou por perceber que pareciam muitos distantes, num passado longínquo. Harry abriu a porta e indicou para que ela entrasse, entrando também para o lugar do condutor e colocando o carro em marcha. Ele guiava em silêncio e ela não conseguia pensar em nada para dizer, algo que não os mergulhasse num mar turbulento de emoções e sentimentos. Por fim desistiu e se encostou, observando as sombras envolverem as árvores e campos, até que a noite caiu por completo.

- Chegámos. Você vai ficar aí? – a voz de Harry a despertou de uma quase sonolência e ela se moveu, saindo do carro. Apenas quando saiu constatou que _toda_ a aldeia estava em festa. Ela pensava que iam numa festa particular, mas aparentemente era uma festa de rua mesmo, com todos os habitantes da região saindo e se reunindo. Algo perplexa reparou que, no entanto, todo o mundo estava bem vestido mesmo e portanto não destoaria muito. O som da música entrava pelos seus ouvidos em grande força e, por isso, procurou o ouvido de Harry para poder comunicar com ele.

- Essa festa tem motivo? – quase berrou ela, tendo certeza que mesmo assim ele mal a ouvira. Harry sorriu e respondeu do mesmo modo.

- Isso aqui é para agradecer ao mundo por ser tão maravilhoso – disse ele meio sério, meio rindo. Ginny não teve certeza se ele estaria falando para valer. Ele agarrou a mão dela, fazendo o coração de Ginny disparar em galope, para não a perder no meio da multidão e a levou até ao centro de uma praça onde parecia estar a maior animação. Por todo o lado se avistavam barraquinhas vendendo vários tipos de comida e a bebida parecia não faltar por aqueles lados. Existiam também tendas temáticas, como se fosse uma grande feira. Ginny tinha que confessar que não pensava que aquele lugarejo fosse tão animado e contemporâneo. Ela e Harry comeram em vários sítios, provando tipos diferentes de comida com ingredientes que ela, inclusive, jurara nunca provar. Falaram sobre seus gostos e sobre a festa, actuando como dois amigos de longa data. Ginny tinha que confessar que estava morta para ir dançar um pouco, mas ele não a convidara e ela não tinha a certeza se seria muito boa ideia arriscar dançando sozinha, no meio de gente que ela nunca vira na vida e com aquela etiqueta de _estrangeira_ quase colada na testa.

Harry se aproximou dela e a puxou para si, colocando-a mais perto e ela percebeu que ele queria lhe dizer algo.

- Eu vou buscar algo para beber, você quer?

- Pode ser, mas qualquer coisa sem álcool – ela sorriu perante o ar trocista dele. Ele se espantara quando ela confessara ser abstémia e só beber em ocasiões muito raras. O observou enquanto se afastava, feliz por terem voltado a uma harmonia que demorara a encontrar. Enquanto o esperava se sentou numa das muitas cadeiras espalhadas pelo recinto e foi aí que um homem, relativamente jovem e bonito, a interpelou em italiano. Como ela deu mostras de não entender uma palavra, ele fez uma mímica engraçada de dança. Ela riu e abanou a cabeça, aceitando o convite. Ele a levou para a área da praça que estava servindo de pista de dança e começaram a dançar, a maioria das músicas eram internacionais e bem alegres, conhecidas em qualquer país do mundo. O homem dançava bem, se aproximando e afastando dela, ora a puxando ora dançando meio sozinho. Ela percebeu que ele estava meio tocado pela bebida. Quando um ritmo latino começou ele se chegou para bem perto e ela, rindo, o seguiu em alguns movimentos arrojados e sensuais. Ela estava simplesmente achando divertido, ele não fizera nada para a desrespeitar até agora. A segurando por uma mão, a fez rodopiar acabando de costas para ele. Ele a abraçou por trás, colocando as mãos na sua barriga e movendo o quadril junto com ela. A mão dele escorregou para a perna dela e apertou a sua coxa, e ela ia justamente falar para ele não ser abusado e sair dali quando uma mão voou e acertou na cara do italiano. Ela se voltou e viu Harry, os olhos incendiados de raiva, socando o homem que já estava no chão.

- Pára, Harry! – ela gritou, tentando puxar o moreno de cima do homem – O que você pensa que está fazendo? Harry! – ela o agarrou e ele a sacudiu, mas ela não se deu por vencida, se colocando no chão do lado da vítima da ira, que já estava meio desacordada, e colocando seu corpo entre o dele e de Harry. Quando ele percebeu que se continuasse a bater desalmadamente, a iria machucar também acabou cedendo e saiu de cima do homem. As pessoas em volta acorreram e ampararam o desgraçado, levando-o para uma cadeira ali perto. Aparentemente não sofrera nada de sério, fora a sua cara parecer ter sido atravessada por um camião. Quando se certificou que ele ficaria bem, Ginny foi até Harry e colocou as mãos no peito dele, tentando acalmá-lo mas simultaneamente tendo vontade de lhe bater também.

- Porque você fez isso? – a sua voz soou dura e decidida. Encarou o moreno e viu que os olhos dele estavam flamejando de ódio.

- Me deixa! – ele tentou afastar-se, mas ela colou – Você estava se amassando com ele, era? Por isso teve pena que eu tivesse chegado?

- QUÊ! – Ginny exclamou, atónita. De que raio estava ele falando? Ela não estava fazendo nada errado. Os seus olhos brilharam também perigosamente, soltando chispas – Eu não estava fazendo nada. Você não viu?

- O que eu vi foi aquele carinha se lambuzando e você permitindo. Talvez você quisesse. Se eu não tivesse chegado você teria ido com ele para algum beco, é? – ele parecia meio enlouquecido, e agora gritava audivelmente. Ginny sentiu os seus ouvidos estalarem, como se estivessem tocando tambores ali próximo.

- Eu não permito a você que me fale assim! Eu sei cuidar de mim e eu o teria afastado se você não tivesse chegado e partido para a ignorância.

- Teria? Eu não tenho tanta certeza…afinal, você é uma… - Harry foi interrompido pela mão de Ginny que voou para a sua cara e lhe deixou uma marca que certamente ele não esqueceria.

- Me esquece, Harry Potter! Você não presta mesmo – e correu dali, a raiva ardendo no seu peito e nem lhe permitindo enxergar o porquê de se sentir desse jeito, tão magoada mas ao mesmo tempo com a luz de uma certeza crescendo dentro dela.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Me perdoa – ouviu uma voz baixa, num tom de arrependimento e dor, sussurrar. Há quase duas horas que estava ali sentada, meio oculta por uma árvore. Estivera pensando sobre tudo e nada, esperando apenas que o turbilhão no seu íntimo acalmasse. Nem precisou olhar para reconhecer o autor do pedido – Eu fui um idiota, embora ainda ache que você deixou que ele tomasse demasiada liberdade – ela bufou, mas ele não se deteve – Ainda assim, fui um asno. Você está certa, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. Eu fui ver como ele está e já pedi desculpas também, ele as aceitou.

- Ele deve ser melhor pessoa do que eu – murmurou Ginny. Suspirou e o olhou – Ele estava embriagado, Harry. Você poderia ter feito algo de que se arrependesse mais tarde. Eu posso perdoar você, mas e você? Se perdoa a si mesmo?

- Eu não sei. Mas eu odiei ver ele perto de você, na altura nem pensei direito – ele a olhou de volta, olhos nos olhos.

- Porquê? – foi tudo o que saiu da boca dela e ela viu, mesmo com o escuro da noite que os envolvia naquele recanto um tanto longe da festa que ele mordeu o lábio e seus olhos escureceram. Ele procurou a mão dela e a segurou dentro da dele, apertando-a docemente.

- Vem – implorou ele, baixinho.

- Onde?

- Fazer aquilo que deveríamos ter feito logo – ele declarou misteriosamente. Ela deixou que ele a levasse até ao centro da festa, já não restava muita gente, onde ele fez um gesto para que ela aguardasse. Ela o seguiu com o olhar e viu com surpresa ele ir até à cabine de som, falar e gesticular com o moço que estava cuidando da música e depois regressar. Se aproximou dela, inclinou e desfez todas as dúvidas dela:

- Você aceitaria dançar comigo? Eu fui pedir uma música especial, a minha música predilecta. Curiosamente não é italiana – explicou – Por favor – acrescentou em seguida, a olhando nos olhos. Ela limitou-se a acenar em concordância e foram para o centro da pista de dança. Ele colocou a mão dela na sua e a buscou para si, a abraçando pela cintura e colando os seus corpos. Ginny tremeu com aquela proximidade, sentindo cada fibra do corpo másculo e jovem de Harry. A música começou a tocar e Ginny se apercebeu de que era linda, mas terrivelmente triste. Eles dançavam como se uma redoma os isolasse do mundo, apenas eles e aquela música que parecia dizer tudo sobre quem eles eram. Ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele, tentando conter as lágrimas quando ele aproximou a boca da sua orelha e, mais falando do que cantando, soltou as palavras daquela canção:

_If I had the chance love_

_I would not hesitate_

_To tell you all things I never said before_

_Don't tell me it's too late_

_Cause I've relied on my illusion_

_to keep me warm at night_

_and I've denied in my capacity to love_

_but I am willing to give up this fight_

_Been up all night drinking to drown my sorrows down_

_But nothing seems to help me since you've gone away_

_I'm so tired of this town where every tongue is wagging_

_When every back is turned_

_They're telling secrets that should never be revealed_

_There's nothing to be gained from this but disaster_

Harry se calou, embora a música continuasse, como se fosse demasiado doloroso continuar. Apertou mais Ginny nos seus braços e ela ergueu a cabeça para o olhar, vendo que uma lágrima solitária e silenciosa caía dos olhos verdes, molhando a face da garota devido à proximidade. Contudo, ele sorriu tentando ocultar o que sentia e segurou uma madeixa do cabelo dela, puxando carinhosamente. Depois depositou aquela mesma mão na nuca dela, massajando suavemente. Ela colou as mãos ao tórax dele, sentindo o bater acelerado do coração dele e reconhecendo que estavam em perfeita sintonia até nesse ponto. Subiu uma das mãos até ao rosto do jovem, sentindo a pele dele, uma pele nem demasiado macia nem demasiado rude, perfeita para um homem. Os olhos deles estavam pregados, enquanto a música corria eles iam dançando tão suavemente que nem sentiam os seus movimentos. Sem nenhum dos dois tomar a iniciativa em primeiro lugar as suas bocas se aproximaram, como se o mesmo pensamento tivesse cruzado as suas mentes. As suas respirações corriam enquanto se preparavam para algo que parecia natural e inevitável mas que ambos vinham lutando contra. Por fim, as suas bocas se uniram num beijo doce, mas forte e apaixonado, desesperado. Harry colocou os braços na sua cintura e parecia não a querer deixar fugir nunca mais dali, daquele lugar que parecia feito para ela. Ginny correspondia com paixão, repuxando os cabelos dele na nuca com uma mão. O beijo estava cada vez mais profundo, as suas línguas numa dança sensual que os conduziria à loucura se não parassem. Mas pararam. Harry libertou-a subitamente e a segurou pelos braços, a respiração descompassada. Ela o observou, desanimada por terem interrompido aquele contacto tão agradável, por não sentir mais _aquela_ sensação que nunca antes experienciara, nem mesmo com Dean na época dos seus melhores amassos.

- Eu…acho melhor irmos – foi tudo o que ele disse e foi tudo o que ela precisou de ouvir para saber que aquilo que estavam fazendo era errado, especialmente com todas as coisas que ele não sabia sobre ela. Ele caminhou em passo largo, a mão passando pelos cabelos como se estivesse procurando uma luz que o guiasse e Ginny o seguia a uma distância segura, relembrando apenas a ternura e paixão que sentira nos seus braços. Quando passaram por uma tenda ela se deteve, tendo uma sensação estranha, e olhou para o seu interior. Aproximou-se da entrada da tenda e viu a figura de uma velha senhora, os cabelos completamente brancos. Tinha um xaile cinza pelos ombros e quando a olhou, directamente nos olhos, Ginny deparou-se com uns inquietantes olhos azuis céu. Ginny, como se atraída por um íman gigante, se aproximou dela e sem dizer uma palavra estendeu a sua mão. A velha agarrou relutantemente a sua mão e a observou. Parecia estar a lê-la como se estivesse a ler um livro de enredo profundo e intrigante. Por fim, a sua voz cava e profunda ressoou na cobertura de tecido:

- Um estranho. Ele mudará a sua vida. Já está mudando, eu posso ver. Ele levará você ao seu passado por revelar e ao seu futuro por viver. Eu vejo sofrimento. Tanto sofrimento. Dor. Tanta dor. Ele estará com você, mas será que você estará com ele? Um estranho na sua vida…

Ginny sobressaltou-se com a veracidade de algumas daquelas afirmações. Parecia que algumas daquelas coisas já estavam acontecendo e que outras ainda estavam para acontecer, mas pela cara da senhora ela diria que o seu futuro não seria nenhuma maravilha. Respirou fundo e sorriu, tentando permanecer calma.

- Eu nunca acreditei nessas coisas. Mas obrigado, ainda assim – voltou costas e já estava quase saindo quase ouviu a voz – Ele ama você – Ginny virou-se rapidamente.

- Quem lhe disse isso?

- O seu coração – a velhinha se levantou e desapareceu nas sombras das traseiras da tenda.

Ginny saiu dali e procurou Harry, encontrando-o encostado ao carro. Sem trocarem palavras entraram no carro. Ginny o olhou, mas ele parecia demasiado concentrado na estrada para lhe dar atenção. Aninhou-se no banco e olhou pela janela. Pensando em tudo o que acontecera naquele dia, encostou a cabeça ao vidro e fechou os olhos.

**_N/A – _**Eu bati todos os meus recordes de velocidade, mas eu realmente me senti bem hoje e como ando muito desocupada ahahah. Esse capítulo foi aquele que eu mais gostei de escrever até agora, tem momentos muito especiais. Espero que vocês gostem tanto de ler quanto eu gostei de o escrever. A música que o Harry "canta" para a Ginny é da Sarah McLachlan e se chama _Dirty Little Secret_ e eu a aconselho a todos! A letra ficou quase toda aqui, falta só um trecho. No próximo capítulo nós ficamos perto, muito mais perto de grandes momentos. Eu sei que vocês querem que a Ginny conte logo tudo para o Harry, mas e a minha fic gente! Tem que ter emoção X) De qualquer maneira a verdade não virá só no final da fic, isso eu prometo. E ninguém garante que tenha de ser a Gi a contar, talvez o Harry tenha as suas formas de descobrir ahah.

**Miaka –** Eu sei que tava murchinho aquele capítulo, eu também não fiquei muito satisfeita com ele. Porém, era uma coisa necessária, quem escreve fics sabe que esses capítulos têm de surgir. Espero que esse capítulo anime você, beijão!

**Annabelle Potter – **Eu também não sei como ela consegue, ela é muito mais forte do que eu XD Nesse capítulo tudo começou a esquentar, mas nos próximos 2 capítulos então! Vai ferver, menina. Bj

**Kynn Lucky – **Ainda bem que você está gostando, isso me deixa muito feliz. E você está certa, o Harry é espertinho (sorriso maquiavélico). Bjo!

**carlos bert – **Ah, que bom que gosta. Eu ainda não sei ao certo se vai surgir mais alguma personagem dos livros, mas posso garantir que a irmã da Gi é uma PO. Beijo

**barbie30 – **Nossa, quanto elogio! Assim fico sem jeito :$ Eu sei que sou muuuuuito má por fazer o casal maravilha sofrer tanto, mas o sofrimento engrandece as pessoas. Bjo!

Aproveito para agradecer também a quem lê e não deixa review. Um grande obrigado para essas pessoas!


	6. Assim como eu te vejo

**Capítulo 6 –** Assim como eu te vejo

"_Existe uma hora do dia em que todos queremos ser amados. Um momento simples em que daríamos tudo para aquela pessoa nos abraçasse e nos fizesse sentir aquele aconchego no peito, aquela sensação quente e agradável. Vendo à minha volta os casais de pássaros voltando para o seu ninho no final de um longo dia, um par de borboletas voando em dueto por entre as flores, o sol e a lua quase se beijando no céu, eu realmente me sinto assim. Desesperada por ser amada. E o pior é que o meu coração já não deseja um rosto indefinido, uma lembrança do que nunca foi, um fantasma dos meus sonhos. Eu quero ao meu lado uma pessoa real e dói saber quem é essa pessoa. E dói ainda mais saber que nunca terei quem eu desejo. Talvez ele sinta algo por mim, mas ele não me conhece realmente. E sem conhecimento não há amor verdadeiro, apenas ilusão. Ele nunca me vai perdoar por todas as mentiras que eu possa ter dito ou que eu calei. E eu não sei se esquecerei todas as palavras que ele me disse, julgando me conhecer. Gostava de tê-lo conhecido numa outra circunstância, numa qualquer rua de Londres. Ter tropeçado nele e ter mergulhado nos seus olhos, ter sorrido e acabado os meus dias ao seu lado. Sei que em breve irei embora da vida dele para sempre e que nunca voltarei, perdendo o meu coração para sempre numa ilha no meio de um imenso oceano."_

Ginny escrevia essas palavras numa folha do seu bloco de desenho, sentada debaixo de uma árvore frondosa. Desde o dia da festa que Harry a evitava decididamente, e quando estavam juntos ele voltara a ter alguma da frieza de antigamente. Sempre que o olhava, a ruiva podia adivinhar nas linhas perfeitas do seu rosto a tristeza e a dor, sem saber que elas estavam igualmente reflectidas na sua própria expressão. Por vezes, ela desejava que ele falasse, que gritasse o que estava sentido, não só porque ela queria saber mas porque pensava que ele se sentiria um pouco melhor se o fizesse. Subitamente ela ouviu um ruído e soube que deveria ser Harry, vindo vê-la pintar como era seu costume. Escondeu apressadamente os seus desabafos escritos, virando as páginas até ao seu último desenho e apercebendo-se de que este já estava acabado. Levantou o olhar e viu Harry parado a olhá-la.

- Você ainda não começou a pintar? – perguntou ele, casualmente.

- É… - Ginny deu um sorrisinho nervoso, tentando desesperadamente encontrar uma justificação para estar ali há uma hora sem fazer nada - Eu…cochilei. Não tenho dormido muito bem esses últimos dias – e era a mais pura verdade.

- Eu acordei você? – perguntou ele, franzindo o cenho e parecendo algo preocupado.

- Não! – respondeu ela rapidamente – Tinha acabado de acordar quando ouvi você. Vou desenhar, você vem?

- Claro – olhou-a fixamente – Você quer ir para o mesmo lugar de sempre? – perguntou – Quero dizer, você já pintou aquelas flores um milhão de vezes – sorriu brevemente – Ainda não descobriu o panteão?

- Panteão?

- Claramente não. Vem comigo – pediu, estendo a mão para a ajudar a erguer-se. Ela aceitou e ele a puxou, terminando a subida quase encostada a ele. Ginny tinha perfeita noção de que aquele contacto podia terminar em descontrolo total e, por isso, se afastou rapidamente dele. Suspirou e seguiu-o. Pensava ter explorado todos os cantos daquele maravilhoso paraíso vegetal, mas quando o viu afastar uma exuberante madressilva, se apercebeu de que passara ao lado daquele local.

- Bem, não é um panteão no sentido estrito da palavra – explicou Harry por cima do ombro.

- Imaginei que não – respondeu ela, sorrindo para ele. Com um gesto da cabeça, o moreno indicou-lhe que abrisse uma porta de ferro que encerrava um muro de pedra cinzenta. Ginny já podia ver através do portão aquilo que se encontrava do outro lado e o que apareceu perante os seus olhos foi extraordinário. Ouviu Harry falar e olhou para ele.

- Esse é o templo dos deuses da minha mãe. Quando ela está aqui, colecciona esculturas e estátuas de pedra dos deuses, como você pode ver – fez um gesto abrangente com a mão. A ruiva olhou em volta e pensou estar perante a colecção de estátuas de pedra e mármore mais impressionante que vira fora do Museu Britânico. Aquela área reservada do jardim era muito maior do que tinha imaginado inicialmente, sulcada por caminhos cobertos de folhas e flores, bem como lindos bancos de pedra onde poderia se sentar. Cada estátua estava colocada entre a folhagem de pequenos arbustos aromáticos: lavanda, tomilho, salva, alecrim. Os cheiros eram penetrantes após o calor do dia e a jovem se sentiu muito perturbada com o efeito do conjunto.

- É maravilhoso – exclamou em voz suave – Sua mãe tem muito bom gosto. Se chegasse a conhecê-la, tenho a certeza que gostaria muito dela.

Harry ergueu o rosto e Ginny reparou que os seus olhos brilhavam. Fitaram-se durante largos momentos até que ele desviou o olhar.

- Duvido – murmurou ele baixinho, mas não o suficiente para que ela não ouvisse. Aquele comentário tinha sido bastante estranho. Engoliu em seco e afastou o olhar dele. Perto do sítio onde ela se encontrava, dois amantes de pedra se beijavam abraçados, os seus corpos quase se fundindo num único golpe de pedra. Algumas daquelas estátuas eram abertamente eróticas e ela não conseguiu evitar fazer uma comparação com o modelo que tinha mais perto de si: Harry Potter. _"Ele sai ganhando de qualquer deus clássico"_, pensou com alguma malícia e corando em seguida. Mordeu o lábio e procurou uma estátua menos reveladora.

- Bom, o que pintarei hoje? Ah, esqueci! – deu um tapa na sua própria testa – Deixo sempre o Padfoot sair a essa hora e ele adora ficar fazendo companhia enquanto pinto. Além disso…- não terminou a frase pois Harry deteve-a.

- Hoje não – disse ele suavemente. Os seus olhares se encontraram e Ginny pôde ler a mensagem que os olhos dele transmitiam. Padfoot não deveria entrar ali, pois não permitiria que ele se aproximasse dela. O jardim secreto era rodeado por muros, totalmente escondido do mundo – aliás, nem parecia fazer parte do mundo –, embriagado em perfume, tremendamente sensual. A ruiva sentiu que Harry a devorava com os olhos, fazendo com que o seu sangue respondesse, fluindo a toda a velocidade pelas veias. Tentou furiosamente mudar de assunto.

- Então, o que desenho primeiro?

- O que você acha de desenhar a minha boca? – a voz dele soou grave e sensual, os olhos dele queimando-a pela intensidade que emanava deles. Antes de saber o que acontecera, já ele se inclinara sobre o banco onde ela havia se sentado, se apoderando dos lábios dela que tremiam, dando-lhe um beijo firme que rapidamente se transformou em algo suave e muito mais erótico. A sua boca era tão sensual, uma tentação tão doce naquele jardim de Éden, todo o ambiente actuando como um afrodisíaco. Ela se lembrou do beijo desesperado e doce que haviam dado na festa, e reconheceu esses mesmos sentimentos, bem como muito desejo. Com que facilidade poderia ter-se deixado levar, deixar que ele a amasse até se transformar em pedra e ficar imortalizada para sempre. Ela não se importaria, desde que ele ficasse ali com ela, beijando-a para a eternidade.

Por fim, Harry se afastou e Ginny abriu lentamente os olhos. Talvez algum daqueles deuses da mitologia a transformasse em sapo, como castigo por desfrutar tanto daquele beijo. O seu corpo paralisara, apesar de por dentro se sentir como lava, ardente e líquida.

- Os seus olhos estão brilhando – murmurou ele, percorrendo a curva do queixo feminino com o polegar.

- Ah, é? – ela não conseguiu evitar sorrir, sentindo-se derreter como chocolate no verão.

- Posso pintá-los? – questionou ele, continuando perto dela.

- Pintar…? – balbuciou ela, engasgando.

- E o resto também – murmurou ele, beijando-lhe a ponta do nariz. A confusão apoderou-se de Ginny e, sem nada dizer, viu-o abrir o bloco de desenho dela, procurar uma página em branco, abrir a caixa das cores e segurar um pincel. Por fim, recuperou a fala:

- Você pinta? Não me tinha dito.

- Você não perguntou – murmurou, sorrindo, sem a olhar – Eu estudo Belas-Artes em Nova Iorque. Não ganharei nenhuma fortuna, mas com todo o dinheiro que a minha família tem eu me atreveria a dizer que não precisaria sequer trabalhar. Essa casa, por exemplo, era do meu pai.

- Eu nunca perguntei porque não parou de me colocar perguntas idiotas, como porque é que utilizava azul para as sombras.

- Ah, eu pergunto essas coisas porque cada pessoa tem a sua própria forma de fazer as coisas e despertou minha curiosidade ver que você via coisas que eu não via. Costumo utilizar o cinzento para as sombras, porque para mim são dessa cor. O mundo é diferente segundo o olho que o observa. Por isso é que dois quadros nunca podem ser iguais. Você não acha? – ele a olhou de vislumbre, continuando a mexer nas tintas. Ginny abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes sem dizer nada. Ele levantou o olhar e reparou no seu atordoamento.

- Você não concorda, é?

- Estou surpreendida, é só. Jamais imaginei que você tivesse esse tipo de talento – suspirou, pensando que se soubesse teria cometido ainda mais erros no meu trabalho. Em seguida, riu – Estou dando como certo o seu talento, quando até pode ser que você não seja muito bom – ela desafiou, fazendo-o rir.

- Sim, é possível, mas poderá julgar o meu trabalho quando eu terminar. E agora, não olhe – apontou para um assento de pedra – Sente-se ali. Assim eu te vejo melhor; além disso você é uma tentação demasiado grande se estiver tão perto – fez um sorriso malandro e ela corou, sentando-se onde ele indicou. Permaneceu em silêncio, mas os seus pensamentos se sucediam rápidos como o vento. As coisas que ele lhe dizia e a forma como o fazia, os seus olhares, os beijos. Escolhera não pensar em nada daquilo pois sentia um medo enorme. Sentiam-se irremediavelmente atraídos um pelo outro, mas ambos tinham tentado tudo para esconder e enterrar esse sentimento. Se um dos dois o fizesse vir ao de cima, acarretaria muitos problemas. Mas parecia que ambos tinham falhado e agora as consequências eram insondáveis.

Harry era muito unido a Arthur, mas não sabia tudo sobre ele, tal como demonstrava a própria existência de Ginny. O moreno nada sabia sobre a filha ilegítima de Arthur e o passado do seu pai parecia ser _realmente_ obscuro. Faria parte desse passado aquela garota tão encantadora que, ao que parecia, era sua meia-irmã? Suspirou com toda esta confusão e Harry queixou-se como uma careta. Tentou se descontrair, mas não conseguiu. Tentou branquear a mente, mas falhou igualmente. Aquele estranho à sua frente ocupava agora um lugar na sua vida, um lugar que ela julgara condenado ao vazio.

- Porquê você está tão tensa? Descontraia. – pediu ele.

- Espero que você esteja me melhorando. As suas pinceladas voam sobre o papel, tem certeza que sabe o que está fazendo? – arriscou. Desconfiava que devia ser uma caricatura, afinal ela não estava sentada numa pose elegante. Deixara-se simplesmente cair no banco, apertando as mãos no colo.

- Sei precisamente aquilo que faço. Afinal, tive um excelente tutor.

- Ah, sim? E quem era? Leonardo Da Vinci? Miguel Ângelo? Talvez Picasso? – ela troçou dele.

- O Arthur, claro – respondeu ele com um sorriso meio tenso – Sabe bem o talento que ele tem, não?

As palavras de Harry giraram em torno da sua cabeça como um tornado. O calor que lhe acendeu o corpo nada tinha a ver com o sol. Quantas vezes sonhara com a possibilidade de ter herdado o talento artístico do seu pai? Mas agora que tinha essa confirmação, em vez de encher o vazio com felicidade, esvaziara-a por dentro até aos ossos.

- Mas, claro, também pode não saber – disse ele, após uns instantes – Talvez estivessem tão atraídos fisicamente que nem houvesse espaço para algo puramente estético – o seu tom era fio como o gelo e a jovem sentiu que o seu estômago se contraía. Não podia assimilar aquela sórdida acusação e se levantou, olhando-o bem nos olhos. De repente, a atmosfera do jardim se tornou sufocante e aquelas malditas estátuas pareciam troçar dela.

- Você se atreveu a falar disso com ele? – perguntou acidamente, entredentes – Acho que não. Mas comigo sim, você usa esse tom cínico e frio porque eu não sou um homem, sou _apenas _a amante de um bom amigo seu, que não merece respeito. Maldito seja, Harry Potter, pela sua atitude, arrogância, frieza…por tudo! – rebentou, tentando alcançar o portão e sair dali. Contudo, ele colocou-se entre ela e a saída, segurando o seu braço.

- Desculpa – disse ele, a sua respiração quente embatendo no rosto dela – Queria poder retirar aquilo que disse mas já é demasiado tarde – continuou – Lamento muito, mesmo.

- Estou farta! – gritou ela, sacudindo-se para se soltar – Farta dos seus insultos seguidos de desculpas! Dos seus beijos intervalados de uma frieza cortante! Cansei – sentiu-se quebrar completamente.

- Se você se desse ao trabalho de pensar naquilo que eu disse, saberia porque é que o fiz – murmurou ele.

- Não sou telepata – protestou, cansada e furiosa – Além disso, sei muito pouco sobre você, além da sua ridícula obsessão com o Arthur e comigo…

- Sim – sussurrou ele, os olhos brilhando – uma obsessão que me está devorando vivo Ginny. Está me comendo vivo porque eu quero você para mim…

A ruiva recuou, atónita. Ele tinha _ciúmes_ dela! _(**N/A –** nossa, esperta essa garota. Demorooooou, não? XD)_ Não sabia o que dizer nem como agir, ou sequer o que pensar. Respirou fundo, enquanto se olhavam mutuamente. Ele não disse nada; limitou-se a continuar a perfurá-la com os seus olhos verdes, empurrando-a com as íris para que dissesse ou fizesse algo. Ela se virou, de repente, sentindo que não conseguia respirar perto dele. Pegou nas suas coisas e foi então que viu o retrato que Harry fizera.

Não era nenhuma caricatura; era simplesmente o mais bonito, o mais…Deus, ficara sem palavras. Era ela, Ginny, mas não a Ginny que estivera sentada como um cepo sobre o assento de pedra, com a estátua de Minerva vigiando-a por trás. Era ela no dia da sua chegada, deitada nua sobre a cama de lençóis de seda, com a cabeça de um lado e a cabeleira ruiva espalhada sobre a almofada, completamente em paz com o mundo. E, no entanto, cada pincelada desenhara o erotismo do seu corpo. Estava a dormir, mas todo o seu corpo parecia chamá-lo aos gritos: de braços abertos, palmas das mãos voltadas para baixo, mas ligeiramente curvadas, pernas levemente entreabertas, convidando-o, e aquele esboço de sorriso nos lábios. Aquela _não era ela_, _a verdadeira_ Ginny Knight. Mas simultaneamente _era ela_, de uma forma que ela nunca antes soubera existir.

Olhou para Harry, que aguardava uma palavra sua, a mão passeando nos cabelos. O que podia lhe dizer? Era o retrato mais bonito e mais sensual que vira em toda a sua vida, e era ela! Era e não era ao mesmo tempo.

- É assim que eu te vejo, Ginny – salientou simplesmente ele, como se adivinhasse os seus pensamentos – É assim que desejo você, tal como você me deseja – concluiu, sem medo. E como para provar as suas palavras a tomou num beijo profundo e desejoso, querendo senti-la ao máximo. Mordeu ao de leve o lábio da garota, ao que ela rapidamente respondeu com um leve puxão nos cabelos negros. As suas línguas se esfregavam, tornando o contacto mais íntimo. Harry a segurou nos seus braços, como se soubesse que ela cairia se a largasse, apertando-a contra si. As suas mãos estavam na cintura dela, se movendo depois pela sua perna até à coxa protegida pelo tecido da saia, acariciando-a. A boca máscula do moreno saltou para o pescoço da ruiva, beijando-a e passando a língua pela pele dela, fazendo-a ofegar de prazer. Ela puxou com mais força os cabelos dele e mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha de forma sensual. As suas bocas logo se procuraram de novo, sedentas, e então Harry se tornou mais selvagem e impetuoso. A mão dele levantou levemente a saia dela e dançou sobre a coxa bem torneada e suave da garota, beijando-a sempre com mais e mais desejo e ternura. Ginny se sentia ardendo, arfando quando sentiu o contacto da pele dele na sua perna. Passou as mãos pelo peito rijo de Harry, procurando a abertura da camisa de forma a passar suavemente com as unhas pelo tórax desnudo do homem, arranhando-o de forma sensual e fazendo-o gemer. Ele largara a sua perna e agora as suas mãos subiam pelo corpo da ruiva, passando as palmas pela barriga dela e subindo, até roçarem levemente num seio. Ela susteve a respiração, sentindo um estremecimento percorrer o seu corpo, uma mistura perfeita de prazer e receio. Ele principiou a desabotoar a blusa dela e foi aí que o sinal de alarme surgiu no seu espírito.

- Harry, pára…- murmurou ela, hesitante, enquanto ele continuava a beijar cada centímetro de pele que encontrava – Pára, por favor! – empurrou-o suavemente, mas com determinação. Ele a olhou, não entendendo nada.

- Você não me quer? Eu pensei…que você…eu…eu… – Harry respirou fundo.

Ginny quisera encontrar algo para responder, mas os seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas por algo que ela sabia e ele não: que desejar não era o suficiente, nem possível. Havia demasiado em jogo, demasiados sentimentos para serem protegidos. Os do seu pai, para começar. Ele ia casar e ela seria um balde de água gelada para ele. E a filha dele, sua irmã, de quem ela nem sabia o nome. Nenhum deles merecia que lhes fosse imposta a presença de uma filha ilegítima.

E Harry? A ele nada acontecia se não saciasse o seu desejo. Ela não passava de alguém passageiro. E quanto aos seus próprios sentimentos…Não se sente saudade de algo que nunca se teve, ou sente? Jamais tivera a sensação de pertencer a alguém de corpo e alma.

Contendo as lágrimas, fugiu, deixando-o só no jardim perfumado e com as estátuas como companhia.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Padfoot, não fica aí deitado – rogou Ginny, ao abrir a porta da casota do animal. Costumava esperar junto à porta e foi até lá que ela se dirigiu depois de abandonar Harry no jardim. Precisava desesperadamente de se afastar dele e pensar, deixar de lado tudo aquilo que lhe dissera e fizera sentir. Não podia ficar ali. Tinha que se ir embora.

Atravessou a zona da relva, falando distraidamente com Padfoot enquanto se aproximava. Contudo, Padfoot continuava deitado na casota com a cabeça de fora e a respiração um pouco agitada. Preocupada, Ginny agachou-se ao seu lado.

- Então, amigo, o que é que se passa? – perguntou ela, reparando que a parte traseira das orelhas do animal estava a arder. A jovem puxou a coleira para que saísse e pudesse observar melhor, o cachorro tentou levantar-se, mas só conseguiu cair de barriga para baixo. O problema ficou exposto de imediato. Uma pata traseira estava tremendamente inchada. Naquela manhã, fora passear com ele para a estrada de gravilha e Padfoot correra alegremente. Agora, ele parecia sofrer tamanha dor que Ginny sentiu vontade de chorar. Ginny viu que Harry estava no terraço, olhando para o jardim, perdido nos seus pensamentos.

- O Padfoot está ferido – gritou. Harry chegou ao seu lado em poucos instantes, observando o enorme cão.

- Tem uma infecção muito feia – disse ele – Acho que podemos tratar dele – examinou minuciosamente a pata – Deve ter alguma coisa no interior…um prego ou um vidro. As infecções evoluem rapidamente com o calor.

Harry pegou no animal ao colo, sem esforço aparente e foram até à cozinha. A jovem correu todos os armários até encontrar uma manta de viagem, que estendeu sob o chão para que Harry pousasse cuidadosamente o animal ferido. Ginny segurou o focinho enquanto o moreno examinava mais profundamente a ferida.

- Acho que é um prego – acabou por dizer ele – Está enfiado no interior da pata e provocou tudo isso. Tem que ser removido.

- Aonde você vai? – perguntou, preocupada, quando o viu sair da cozinha.

- Tenho alguns instrumentos de corte no estúdio. Pode ferver água enquanto eu vou? – perguntou alto, não esperando pela resposta. Ginny colocou água no lume e se apercebeu do peso da responsabilidade. Tinha que manter Padfoot quieto durante a operação, não fosse ele tentar abocanhar Harry. Engoliu em seco quando o viu entrar novamente na cozinha, com a caixa de primeiros-socorros e um canivete. Achou melhor ter certeza antes de avançarem.

- Tem certeza que quer fazer isso? Pode ser perigoso – perguntou a medo. Ele sorriu levemente para acalmá-la.

- Não tenho outra opção. Não conseguiria aguentar o ódio da minha governanta e o seu se algo acontecesse a esse cão. Além disso, não sou tão mau assim. Também tenho coração, Ginny.

- Você vai precisar de mais do que um coração, talvez de nervos de aço.

- Não se preocupa, tenho nervos de aço em abundância – respondeu ele com cinismo – E muita paciência – adiantou – apesar de já ter gasto parte da minha reserva desde que te fui buscar a Palermo.

A jovem suspirou. Realizaram a tarefa de retirar o prego da pata de Padfoot com o máximo de calma e cuidado possíveis, sendo que o cachorro tinha adormecido, possivelmente com as dores. Harry sorriu triunfante e mostrou o pedaço de prego enferrujado.

- Você conseguiu!- exclamou ela, envolvendo a pata do animal com ligaduras . Levantou-se ao mesmo tempo que o jovem para fazer a primeira coisa que pensou: lançou-se sobre o pescoço dele para o abraçar ternamente – Nem sequer o magoou, aposto em como ele agora vai amar você incondicionalmente.

- Já sabe o que isso significa. Agora posso estar perto de você.

Ginny recuou rapidamente, vermelha como um tomate, rindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo que nem uma tontinha.

- Ele vai ficar bem, não vai? – perguntou.

- Claro que sim. – respondeu Harry, detendo-se diante dela - Mas o mais importante é se nós vamos ficar bem.

A jovem observou-o, de início, sem compreender, mas depois compreendeu que o incidente com Padfoot passara e que tinham voltado a falar de ambos. A atracção era poderosa entre eles e de nada serviria negar. De facto, ela já admitira tudo, se não por palavras certamente em acções. Ginny sabia como se sentia e ele devia ter-se apercebido do mesmo, mas qual seria a resposta? Humedeceu os lábios e viu que Harry seguia fascinado o movimento dos seus lábios.

- Não…não sei.

Harry apoiou as costas contra o lava-louça enquanto secava as mãos, sorrindo.

- Sabe uma coisa? Sei mais sobre você pela forma como trata o Padfoot do que pela forma como me trata.

- E…o que é que você sabe? – perguntou, tentando parecer decidida, apesar da sua voz não lhe parecer mais que um sussurro por cima do bater do seu coração. Harry não respondeu de imediato, mas acabou por olhá-la frontalmente.

- Que é doce e que se preocupa, e que gostaria que fosse a mãe dos meus filhos.

Ginny sentiu que o seu sangue corria endiabrado pelas veias até à cabeça começar a andar à roda. A mãe dos seus filhos? Que tipo de comentário era aquele? Ficou especada no centro da cozinha, atordoada com o ruído dos batimentos do seu coração que, estava certa, ele também podia ouvir.

Harry aproximou-se lentamente com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Deslizou o polegar pelo sue lábio inferior e, suavemente, fechou a boca dela que ficara entreaberta.

- O único problema – disse devagar – é que já não tenho certeza se devo confiar ou não o meu próprio juízo. Vejo uma jovem doce, linda, terna e enigmática que fala com os animais, e certamente faz o mesmo com todos os seres vivos. Tem talento e génio, e, às vezes, é forte e outras, vulnerável. Acima de tudo, me confunde com uma sensualidade que parece desconhecer e, no entanto, é, ou foi, amante de um homem cujas exigências nesse campo são muito elevadas.

Estavam _novamente _falando de Arthur. Olhou-a fixamente, como se pretendesse encontrar algo que ela não podia dar-lhe, algo que ele queria _muito _ouvir. Uma negação daquilo que dissera? Que lhe voltasse a dizer que estava enganado e que nunca fora amante de Arthur Weasley? _"Apenas uma pessoa no mundo pode demonstrar-lhe toda a verdade"_, pensou com tristeza. Mas esse encontro jamais se daria. Naquele momento da sua vida, Arthur não suportaria a verdade. Não queria sabê-la e ela também não queria mostrar-lha. E, subitamente, soube o porquê de tudo aquilo. Porque é que Harry a olhava daquele jeito, dizendo aquelas coisas. Não que fosse muito experiente, mas sentia que ele estava contendo-se, que sentia dentro de si as chamas de uma paixão avassaladora, por _alguma _razão. Por _aquela _razão.

- Harry – hesitou – acho que sei o você quer me dizer. Você é demasiado orgulhoso para ter uma…relação comigo…por causa de Arthur. Ele está muito unido a ti e você a ele, e não suportaria a indignidade de estar comigo…sendo o segundo e não o primeiro – as suas próprias palavras a surpreenderam, apesar de ter a certeza de que acertara pela forma como Harry a olhava. Quase zangado, atónito por ela ser capaz de o ler tão perfeitamente, mas não indignado nem ultrajado – Não posso ajudar você com esse problema – continuou, dando de ombros – Não posso fazer nada para aliviar a sua confusão e orgulho. Isso é uma coisa que só a você diz respeito. Mas eu não me sinto nada confusa. Não há nada que eu possa dizer ou fazer para que se sinta melhor. Mas você pode me aceitar tal como sou – completou, simplesmente.

Harry negou com a cabeça.

- Não é assim, Ginny – admitiu com dificuldade. Ginny acertara, mas teve que baixar a cabeça pois não era capaz de suportar o facto de ele estar a sofrer. A verdade era sempre a melhor opção, mas impossível naquele caso. Como poderia dizer a verdade? Podia até acreditar que ela era filha de Arthur, mas então o peso do dilema recairia sobre os seus ombros. Iria sentir-se obrigado a dizer a verdade ao amigo e…_isso_ abriria a caixa de Pandora a três dias do casamento. Se afastou dele e da tentação de o tocar e beijar. Não estaria levando tudo aquilo demasiado a sério? Afinal, admitira que a _desejava_, mas não que _amava_. Olhou para si própria, uma pessoa completamente normal, ao contrário dele, que tinha o poder de parecer sofisticado vestisse aquilo que vestisse. Ginny podia parecer sofisticada com muita produção, mas Harry vira muito pouco disso e a queria apenas porque ela era levemente diferente das conquistas habituais.

E ela queria mais. Sem o olhar sequer, sabia o que sentia por ele e era muito mais profundo do que gostaria de admitir. Era maior, muito mais maravilhoso e muito mais terrível. Agitada, aproximou-se de Padfoot e se ajoelhou junto ao mesmo para o acariciar enquanto dormitava, de costas para que o moreno não pudesse ler o desespero que o seu rosto espelhava. Um débil queixume do animal afastou todos os pensamentos e, com coragem, se virou para o anfitrião.

- Você se importa que ele fique aqui na cozinha, só por hoje? – a sua voz apagou-se. Harry olhava-a desolado e algo irritado.

- Faça aquilo que lhe pareça melhor – respondeu friamente – E não se incomode em fazer jantar para mim, vou sair.

Sair? Aquela palavra foi como um tapa de mão cheia. Estavam vivendo num mundo irreal de isolamento só os dois, escondidos num paraíso no qual o exterior não existia, era apenas uma remota lembrança. Pelo menos para ela, claro. Mas ele tinha negócios, preparativos para o casamento e, sem dúvida, mulheres. Levantou-se do chão e vestiu a máscara de mulher decidida.

- Tudo bem. Deixo algo preparado para quando você voltar – disse. Ele nem sequer lhe agradeceu, limitando-se a olhá-la com aquela estranha intensidade que Ginny nem sempre conseguia decifrar.

A tarde sem Harry foi interminável. A casa estava triste e escura sem ele, e Ginny perguntou a si própria desde quando a sua felicidade passara a depender tanto daquele estranho. A noite chegou. Acendeu todas as luzes, mas não conseguiu se sentir melhor. Estava muito calor e o retumbar longínquo dos trovões provocou-lhe um calafrio. Passar por uma tempestade, sozinha, naquele casarão e com um cão doente, parecia-lhe mais do que aquilo que conseguia aguentar. E nada voltaria a ser igual entre ela e Harry. Tinha-o renegado de alguma forma e ele era muito orgulhoso. Além disso, parecia incapaz de superar o facto de ela ter sido, supostamente, amante de Arthur. Sentia ciúmes e não conseguia tirar isso da cabeça, se é que nutria algum sentimento por ela que não desejo. Ela sabia o que queria que ele sentisse, o que ela sentia. Agarrou na folha que escrevera, que entretanto arrancara do bloco de desenho e acrescentou por baixo:

"_Eu me sinto confusa, quente, gelada, feliz, triste, no topo do mundo, no fundo da fossa, capaz de voar, frágil como cristal, inquebrável, indestrutível, ciente da minha vida, da minha mortalidade, extasiada, desejosa, perdida, encontrada, assustada, alucinada, insana, lúcida, feminina, o própria Ogre. Me sinto esse mundo e o outro, quero tudo e não quero nada. Ou antes quero apenas uma coisa, um toque, uma pessoa. Ouvi dizer que a isso se chama amor."_

**_N/A – _**Aweeee, consegui terminar esse capítulo. Me sinto algo honrada de dizer que ultrapassei o meu primeiro bloqueio de escrita, o que vale é que foi relâmpago e não durou meses a fio X) Esse capítulo tem duas coisas que eu gosto muito, a primeira é toda a parte do panteão e a segunda são os escritos da Ginny. Acho que ficou legal, não sei o que vocês acham (?) No próximo capítulo…conto?...hm…acho que não…(risada maléfica)…ok, ok…no próximo capítulo teremos NC (oba!). Essa parte é algo que eu realmente tenho medo de escrever, medo de ficar muito vulgar ou banal mas veremos como sai. Por outro lado, as revelações se aproximam, ou melhor, estão mesmo aí chegando! Mas o final da fic não vai ser seguido (ou seria bem curta), ainda alguma água vai rolar por debaixo da ponte (ahah). Eu tenho uma coisa planeada desde o inicio da fic para acontecer, e espero sinceramente que não me odeiem muito por isso X) Pronto, agora eu já falei muito.

Ah, e graças à **Miaka**, a quem eu agradeço do fundo do coração (abraço), a minha fic já tem capa. O endereço está no meu profile, vejam lá e digam o que acharam, 'ta? Não é só por mim mas também por ela ,que se ofereceu e teve a maior dedicação e carinho em fazer.

**Annabelle Potter – **Ferveu moderadamente, podia ter ido mais mas não estava saindo com facilidade. Agora no próximo capítulo vai pegar fogo! Beijo

**Kynn Lucky – **ah, obrigada por aquilo que você disse. Esse era realmente uma grande insegurança minha, porque todas as fics que eu mais gosto e que ganham mais sucesso têm capítulos gigantes (ou pelo menos, maiores do os meus certamente). Mas se eu consigo fazer com que não pareça correr e seja natural, então ainda bem! A cena do piano é possivelmente a minha predilecta até agora ) A irmã da Gi ser a Cho! CREDO, nunca na vida Eu odeio muito ela, ahah. Nessa capítulo eu dei um toque sobre o que ele faz e sobre a casa, espero que esteja esclarecida. Bj

**Miaka – **A leitura da mão da Gi foi uma ideia que me passou quando eu estava tomando banho, eu tenho as ideias nos sítios mais estranhos e tenho vontade de correr para escrever ou tomar nota. Espero que continue gostando fofa, beijão!

**Kate-Ns – **Ah, que bom que gostou, isso me deixa muito feliz. Obrigada e beijo!

**barbie30 – **Sério, ela está por aqui? Ah, que bom! Eu também adorava ir ao Brasil, deve ser maravilhoso. Se puder venha um dia também, não é por seu o meu não (risos) mas o meu país é realmente bonito e a maioria das pessoas é afável e bem-disposta. Ainda bem que gostou do capítulo Realmente, é como você diz, o coração nem sempre está perto da boca quando devia! Recomenda minha fic sim (descarada, eu!), te agradeço muito por isso! Até agora eu ainda não consegui ter acesso ao fórum, a página não está abrindo. Pode ser que seja problema do momento e depois eu consiga, terei o maior gosto em entrar lá. Beijo!


	7. Uma tempestade de emoções

**Capítulo 7 –** Uma tempestade de emoções

A tempestade surgiu à meia-noite. Ginny ainda estava acordada e ficou na cama, ouvindo como o vento arrojava a chuva contra as portadas das janelas e as telhas do telhado. Esforçava-se também por ouvir algum ruído que indicasse o regresso de Harry, mas até agora nada.

Meia hora depois, o candeeiro da mesa-de-cabeceira se apagou após a queda de um raio nas imediações da casa. O calor era insuportável, uma vez que nem a chuva conseguia refrescar o ambiente. Ao acender uma vela que tinha sobre a mesa, Ginny percebeu porque é que existiam tantas velas espalhadas por toda a mansão: ao mínimo contratempo, a electricidade falhava. Resolveu se levantar de uma vez, já que a insónia tinha vindo para ficar. Vestida apenas com a sua camisola de dormir de algodão, foi acender as velas do corredor e das escadas, pensando que se Harry voltasse precisaria daquela luz para encontrar o caminho até ao respectivo quarto. Finalizada a operação, desceu as escadas para ver se Padfoot estaria bem e encontrou-o dormindo, ressonando levemente. Estava tranquilo e já comera praticamente tudo o que ela lhe tinha deixado mais cedo, pelo que certamente iria ficar bom. Após acariciar a cabeça do cachorro, resolveu voltar para o seu quarto. Se sentia nervosa demais e ficou satisfeita por se enfiar novamente na cama, cobrindo-se com o lençol fino. Deu por si a desejar ardentemente que um certo moreno estivesse em casa ou, mais concretamente, ali ao seu lado. Esse sentimento se agravou quando o vento voltou a soprar ainda com mais força.

Odiava ter de admitir, mas estava com _muito_ medo. Se o telhado se partisse, se o ramo de uma árvore se quebrasse e batesse contra a janela, se o vento atirasse uma vela ao chão e a casa se incendiasse, se…Odiava se sentir assim, tão _mulherzinha_. Ela, sempre tão forte e confiante, estava tremendo por estar sozinha no meio de uma tempestade.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Acordou a gritar e com um peso sobre o peito. As estátuas de pedra do panteão estavam à sua volta, molhadas e nuas, rindo-se dela e avançando sobre si.

- _Giiiiiiiiiiiiny, Giiiiiiiiiiiiiiiny… _

- Ginny! Não se passa nada. Eu estou aqui com você. É só um pesadelo!

A jovem abriu os seus belos olhos castanhos. Estava a suar e o mundo parecia girar à sua volta. As estátuas, lentamente, desapareceram na escuridão e, então, viu Harry a abraçá-la. Os horrores do pesadelo continuavam a formar uma bola na sua garganta, impedindo-a de falar ou respirar normalmente. Teria gritado?

Mas agora estava a salvo. Era Harry quem ali estava e ela se agarrou a ele com o coração aos pulos e, após uns instantes, se separou para o olhar. Estava encharcado, como as estátuas do seu sonho, mas não estava a rir-se dela. Os seus olhos verdes mostravam preocupação e alívio por encontrá-la a salvo. A chuva marcara ainda mais os seus cabelos desarrumados e espetados para todos os lados, e a ruiva teve de se conter para não levantar a mão e tocá-los. Por fim, recuperou a voz.

- Foi horrível – disse, com os olhos ainda dilatados – As estátuas vinham me buscar e riam de mim, e o vento…

- Não foi nada, Gi. Foi apenas um pesadelo, eu não deveria ter deixado você aqui sozinha.

- Não…não tinha pesadelos desde criança – confessou – Quando me disseram que eu não…quando soube que não era…não compreenderam….ninguém entendia e eu estava sozinha…

- Mas agora já não está, minha Gi. Eu estou aqui com você.

A ressonância profunda da sua voz a acordou por completo. Oh, Deus, o que fora dizer?

- Já…já estou melhor – murmurou, tentando soltar-se dele, mas ele a reteve nos seus braços.

- Não, não está. Vou buscar um _brandy_. Isso vai acalmar você. Fica aí – ordenou com delicadeza.

Sentiu o peso do seu corpo másculo levantar-se da cama e com os olhos desmesuradamente abertos, viu-o sair do quarto. Se sentia _tão idiota _que voltou a se deitar na cama, tapando-se até ao pescoço. Chamar a tenção dele com um pesadelo…Devia ter chegado a casa e ao ouvi-la gritar, amaldiçoara a hora em que a fora buscar. Para Harry, Ginny não passava de um problema, uma mulher frívola e meio louca que tinha medo da escuridão e de trovoada e...e…chamara-a de Gi. De _minha _Gi.

Não podia ser, devia ter ouvido errado.

Quando Harry voltou com a garrafa de _brandy_, dois copos e uma toalha ao pescoço para limpar as gotas de água que caíam do seu cabelo, ela lutava para recuperar o equilíbrio mental – tarefa nada facilitada pela visão do tronco agora nu de Harry e das gotas de água que se passeavam por ele. Tossicou para afastar o embaraço.

- Lamento ter causado problemas. Não há luz e a tempestade me deu nos nervos. Acho que por causa do problema do Padfoot e tudo o resto, estava um pouco angustiada.

- E eu não fui propriamente uma boa ajuda – admitiu ele com um sorriso breve, ao mesmo tempo que lhe oferecia um copo com a bebida.

Ginny fez uma careta como quem diz _"Eu não bebo, esqueceu?"_, mas acabou por aceitar, achando que só lhe faria bem.

- Não tem nada a ver com você. Tem todo o direito do mundo de sair. Só foi azar ter escolhido a noite das mil e uma tempestades – sorriu. Sentado na beira da cama, ele olhava-a fixamente.

- Não era isso que eu queria dizer. Nem me lembraria de pensar que uma mulher corajosa como você, que atravessou a Europa, teria medo de passar uma noite sozinha nesta casa. E acho que se estivesse tudo bem entre nós quando saí, você não teria tido pesadelo algum.

- Ora, Harry…que grande ego você tem! Não pensei em você a noite inteira – mentiu directo.

- Você…é uma péssima mentirosa – gracejou ele – Ou então é só por ser para mim.

A jovem bebeu um pouco do líquido espirituoso e quase não conseguiu conter a tosse, mas a sua voz parecia ter sido queimada.

- Harry, se você se sente culpado por me ter deixado sozinha, esqueça.

- Não me sinto culpado por isso, apesar de que não devia tê-lo feito. Só me sinto culpado por te ter tratado como tratei. Você tinha razão. O meu orgulho me prega imensas partidas – confessou, franco – e tenho dificuldade para me compreender a mim mesmo – Ginny arqueou uma sobrancelha ao ouvir estas palavras.

- Talvez você esteja há demasiado tempo longe de Nova Iorque – flectiu as pernas e rodeou os joelhos com os braços – Quando regressar para lá, se sentirá como novo. O seu cérebro está arrefecendo nesse cantinho de paz.

- Neste momento, não desejo regressar nunca mais – retorquiu ele com suavidade, olhando-a bem nos olhos com tamanha intensidade que Ginny teve que baixar o olhar e fitar a dobra do lençol. Sentia novamente o sue pulso acelerado. Estaria a referir-se a ela? Era uma ideia deliciosa, mas altamente improvável. Harry devia regressar a Nova Iorque e ela a Inglaterra, que era onde ambos pertenciam…excepto ela, que agora pertencia à ilha da Sicília. Estava no seu coração, sob a sua pele, na sua alma. Pousou o copo. A sonolência começava a invadi-la e queria se deitar, deixando que o licor a levasse até aos seus sonhos, aqueles que nunca seriam reais, mas que a ajudavam a enfrentar a noite.

- O que queria dizer com isso de ter ficado sozinha na sua infância e de que ninguém te entendia? – questionou ele.

- Nada, nada…isso não tem importância alguma. – balbuciou ela.

- Eu gostaria de saber – insistiu ele mais fortemente – Você nunca me falou sobre a sua família.

- Você também não.

- Já sabe que o Arthur ocupou o lugar do pai que perdi quando ainda era criança e sabe que a minha mãe é coleccionadora de efígies de pedra que, por sua vez, te pregaram um susto de morte essa noite – enunciou ele. A jovem riu-se.

- Pode ser que não queira mesmo conhecê-la – gracejou.

- E o que me pode contar sobre os seus pais? Você tem irmãos? – perguntou ele. Ginny remexeu os pés sob os lençóis. Não queria falar do seu passado, mas…mas o _brandy_ estava a baixar as suas defesas e, fosse o que fosse que dissesse a Harry, este jamais seria capaz de imaginar a verdadeira razão pela qual ela se encontrava na Sicília.

- Nem irmãos, nem irmãs – confessou – Gostaria imenso de ter pelo menos um – sorriu – os meus pais não podiam ter filhos. A minha mãe é médica e o meu pai matemático e, bom, na realidade nunca deveriam me ter tido porque são duas pessoas totalmente absortas pelo seu trabalho e eu nunca encaixei nos sonhos deles. Mas suponho que nalgum momento das suas vidas – encolheu os ombros – enfim, suponho que pensaram que tinham tudo menos um filho e me trouxeram como se eu fosse mais uma peça para a sua colecção particular. Me disseram que quando eu fosse mais crescida para compreender, eu entenderia tudo. O facto é que até hoje eu não entendo. São pessoas demasiado frias e acho que teria sido diferente se eu fosse _realmente_ _filha _deles, mas…

- Ginny – interrompeu-a – Você é…foi adoptada? – A sua voz era grave e densa, tal como sentia a cabeça naquele momento. Achou que Harry iria sentir pena dela.

- Sim – admitiu, sinceramente, mas o seu sorriso não foi tão sincero assim – São pessoas com um grande êxito profissional, você sabe? Agora, estão nos Estados Unidos e vão estar lá por mais um ano. Pode ser que vá ter com eles depois de sair…daqui. Sim, pode ser que vá ter com eles. Escreveram e…e disseram que sentem saudades minhas… - sentiu as lágrimas invadirem-lhes os olhos, pois estava mentindo: eles não haviam escrito ou telefonado desde a partida. Com um enorme esforço de vontade, conteve-as e conseguiu sorrir a Harry, que a observava com muita atenção – Eu…preciso de dormir – murmurou e, deslizando sob os lençóis, apoiou pesadamente a cabeça sobre a almofada – Pode ir espreitar o Padfoot antes de ir para a cama? Acho que está bem, mas…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quando acordou com a luz do sol que entrava pelas frinchas das portadas, se lembrou de tudo. Um gemido escapou dos seus lábios, fazendo-a virar a cabeça. Um delicioso perfume com cheiro a limão fez o seu coração correr.

Harry estava a dormir ao seu lado.

Ginny ficou imóvel. Ele ficara a seu lado durante toda a noite. Lembrou da tempestade, do pesadelo, da forma como ele a despertara. Depois, o _brandy_, a conversa sobre os seus pais…Ele devia ter ficado com ela com medo que se levantasse a meio da noite, e que os efeitos da bebida a fizessem cair das escadas ou algo assim. Outro pensamento fez com que sorrisse. Talvez tivesse ficado ali porque não suportava estar separado dela. Suspirou. Fosse qual fosse a razão, a sensação era maravilhosa, tê-lo adormecido a seu lado para a proteger. Tentou mover-se silenciosamente, mas sentiu que a sua mão estava presa. Olhou e viu, sentindo o seu coração realizar um triplo mortal, que Harry segurava a mão dela na sua, não a largando mesmo depois de ter adormecido.

O lençol se encontrava entre os dois corpos. Harry estava deitado de barriga para cima, meio de lado, e vestia apenas a parte inferior de um pijama azul-marinho. De tronco nu, excitantemente nu e algo bronzeado, como se os ares da Itália estivessem fazendo maravilhas por ele. Olhou para ele dormindo, as suas feições serenas e firmes, a sua respiração profunda e compassada, os cabelos revoltos na almofada. A ruiva mexeu-se com imenso cuidado, soltando a sua mão e apoiando o cotovelo sobre a cama, a cabeleira ruiva a brilhar sobre o seu braço.

Foi então que soube, sem sombra de dúvida, que amava Harry Potter para lá do que imaginara ser possível. Não saberia exactamente dizer o momento em que perdera o seu coração para aquele estranho – talvez tivesse sido na manhã em que haviam tocado piano como um só, talvez muito antes disso. Talvez no momento em que os seus olhares se cruzaram pela primeira vez, ou talvez muito antes disso. Talvez antes de o conhecer, de sequer o ver, já o amasse sem saber. A noção do alcance do seu sentimento retumbava constantemente no seu peito e era um misto de grandiosidade e terror. Mas naquela manhã, enquanto tudo estava sereno e em paz com o mundo, a sensação foi deliciosa. Talvez aquela fosse a única oportunidade que ia ter para desfrutar do luxo de amá-lo tão profundamente, já que ele estava dormindo e não a observava com o seu olhar desconcertante.

Não conseguiu resistir à tentação de tocar o cabelo dele. Já antes o fizera, nomeadamente nos momentos em que se haviam beijado desesperadamente, mas aquele foi um toque diferente, tão terno como a primeira descoberta do amor. Desejou poder enrolar os seus dedos naqueles fios negros e sentir os mesmos roçando o seu rosto, nos seus lábios. E porque não? Ele ainda dormia profundamente, pelo que se aproximou. Era tal como ela imaginara: quente, suave e perfumado. Ainda que não voltasse a vê-lo, aquela imagem ficaria com ela para todo o sempre.

Harry murmurou algo, mas não acordou e Ginny continuou a observá-lo. Estendeu a mão e deslizou-a abertamente sobre o peito masculino, sem lhe tocar, apenas sentindo o calor do mesmo. E então não conseguiu se conter. Lentamente, baixou a mão até roçar nele. Queria senti-lo, sentir aquele calor com toda a sua alma. Se aproximou com os lábios e provou o seu sabor, aroma, mística. A sua excitação, a sensação de ter as pernas líquidas e pesadas, empurrou-a ainda mais. Com a ponta da língua acariciou o peito de Harry, que gemeu suavemente, ainda sem despertar. Ginny se afastou e sorriu. Era como apoderar-se do fruto proibido, ainda mais excitante e tentador porque não lhe fora oferecido. Queria possuir tudo: a sua boca, corpo, coração e espírito.

O sol, o calor, a beleza daquela ilha mágica tinham provocado o florescer de uma sensualidade que Ginny desconhecia possuir, mas que Harry retratara na sua plenitude. Talvez porque, finalmente, acabara por encontrar o seu lar…

Não, não queria pensar em nada mais. Nada mais importava, nada mais existia. Só ele, o homem que ela amava, e o sol da manhã entrando vitorioso pelas portadas. E incapaz de resistir, inclinou-se sobre a boca dele e beijou-o docemente. O sangue correu-lhe pelas veias, o coração começou a cantar, estava viva e todo o seu corpo vibrava com aquela sensação. Estava num local onde nunca antes estivera, atravessando o ar como um pássaro, livre…

Mas não estava sozinha. Harry voava com ela, a sua boca movia-se agora sob os seus lábios, levando-a cada vez mais alto. E foi então que começou a cair. Ele envolveu-a com os seus braços e, de repente, ele estava sobre ela e sorria, os olhos brilhando como ela nunca antes vira.

- Eu sabia que esse ardor não era exclusivo das discussões – murmurou suavemente, a voz rouca, ao mesmo tempo que deslizava as costas da mão pelo pescoço feminino e mais abaixo ainda, mais além do algodão da camisa de dormir – Vê? – suspirou, extasiado em tê-la nos seus braços – Tal como eu pintei você, cheia de desejo e inspiradora.

Voltou a beijá-la e Ginny não protestou. Como poderia? Por acaso, aquilo não era tudo o que desejava? Assim, deixou que tudo o que tinha no seu interior viesse à superfície. Harry abraçava-a contra o seu corpo, como se não quisesse separar-se dela nem por um segundo. A sua boca, quente e sensual, ia acendendo um rasto de fogo pela pele de Ginny. Eles estavam indo para um lugar sem volta, um lugar onde ela nunca antes fora. Ela e Dean nunca haviam ido muito mais longe do que aquilo, ela nunca quisera. O estranho é que eles haviam estado juntos por muito tempo e Harry era praticamente um estranho para ela, mas ela sentia perto dele algo que nunca sentira com o seu antigo namorado. E esse factor a mais fazia com que ela não desejasse travar dessa vez.

- Harry…- murmurou ela, mas ele a calou, apoiando os dedos suavemente sobre os seus lábios.

- Não, Gi. Nada de perguntas. Nada daquilo que você possa dizer vai interromper isso. É o nosso destino e não podemos mais lutar contra o que sentimos. Eu não quero mais e sei que você também não. Quero apenas amar você, como desejo fazer desde a primeira vez que te vi – a voz dele estava tão cheia de amor e ternura que Ginny se sentiu ainda mais inebriada. Abraçou-o e fechou os olhos, cheia de felicidade e desejando perder-se naquele fogo de paixão devastadora que os queimava a ambos.

Harry era um amante sensual e conduziu o desejo de ambos com tamanha precisão como se estivesse dirigindo uma coreografia delicada e complexa. As suas mãos percorriam o corpo da ruiva, tocando-a por cima do tecido da camisola enquanto as suas bocas se colavam e descobriam tudo sobre os lábios um do outro, sentindo que nunca se cansariam daquele beijo. Ela passava as mãos pelas costas dele, arranhando-o levemente, especialmente quando ele tomou o seu pescoço e o beijou, passando a língua pela zona onde a sua pele era mais sensível, mordendo com uma força calculada o lóbulo da orelha da garota. Harry acariciava a coxa dela, acabando por subir lentamente a mão por debaixo da roupa dela e se espantando com a suavidade e delicadeza da sua pele. Num movimento rápido ele subiu a camisola e Ginny o ajudou, levantando os braços para que ela saísse mais facilmente. Ele contemplava o corpo fresco e suave dela, admirando a perfeição das suas curvas e formas. Como ele se esquecesse de agir, ela o puxou novamente para si e ele sorriu, um sorriso malandro e feliz:

- Tudo isso é pressa?

- Você nem imagina – murmurou ela, ocupada a desapertar o cordão das calças dele, fazendo-o rir ainda mais. Dessa vez foi ele quem a ajudou, retirando a peça. A mão dele deslocou-se sobre a barriga lisa dela, até chegar num dos seus seios e, hesitando brevemente, ele a tocou com delicadeza, mostrando que não queria assustá-la nem apressar nada. Mas ela não se sentia pressionada, pelo contrário, ela o desejava tanto ou mais do que ele a desejava, com ternura mas também com uma urgência imensa. Ela gemeu com o contacto e ele o aprofundou, passando os lábios pelo peito dela e fazendo sentir que o céu era logo ali. O gemido dela pareceu deixá-lo ainda louco de desejo e a beijou, mais forte e selvagem do que antes. Cada movimento seu era calculado para proporcionar o prazer mais intenso. Cada exploração íntima do seu corpo era tão profunda que fazia aumentar o seu amor por ele como se fosse uma flor que desabrocha, animada pelo sol para que o mundo admire a sua beleza. Ela podia sentir a excitação dele, a masculinidade, ainda oculta pela roupa interior, contra o seu corpo. Ela optou por libertá-lo, sabendo que o momento estava cada vez mais próximo, mas era um conhecimento instintivo, que não necessitava de palavras, porque ambos beijavam cada centímetro de pele do outro como se tivessem a vida inteira para o fazerem.

E, à medida que o calor aumentava dentro dela, tudo mudava. Os dois eram fogo, respirando e gemendo tão rapidamente que era impossível controlá-los. Ginny suspirou, indefesa, quando Harry lhe agarrou as ancas e acariciou com os lábios a sua parte mais íntima. A jovem se arqueou até ele como se fosse um sacrifício humano. Desejou morrer naquele momento de êxtase no qual ele a saboreava até ela lhe pedir que preenchesse a necessidade da qual tão pouco sabia, mas que estava a ponto de descobrir pela primeira vez.

Mas ele continuou a retê-la, controlando a sua paixão.

- Juntos – disse, colocando-se entre as suas pernas. Olhou-a nos olhos longamente, procurando algo que o impedisse de prosseguir, mas o que ali viu apenas reflectia o seu próprio desejo, a sua paixão, o seu amor. Sorriu e brincou com os cabelos dela, tentando se conter de forma a ela ditar qual o momento certo. Ela sorriu de volta, acariciando o rosto dele e fechou os olhos. Ele beijou os seus olhos fechados, depositou um beijo profundo nos lábios de fruta silvestre dela e a jovem o puxou para si. Ginny mordeu o lábio inferior e apertou os olhos, tentando reter desesperadamente o gemido de dor que esperava, mas que não chegou e quando o momento de medo passou, tudo se transformou em fogo ao mesmo tempo que Harry se movia dentro dela.

E foi maravilhoso. Sentia o corpo queimar, a cabeça às voltas, Harry estava húmido e transbordante de força, o seu corpo palpitava e estremecia junto ao dela, até que Ginny deixou escapar um gemido forte quando o êxtase chegou, gemido que foi acompanhado pelo dele chegando também ao cume do prazer. Depois, ficou sobre ela com o rosto oculto na sua cabeleira ruiva molhada de suor, de alma, de coração.

A jovem o reteve junto de si, abraçando-o com força, enredando os dedos no seu cabelo ainda mais revolto e transpirado, livre para lhe fazer o que quisesse. Ela era dele, nem ele imaginava quanto. Harry foi o primeiro a falar, dizendo algo em italiano e em voz baixa.

- Não entendi – queixou-se suavemente, a respiração ainda descontrolada. Ele olhou-a com um sorriso quente e descontraído.

- Entenderá um dia – sussurrou – quando aprender a minha língua – Ginny sentiu-se derreter por dentro. Parecia que iam ficar juntos para sempre.

Ficaram nos braços um do outro por longos momentos, trocando carícias e sorrindo das coisas mais tolas que se lembravam de dizer, até que Harry se levantou e começou a se vestir.

- Não vai embora – reclamou a ruiva, fazendo cara de cachorro – Desafio você a voltar aqui para uma segunda volta – aliciou, mordendo o lábio com um ar sensual e rindo em seguida. Harry sorriu e se inclinou sobre a cama para a beijar novamente, lutando contra a força que ela fazia para o deitar na cama.

- Você quer um ovo ou dois para comer? – questionou ele, entre beijos. Ginny saltou alegremente da cama.

- Dez! Estou morrendo de fome – disse com um ar sério, simulando depois um desmaio. Harry nunca a vira com esse tipo de disposição, tão animada e se demorou olhando para ela. Deu um último beijo estalado na testa dela e avançou para a saída.

- Serão dez, então – retorquiu, antes de fechar a porta atrás de si.

A ruiva fechou os olhos, cheia de felicidade. Mas enquanto vestia a camisa de noite para entrar no quarto de banho, se apercebeu de algo: ele agora devia saber que ela nunca fora amante de Arthur, pois certamente deveria ter notado que tudo aquilo era…_novo_ para ela. Ela era, mais precisamente, _virgem_, apesar de existir a hipótese de ele não se ter apercebido disso no calor da paixão. Enquanto abria as torneiras do duche, pensou que fora tudo tão natural entre eles…Perdera todas as suas inibições porque Harry a fizera sentir-se amada e sensual.

Mas enquanto a água morna lhe corria pelo corpo abaixo, as preocupações começaram a aumentar. Agora que fizera amor com ele e que iam estar mais unidos, o assunto de Arthur voltaria à baila e Harry iria fazer a pergunta temida: se não é amante do Arthur, porque andava à procura dele? Ficou imóvel. Toda a felicidade que antes sentia começou a se desvanecer. Como é que podia fazer parte da vida do homem que amava se…O medo apoderou-se do seu interior e, a tremer, saiu do banho, sentando-se na beira da cama e limpando as pernas com excessivo vigor.

Conseguiria continuar a guardar aquele doloroso segredo? Poderia conhecer o seu verdadeiro pai e não revelar a sua identidade? Estar tão perto dele e não poder alcançá-lo devido ao amor que nutria por Harry…

- Você é uma idiota, Ginny Knight! – repreendeu-se em voz alta. Devia ter confiado nele desde o início, mas não pensara na possibilidade de se apaixonar – Tenho que contar tudo agora…A verdade, toda a verdade e nada mais do que a verdade.

Levantou-se e tirou alguma roupa do armário. Olhou para as suas coisas. Desejava tanto parecer sensual naquela manhã para que Harry a admirasse. Insegura, tirou o vestido azul que ele lhe oferecera no primeiro dia e que estava pendurado no fundo. Não podia vesti-lo, claro. Aquele vestido pertencia a…_alguém_. Quem quer que fosse a proprietária do mesmo, talvez continuasse a fazer parte da vida do moreno.

- E devia ter descoberto isso antes de ser tão…tão…inocente e lhe dar meu coração – murmurou para si mesma. Fechou a porta num estrondo. Que ridículo! Era ela quem ocupava a vida dele naquele momento e não a dona do vestido! Acabou por vestir a sua própria roupa e penteou o longo cabelo ruivo até deixá-lo suave e brilhante. Estava decidida a que nada lhe arruinasse aquela manhã.

- Pensa de forma positiva – disse ao seu reflexo no espelho – Depois desta maravilhosa manhã com Harry, não tem nada a temer. E quando lhe disser a verdade, ele compreenderá porque te ama.

Estava já no último degrau das escadas quando o telefone tocou. Ele apareceu de imediato.

- Tenho _bacon_ no lume, Gi. Pode tirar antes que se queime? – pediu de passagem. Ginny sorriu e entrou na cozinha, mas se deteve junto à porta ao ouvir a ansiedade do tom de voz de Harry.

- Não, Arthur, de maneira nenhuma! – ela o ouviu dizer, e depois mudou para um rápido italiano. O facto de estar a falar com o seu pai e de se mostrar aborrecido, fê-la se sentir de uma forma algo estranha. Tirou o _bacon_ da frigideira, desligou o lume e se virou para olhar na direcção do local onde se encontravam os preparativos para o pequeno-almoço. Abriu a porta do frigorífico para tirar os ovos e se deteve.

Olhou para o quadro onde se encontrava a emblemática fotografia e, apesar de já a ter visto por inúmeras vezes, pareceu diferente naquele dia.

E soube de imediato porquê. Claro. Engoliu em seco e estudou-a detalhadamente, esperando estar errada…mas não estava. A sua meia-irmã vestia o vestido azul que Harry lhe dera no primeiro dia.

Quando este regressou à cozinha, já ela se convencera de que aquele facto não tinha importância alguma. Devido à proximidade de ambas as famílias, era provável que fossem unidos, mas isso não queria necessariamente dizer que mantivessem qualquer tipo de relação mais íntima… As suas mãos tremiam tanto que deixou cair os ovos no chão, mas ele não notou. Estava de pé, junto à porta da cozinha, com os ombros tensos, olhando para o terraço e para o jardim. Não disse nada. Parecia que nem ela existia. Ginny limpou o chão e também não falou. Algo mudara com aquele telefonema. Parecia diferente. E ela também se sentia diferente.

- Tenho algo para te dizer – adiantou ele com um tom de voz grave – Devia ter dito desde o início, mas na altura não me pareceu necessário. Agora que as coisas mudaram entre nós…

- Não…não se preocupa – respondeu ela, sentindo-se tão fraca quanto uma folha caída de uma árvore numa manhã de Outono – Já estava à espera de algo assim. Sou igualmente culpada por permitir que aquilo acontecesse. De facto, a culpa é toda minha, por beijar você quando ainda nem acordado estava – respirou fundo – Desculpa se compliquei as coisas. Você tem razão. Sou uma ingénua. Devia ter-te perguntado se… Nem sequer sei o nome dela. A minha…a sua…a filha do Arthur…a sua namorada. Devia ter imaginado. As fotografias dizem tudo. É evidente que ela adora você e eu tinha as minhas desconfianças mas, na realidade, não queria saber a verdade. Nem queria pensar nisso. Por isso, a culpa não é sua…e…bom…quero que saiba que não tem que se sentir mal pelo que aconteceu entre nós – levantou o olhar para Harry que a olhava fixamente, mais fixamente que nunca, e o seu coração quase parou. Mas não podia deixar de falar, pois tinha que salvaguardar algum do sue orgulho e ocultar a sua angústia. - Essas coisas acontecem – tentou encolher os ombros, mas estes não responderam ao seu pensamento – Os homens e as mulheres passam a vida a fazê-lo, você…sabe…a desfrutar de puro sexo. Foi bom, mas…

- Mas? – a repentina explosão de ira do moreno sobressaltou a garota. Num segundo, ele deu dois passos e a agarrou pelos ombros com tamanha força que a magoou – Você está tentando dizer que fizemos amor e que foi apenas…bom? – gritou.

- Você está me magoando – queixou-se ela – E como se atreve a se zangar comigo? Foi o telefonema que mudou tudo, não foi? De repente caiu na real? O Arthur te lembrou daquilo que realmente pensa de mim e, claro, aquilo que você está tentando me dizer agora é que o compromisso que tem com a filha dele… – de repente ele a abraçou, e Ginny deu por si a chorar.

- Gi – sussurrou – A Belle está muito unida a mim, sim. É esse o problema, você tem ciúmes dela? – ela empurrou-o e tragou as lágrimas traidoras.

- Não tente dar a volta ao assunto! Além disso, foi você que começou a dizer que tinha algo para me contar e tinha razão: devia ter dito antes, pois isso não é nada justo…nem para mim, nem para ela.

- Não ia falar a você sobre a Belle…

- Claro! Nem sequer ela já te importa! Não diga nem mais uma palavra, Harry, porque está cavando o seu próprio buraco. Que ingénua eu fui!

- Sim, Ginny, você foi uma ingénua maravilhosa e adorável e é por isso que eu amo você – Ginny sentiu-se desfalecer perante aquela resposta ao seu ataque de histerismo.

- Você não ia me falar da Belle? – a garota se ergueu, preparando-se para ouvir agora que o forçara a confessar a verdade.

- Não, não é sobre ela que eu queria falar mas já que você puxou o assunto…A Belle não é minha namorada nem nunca foi – disse solenemente – É minha irmã.

A jovem se separou dele, tremendo. Sua irmã? Empalideceu. Belle era filha de Arthur, meia-irmã dela e irmã de Harry! As consequências a deixaram sem fala. Contudo, Harry ainda não terminara.

- Mas não somos filhos do mesmo pai. Ela é minha meia-irmã.

- QUÊ! – Ginny sentiu que o sangue voltara a correr nas suas veias, limpando e purificando. Levou uma mão à testa para se certificar de que tudo aquilo não era um sonho, humedecendo os lábios ressequidos.

- Desculpa ter gritado com você – disse, mas não conseguiu olhá-lo. Tinha demasiada vergonha daquilo que pensara dele. Levou uma chávena de café aos lábios e bebeu tudo de um trago. A Sicília era um lugar infernal!

- Desculpa…desculpa ter pensado que a Belle e você…- sentiu um calafrio – Jamais teria adivinhado a verdade – aquele telefonema fora o motor da mudança de humor do moreno. O que lhe teriam dito? – Harry, você queria dizer alguma coisa, não queria?

- Sim, mas começou a me lançar acusações. O que vale é que acabou por me dizer coisas que revelaram a sua insegurança

- Ah, é?

- Os seus sentimentos são iguais aos meus, mas nem acredita naquilo que aconteceu – concluiu ele, sorrindo. A jovem também conseguiu sorrir. A sua insegurança e culpa por ter escondido a sua identidade durante tanto tempo, a falta de confiança em si mesma….tudo junto a empurrara para conclusões absurdas – O que eu tinha para te dizer vai ser difícil, por isso não me interrompa. Devia ter dito desde o início, mas não sabia como iriam resultar as coisas. Não imaginei que acabasse apaixonado por você.

Ginny olhou fixamente para ele, os seus olhos castanhos espelhando uma imensa felicidade.

- E você sente o mesmo por mim, Gi? – aquela repentina insegurança dele atingiu-a na alma e a jovem desatou a rir.

- Claro que sim – lançou-lhe um olhar ardente – Pode falar agora, por favor? – ele agarrou as mãos dela e as levou até aos lábios. A sua boca estava quente e cheia de amor.

- Lamento ter ficado distraído e tenso desde o telefonema. É que ontem à noite, ele me disse que…

- Ontem? Você esteve com o Arthur ontem à noite? – questionou a ruiva. Harry fixou o olhar na cafeteira e Ginny apertou as mãos, esperando pela resposta.

- Tínhamos que falar sobre alguns preparativos do casamento – mencionou cautelosamente.

- Você não o viu desde que eu estou aqui. Um telefonema não seria suficiente…?

- Eu tinha que saber – disse ele, por fim, sem afastar o olhar.

- Saber o quê? – perguntou ela, temendo a resposta.

- Eu tinha que saber se você tinha sido amante dele – ele respondeu, uma máscara de dor cobrindo-lhe o rosto. Ginny sentiu uma pontada no coração. Colocara-a à prova…antes de fazer amor com ela? – Você nunca negou e…

- E você sentia uma enorme curiosidade – interrompeu-o, carregada de amargura e levantou-se da cadeira. Aquilo a magoara imenso – E o Arthur disse a verdade? Disse que jamais ouvira falar numa tal Ginny Knight.

- Nem sequer te reconheceu – Harry também se levantou e se aproximou dela para tentar tocá-la, mas ela não deixou.

- Não me reconheceu! – exclamou, afastando-se dele.

- Gi, me ouve. Não era isso que eu queria te dizer…

- Um momento! Ele não esteve cá. E você não tem nenhuma foto minha, só…o retrato! – exclamou – O retrato que você fez! Você é um canalha! Só o fez para poder mostrar ao Arthur e se certificar se tínhamos tido uma aventura ou não! – tremia de raiva e humilhação. Harry fora capaz de mostrar _aquele_ retrato ao seu pai? - E se ele tivesse confirmado que tivera um caso comigo, você não teria vindo ontem à noite para a minha cama. É isso que você queria me dizer! Que não conseguia confiar em mim? Claro, esse miserável orgulho siciliano não te permitiria – começou a se afastar mas ele a deteve antes de conseguir descer as escadas e susteve-a firmemente.

- Você nunca o negou – repetiu, com os olhos escuros de raiva – Tinha que saber a verdade.

- Não devia ter precisado que eu negasse! Devia ter confiado em mim para saber que, fosse aquilo que fosse que tivesse existido entre mim e ele já tinha terminado!

- Mas nunca houve nada entre vocês. Porque é que nunca o negou? O que anda escondendo, Ginny? – ele perguntou ardentemente. As dúvidas invadiram a garota. Deveria contar-lhe ou não?

- De início, estava tudo contra mim – admitiu ela em voz baixa – Você me levantou do chão, algo que deve ter sido horrível. Suportei todas as acusações, apesar de ser doloroso e tive esperança de que, quando me conhecesse melhor, não se importasse; que fosse capaz de ver que não era como parecia. Porquê, Harry? Porque é que você precisou da confirmação do Arthur?

- Porque não se trata apenas de nós dois – replicou ele, apertando-a ainda mais – O casamento do Arthur é muito importante para a Belle, para o Arthur e para mim mesmo, mas especialmente para a mulher com quem ele vai se casar. E agora passou tudo a ser diferente devido àquilo que sinto por você. Quero que você faça parte da minha vida e tinha de ter a certeza! – insistiu ele, mas ela continuava sem compreender. - Quando eu fui buscar você a Palermo, tinha que te manter fora de circulação devido ao casamento, mas me apaixonei por você, uma complicação que eu nunca previra. Agora sei que você não teve nada com o Arthur, mas aquilo que não entendo é a razão pela qual me escondeu a verdade. Mais tarde, vai ter de me conter, mas agora não há tempo.

Ginny conteve a respiração. Que diabo estava ele a tentar dizer?

- A Lily e a Belle vêm a caminho. Andaram a fazer compras em Milão, mas o Arthur só me informou ontem à noite, depois de termos falado sobre você. Não sei, parecia distraído. Esta manhã ele telefonou para me dizer que não podia ir buscá-las e que vinham directamente para aqui, e eu não estava preparado porque ainda não tinha falado com você.

- O quê? Quem é a Lily?

- A Lily é a mãe da Belle, mas também é minha mãe, Gi. O Arthur vai casar com a minha mãe.

**_N/A – _**Muahaha, cortei mesmo no momento certo. Esse capítulo é dedicado à **Barbie**, que faz aniversário hoje: ele é todo seu, espero que se sinta feliz com ele! Eu acho que a NC ficou terrível, mas vocês dirão. A primeira revelação está feita (e agora as acções do Harry ficam clarinhas como água) e o próximo capítulo trará respostas, respostas, respostas. O encontro de Gi com o seu pai está mais próximo do que nunca e depois disso a fic entrará numa nova fase.

**Miaka – **Ah, ainda bem que gostou do último. Mais um capítulo, espero que continue agradando. Beijo grande grande! (da próxima eu escrevo mais para você, mas mais de metade do capítulo saiu directo e o cansaço está chegando).

**Barbie – **Como eu disse, o capítulo é todo seu! Eu até o estiquei para incluir essa última revelação para ser um presente mais digno de você. Tenha um dia lindo, 'ta? Beijão!

**Annabelle Potter – **Fico feliz por ter gostado. Quando você vai actualizar a Selvagem? Estou morrendo de curiosidade! Eu é que agradeço, beijo.

**Kynn Lucky – **Também gosto da "minha" Gi (sem querer roubar ela do Harry ahah), acho que ela tem algo da Ginny verdadeira. Quanto ao que eu estou planeando, é muito ruim sim (riso maléfico) mas eu adoro finais felizes ;) Obrigada por todo o apoio e carinho, de coração! (Continua escrevendo tanto, adoro as suas opiniões). Beijo!

**Alicia Spinet – **Ainda bem que você gostou dessa cena, eu gostei de a escrever também. Não desiste da sua fic, não! Ela tem tudo para dar certo. Passem lá, vale a pena. Beijo

E pronto, é isso! Mais uma vez, agradecida a quem lê e não deixa review (embora eu adore muito reviews e elas só me dêem vontade de escrever ainda mais rápido) (isso será chantagem?ahah). Beijo para todos


	8. Vidas que se cruzam

**Capítulo 8 –** Vidas que se cruzam

Ginny enfrentou o olhar penetrante de Harry. Sentia-se completamente congelada por dentro. Como é que poderia admitir agora o laço que a unia a Arthur? Harry estava profundamente envolvido no casamento de Arthur, muito mais do que ela poderia imaginar. Lily era a mãe de Harry e Belle, e Arthur era o pai de Belle, mas não de Harry, e ia se casar com a mão da sua filha. Ou seja, ela não tinha nenhum parentesco com Harry, embora tivessem uma meia-irmã em comum. Que grande embrulhada, parecia que a sua vida estava se aproximando de uma novela decadente!

Nem sequer se atrevia a perguntar como é que uma situação tão complicada chegara a acontecer. Além disso, ela era Ginny Knight, filha ilegítima de Arthur Weasley e a sua vida já estava bastante complicada. Quanto mais depressa se afastasse daquele lugar, melhor.

- Se…se a sua mãe vem para cá, acho melhor limpar tudo antes de ir embora.

Harry deixou cair as mãos e olhou para ela, sem compreender nada.

- Nada disso, você não pode ir embora. Não quer saber como chegámos a essa situação? – perguntou ele. A jovem encolheu os ombros, surpreendendo-se a si mesma com aquela força. Não tinha outra opção senão ir embora e salvaguardar a felicidade de todas aquelas pessoas, bem como o pouco orgulho que lhe restava.

- Nada disso tem a ver comigo, Harry. Agora compreendo tudo, tudo o que você fez. A sua mãe é a mulher com quem Arthur vai-se casar e é natural que não quisesse que eu andasse por aí, por isso também não devo estar aqui quando ela chegar – disse com a voz ostentando uma convicção que na realidade não sentia. Ele agarrou-a por um braço quando ela deu a volta.

- Você não vai. Primeiro, vai ter de se explicar.

- Explicar o quê? Não há nada a ser explicado. Nem você nem eu somos idiotas, Harry, logo sabemos muito bem a razão pela qual eu tenho de ir – ela murmurou, reparando que os olhos dele brilhavam de raiva e frustração.

- Pois, então, eu devo ser estúpido porque não estou vendo essa razão. Você continua zangada comigo por ter ido ter com o Arthur para que ele me confirmasse que você nunca tinha sido amante dele? Será que não pode compreender o que me levou a isso? Você andou fazendo perguntas sobre ele e, sim, errei ao pensar que podia ser amante dele. Não demorei a perceber que você não era esse tipo de garota, mas ainda assim tinha que saber se havia alguma relação entre os dois – insistiu de forma apaixonada – E sim, tem a ver com o meu orgulho e com a minha mãe. Ela já passou por muito, Gi. Não estou disposto a permitir que esse casamento não aconteça.

- É por isso que eu devo ir – afirmou a jovem – O melhor é que ela nunca me veja, sequer. E sim, você é idiota por não perceber isso – odiou-se por ter de fazer aquilo, mas sabia que era a única forma – O Arthur não te confirmou que eu nunca fui amante dele!

- O quê? – a face dele ficou sombria. Ginny sabia que tinha de acabar com aquilo antes que Belle e Lily chegassem.

- O Arthur não confirmou nada – repetiu – Mentiu. Claro que negou me conhecer. Vai casar com a tua mãe. Pode ser que você seja muito unido a ele, mas não neste tipo de assunto. É o que qualquer homem faria nas vésperas do seu casamento: o Arthur negou a minha existência porque não sou importante para ele, enquanto você e a Lily são, e ele quer que o casamento corra bem.

Os olhos dele escureceram como as nuvens de uma tempestade, carregadas de trovões. Acusara Arthur de ser um mentiroso, mas tinha que proteger a verdade. Essa jamais poderia ser revelada.

- Agora, já sabe porque é que nunca neguei as suas acusações – disse, o desespero aumentando o tom de voz – Porque aconteceu, Harry. Fui amante do Arthur. Conhecemo-nos em Londres, no início deste ano, e tivemos um apaixonante romance que, evidentemente, eu levei mais a sério do que ele, mas só soube disso quando cá cheguei. E sim, essa é a razão pela qual eu vim até à Sicília, e essa é também a razão pela qual eu vou embora. Como você mesmo disse uma vez, sou a última pessoa que deveria estar presente neste casamento! – virou-se e saiu da cozinha. Já não podia voltar atrás. Dissera tudo e ele acreditara.

A queimadura que sentia no seu interior aumentou à medida que subia as escadas a correr e chegava ao quarto. Harry acreditara nela! Tremia e a cama parecia rir-se dela por ser tão ingénua. Apenas a ingenuidade podia explicar que continuasse a amá-lo, que tivesse se dado tão completamente a ele; até mesmo, só a ingenuidade a levara a empreender aquela viagem.

Começou a fazer as malas. No entanto, não parara para pensar como iria sair dali ou o que faria a seguir, nem mesmo para onde iria. Mas Harry deveria estar desejoso de a levar para qualquer lugar, bem longe dele.

Sem se dar conta, as lágrimas caíam pela sua cara, tudo aquilo era insuportável e o peso no seu peito apenas aumentava. Amava Harry e tivera que destruir todo o seu amor, mas fora a coisa certa a fazer.

- Oh, não! – gemeu. Um som que não pertencia aos habituais da casa e dos seus arredores chegou-lhe aos ouvidos…o zumbido de um motor. Meus Deus, já tinham chegado! O que deveria fazer? Para onde deveria correr? Estava presa.

"_Pensa, Ginny, pensa!"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Padfoot estava deitado, a dormir à sombra da velha oliveira. Ginny encontrava-se sentada, com as pernas cruzadas, sob a mesma árvore. Tinha o caderno de desenho apoiado nos joelhos e o pincel movia-se mecanicamente na sua mão. Não via nada daquilo que estava a fazer. Estava cega e surda, sem noção do tempo. Sentia as pernas dormentes, sede e muito calor. Não se lembrava de como chegara até ali. O seu amigo fiel recebera-a com amor e devoção, e agora dormia aos seus pés, alheio à angústia pela qual ela estava a passar.

- Olá. Você é a Ginny, não é? – a ruiva levantou a cabeça de imediato e pestanejou contra a luz do sol que inundava aquela paisagem. Sentiu um aperto no coração.

"_Belle!"_

Morena e de expressão doce, com um longo cabelo castanho, olhos cor de chocolate e umas leves sardas nas bochechas, tão diferente dela que se interrogou se seria possível serem irmãs. Por um instante fugaz, imaginou que aquela encantadora jovem não era sua irmã, nem Arthur o seu pai e como seria maravilhoso não ter qualquer laço genético com aquelas pessoas. Mas, no fundo do seu coração, sabia que Arthur era o seu pai…um instinto especial garantia essa verdade, tal como soubera que Harry iria ser uma pessoa especial na sua vida assim que o conheceu uma manhã, em Palermo.

Belle sorria para si com alguma incerteza enquanto Ginny a olhava sem nada dizer. Padfoot acordou ao ouvir a voz melodiosa da jovem morena e, abanando a cauda, lançou-se sobre ela para a cumprimentar. Belle riu, um riso puro e cristalino como o das crianças, abraçando o cão, sem dar importância ao facto de o seu vestido de seda lilás estar a tocar no chão. Ginny apreciou a forma de ser suave e dedicada dela, não se incomodando de sujar o vestido impecável.

- Padfoot! Sentiu saudades minhas? Eu senti muitas de você, mas o Harry disse que a Ginny tem cuidado de ti, por isso não me senti tão mal por estar longe – com um sorriso voltou-se para Ginny – Ainda bem que estava aqui. O Harry e o Padfoot se odeiam, não sei bem porquê. Talvez por ambos terem personalidades muito fortes – aproximou-se dela com a mão estendida – Sou a Isabelle, mas todos me tratam por Belle mesmo…como se você já não soubesse – riu – O Harry esteve a falar de você. É tudo tão engraçado!

Ginny sentiu um nó no estômago, mas fez um esforço para sorrir e cumprimentar Belle. O que teria Harry dito? A verdade? Impossível!

- Acho tudo tão romântico – suspirou Belle – Ele parar na rua para te ajudar. Tem que me contar a história toda. Aquela gente deve ter sido muito má para você, não? Eu nunca estive em Palermo. De facto, o ano passado foi a primeira vez que vim à Sicília. Fui criada na América do Norte, em Nova Iorque para ser mais exacta.

Ginny sorriu.

- Agora entendo porque é que não tem sotaque italiano – comentou suavemente. Que mais podia dizer? Que explicação teria Harry dado? Tinha que ter cuidado, muito cuidado. Não podia, nem queria, magoar aquela jovem de rosto doce e terno – E a viagem? Correu bem? Harry disse que estiveram em Milão fazendo compras – Belle riu e fez um breve gesto com a mão.

- Não foi mau ir às compras, mas foi a minha mãe quem se divertiu a sério. Anda louca com o casamento. Mas a verdade, é que eu nem sei porque se estão incomodando tanto – voltou a rir – O meu pai disse que é isso que devem fazer, mas eu pertenço a outra geração e não me importo nadinha com o facto de ser filha ilegítima. A maioria das garotas do meu internato tem passados obscuros. Enfim… – suspirou – Te surpreendi um pouco, não foi?

Ginny sorriu com nervosismo. Se Belle pudesse imaginar todas as surpresas que já tivera desde que chegara ali. A ilegitimidade não era nada. Vivera toda a sua vida com ela. Olhou para Belle que retribuiu com uma expressão preocupada.

- Você está bem? Parece um pouco pálida.

- Acho que já estou aqui sentada há demasiado tempo – explicou, esboçando um sorriso tímido – Preciso de esticar as pernas.

Necessitava de se afastar dali, de estar sozinha, pois aquele estranho confronto não a fazia se sentir nada bem.

- Boa ideia – animou-a Belle, batendo com as mãos uma na outra – Vamos dar um passeio. Vamos, Padfoot! – Ginny ia protestar quando a viu sorrir, feliz.

- Ainda bem que você também está aqui…assim, terei alguém com quem conversar! Acho que tenho menos uns dois anos do que você. A mãe está descansando e, por vezes, o Harry é muito aborrecido – fez uma careta engraçada – Além disso, ainda não parou de falar ao telefone e pediu para que eu tomasse conta de você, e é exactamente isso que eu vou fazer. Não porque ele tenha dito – nova careta cómica, de desprezo pelas ordens do irmão mais velho – mas porque eu quero. Tenho bebidas frescas na mala. Você já foi até junto do penhasco? Acho que o Harry nunca te levou lá. Ele nunca vai naquele lugar. Foi lá que o pai dele morreu.

Virou-se e começou a caminhar, mas Ginny tinha os pés colados ao chão. O pai de Harry morrera ali. Teria se suicidado? Não, não podia ser. Estava se tornando melodramática, só podia, vendo drama em todo o lado. _"Provavelmente porque a minha vida está uma autêntica tragédia grega"_, pensou quase trocista.

- Gi, aonde você vai? – ouviu a voz de Harry perguntar, que se aproximava. Belle já se adiantara com Padfoot a seu lado, trotando alegremente, e ao ouviu o irmão cumprimentou-o com a mão, mas não se deteve – Aonde você vai? – insistiu ele.

- Dar um passeio – respondeu ela, secamente – Disse à Belle para tomar conta de mim e é isso que ela está fazendo.

Harry agarrou-a por um braço e puxou. Alarmada, a ruiva olhou-o. Parecia tenso, com toda a certeza achava aquela situação muito embaraçosa.

- Antes de ir, não diga nada à Belle que possa lhe fazer mal.

- Fazer mal? Que tipo de pessoa pensa que eu sou?

- Sei exactamente quem você é – afirmou ele, os olhos ardendo – Disse que nos conhecemos por acaso em Palermo…

- Foi o que eu ouvi dizer – respondeu, tentando se soltar – Ela acha muito divertido, mas eu não. Posso saber porque disse isso?

- Elas sabem que te expulsaram da casa dos Firenzzi e o porquê…uma versão mais suave do que a verdadeira, claro…

- Claro – repetiu Ginny, sarcástica.

- Me ouve. Recolhi você em Palermo e te trouxe para minha casa porque não tinha para onde ir. Estamos tendo uma aventura e…- a jovem conteve a respiração – Sim, uma aventura!

- Isso tem um ar barato e sórdido – protestou ela.

- Perfeito para você, não acha? - o olhar que lançou a Ginny atravessou-a.

- Não precisava ter dito isso – ripostou com um olhar fulminante e dorido.

- É isso que você merece. A Belle e a minha mãe pensam que é minha amante e é isso que vão continuar pensando. Para os outros, estamos apaixonados, entendeu? E se você se lembrar de lhes dar motivos para duvidarem da minha história, farei com que se arrependa de ter nascido! – murmurou perigoso, soltando Ginny que recuou, cambaleando.

Naquele momento, desejou _realmente_ nunca ter nascido.

- E…durante quanto tempo terei de ser _sua Gi_?

- Durante o tempo que eu considerar necessário. O casamento será daqui a uma semana.

- Uma semana? Vou ter que fingir durante tanto tempo?

- Fingir não é difícil para você – retorquiu ele maldosamente, a sua boca contorcida num esgar – Sou eu quem vai sofrer. A minha vida sempre se pautou pela verdade e honestidade, e mentir é muito difícil para mim.

- Pois, mas faz a sua função muito bem – acusou-o, magoada – especialmente na cama, hipócrita!

De repente, Harry voltou a abraçá-la e a sua boca explodiu na dela. Um beijo com tanta violência que a queimou, para depois se suavizar até chegar a um beijo de apaixonados…e, de repente, Ginny soube porquê, e isso foi o que mais doeu de tudo o que ele fizera ou dissera. Fora apenas uma farsa para que Belle visse.

- Vai fazer aquilo que eu te disse, _Gi_, se souber o que é melhor para você – disse ele, enquanto parecia acariciar-lhe o rosto com ternura infinita. Que grande actor que era! – E, agora, vai com ela – sussurrou, como se estivesse falando com uma criança – Fala com ela, mas cuidado com o que diz – advertiu e depois franziu o sobrolho – É curioso, mas acho que se darão como unha e carne. Têm tanta coisa em comum: insensatez, ingenuidade, inocência…mas a sua não é verdadeira, pois não?

- Vai à merda! – sussurrou ela entredentes, sorrindo depois para cobrir a dor excrucitante que sentia – Até logo, amor! – despediu-se alto, beijando-lhe o rosto cálido – Vejo você no inferno, _Harry Potter_! – adiantou em voz baixa.

- Estou tão feliz pelo Harry – informou Belle quando Ginny se juntou a ela – Pensei que nunca iria encontrar alguém que o fizesse feliz. Tem um bando de namoradas, mas nada a sério. Mas a forma como ele olha para você, eu nunca vi isso nele – Ginny deu um sorrisinho amarelo, pensando que Belle não era muito boa observadora. Harry a odiava mais do que nunca! – A mãe acha que isso se deve ao nosso passado. Diz que desconfia do amor e do casamento, devido àquilo que lhe aconteceu a ela. Ele leva a vida demasiado a sério.

Ginny não pôde deixar de acenar, dando razão integral à morena.

- Ele me disse que você é muito alegre – comentou ela ao deter-se junto ao muro que dava para o penhasco – mas ainda não disse uma só palavra.

- Por agora tem sido você a falar – respondeu com um sorriso – E não estou me queixando – adiantou, sorrindo verdadeiramente – Gosto de falar com alguém que viveu na América. Fala da sua vida lá. É um lugar onde eu sempre quis ir.

Seria melhor manter a conversa em terreno neutro. E Belle falou, sem parar, sobre a sua vida em Nova Iorque e do seu colégio interno na Suiça. Passavam férias nas Caraíbas, nas ilhas Seychelles e em cruzeiros pelo mundo. Parecia ter uma educação magnífica, apesar de ser fruto de uma relação instável.

- Não podíamos vir de férias à Sicília – explicou – O Arthur continuava casado, apesar de a mãe se escapar de vez em quando para aqui, para o ver. Ele costumava ir visitar a gente a Nova Iorque quatro a cinco vezes por ano. Olha, aqui estão as escadas. Não tem vertigens, pois não? São muito íngremes, tem cuidado.

Ginny começava a compreender tudo. Arthur era casado com outra mulher quando teve uma relação com Lily e concebeu Belle. Seria igualmente casado quando a teve a ela? Ginny era apenas dois anos mais velha do que Belle, e talvez o facto de ele ser casado explicasse o porquê de ter sido entregue para a adopção. Chegaram ao fim das escadas ao fim de algum tempo e Belle se sentou na areia, sendo imitada pela ruiva. Esta ardia em desejo por saber mais sobre Arthur, Lily e o casamento de ambos, de Harry e de como encaixavam na vida uns dos outros.

- Então, suponho que o Arthur se tenha divorciado para se casar com a Lily, não?

- O Harry não te contou a história? – perguntou Belle, meio incrédula, rindo depois – Bom, acho que devem ter tido demasiado que fazer para falarem sobre isso – sorriu maliciosamente, deitando-se sobre a areia e fechando os olhos – A vossa história é tão romântica. A mãe ficou tão contente que está desejosa por te conhecer. Esta noite, é ela quem vai fazer o jantar e será em sua honra – Ginny pestanejou, imóvel, sentada de pernas cruzadas na areia.

- A mulher do meu pai morreu o ano passado – começou Belle – Já estava doente há muito tempo, pelo que não foi surpresa para ninguém. Segundo o meu pai, passou a vida doente, desde o dia do casamento de ambos. Não devia ter-se casado com ela, ele sempre admitiu que se casou sem pensar. Ambos pertenciam a famílias importantes desta zona e o meu pai queria ter filhos, mas ela dava sempre uma desculpa para não os ter.

"_O que não o impediu de ter filhos com outras mulheres"_, constatou tristemente a ruiva.

De repente, Belle virou-se de lado para a olhar.

- O meu pai é maravilhoso – disse ela, com os olhos repletos de amor – Além disso, é o banqueiro mais inteligente de toda a Sicília e um grande artista. Ele é muito respeitado e amado por todos os que o conhecem – sorriu orgulhosa. Ginny devolveu o olhar.

- Acho melhor não me contar mais nada, Belle – disse, baixando os olhos – O Harry pode não gostar…

- O Harry gosta muito do meu pai e, de todas as formas, você vai fazer parte da família.

Ginny não conseguiu evitar de sorrir com cinismo. Ela, parte da família? Quanto mais Belle lhe contava, mais afastada se sentia.

- Os meus pais eram amigos desde jovens, mas nunca chegaram a nada. O meu pai andava demasiado ocupado a aprender os negócios da família e a minha mãe se casou com James Potter. Era muito jovem, demasiado jovem, acho eu…tinha dezoito anos. Eles amavam-se muito, a minha mãe e James, e o meu pai só descobriu o quanto gostava dela quando chegou o dia do casamento. Ao vê-la de braço dado com o pai do Harry, se apercebeu daquilo que tinha perdido, mas já era demasiado tarde – suspirou – Ele me contou tudo isto porque pensou que esta história me ajudaria a não me envolver numa situação semelhante. A minha mãe era muito feliz e, por isso, não fazia ideia daquilo que ele sentia. Viviam aqui, esta é a casa da família Potter. Foi aqui que o Harry nasceu, e é dele agora. O meu pai vivia em Palermo, trabalhava lá, tentando esquecê-la e, não tanto tempo depois, voltou a apaixonar-se.

- E casou rapidamente para se certificar de que não voltaria a perder a mulher que amava – adiantou Ginny, interrogando-se onde é que a sua própria mãe encaixava naquela história.

- Não, não casou – Belle sorriu enigmaticamente, algo triste também – No entanto, ele amou-a muito e, durante um tempo, ela preencheu totalmente a sua vida. A minha mãe e ela eram grandes amigas e ela ficou muito contente por Arthur ter, finalmente, encontrado a felicidade. Não era siciliana e isso marcava a diferença, pelo menos naquela altura. A família ficou completamente contra a relação. Trabalhava para outra família de banqueiros em Palermo, tomava conta dos filhos deles, e os meus avós não a achavam suficientemente boa para o filho – de repente, riu-se – Vê como as coisas mudam? Você toma conta de crianças, o Harry se apaixonou e a minha mãe está encantada. E vai acontecer o mesmo com o meu pai, tenho certeza.

Ginny não foi capaz de sorrir. O seu coração batia com tanta rapidez que lhe gelara o sangue nas veias.

- Ela era…inglesa?

Estaria Belle a falar da sua própria mãe? Não sabia nada dela, nem o nome. Os seus pais adoptivos também não ou, pelo menos, não lhe haviam contado nada. Tudo o que disseram foi que ela falecera num acidente quando Ginny era ainda muito pequena.

- Sim, o nome dela era Molly. O meu pai me contou que era linda, doce mas muito forte, diferente das mulheres sicilianas que ele conhecera. Ele estava decidido a se casar com ela, mas a família…- suspirou – Foi tão trágico…

Ginny deu um murro contra a areia, de forma a que Belle não visse. Não queria saber mais, mas _precisava_ saber. Tinha tanto calor e sentia-se tão fraca…

- O que foi tão trágico?

Belle encolheu os ombros. Parecia muito triste e Ginny quase desejou não a ter incentivado a falar.

- Acho que eu não estaria aqui agora…- murmurou – Se eles tivessem casado e o bebé tivesse sobrevivido…

Ginny sentiu como se a tivessem apunhalado rapidamente pelas costas, uma lâmina gelada e afiada penetrando pelos seus pulmões, direccionada ao coração.

- Ela engravidara e o meu pai estava encantado pois, desse jeito, a família teria que consentir no casamento de ambos. Mas não foi o que aconteceu. Eles obrigaram-na a regressar a Inglaterra. O meu pai só descobriu isso depois, quando já era demasiado tarde para ir buscá-la. Pensou que ela tinha partido para pensar melhor sobre toda aquela situação. Depois, escreveu para dizer que…para dizer que perdera o bebé e que, ao regressar a Inglaterra, se apercebera que não tinham sido feitos um para o outro. O meu pai ficou destroçado e nunca superou isso, foi então que se casou com uma mulher siciliana….o que resultou num desastre, e…

Fez uma pausa para recuperar o alento, mas Ginny sentiu-se incapaz de soltar o ar que bloqueara nos pulmões. A sua mãe mentira a Arthur, tal como ela mentira a Harry. Não perdera o bebé. A pressão da família dele e perceber que nunca poderia encaixar na sua vida, obrigara-a a mentir. Tivera uma filha e morrera pouco depois, fazendo com que Ginny fosse adoptada. Aquela era uma história verdadeiramente trágica e tão triste. E ela, Ginny Knight, era a prova viva daquela tragédia.

- A minha mãe esteve sempre ao lado dele – dizia Belle – como amiga, claro…tal como ele esteve ao lado dela quando o pai do Harry morreu. Foi aqui, nesta praia. Ele foi atirado do penhasco e o principal suspeito foi Antonio Firenzzi, tudo porque James estava perto de obter provas que denunciassem a organização criminosa dele. Infelizmente, e embora nós tenhamos certeza, ele foi inocentado – Ginny sentiu-se mergulhar num verdadeiro horror e, num flash, lembrou as palavras de Harry: _"nós julgamos que ele possa ter sido responsável por uma morte"_ – O Harry tem feito de tudo para terminar a investigação do pai e colocá-lo atrás das grades por tudo o que fez. Foi muito duro para a minha mãe, ela ainda era muito jovem – respirou fundo e cobriu os ombros com as mãos – Foi então que Lily Potter e Arthur Weasley se apaixonaram a sério…- de repente, sorriu – E ela ficou grávida de mim. Pode imaginar as dificuldades que isso lhes causou? Entretanto o meu pai tinha casado por influência da família.

Ginny assentiu.

- Mas o meu pai esteve sempre do lado dela. Um divórcio estava fora de questão, pelo que a levou para os Estados Unidos. Desde então, o Arthur tem vivido uma vida dupla, mas quando se é um Weasley, pode dar-se ao luxo de o fazer – voltou a rir-se e continuou – O Harry estudou entre cá e lá e o mau pai tomou conta das propriedades dos Potter até ele ter idade para assumir tudo. Não sei o que é que vai acontecer depois do casamento, nem para onde vamos viver todos. O meu pai é siciliano da cabeça aos pés e desconfio que a minha mãe também queira ficar. Não sei o que é que o Harry vai fazer. Já falaram sobre onde é que querem viver depois de se casarem?

Ginny ficou boquiaberta. Mais mentiras? De repente, não quis ouvir mais nada, nem dizer nada que pudesse incriminá-la. Queria ficar sozinha e pensar em tudo aquilo que acabara de descobrir, em como todas aquelas vidas haviam se cruzado até chegarem àquele momento. Sentia uma enorme tristeza devorando o seu interior.

- Olha! – exclamou, enquanto se erguia – O Padfoot tirou a ligadura da pata e anda com ela presa na outra. Eu vou buscá-lo. Vai indo, eu vou mesmo atrás de você.

Belle levantou-se com um salto ágil.

- Sim, acho melhor fazer isso. Tenho um monte de coisas para tirar da mala. Ginny! – chamou, já que ela se afastara para ir ter com o cachorro que, já impaciente, se retorcia todo para se livrar da ligadura. A jovem virou-se ao ouvir o seu nome e viu que Belle sorria, genuinamente feliz. - Estou encantada por você estar aqui. Depois vai ter que me contar tudo da sua vida, já que eu nem deixei você falar – desculpou-se com um sorriso envergonhado – Mas teremos tempo para tudo isso.

Ginny sorriu brevemente e agitou a mão num gesto de despedida. Ajoelhou-se sobre a areia molhada para soltar o pastor alemão. Este agradeceu, roçando o focinho molhado contra o rosto dela. Ginny abraçou-o com força e deixou que as lágrimas corressem livremente. Chorou pela mãe que não conhecera e que mentira para a proteger de qualquer mal; por Arthur, o seu pai, que nem sequer sabia que ela nascera; por Harry, que obrigara a odiá-la, matando o amor da sua vida; e por ela mesma, perdida e confusa.

- Oh, Padfoot! – soluçou – Nunca deveria ter vindo à Sicília. Foi…a pior decisão da minha vida!

**_N/A – _**E pronto, já sabem toda a verdade sobre a história dos pais dessas criaturas. Eta, gente com vida complicada! XD Para aqueles de vocês que começam a ter um instinto assassino para comigo, graças à demora para a Gi contar tudo…posso dizer que podem guardar a faca, o veneno e o revólver, pois a verdade surge já no próximo capítulo: D (que por sinal, pode ser um pouco maior do que o costume e poderá conter mais NC). E ficamos bem perto do momento de reviravolta nessa fic, ahah (vocês vão mesmo me matar). O que vocês acharam da Belle? Gente, eu implooooooro que deixem reviews, pois elas realmente me dão muita força para escrever. Está liberado também para quem não está registado, por isso não tem desculpa!

**Miaka –** Quanto à questão de ele não ter reparado que ela era virgem…lembrem-se sempre de que eu conto a história quase totalmente sob o ponto de vista da Gi. Posso adiantar que essa questão estará respondida no próximo capítulo. Reparou que ele ficou furioso com a insistência dela em dizer que era amante do Arthur? Então, pode ser ou porque acredita ou porque ele _sabe_ que ela está mentindo para ele de novo. Percebeu a diferença? ;) Beijooo e espero que goste das respostas que surgem neste capítulo!

**Barbie – **Você ficou chocada? Tudo isso? Nossa! XD Gostou mesmo da cena deles os dois juntos? Eu fiquei realmente aliviada com esse apoio, muito muito obrigada! E aí, como foi o aniversário? Espero que maravilhoso. Capítulo novo aí, me diz o que achou :)

**Kynn Lucky – **Mente brilhante, eu! Nossa mulher, nem por sombras. Retorcida, isso sim! Ahah Pronto, posso dizer que a Lily vai ser boazinha mesmo, como sempre. A coisa ruim…se assusta mesmo, vai ser brabo. Já só falta um capítulo e depois você poderá ler tudo o que a minha mente cruel vai fazer acontecer. Mas como eu disse, finais felizes com toda a certeza. Ah, eu adoro seus comentários gigantes, não pare nunca de os fazer! Beijo bem grande.

**Sally Owens – **Obrigada por passar aqui e comentar! Que bom que você gostou e ainda fico mais satisfeita sabendo que esse não é o seu estilo preferido. Beijinho

**Alicia Spinet – **Parece que a NC fez sucesso, que felicidade! Eu também ficaria irada se me fizessem aquilo que o Harry fez, mas caramba…ele tinha que saber e ela não contava de jeito nenhum. No fundo, ambos agiram mal julgando fazer o bem. Beijo

**Sweet Lie – **O melhor? Ah, que bom D É engraçado ver que capítulos distintos agradam de formas diferentes às pessoas, até agora nenhum superou o do piano para mim (e fui eu quem escreveu). Espero que tenhas ficado esclarecida e com a noção de que eles **não são irmãos** (a única coisa que têm em comum é a Belle), isso seria demasiado novela até para mim. Foi rápido, espero! Beijos.


	9. Para sempre, Ginny Weasley

**Capítulo 9 –** Para sempre, Ginny Weasley

Ginny voltou a casa, arrastando os pés. Não queria estar ali, mas também não havia forma de se ir embora. Ia ter de vê-los a todos à hora do jantar e a tensão acumulou-se no seu interior.

Não havia esperança para Harry e ela. Como poderia revelar a verdade? Arthur nem sequer sabia que ela nascera e se amara realmente a sua mãe, como Belle afirmara convictamente, ficaria destroçado ao descobrir a verdade. Isso até podia alterar os seus sentimentos para com Lily, a mulher com quem iria casar, a mãe de Harry.

A alternativa era oferecer o seu amor a Harry e enterrar aquele segredo no mais profundo do seu ser. Teria força suficiente para o fazer? Iria precisar de muita força para viver na mentira, negando aquilo que desejara em toda a sua vida: o amor de um pai verdadeiro.

Mas, mesmo que fosse capaz de dar esse passo gigante, como iria explicar a Harry a razão pela qual procurara Arthur? Teria que voltar a admitir que era sua amante e para quê de novo tanta angústia?

Não havia ninguém na cozinha e Ginny ficou junto à porta, alerta ao mais pequeno som. Imaginou que deviam estar descansado devido ao calor da tarde. Também precisava de descansar, de dormir, de esquecer. Estava exausta, tanto física como mentalmente. Não havia lugar para ela naquela família e, após tanto sofrimento, não conseguiria conhecer o seu pai.

E Harry? Ele era a causa da maior de todas as suas dores. Encontrara nele o amor e perdera-o porque não fora sincera e ele parecia também não ter sido. Possuíra-a por um instante, mas só porque ela se jogara sobre ele.

Conteve a respiração quando, ao abrir a porta do seu quarto, viu Belle deitada sobre a cama e a dormir profundamente.

- Shh…

A jovem deu um salto quando Harry lhe agarrou o braço para guiá-la através do corredor. Abriu outra porta e fechou a mesma atrás de si, sem fazer qualquer barulho.

- Aquele era o quarto da Belle e por isso é que mudei as tuas coisas para o meu – explicou calmamente – É assim que todos esperam que seja.

Ginny ficou atónita, mas cerrou os dentes e se soltou dele.

- Ninguém espera nada disso! Há muitos quartos nessa casa e você só quer me magoar com essa atitude, me castigar por ter vindo abalar a sua vida perfeita. Pois eu não penso colaborar, Harry! Não penso partilhar essa cama com você.

- Mas vai – retorquiu ele, friamente – Não pensa que aquilo que faremos nela seja mais do que dormir. Não vai ter essa sorte… – esboçou um sorriso gelado e cruel, que congelou Ginny por dentro.

- _Sorte_? Você é o homem mais prepotente e vaidoso que conheci em toda a minha vida! Mas ainda nem sei porque me surpreendo. Depois daquilo que acabei de saber sobre você e a sua família… – baixou rapidamente o olhar. Não podia deixar que a raiva a fizesse dizer coisas das quais se arrependeria amargamente mais tarde. Tentou, por isso, mudar estrategicamente de assunto – Onde estão as minhas coisas?

- Guardadas no armário. Mas o que é que a Belle te contou? – o tom era grave, reflectindo o seu desagrado. Ela não conseguia lhe responder. Sentia-se muito fraca, tão indefesa…Aproximou-se da cómoda e abriu uma gaveta. Era a da roupa interior dele. Fechou-a de um golpe. - O que é que ela te disse? – insistiu ele. A ruiva abriu outra gaveta e encontrou a sua roupa.

- A história da família.

Um longo silêncio caiu sobre eles, até que Harry quebrou o momento.

- Não é uma história muito bonita, pois não?

- Eu diria que essa é uma forma suave de expor a situação – respondeu Ginny, em voz baixa, apoiando-se na cómoda.

- Isso te magoou? – Ginny voltou-se para olhá-lo.

- Me entristeceu, Harry – respondeu ela – Seria impossível não sentir nada perante uma tragédia assim. E essa é a única razão pela qual vou fazer aquilo que me pediu e continuar com essa farsa. Fingirei ser a sua amante, mas só por essa noite e apenas em frente à tua mãe e à Belle. Amanhã você inventa qualquer coisa para que eu vá embora. Não importa o que seja, por mim pode até dizer que o sultão da Arábia veio me buscar para o seu harém. Você já mentiu bastante sobre a nossa relação, mais mentira menos mentira, não fará diferença alguma.

- Já disse que não gosto de mentir! – Harry elevou o tom de voz.

-Pois eu acho que adora! Disse à Belle que vamos nos casar e eu diria que essa é uma versão muito distante da realidade.

- Eu não disse nada disso – defendeu-se – Ela supôs que nós iríamos casar – corrigiu, prendendo o seu olhar no dela – Já disse que ela é muito inocente e ela deve achar que se alguém tem uma aventura, acaba sempre por se casar.

Ginny riu quase histericamente.

- Ela não supôs nada! De facto, até se interroga porque é que os pais vão casar agora. É uma jovem _muito_ liberal.

- Ela disse isso apenas para esconder os seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Está tão desesperada para que esse casamento se consume quanto eu. Sempre viveu com um pai a tempo parcial e agora vai tê-lo para sempre.

Ginny tentou conter as lágrimas por Belle. Entendia os sentimentos da irmã muito melhor do que Harry podia imaginar e tentou ignorar o seu próprio desespero.

- Essa é mais uma razão para que eu vá embora – adiantou, rogando com o olhar para que ele não dificultasse ainda mais aquela tarefa – Agora compreendo a importância dessa união, muito mais do que antes de conhecer a Belle. Eu tenho uma…história com o Arthur, algo…algo do qual não me orgulho, e seria um erro ficar aqui nem que seja mais um minuto do que o absolutamente necessário.

Ele aproximou-se. Era uma ameaça para o seu coração e corpo que, por sua vez, começou a tremer como gelatina. Mas, felizmente, Harry se deteve a uns metros dela.

- Por favor – disse ela, humedecendo os lábios – Não me faz passar por isso…

- Vai ficar porque eu quero que toda a gente seja feliz – afirmou, desafiando-a.

- A felicidade é uma oferta do destino – balbuciou – e não sua, _Harry Potter_!

O moreno obrigou-a a olhá-lo de frente, sustentando-lhe o queixo com a mão tépida. Ginny afastou-se daquela mão tentadora com um só movimento, mas não havia para onde fugir. Estava presa, totalmente encurralada, entre ele e a cómoda.

- Se…se me obrigar a ficar – ameaçou-o entredentes – não me responsabilizarei pelo que…pelo que possa dizer e você não quer que isso aconteça. Sou…sou um perigo para todos. Durante o jantar, podem fazer perguntas que eu não saiba responder e então tudo estaria perdido…

- Então, mente tal como acusa os outros de fazer! – Harry agarrou-a fortemente pelos ombros.

Meu Deus, o mal que fizera ao acusar Arthur de mentir!

- E não deve ser assim tão difícil fazer-se passar por uma garota inocente e virginal. Que interpretação! – murmurou ele, completamente transtornado, uma máscara de dor cobrindo o seu rosto – Quase acreditei que você tinha sido amante do Arthur, mas houve algo que te delatou – os seus dedos cravaram-se na pele dela – Fiz amor com você essa manhã e você nunca foi amante de ninguém! Fez tudo muito bem, mas há _coisas_ que nem _você_ pode disfarçar. Ou pensa que eu não vi a mancha no lençol? Ou mais que isso, que não senti a tensão do seu corpo que antecipava a dor? Foi a tua primeira vez, Ginny, e naquele momento me encheu de felicidade, mas agora sinto apenas nojo de você.

- Nojo? – a voz dela saiu fraca e quase sem vida.

- Sim, nojo – os seus olhos verdes estavam cheios de raiva e ressentimento – É evidente que o Arthur não te deu aquilo que você queria no vosso primeiro encontro, mas você não se rendeu e o seguiu até aqui.

A ruiva debateu-se com tanta força para se soltar que ele quase não conseguiu controlá-la. Sentia a garganta a ferver de raiva e as lágrimas assomavam-lhe os olhos. Num golpe com uma força que nem julgava possuir, conseguia empurrá-lo e correu. Apenas correu. Para tão longe dele quanto conseguisse.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O calor da tarde apertava cada vez mais, a tarde aproximava-se do seu expoente máximo. Bateu na porta do quarto e ninguém respondeu, pelo que a abriu e viu que estava vazio. Tinha a certeza que ele não estava no jardim e nem na cozinha, e a casa continuava no mais absoluto silêncio, pelo que tinha uma forte suspeita de onde poderia encontrá-lo. Caminhou até encontrar as portas familiares e abriu-as de par em par. Ele estava lá, sentado ao piano e, portanto, de costas voltadas para ela. As nuvens tapavam de quando em quando o sol, criando um conjunto indefinido de sombras que se projectavam pela sala. Parou perto da entrada e falou para as costas dele, decidida a dizer tudo aquilo que sentia e que o afastasse dela para sempre.

- Eu te odeio. Você é o ser mais…

- Sabe perfeitamente que não – interrompeu-a ele, sem se voltar – Você me ama tanto como eu te amo… – a sua voz era cansada e cava.

Toda a fúria e força no interior de Ginny se extinguiram naquele exacto momento como uma pirâmide de cartas, até ficar reduzida a um monte inanimado.

- Porquê, Gi? Porque é que acusou o Arthur de ser um mentiroso quando era você que estava mentindo? – a ruiva aproximou-se lentamente dele, como se fosse um planeta orbitando em volta de uma estrela, até parar perto dele – Porque é que me obriga a descarregar toda a minha raiva em você, quando tudo o que eu mais queria era te abraçar e fazer amor com você até ao fim dos meus dias? – a cabeça dele estava inclinada, de forma que ela não podia ler-lhe os olhos. Mas, pelo tom de voz, ela poderia jurar que ele sofria amargamente – Porquê? Porque é que nos está fazendo passar por essa agonia?

"_Porque a verdade magoaria muitas pessoas!"_, quisera gritar. Harry ergueu-se levemente e, soerguendo-se do banco, puxou-a para si e a beijou nos lábios. Ginny sentiu um soluço bloquear na sua garganta, os olhos se fecharam e a magia dele arrasou o seu corpo que, apesar de estar extremamente fraco, ainda sentia o fogo que ardia nele.

- Vou fazer amor com você, Gi – murmurou Harry quando a sentiu tremer – porque é a única maneira de te obrigar a dizer a verdade.

Pegou-a pelas pernas e levantou-a até à altura do piano, onde a sentou. Ginny ficou ali, muda, observando-o com os olhos abertos de par em par, enquanto ele se despia, sem deixar de a olhar profundamente, um olhar abrasador e faminto, um olhar apaixonado e desesperado. Que verdade seria aquela? O que queria Harry? A verdade sobre Arthur jamais a saberia, pois a mesma iria destroçá-lo e aos outros. Tentou sair, mas ele a impediu, puxando-a para perto do seu corpo e colocando-se entre as suas pernas, de tal forma que as coxas dela envolviam a sua cintura. Observou o fundo daquelas íris verdes e encontrou um absoluto e profundo desespero.

- Por favor, Ginny, coloca um fim a tudo isso, eu te imploro. Já não consigo suportar a tua dor nem a minha.

Então, beijou-a com tal ternura que ela sentiu que estava tudo perdido. Sentiu que derretia por dentro e o desejo de lutar abandonou-a, deixando apenas a vontade de se entregar por completo. Agarrou-se a ele, moldando o corpo com o do homem amado. Ele abriu a camisa dela e ela deitou-se sobre o piano, deixando que a mão do moreno viajasse desde os seus lábios até à sua barriga, palmilhando um rastro de fogo tão intenso que ela se sentiu marcada para sempre. Os beijos seguiram-se, eles apenas afastavam os lábios um do outro para retomarem o ar, ainda que ambos pensassem que não precisariam dele para viverem, apenas daquele sentimento que os aquecia e modificava a cada instante. Harry despiu-a e acariciou-a até ela gemer, arqueando-se, embebida na paixão. A ruiva retribuía, prendendo-o mais contra si e passando o língua pelo seu pescoço, peito, lábios.

Ao penetrá-la, ele conteve a respiração e ela sentiu-se perdida para sempre. Os movimentos ritmados de ambos, actuando como um único ser, faziam com que o piano soltasse breves notas que ecoavam pela sala e, quando ocasionalmente os seus corpos tocavam numa tecla, o piano parecia cantar uma canção nunca antes ouvida, uma canção só deles, uma canção de amor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Você está linda, Gi – disse Harry, junto às escadas. Estivera à espera dela e a jovem sentiu-se satisfeita com o elogio e o sorriso radioso que ele lhe deu. O moreno estava lindíssimo, vestido a rigor, e foi então que a jovem se apercebeu de que não estava adequadamente vestida. Ofereceu-lhe um sorriso incerto e Harry levou a mão dela aos lábios para a beijar.

- Está como sempre quis você…radiante – disse, sorrindo – Seja corajosa. A minha mãe também está muito nervosa, mas sem dúvida vai adorar você, tal como eu.

- Espero que sim – sussurrou a jovem com os olhos resplandecentes de felicidade ao aceitar o braço masculino – Não estou demasiado nervosa; se ela for parecida com a Belle, não tenho nada que me preocupar.

- Já estão aqui? – perguntou Belle atrás de ambos – Bati à vossa porta, mas ninguém atendeu. Acho que adormeci sem dar conta. Gi, você está linda…diferente, especial – lançou-lhe um olhar cheio de ternura – Já conheceu a minha mãe?

- Está na sala de jantar – informou Harry, enquanto a irmã entrava na cozinha, envergando o vestido azul que ele oferecera a Ginny no primeiro dia da sua chegada. Os cabelos acastanhados meio presos e meio caídos, conferiam-lhe um ar realmente adorável – a dar os últimos retoques na mesa que era suposto ter sido você a preparar – repreendeu-a.

Rindo, Belle mudou de direcção.

- Pois, mas não te faria mal algum ajudar… – opinou a morena de nariz empinado, deitando a língua de fora.

- Foi o que fiz. Preparada? – perguntou ele a Ginny. Ela assentiu, sentindo-se quase com vontade de rir devido aos comentários dos dois irmãos. Ia correr tudo bem. Tomara a decisão correcta; não renegaria o amor de Harry, mas guardaria para si o segredo do seu nascimento.

Lily estava junto à mesa que Ginny adorara polir até à perfeição durante os dias que permanecera naquela casa. Estava de costas para ela, colocando os talheres de prata sobre a mesa e, ao ouvi-los, virou-se com um amplo sorriso no rosto. Um sorriso que, de repente, ficou gelado nos seus lábios. Foi uma sensação instantânea, uma espécie de apreensão na expressão de Lily, mas não passou despercebida à ruiva. Parecia ter ficado surpreendida ao vê-la.

Ginny procurou desesperadamente a aprovação nos seus olhos espantosamente verdes, os olhos de Harry. Imaginara que a mãe dele deveria ser bonita e não se enganara. Talvez Lily procurasse o mesmo nela…aproximou-se. Ela era diferente dos seus filhos, mas ao mesmo tempo ambos tinham muito dela. O cabelo era ruivo escuro, uma cor levemente diferente da sua própria cor de fogo, era magra e muito elegante. Trajava um vestido cor de vinho, adornado com uma linda corrente de ouro branco no pescoço na qual se encontrava pendurada uma estrela.

- Tenho imenso prazer em te conhecer, Ginny – disse ao inclinar-se para a beijar e a jovem se comoveu ao sentir que as suas mãos também tremiam ligeiramente. Depois, a voz de Harry encheu a sala, mas Ginny não se apercebeu daquilo que ele dizia.

Lily não devia tê-la aprovado. Sentia-se pequena, mal vestida e inferior perante a elegância da mãe de Harry….sentia-se mal…insegura…

Belle entrou pela sala adentro e abraçou-a com força.

- Não é linda, mamãe? Não sei o que é que ela viu no Harry – lançou um olhar de provocação ao moreno.

Houve um rápido e simpático intercâmbio de palavras entre irmãos, e todos se riram. Então, Ginny olhou de lado para Lily que, do outro lado da mesa, sorria com os olhos brilhantes.

- Sim – ouviu-a dizer em voz baixa – É linda e estou muito feliz pelos dois.

Foi uma noite deliciosa, informal e quente. De vez em quando, a jovem distanciou-se de tudo, em paz consigo mesma, certa de conseguir guardar o seu segredo entre gente tão adorável. Falou-se pouco do casamento e, já de madrugada, depois de terem ajudado Belle e Lily a arrumar tudo, ela e Harry, abraçados, foram deitar-se enquanto elas as duas ficaram a conversar no terraço. Passou toda a noite abraçada ao homem que amava, sem dormir, apenas pensando nos caminhos que a sua vida tomara e velando pelo sono tranquilo de Harry.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny desceu as escadas na manhã seguinte. Ainda ninguém acordara e, vestida com o mesmo vestido que usara na noite anterior para não acordar Harry, saiu até ao terraço e respirou fundo o ar perfumado da manhã.

Sentia-se feliz, mais do que estivera em toda a sua vida, e queria partilhar aquela felicidade, pelo que correu a toda a velocidade até à casota de Padfoot. O animal cumprimentou-a com a sua habitual exuberância.

- Olha o que você fez ao meu caderno de desenhos, Padfoot! Dormiu em cima dele? – perguntou, lembrando que se esquecera ali do caderno no dia anterior. – Eh! Espera por mim! – exclamou, mas o animal já corria pela relva a fora.

Cheia de calor e sem alento quando chegou ao muro de pedra, Ginny apoiou-se no mesmo para descansar e apreciar a linda vista daquele mar tão espectacular. Nada podia ser mais perfeito. Riu-se da figura do cachorro, tentando apanhar um coelho que corria por ali. Afastou as longas madeixas ruivas da cara para que a brisa refrescante a tocasse e o caderno caiu-lhe da mão.

Mas não chegou a atingir o chão.

Ginny deu um salto e sentiu que todo o seu interior se encolhia ao virar e encontrar-se frente a frente com Arthur Weasley. O seu coração parecia ter parado. O mundo deteve-se. A brisa do mar tornou-se subitamente gélida.

- Não se assusta – murmurou ele com uma voz profunda e os seus olhos castanhos pareciam atingir directamente a alma dela. Tinha o seu caderno na mão.

A primeira ideia de Ginny foi correr. Como é que fora capaz de imaginar que a mentira pudesse durar para sempre? Como é que pensou que poderia guardar o seu segredo quando enfrentasse, cara a cara, o seu verdadeiro pai? Pela primeira vez estava diante dele. Aquele homem ruivo, de aspecto amável e honesto, era o seu pai. Com os olhos devorou cada ruga, cada traço, procurando algo em comum com ela, com as suas delicadas feições. Eram diferentes, mas tão, _tão iguais_. Arthur estendeu-lhe o caderno e ela baixou o olhar.

- Hm…obrigada – balbuciou, olhando um ponto algures atrás dele, mas não recuperou o caderno. Tinha a mão suspensa no ar.

Arthur tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas e Ginny franziu o sobrolho. O seu coração batia apressadamente e, então, ele sorriu.

- Sim, acho que é verdade – disse. Baixou o olhar para ocultar as lágrimas e folheou o caderno. As aguarelas de flores surgiram às cores e Arthur suspirou – Sim, é verdade – repetiu.

- O que…o que é que é verdade? – inquiriu ela, a medo.

- Acho que você já sabe.

E, de repente, soube. As suas emoções voaram, interrogando-se como é que aquilo tinha acontecido. Sim, sabia quem ela era.

- A Lily telefonou para mim esta manhã, muito cedo, e estou aqui desde madrugada à sua espera.

- A Lily? – Arthur olhou-a com sinceridade.

- A Lily conheceu a tua mãe. Eram as melhores amigas – explicou com suavidade – Ontem à noite…A Lily disse que ontem à noite o fantasma da Molly tinha entrado na sala para a conhecer e que esse fantasma era a mulher que o seu filho mais ama no mundo – esboçou um sorriso – Você sabia que é a imagem viva da sua mãe quando eu a conheci?

Com as lágrimas a correrem-lhe pelo rosto abaixo, Ginny só conseguiu responder com a cabeça. Um suspiro de angústia arrebatou-lhe a garganta e depois tudo saiu como uma erupção que a fez tremer e soluçar descontroladamente.

- Queria filha…querida filha… – Arthur abraçou-a com força, também ele a tremer de emoção – A sua procura terminou e o meu coração está repleto de felicidade – afiançou, continuando a abraçá-la durante um longo tempo, com o sol a incidir sobre ambos e a brisa do mar a ondular os cabelos flamejantes. Depois, Arthur ergueu o queixo da garota e olhou-a de frente, sorrindo por trás das próprias lágrimas

- Não soube o que pensar quando o Harry veio ter comigo com o retrato que fizera de você para ver se eu era capaz de elucidá-lo sobre o mistério de uma jovem chamada Ginny. Não consegui ajudá-lo, mas a tua imagem me inquietou. Era tão parecida com aquela jovem inglesa que eu tanto amei…Depois, ele explicou que você andava tentando me localizar – encolheu os ombros – Não podia imaginar qual seria a razão pela qual uma linda jovem como você arriscaria a vida para vir até aqui me procurar.

- Como é que podia imaginar? Não sabia que…nem sequer sabia que eu…tinha nascido – murmurou ela, a respiração entrecortada. Ele assentiu.

- Quando vi o retrato nunca me lembrei que podia ser minha filha. Como é que poderia pensar tal coisa? Você tem toda a razão, eu nem sabia do seu nascimento. Foi simplesmente a tua parecença com a Molly que me surpreendeu. Mas depois a Lily me telefonou e me contou que tivera a mesma impressão.

- Eu não entendo. Como é que ela sabe…? – Arthur sorriu levemente.

- Vem, Ginny. Vamos dar um passeio – passou a mão pelo ombro dela e caminharam juntos.

- Ginevra – repetiu, desfrutando do seu nome como se o pronunciasse pela primeira vez, saboreando a sensação – Era o nome que eu e a Molly tínhamos escolhido para a nossa filha se fosse uma menina, antes do nosso mundo ter desabado. Você sabia que é italiano? – Ginny abanou a cabeça negativamente – Pois é. Significa "A justa". A Molly dizia que era um nome muito sério e que te chamaria sempre de Ginny – sorriu, os olhos perdidos no horizonte, claramente vivendo nas suas lembranças – Por isso, e porque eu tinha uma certeza instintiva de que seria uma menina linda e ruivíssima, eu lhe dei um medalhão com esse nome gravado. O mesmo medalhão que você tem no seu pescoço – apontou. Ginny sentiu-se preenchida e uma paz doce aqueceu-a por dentro.

- A Lily e eu não temos segredos. Nós nos conhecemos há muito tempo e ela sabe como amei a tua mãe. Sabia que ela me tinha escrito de Inglaterra para me dizer que perdera o bebé e que não regressaria. Ela sempre soube disso e me ajudou a ultrapassar essa dor tremenda. E agora, anos mais tarde, dá de caras com a namorada do filho que é a imagem viva da Molly, a tua mãe. Então, ela matutou sobre tudo o que o Harry lhe contara sobre você…uma garota inglesa que trabalhava em Palermo, com enorme talento artístico, dois anos mais velha que a Belle…e que fora adoptada.

- E deduziu tudo – concluiu a ruiva, sorrindo – Mas a Lily sabia que eu andava a fazer perguntas sobre você? – Arthur apertou suavemente o ombro da filha e desatou a rir.

- Não, mas o Harry me confessou que quando te encontrou, desconfiou que você e eu éramos amantes. O pobre tem andado com os nervos à flor da pele devido ao casamento. É muito sensível, mas é claro que já deve saber isso – sorriu ironicamente – Tem umas ideias muito claras sobre os assuntos do coração. _Demasiado claras_ para o seu próprio bem. Já me disse muitas vezes que eu fui um idiota…tudo para proteger a Lily, claro – suspirou, e deteve-se para a olhar – Cometi muitos erros, Ginny, e as coisas podiam ter sido diferentes se a Molly e eu…

- Não! Foi tão triste que…a Molly, a minha mãe, morreu…morreu quando era pequena…

- Eu sei. Quando o me pai acabou por admitir que fora ele o responsável pela nossa ruptura, tentei localizá-la e descobri que tinha morrido num acidente de automóvel. Devia ter investigado melhor o assunto e descoberto que você fora dada para a adopção após a sua morte – suspirou – Porque é que ela não me contou…tudo podia ter sido diferente.

- Suponho que era jovem e tinha medo. Não devia ter família. O seu pai expulsou-a do país e com certeza que pensou que não teria outra opção. Fez o que pensou ser melhor para ela, para você e para mim…acho que nunca saberemos como teria sido – sorriu para afastar a angústia que a sua mãe devia ter sofrido – Mas o destino é assim mesmo. Se assim não fosse, você não estaria agora prestes a casar com a Lily, que é uma mulher maravilhosa que sempre esteve ao seu lado, e também não teríamos a adorável Belle nas nossas vidas, e eu não teria vindo à Sicília, nem teria encontrado o homem que amo e que…

- …adora o chão que você pisa – concluiu Arthur. A ruiva riu.

- Eu ia dizer que deve andar às voltas no terraço, louco por tomar café.

E enquanto caminhava de regresso a casa, contou-lhe aquilo que lhe acontecera desde que encontrara os papéis de adopção. Também contou o que acontecera entre ela e Harry, como se tinham apaixonado e como, precisamente por esse amor, decidira não revelar o seu segredo para assegurar a felicidade de todos. Quando chegaram a casa, com Padfoot atrás de ambos completamente exausto depois de tanta correria, estavam abraçados e riam de boa vontade. Uma vez no terraço, Arthur virou-se para ela.

- Ginny, querida, não tenha medo de não pertencer a esta família. A Lily compreende tudo e, ontem à noite, ela e a Belle falaram muito. Pelo que, assim que entrarmos e dissermos que você é a minha filha, será para todos uma enorme alegria. A Belle sempre quis ter uma irmã e agora vai ter uma, apesar de já te adorar. A partir de hoje, você é uma Weasley de pleno direito.

A ruiva sentiu que o seu coração batia descompassadamente. E Harry? Voltaria a confiar nela?

Arthur abraçou-a com força antes de a deixar no terraço, depois de lhe prometer que teriam muito tempo para preencherem os espaços vazios que existiam entre eles e, então, viu que Harry a aguardava no jardim, à sombra de uma árvore. Quando Arthur se retirou, Harry levantou-se e aproximou-se dela. O seu rosto era indecifrável e estava carregado de tensão. Assustada, Ginny recuou. Vira os gestos de afecto de Arthur e devia pensar que…

- Não é o que você pensa! E não negue! Pensou que…que… – as lágrimas caíam novamente, a emoção de conhecer o seu pai fora demasiado forte. Nunca chorara tanto na sua vida – Ele é meu pai! – gritou – Como é que eu podia te contar? Como é que podia te dizer nas vésperas do casamento dele com a sua mãe? Você nunca acreditaria e…

- Gi, eu sei. Eu sei… – abraçou-a com força, beijando-a no alto da cabeça – Já sei e te amo muito por ter sido tão corajosa.

- Harry… – gemeu, agarrando-se a ele com todas as suas forças – Eu te amo tanto que não podia te perder. Não teria dito nada…não podia fazê-lo…mas a Lily conhecia a…e ela soube…descobriu tudo…

- Ela me contou esta amanhã e encaixa tudo na perfeição. A Belle e ela estiveram levantadas quase toda a noite, à espera do Arthur, confiantes de que ele saberia a verdade. E vi a cara dele, a felicidade inigualável dele e a tua.

Ginny separou-se, limpando o rosto com as costas da mão.

- Harry, não queria magoar ninguém. Só há algumas semanas atrás é que soube da existência do Arthur. Toda a minha vida desejei saber o que é ser querida. Tinha que o encontrar, mas…te encontrei e caí numa enorme embrulhada. Mas estava decidida a não revelar a verdade, a não admitir que ele era meu pai. Mas agora todos sabemos e apesar de ser maravilhoso e de me sentir no céu, também sei que é demasiado…para todos – Harry voltou a abraçá-la.

- Você ainda sabe pouco sobre nós, Gi. Também é filha do Arthur, uma parte profunda dele. E de mim também, porque te amo com todo o meu coração. E da Lily e da Belle. Será que você pensou que te íamos colocar de lado? Você pertence a esta família e pertencerá para sempre, e isso só fará com que o casamento da minha mãe e do teu pai seja ainda mais especial.

- Harry…eu te amo tanto…mas você vai ter de me ajudar, me dar a tua segurança. Estou encantada, mas ao mesmo tempo me sinto culpada pelos meus pais adoptivos mesmo sabendo como eles são…

- Shhh! Agora se cala, Gi.

Ginny riu e colou-se a ele, pressionando-o e beijando os seus lábios para lhe demonstrar até onde chegavam os seus sentimentos por ele. Um grave grunhido ecoou atrás deles e, juntos, viraram-se para olharem para Padfoot que os contemplava roído de ciúmes.

- Chega, Padfoot! – suspiraram em uníssono, caindo na risada em seguida. E o animal, com o rabo entre as pernas, caminhou até eles e se deitou aos seus pés com um gemido de derrota. Harry suspirou e voltou a beijá-la com doçura. Ao se separar dela, murmurou com suavidade:

- Será que a minha governanta concordará em deixá-lo ficar connosco?

- Você não tem escolha – respondeu Ginny, sorrindo com malícia – Estamos ambos no mesmo pacote – ele sorriu e atacou a barriga dela, fazendo-lhe cócegas. Quando estavam ambos deitados na relva, suados e corados, após uma terrível luta de risos, ele voltou-se para ela, que observava a luz dançar na copa da árvore, e murmurou:

- Casa comigo, Ginny Weasley. Casa comigo e me faz o homem mais feliz da terra.

Antes que ela aceitasse, Padfoot levantou-se, ladrou três vezes e lambeu um dos pés descalços de Harry.

- Aí tem a sua resposta, meu orgulhoso amante siciliano – respondeu ela, rindo abertamente – Sim, sim, sim.

E as suas bocas voltaram a unir-se num beijo para selarem a promessa.

Foi um dia perfeito. Ginny não conseguia descortinar o que teria sido mais fantástico: se o reencontro com o pai que sonhara em ter toda a sua vida; se os momentos passados com Harry, finalmente livre de culpas e ressentimentos; se o momento em que Belle se lançara sobre o seu pescoço e a arrastara para o seu quarto a fim de uma conversa de irmãs básica, sobre namorados e roupas; se Lily beijando-a, emocionada, e dizendo que era um orgulho tê-la ali; se o jantar no jardim, sobre a luz das estrelas e o perfume das flores, todos reunidos pela primeira vez; ou se a noite que passara nos braços de Harry, o homem que amava e que amava de igual modo. Parecia que seriam felizes para sempre, a partir daquele dia. Mas não foram.

**_N/A – _**e PRONTO, finalmente gente! bate palmas e dá graças Como foi? Muito meloso? Muito chato? Emocionante? Esse capítulo quase poderia ser um final, se não existisse um capítulo seguinte. E bom, no próximo capítulo…ah, quer saber?...não vou contar nada, já toda a gente sabe que eu venho anunciando uma coisa ruim ahah. Apenas direi que o capítulo terá o título _"O pior dia das nossas vidas"_. Reviews please, estou me sentindo meio duvidosa da minha capacidade de escrita (crise existencial, acho eu) e preciso estar em forma para o próximo capítulo.

**Miaka – **A Belle vai ser um doce nessa fic, ela realmente será crucial para que coisas boas aconteçam. Por fim, a verdade! Como foi o sentimento de esse peso ter desaparecido? Beijo enorme.

**Annabelle Potter – **Ah, muito muito obrigada! Talvez devesse ter feito o Harry rastejar um pouco mais, mas acho que ambos erraram nessa história toda e ainda vem tanta situação por aí…(risada maléfica). Beijinho! (Para quando a _Selvagem_, mulher?)

**Kynn Lucky – **Que bom que gostou, foi realmente esclarecedor. Eu tento sempre que cada capítulo tenha algo de novo, porque também sei como é ler uma fic que, mesmo estando bem escrita, "não sai do sítio". Tanto elogio me deixa mesmo sem palavras, por isso deixo apenas um beijo gigantesco e um abraço carinhoso.

**Barbie – **Ainda bem que seu aniversário foi tudo de bom. Eles vão sofrer um bocado, realmente…mas também, quem não sofre? Beijo bem grande!

**x Lanni x – **Ela tem andado bem rápido, porque eu tenho estado de férias mas daqui a pouco tempo eu vou saber o que me espera (se entrei na faculdade ou não) e, por isso, pode andar um pouco mais lenta. Nessa altura terão que ter paciência comigo e lembrar como eu vos mimei antes! (E a Reviravoltas? 'Ta esperando que eu tenha uma apoplexia de ansiedade? Actualizaaaaaaa, por favoooooor) Beijo!

**Dudinka – **Quase chorou! Sério! Ah, que bom! Em que parte? Espero que continue gostando muito, agora entraremos numa nova fase que acho que agradará :) Beijo!


	10. O pior dia das nossas vidas

**Capítulo 10 –** O pior dia das nossas vidas

Ginny estava deitada debaixo da sua árvore, observando a brisa acariciar as folhas das árvores e lembrando alguns momentos particularmente felizes que já vivera com Harry, naquele mesmo sítio. Contudo, ele estava estranho desde o dia anterior e saíra sem lhe dar nenhuma explicação. Não que ela fosse do tipo controlador, mas a sombra que cobria aqueles olhos espantosamente verdes já lhe era familiar e, em geral, sabia que não indicava boa coisa. Ouviu o som de um motor se aproximando e ergueu-se de um salto, sabendo que era Harry. Lily e Belle haviam saído para fazerem a última prova dos seus vestidos e Arthur tivera que se ausentar para tratar de negócios e, como tal, estariam sozinhos nesse dia, pois os restantes elementos da casa apenas voltariam no dia seguinte. Correu para a estrada de acesso à casa e observou enquanto o moreno saía do carro, mal se contendo para não saltar sobre ele e enchê-lo de beijos. Sempre que ele se afastava sentia como se parte de si também se ausentasse. No fundo, isso era o amor: entregar-se tão completamente a uma pessoa que ela passa a carregar parte de nós consigo, para onde quer que vá.

- Harry! – exclamou, aproximando-se dele e abraçando-o. Ela adorava ficar assim, encostada no peito dele, sentindo o coração amado bater e o calor dos seus braços. Mas, por ser um gesto habitual, apercebeu-se imediatamente de que algo estava errado – O que se passa? – se afastou de forma a poder encará-lo directamente.

- Não foi nada, Gi. – respondeu o moreno, de forma seca.

- Como assim, nada? Essa não é a sua cara de nada, Harry James Potter! – insistiu.

- Já disse que não aconteceu nada! – afirmou, categórico.

- Pensei que já tínhamos ultrapassado a fase de escondermos coisas um do outro…que você confiava em mim – a voz da ruiva era triste e ia dar meia volta quando Harry a interceptou.

- Eu…me desculpa – pediu, baixinho. A garota acenou com a cabeça – Eu encontrei Antonio Firenzzi quando fui à cidade. Ele praticamente riu da minha cara por ter sido inocentado, Gi. Eu não posso sequer colocar em palavras o quão terrível é ter diante de você o assassino do seu pai e não poder fazer nada…por enquanto – acrescentou com um leve sorriso – Penso que encontrei algumas provas sólidas sobre os seus negócios obscuros. Se ele não vai ser condenado por homicídio, será por outros motivos. Eu não vou deixar por aqui, não vou mesmo – o seu olhar era duro e convicto, e nele ardia um fogo que Ginny identificou como desejo de vingança – Eu disse isso a ele, que estou perto de o apanhar.

- Você não devia ter feito isso, pode estar se arriscando – ajuizou a ruiva – Mas foi só isso?

- Como assim só? Acha pouco? – Harry perguntou, tentando sorrir. Mas Ginny conseguia ver que a sombra continuava lá e que o moreno não tinha contado tudo. Fez uma cara de ponto de interrogação e ele suspirou – Pronto. Ele já sabe que você está aqui comigo, não faço ideia como, e disse coisas muito pouco simpáticas sobre você…

- Acreditou no que ele disse, foi? – questionou a ruiva, cerrando os olhos.

- Não, mas fiquei furioso por ele se atrever a tocar no seu nome – murmurou ele, acariciando a face dela – Ele fez uma série de acusações e ameaças, mas nada de importante. Tenho certeza! – disse, vendo a expressão de dúvida de Ginny.

- Ok, então está tudo bem – suspirou. Pegou-lhe na mão e entraram para o fresco interior da casa. Foram até à cozinha, onde Ginny preparou um lanche para os dois.

- Eu combinei me encontrar com dois amigos de infância daqui a pouco. Você quer vir? – convidou, passados uns instantes. Ginny ponderou por breves momentos, não muito certa da sua vontade de o acompanhar, mas ele pegou na sua mão e a beijou com tanto carinho que ela não conseguiu dizer não.

- Vou sim, vou só trocar de roupa. Espera um momento – deu um beijo estalado nos lábios de Harry e correu até ao quarto, onde colocou um vestido azul de linho, leve e fresco. Desceu novamente e se reuniu a Harry, que a esperava perto do carro.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Gi, posso te apresentar? Esse aqui é o Seamus Finnigan – Harry apontou para um homem com o cabelo de uma tonalidade semelhante à da areia, que acenou com a mão. Ginny retribuiu com um sorriso agradável – E esse é Neville Longbottom – a garota apertou a mão de um homem mais baixo, de cara redonda e amável. Tinham deixado a mansão Potter e ido até à cidade mais próxima, onde entraram num restaurante para encontrarem os amigos de Harry.

A conversa transcorreu de forma simpática e serena, enquanto os três homens recordavam episódios da sua infância. Ginny ouvia atentamente, disposta a apreender tudo o que a fizesse conhecer melhor Harry. Ele parecia estar feliz naquele momento, relembrando as brincadeiras e travessuras, mas a ruiva saberia dizer, sem sequer hesitar, que ele sofrera profundamente durante grande parte da sua vida. E o motivo, ela apostaria, tinha sido a morte prematura do seu pai e a vida atribulada da sua mãe. Olhando com atenção para os traços faciais daquele rosto que ela já conseguia definir de olhos fechados, ela decidiu que ele se tornara adulto muito cedo, perdera a sua inocência ainda antes de compreender realmente o mundo. Esse pensamento a entristecia mas também a fazia amar e respeitar ainda mais aquele ser maravilhoso e complexo que tinha diante de si.

- …e então, o Harry aqui diz: _"Devolvo seu livro se você aceitar sair comigo!"_. E não é que ela aceitou mesmo? Se bem me lembro uma série de coisas aconteceu no seu carro naquele dia…e não só nesse dia, obviamente – Seamus contou, rindo maliciosamente entredentes.

- Ah, ele não era tão dado assim – defendeu Neville – Ele apenas gostava demasiado de garotas para a sua própria segurança – acabou por dizer, fazendo Harry abanar a cabeça e rir baixinho.

- Você devia ter cuidado com ele, sabe Gi? – a garota levantou uma sobrancelha em sinal de interrogação, enquanto brincava com uma longa madeixa vermelha – Ele não é confiável quando o assunto é mulheres. Mas devo dizer que ele tem realmente bom gosto, sempre… – Seamus mencionou, olhando de lado para ela. Ginny se sentiu desconfortável e percebeu que eles já deviam ter bebido um pouco demais – Você me agrada particularmente. Bem perfeitinha, hein? – sussurrou de forma a que só ela ouvisse. Ela tentou fazer um sorriso amarelo, mas realmente não estava gostando nada naquela intimidade forçada – Sem dúvida, eu escolheria você para dar uns amassos, entre todas as garotas que ele tem tido de há um tempo para cá – ele continuou. Ginny apertou os lábios e tentou ignorar, mas Harry e Neville estavam embrenhados numa conversa animada sobre futebol e não pareciam estar minimamente cientes da situação – Ele te satisfaz? – questionou Seamus, de rompante. Aproximou-se mais dela e murmurou quase ao seu ouvido, enojando-a profundamente – Eu posso tratar disso… – e, aproveitando o facto de estarem sentados ao lado um do outro, colocou a mão na perna dela, por cima do vestido. A ruiva respirou fundo, tentando impedir uma explosão e um escândalo que deixaria mal o moreno e, por isso, agarrou no pulso dele e o retirou categoricamente de perto de si.

- Olha, eu não te conheço – disse, tentando falar baixo também – Mas se você quer continuar com a possibilidade de satisfazer alguém, não acho boa ideia dizer essas coisas perto dele – apontou para Harry, que ria de uma piada que Neville lhe dissera – E nem longe, porque aí teria de ser eu a tratar do assunto…e não garanto que você saísse melhor – tentou encerrar por ali.

- Você é brava…eu gosto assim – soprou ele, lambendo os lábios de forma lasciva, que fez com que o estômago da ruiva desse uma volta de cento e oitenta graus – O Harry nunca se importou com as outras namoradinhas dele, não vejo porque seria diferente com você.

- Ele me ama! – rosnou ela.

- Ama, é? Eu também diria que te amo só para dormir com você, gostosinha – ele voltou a aproximar-se e colocou a mão na perna dela, por baixo da saia do vestido, subindo até à coxa. A ruiva levantou imediatamente e disse em voz bem alta:

- Nunca mais se atreva a me tocar, seu porco – Harry finalmente apercebera-se que algo de errado estava acontecendo e levantou, indo até ela.

- O que se passa, Gi? – questionou, olhando dela para Seamus.

- Nada, não. Eu não estou me sentindo bem, podemos voltar para casa? – pediu, com urgência na voz. Harry franziu o cenho.

- Você disse para ele não voltar a te tocar, porque não está se sentindo bem? – perguntou, ironicamente – O que é que ele te fez? – insistiu perigosamente. Ginny observou com apreensão enquanto os olhos dele escureciam para um verde seco e repleto de electricidade.

- Foi um mal entendido, Harry…vamos, por favor – implorou, puxando a mão dele. Harry soltou-se delicadamente e foi até Seamus. Sem dizer uma palavra ergueu o punho e socou-o com toda a força na boca. O outro reagiu, alterado pela bebida, saltando sobre o moreno e devolvendo a porrada. Os donos do restaurante oscilavam entre o susto e a alegria de uma luta, rondando o local não muito preocupados, uma vez que eles eram os únicos clientes. Engalfinharam-se como dois cães de rua, socando-se e pontapeando, rebolando pelo chão e derrubando cadeiras e mesas. Contudo, Harry estava mais sóbrio e conseguiu levar a melhor, deixando o outro no chão enquanto lhe pontapeava as costelas.

- Não, Harry! Pára! PÁRA! – gritou Ginny, colocando-se entre ele e Seamus. Espalmou as mãos no peito do moreno, tentando contê-lo e acalmá-lo.

- Porra, Harry! Eu não acredito que você me tenha feito isso por causa dessa aí… - berrou Seamus, enquanto se levantava auxiliado por um apreensivo Neville. Cuspiu um pouco de sangue, aparentemente de um dente – Toda a gente sabe que ela não presta! O Firenzzi parece ter-se divertido muito com ela! Será que você vai bater em todo o mundo que queira provar o que outros já tiveram? – provocou triunfante. Harry ia avançar novamente sobre ele, mas Ginny impediu-o.

- Não faz isso, Harry, ele não merece! – advertiu – Vamos, agora! – arrastou-o para fora do estabelecimento e Harry deixou-se ir, parando apenas para enfiar umas largas notas na mão de um dos donos, que sorriu aliviado. Quando chegaram ao carro, Ginny deitou um breve olhar ao moreno e viu que ele estava bem machucado também, cambaleando um pouco agarrado à omoplata. Abriu a porta e ajudou-o a sentar, dirigindo-se depois ao lugar do condutor. Não conduzia desde que tirara a licença, mas esperava ainda ser capaz, até porque Harry não estava em condições de guiar para lugar algum. Arrancaram e a viagem decorreu num silêncio quase palpável, interrompido apenas por indicações breves e ásperas dele sobre o caminho a seguir. Deixou o carro no sítio de sempre, no caminho da casa, e saiu, seguida por Harry que parecia estar a recuperar. A noite chegava e o jardim era todo sombras. Um vento cortante e frio levantara-se. Ginny encarou Harry e viu, de imediato, que ele tinha algo a dizer.

- Fala de uma vez – disse.

- Eu só queria entender – assegurou ele, a expressão sombria e o maxilar cerrado – Seamus nunca fez nada assim, gostava de saber o que você fez ou disse para ele.

- Como assim? – ela não estava entendendo, ou pelo menos, não queria entender aonde ele estava querendo chegar.

- Você…o provocou? – a voz dele era baixa e rouca.

- QUÊ! – _não podia_ ter ouvido bem, ele _não_ estava perguntando se ela tinha provocado o amigo dele e depois recuado.

- É incrível, sabe. Desde que te conheço que só faço dar porrada ou defender a sua honra. Os homens perdem a cabeça perto de você, começo a achar que você deve fazer algo para que isso aconteça…

- Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas…? – questionou, incrédula e magoada – Ele me apalpa e diz coisas horríveis e a culpa é _minha_? – a ruiva desejou que ele estivesse mais bêbado, pois talvez fosse mais fácil escutar aquelas palavras.

- Pode não ser consciente, mas algo em você… - prosseguiu ele, desviando os olhos dela – Algo em você chama pelos homens, ele nunca tinha feito nada assim.

- Isso não tem só a ver com o Seamus, pois não? – apercebeu-se ela, jogando o cabelo para trás das costas - Também tem a ver com o Firenzzi. Você vai acreditar mais no assassino do seu pai do que em mim? – a sua voz saiu fria e vazia, reflectindo na perfeição o que ela estava sentindo.

- Eu não quero tocar mais nesse assunto – ele voltou costas e entrou em casa, mas ela seguiu-o de perto.

- As suas inseguranças em relação a mim vão acabar com o nosso amor, Harry. Diz de uma vez, você acha que eu sou uma devoradora de homens? Seduz, leva à loucura, e abandona?

- Eu não acho nada – suspirou ele e entrou no quarto de banho, batendo a porta. Ela arquejou e lançou-se sobre a cama, ansiando simultaneamente não deixar a conversa por ali e esquecer todo aquele dia. Fechou os olhos e enrolou-se, abraçando os joelhos. Ouvia o som do chuveiro, a água caindo sobre o corpo de um Harry cheio de nódoas negras e furioso consigo próprio, o vento vergastando os ramos das árvores, o tiquetaque de um relógio de pêndulo no corredor. E então, quando o sono estava quase tomando conta de si, sentiu uma onda gelada no peito e um aperto no peito, quase a sufocando. Levou a mão até lá e abriu os olhos, vendo tudo enevoado. Quando começava a temer pelo que estaria lhe acontecendo, Harry abriu a porta de comunicação e regressou ao quarto, indo até ao armário e pegando uma camisa, calças e um casaco. Pensou se estaria ficando louca, porque toda a sensação desaparecera de repente.

- Onde você vai? – questionou, tentando não dar nenhuma conotação específica à voz.

- Sair – retorquiu ele, rápido e seco.

- Vai ficar assim durante muito tempo? – suspirou ela, esticando-se como uma gata sobre a cama.

- Assim como? – ele parou e olhou-a.

- Amuado, zangado, inseguro…jogando em cima de mim seus traumas e frustrações – respondeu a ruiva, erguendo-se da cama.

- Talvez. Não sei a que horas volto – terminou de se vestir e avançou para a porta, mas Ginny empurrou-o contra a parede e prendeu-o.

- Por favor, fica. Eu estou com um pressentimento muito mau, ficaria melhor se você estivesse do meu lado – pediu ao ouvido dele, encostando depois a testa no seu tórax.

- Se eu ficar, vamos acabar discutindo, direi coisas das quais me arrependerei mais tarde e que nem sinto – afirmou, levando a cabeça para trás, contra a parede – Preciso de ficar longe de você hoje.

- Mas eu preciso de você, eu senti um aperto…há algo de errado – insistiu, procurando os olhos verdes dele.

- Não, Gi. Você está sendo ridícula com essa história, eu sei que quer fazer as pazes. Mas hoje não, eu não me sinto realmente em paz – pousou as mãos grandes sobre os ombros dela e afastou-a do seu corpo – Eu vou em casa do Seamus, falar com ele e pedir desculpas.

- DESCULPAS! – Ginny sentiu-se à beira do colapso – Esse filho da mãe causa tudo isso e você vai pedir _perdão_? – deu um passo atrás, procurando o verdadeiro Harry, o _seu_ Harry.

- Sim, Ginny. Pela sova, ele deve ter quebrado uma série de costelas. Não pelos motivos – agarrou a maçaneta de costas para ela – Ele é meu amigo desde que me conheço. Não posso deixar tudo assim.

- Eu não sei por você – afirmou ela, a voz suave mas cheia de mágoa – Mas quando alguém ofende uma pessoa que eu amo, me ofende _a mim_. E, como tal, não é minha _amiga_ – voltou costas à imagem dele e se jogou de volta na cama, escutando a porta bater quando ele saiu.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Acordou com o corpo gelado, coberto de um suor frio. Sentia-se como se tivesse mergulhado no mais puro gelo e estivesse sucumbindo às águas, se afogando cada vez mais…Olhou para o lado e viu o travesseiro de Harry vazio, sinal de que ele ainda não voltara. Levantou-se da cama e foi até ao lavatório, passando a cara com água quente e aproveitando para mudar de camisa de noite, uma vez que a que usava estava encharcada. Quando afastou as cobertas para voltar a deitar-se, ouviu um som lá em baixo. _"Deve ser o Harry"_, pensou imediatamente. Resolveu descer para se juntar a ele e fazerem as pazes, aquela situação estava ridícula demais. Mas dessa vez ele teria que rastejar, ah se teria. Não ia deixar barato aquele ataque de ciúmes, mas também queria compreender as inseguranças dele. Harry era um homem atormentado pelo passado, pela história da sua família e a sua própria, pouco consciente dos meandros do amor verdadeiro e estável, e ou a deixava se aproximar para o ajudar ou teriam sérios problemas. Avançou pelo corredor até ao cimo das escadas

- Harry? – a sua voz saiu apenas como um murmúrio, pelo que tossiu para aclarar a garganta e chamou mais alto – Harry?

Mas ninguém respondeu e ela ouviu um estalido do lado da cozinha. _"Será que o Padfoot acordou e anda fazendo estragos?"_, ponderou franzindo o sobrolho. Colocou uma madeixa atrás da orelha e desceu as escadas. Os seus passos eram delicados e silenciosos, estava descalça e era bem leve. Sorriu, pensando que devia ver menos filmes de terror porque estava realmente se sentindo um pouco sugestionada, com a casa na obscuridade e sons estranhos ecoando na cozinha. Abriu a porta da cozinha e o que viu fez o seu sangue congelar nas veias. A porta que dava para o terraço tinha o vidro partido e estava completamente aberta, sinal claro de arrombamento. Recuou um passo, lívida e tremendo, e o seu olhar deparou-se com uma visão horrível. Arregalou os olhos. Padfoot estava ali, deitado no chão da cozinha. O seu pêlo estava molhado com uma substância viscosa e escura e Ginny não precisou de muito tempo para saber que era sangue. Aproximou-se lentamente e se baixou, tocando com a mão no grande dorso do animal, sabendo mesmo antes de sentir que este não respirava.

- Não…! – as lágrimas assomaram aos seus olhos e começaram a cair numa cascata silenciosa. Ficou ali, ajoelhada ao seu lado, acariciando o corpo outrora cheio de vida, inundada por um horror maior do que jamais sentira, sem mesmo se aperceber do perigo que corria. Alguém estava ali e não viera pelo bem.

Ouviu um rangido e antes de ter tempo de reagir foi agarrada pelas costas por uma mãos fortes e nojentas, com as unhas grandes e amareladas. Debateu-se, tentando escapar ao controlo daquelas manápulas, mas o homem empurrou-a contra a bancada da cozinha e ela caiu no chão, impotente. A sua cabeça bateu com violência no soalho duro e no último instante de consciência, forçou-se a voltar a cabeça e viu o seu atacante.

Era Antonio Firenzzi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abriu os olhos lentamente, sentindo-se despertar. Estava sentada numa cadeira, as mãos presas por uma corda atrás das costas e Firenzzi estava bem à sua frente, olhando para ela com a expressão de maior prazer sádico que vira na sua vida. Aparentemente estava à espera que ela acordasse, porque avançou para ela com um punhal prateado em punho. A ponta era fina e aguçada, quase um espeto, e Ginny não conseguia deixar de pensar na dor terrível que deveria ser ver-se perfurada por aquela lâmina. Ele aproximou-se o suficiente para que a lâmina deslizasse pela sua cara, sentindo a pele em contacto com o frio do metal. Encolheu-se levemente, mas logo o encarou, tentando não demonstrar medo.

- Isso é uma visita social agradável ou existe algum motivo para que você esteja aqui, depois de ter arrombado a porta e morto um animal? – a voz tremeu à menção de Padfoot, mas tentou não pensar nisso e apenas se concentrar em encarar o que lhe estava acontecendo. Ele riu selvaticamente, mostrando alguns dentes podres e os olhos lunáticos nas órbitas dilatadas.

- Ouvi dizer que você estava com o Potter e resolvi vir dar um olá, já que tinha um assunto pendente com ele mesmo – a voz era arrastada e baixa e a proximidade lhe trazia o hálito dele, por sinal extremamente desagradável e acre.

- Os seus informadores deviam trabalhar melhor, sabe? Ele não está em casa. Porque é que não volta num outro dia? – perguntou, quase delicadamente, como se estivessem a falar sobre uma reunião de vizinhos. Estava tentando demonstrar uma coragem que não estava certa de sentir, mas não lhe daria o prazer de a ver aterrorizada.

- Ah, eu sei… – um murmúrio perigoso – Mas o assunto que tenho com o Potter pode ser resolvido com você mesmo.

- Não me diga – respondeu ela, secamente. Ele chegou mais perto dela, e os dedos compridos e cadavéricos fizeram uma carícia na sua face que a fez desejar arrancar aquele pedaço de pele. A mão dele deslocou-se até uma madeixa do longo cabelo ruivo e cacheado dela, e ele a agarrou, inspirando o perfume.

- Eu desejei você desde que apareceu na minha casa. Mas você foi embora – fez uma careta quase tristonha – E eu não pude fazer nada, ele te levou de mim à traição – O punhal passeava agora pelos cabelos dela até à madeixa que segurava, e cortou-a de um golpe, quase experimentando a perfeição da lâmina. A ruiva soltou um grito abafado – O Potter é muito intrometido, tal como o pai dele era. – prosseguiu, fazendo a arma dançar agora pela pele do braço da garota – Eu já tentei dar um jeito nele, mas ele sempre escapa. É bem esquivo, o seu _amiguinho_. E então eu pensei: _"Se eu não posso atingir o Potter, talvez deva atingir algo que ele ame mais do que a si próprio. A mãe ou a irmã"_. A irmã dele, Belle, é bem bonitinha também… – lambeu os lábios e Ginny ofegou horrorizada – Mas ele protege-as o tempo inteiro e quando não é ele, ou alguém a seu mando, é o Weasley. Esse é outro… – o punhal saiu da sua pele e ele brincou com ele, girando-o entre as mãos. Ginny pôde ver, à meia-luz que se escoava pela porta, que estava manchado de sangue. O sangue de Padfoot – Também será um recadinho para ele, sempre metendo o bedelho nos meus negócios. E aí eu pensei…pensei…pensei…e descobri. Foi só perguntar para umas duas ou três pessoas, todo o mundo já sabe, ele não faz questão de esconder. Ele ama você. Eu nunca diria que ele tinha essa capacidade, tsc tsc – andou de um lado para o outro em frente de Ginny – Então, hoje eu soube da briga dele com o Finnigan e o vi na cidade, entrando na casa dele mais tarde. Logo, eu soube que você estaria aqui, sozinha e desprotegida, todinha para mim.

"_Faça com que alguém chegue, por favor"_ – implorou Ginny aos céus, sabendo que o discurso dele estava chegando ao fim – _"Harry, eu preciso de você"_ – chamou silenciosamente.

- E agora, finalmente, eu tenho você onde eu sempre quis. E esse será o meu recadinho para o Potter. Um recadinho que ele nunca esquecerá, você se encarregará disso – e debruçou-se sobre ela, arrastando-a pelos cabelos para o chão e ao longo do corredor ate à sala. Atirou-a como uma boneca de trapos para um tapete. Ginny lutava desesperadamente contra a corda que lhe prendia os pulsos, tentando ao máximo ignorar a dor na sua cabeça causada pelo puxão da sua cabeleira. Firenzzi parecia algo perdido no seu contentamento e isso deu a Ginny a hipótese de se atirar sobre a aresta da mesa de costas e cortar as cordas. Ergueu-se de um salto e correu, mas sentiu as suas pernas serem agarradas e um forte puxão que a fez tropeçar. Caiu desamparada no chão, voltada de barriga para baixo, com o homem em cima de ti. Lutou para se voltar, acabando por ter sucesso, e socou-o na cara com toda a sua força, evitando que ele se colocasse perfeitamente sobre si, altura em que sabia estar condenada. Os seus braços dardejavam, arranhando, socando, perfurando a pele do homem, enquanto as suas pernas davam esticões e pontapés como uma gata selvagem. Contudo, o homem parecia ter recuperado o punhal que lhe caíra da mão na atrapalhação da queda e encostou-o ao pescoço alvo da garota. Ela parou de se debater, fitando a lâmina fria em contacto com a sua pele, e o olhar selvagem e retorcido do seu agressor.

- Agora, fica quietinha…você vai gostar, vai ver – murmurou ele, perto da sua orelha, mordendo-a com força e fazendo-a gritar de dor e desespero – Quero ouvir os seus gritos, eles só me dão mais força, mais prazer.

Com a mão do punhal permanecendo encostada ao seu pescoço, ele rasgou com um puxão a camisa de noite dela sobre os seus seios e as lágrimas começaram a jorrar dos seus olhos. Disposta a morrer, mas não a ceder àquele homem perverso, voltou a debater-se selvaticamente, apelando às forças e à coragem escondidas em si. Antonio aplicou todo o seu peso sobre ela, imobilizando-lhe o corpo, enquanto a mão livre prendia os pulsos de Ginny. Sentiu o punhal deslizar sobre a pele nua do seu peito, sobre os seus seios, antes de ele largar o punhal e se dedicar a acariciar. Carícias não seria o nome mais apropriado, uma vez que ele apertava com toda a força, batia e beliscava a sua pele imaculada. Com as unhas imundas arranhou-lhe o peito de uma ponta à outra, ardendo com aquela agressão cruel. Mergulhou a sua boca sobre a camisola aberta dela e mordeu ferozmente um dos seus mamilos, causando uma dor excruciante que ela verbalizou num grito agudo e em mais uma tentativa de se soltar. Quando a carantonha dele ficou ao nível da sua e os lábios dele esmagaram os seus, ela deixou que as lágrimas corressem livremente, enquanto a sua boca era invadida sem piedade por aquele homem odioso.

"_Harry, porque você me deixou?" _

Conseguindo libertar uma das mãos do aperto dele, socou-lhe os rins mas ele levantou a mão para tomar balanço e lhe deu uma bofetada na cara que a deixou sem conseguir respirar durante tempo suficiente para que voltasse a dominá-la.

"_Preciso tanto de você…"_

Sentia os pulsos latejarem com a força que ele fazia neles e foi com verdadeiro horror que observou enquanto ele buscava o punhal para lhe rasgar o resto da roupa de noite. Ela prendeu a respiração e o atacou enquanto ele estava distraído admirando as suas formas, sentindo as forças minguarem a cada instante, e ele esbofeteou-a e desferiu murros no seu estômago e peito até que ela estivesse próxima da inconsciência. Desejou que ela chegasse, que essa graça lhe fosse concedida, a ausência de compreensão daquilo que ele estava prestes a fazer. Mas ele parou, parecendo ter-se dado conta disso mesmo. Ginny soube que ele a desejava acordada e ciente e uma única lágrima caiu-lhe dos olhos.

"_Eu sou de Harry, sempre serei"_

Ele desapertou as calças e baixou-as e Ginny soube que o momento estava próximo, que nada aconteceria para o impedir, que Harry não viria.

"_Você não veio…Porquê?...Eu sou sua, não quero ser de mais ninguém…"_

Ele arremeteu contra ela, penetrando-a com uma brutalidade imensa. Ginny sentiu a sua carne rasgar e ceder, enquanto ele a invadia sem piedade, a boca arreganhada num sorriso enquanto ela gritava e se debatia, lutando para que ele não prosseguisse.

"_Você me abandonou…"_

Ele bombeava para dentro dela, com uma força animalesca e Ginny gritava e implorava, mas nada o detia. A boca asquerosa dele percorria o seu corpo, passava aquela língua obscena pelos mesmos sítios onde Harry a beijara com carinho e cuidado, despertando nela o maior prazer e amor.

"_Harry…"_

Firenzzi era dor e horror onde Harry era carinho e compreensão. Buscou na sua memória as noites em que ele a teve nos seus braços e a fez sua, tratando-a como uma flor delicada, regando-a de cuidado e dedicação. _"Eu amo você"_, ouvia a voz dele dizer. Mas nada a distanciava daquele suplício, do terror que se apoderava dela e a devorava viva.

- Assim…isso…grita…o Potter também faz você gritar? – urrou ele.

"_Eu te amo…Harry…"_

Quando Firenzzi chegou ao fim, derramando ódio amargo entre as suas pernas, ela pensou que terminara e que ele iria embora, que a deixaria ali, perdida nas memórias de como era ser amada por alguém de verdade, perdida no seu desespero. Ele levantou de cima dela e Ginny tentou mover-se, mas o seu corpo não obedecia. Ele fechou as calças e apanhou o punhal do lado dela.

- Já sei porque o Potter quis comer você, realmente vale a pena. Eu pensei até em te deixar assim e voltar cá um outro dia, para fazer você gritar um pouco mais. Mas mudei de ideia… – um sorriso grotesco e hediondo invadiu-lhe os lábios.

Acercou-se dela e, na sua semi-inconsciência, Ginny sentiu o gelo aguçado do punhal penetrar na sua barriga. Viu pelos olhos quase fechados quando ele voltou costas e saiu. Fechou os olhos e orou para que o esquecimento chegasse, para que a morte a levasse para onde ele não pudesse alcançá-la. Para onde ninguém a pudesse seguir.

"_Harry…"_, murmurou. E o mundo escureceu.

**_N/A – _**(Esconde debaixo de uma pedra e se recusa a sair) Eu sei. Foi mau. Aliás foi horrível. Eu sou uma pessoa malvada e sem coração. Pelo menos nesse capítulo fui. Mas essas coisas acontecem de verdade e para mim só faz sentido escrever coisas que tenham a ver com a vida real. Para que exista felicidade tem que existir sofrimento, mais sofrimento do que o simples "Gosto de você, mas não sei se você gosta de mim". Não que não seja mau, apenas existem sofrimentos maiores. O que será que vai acontecer com a Gi? E com o Harry quando descobrir? E com o super-hiper-mega-malvado Antonio Firenzzi?

Peço (ok, imploro) para que não deixem de ler a minha fic. A partir de agora as coisas vão entrar numa nova fase, que não será tão triste assim. Novas personagens (sendo que as que já existem continuam), novas surpresas, novos mistérios, novos locais…e um final feliz prometido. Bom, me digam o que acharam do capítulo. Com toda a sinceridade :)

**Miaka – **Ah, que bom que você gostou! Eu tentei que ficasse emocionante sem ficar demasiado meloso e lacrimoso. Você vai me xingar por causa desse capítulo ? Beijinho

**Barbie – **Agora já sabe, como não foram felizes para sempre a partir daquele dia. E também o que eu andava aprontando. Beijão

**Jubs – **Legal que gostou desses momentos e que subi na sua consideração : ) Beijo beijo!

**Sally Owens – **Nossa, obrigada por esses três pontos, me senti demasiado lisonjeada. Você sabe que eu também adoro as suas fics, agora ando lendo o Retorno das Trevas. Quando terminar deixo lá uma review para você (estou amando)! O Harry é espertinho mesmo, mas por vezes vacila como se pode ver. Beijinho!

**Annabelle Potter – **É mesmo, o final feliz ainda vai demorar. A cena do piano foi bem fofinha mesmo, acho tão romântica. Quando estava escrevendo me lembrei de uma cena do Pretty Woman em que ela vai ter com ele e eles se amam lá no piano e resolvi inserir aqui, acho que pegou bem. Selvagem está quase, maravilhoso! Beijo grande.

**Andy Black – **Muito obrigada, ela é realmente diferente (até há quem ache que é diferente demais). Em breve penso escrever uma oneshot de universo original, espero que então dê uma olhada também. Ainda bem que deu para entender, eu me esforço por isso. Às vezes complica porque não tenho beta. Quando comecei a escrever contactei várias e nenhuma aceitou betar ou sequer deu resposta. Enfim, espero que continue seguindo, beijinho!

**Gla Evans- Dumbledore – **Adorei a sinceridade! Eu também definiria assim mesmo a minha fic: intensa, para o bem e para o mal. Concordo completamente com o que você diz sobre esses romances e talvez seja por isso que eles apelam tanto a quem os lê, mesmo quando não se gosta do género. Estraguei o final feliz mesmo, por enquanto. Beijo bem grande!


	11. Alguém para culpar

**Capítulo 11 –** Alguém para culpar

Os seus passos ecoavam no caminho de gravilha, enquanto observava o jardim silencioso envolto na bruma da madrugada. Caminhava desalentado, com as mãos nos bolsos, se sentindo realmente miserável por tudo o que fizera e dissera naquele dia. Mas nada o magoava tanto quanto as palavras duras que tivera para a mulher que mais amava. Depois de sair da casa de Seamus, onde se desculpara pela agressão violenta (e aproveitara para ameaçar repetição caso ele voltasse a, sequer, dirigir um olhar para a ruiva), deambulara durante horas pelas ruas desertas da cidade. Agora, finalmente, se sentia mais calmo e consciente das suas acções, pelo que decidira voltar para casa e se ajoelhar perante Ginny Weasley, implorando o seu perdão.

Ergueu os olhos para a casa que se agigantava, agora que rodeara a sebe, e um impacto abateu-se sobre si. Sentiu como se o ar de dentro dos seus pulmões tivesse sido expelido todo de uma vez enquanto, com horror, dirigia o olhar para a porta da cozinha e se apercebia que o vidro fora partido e que ela pendia nas dobradiças.

- Gi…não! – murmurou, antes de correr como nunca antes em toda a sua vida, entrando como um furacão pela cozinha. Varreu com os olhos a divisão e com uma tontura, que o obrigou a apoiar-se com a mão na bancada, deparou com o corpo inanimado de Padfoot, claramente morto. Mas o choque foi breve, todo o seu pensamento dirigido para Ginny e para o medo de que o invasor ainda estivesse no interior da residência. Cerrou os punhos com toda a força e caminhou lentamente, os passos ecoando levemente com o peso do seu corpo másculo, na direcção do corredor que desembocava na sala – Por favor…permiti que nada tenha acontecido com ela…por favor… – rezava em silêncio, os olhos dardejando em busca de qualquer sinal de perigo. Quando chegou à ombreira da porta e observou o interior da sala, o seu coração parou.

Ginny estava deitada no chão, as roupas completamente rasgadas e um punhal cravado no seu abdómen, assim como múltiplas marcas de violenta agressão.

- Não…não…NÃO! – as palavras saíram da garganta de Harry, a voz rouca e cava, com uma nota de desespero que ele não se lembrara de sentir em toda a sua existência. Correu para perto dela, debruçou-se sob o seu corpo e observou que respirava muito fracamente. O pulso era débil e estava completamente lívida, mesmo para os parâmetros da pele alva dela. O sangue ensopava tudo ao seu redor e Harry calculou, com uma calma fria que apenas o desespero puro pode conferir, que ela não teria muito mais em si para perder. Colocou-a com o máximo de cuidado nos seus braços, tentando mover o mínimo possível de forma a não danificar mais tecidos na ferida e olhou a face dela fixamente, sentindo um horror negro invadi-lo. Se ele a perdesse…se ela morresse…

Tentando apressar o passo e simultaneamente não a balançar demais, levou-a até ao carro. Deitou-a com cuidado no assento traseiro, despindo o casaco e colocando-o debaixo da cabeça dela, para que ficasse mais confortável. Em seguida entrou e respirou fundo, tentando conter o pânico, sabendo que isso não a ajudaria em nada. Pôs o carro em marcha e dirigiu rumo ao hospital. Pensara em chamar uma ambulância mas sabia que demoraria demasiado tempo a encontrar a casa e esse tempo poderia ser tempo precioso…

* * *

Harry irrompeu pela porta do Hospital, carregando Ginny nos braços.

- Por favor…alguém me ajude…ela deixou de respirar… – gritou, olhando perdido em volta. Um médico e uma enfermeira acorreram, trazendo uma maca onde a depositaram, e entrando de imediato por uma portinhola metálica. Harry ia segui-los, mas uma segunda enfermeira, com cara séria, interceptou-o.

- Não pode entrar aí.

- Mas eu não posso deixá-la sozinha…não de novo… – clamou, desviando-se da mulher, o rosto endurecido e os olhos flamejando.

- Nós vamos cuidar dela, você será chamado quando tivermos notícias. Tenha fé – acrescentou, deixando-o e entrando pela porta. Harry recuou até as costas baterem na parede branca, nua e fria, do corredor deserto da emergência hospitalar, parcamente iluminado. Deixou que o seu corpo escorregasse até ao chão, o peso da culpa tomando conta de si. Ele deixara sozinha a mulher que amava mais do que a própria vida, ignorando os seus pedidos para que ficasse. Colocou a cabeça entre os joelhos e chorou amargamente, como um menino que há muito deixara de ser.

* * *

-…Não, ainda não sei de nada. Por favor, não demorem…até já, então – a voz do moreno tremia enquanto falava ao telefone com Arthur pela segunda vez num espaço curto de tempo. Quando conseguira recuperar um pouco da clareza mental, compreendeu que era imprescindível avisar a família do que estava acontecendo. Artur, a sua mãe e Belle chegariam em breve, mas nem esse pensamento lhe trazia nenhum tipo de consolo. Observava os médicos entrarem e saírem daquelas portas, interpelando-os inicialmente, mas depressa chegara à conclusão de que não valia a pena. Quando o estado de Ginny fosse avaliado eles iriam falar com ele.

A inactividade estava-o matando, quase tanto quanto o medo, por isso decidiu andar um pouco e procurar um lugar onde pudesse lavar o rosto. Umas placas indicavam o caminho e ele seguiu por um corredor lateral. Quando estava quase chegando aos lavabos, viu uma porta larga e pesada, de madeira escura, entreaberta. De dentro dela escoava uma luz vaga, mas algo naquela sala o chamava. Olhando com atenção, percebeu que estava perante a capela do hospital, uma vez que uma cruz encimava a entrada. Entrou, empurrando a porta, e viu duas alas com cadeiras e um corredor no centro por onde se chegava ao altar.

Respirou fundo e percorreu lentamente o espaço que o separava do coração da capela. Sem hesitar, caiu de joelhos, uniu as mãos e deixou que o coração pedisse por ele.

- Você sabe que eu não rezo. Sabe que eu não sigo as regras, sabe que já fiz o mal. Sabe que nem tenho fé, que me nego a acreditar em Você. Sabe que renego o seu nome, alguns dos seus ensinamentos, o perdão pelos meus pecados. Eu nem sei se me está ouvindo, ou se eu ainda estou entre os seus protegidos. Mas se há algo que eu sei, é que eu amo aquela garota. _Eu sei_ que ela não merece isso, que ela merece uma vida pela frente. Por isso, eu peço…não por mim, mas por ela…eu imploro…que ela se salve. Ela _tem_ de se salvar… – uma lágrima solitária caiu dos olhos verdes. Ele ergueu-se devagar e voltou costas à cruz, caminhando em passo decidido para junto da porta que levava à mulher da sua vida.

Esperou ainda por duas horas, altura em que Arthur, Lily e Belle já se haviam juntado a ele. Contara o que sabia e descobriu que, no seu íntimo, desde que a vira abandonada no chão, ele conhecia o nome do culpado. A voz mesquinha e as ameaças dele rodavam na sua cabeça, contribuindo ainda mais para o peso de responsabilidade que se abatera sobre si. Ele sabia do perigo que ela corria e, ainda assim, voltara-lhe costas e deixara-a desprotegida. Ondas de raiva por si, por Antonio Firenzzi e pelo mundo em geral, vergastavam-lhe o corpo.

- Harry… – ouviu a voz de Belle chamando baixinho pelo seu nome. Virou a cabeça e viu que a irmã se sentara junto dele, os olhos cheios de lágrimas, esperando dele uma palavra de conforto, de esperança. Uma palavra que ele não tinha. Então, o médico saiu pela porta e dirigiu-se ao grupo.

- Familiares de Ginevra Knight-Weasley? – questionou, ao que eles acenaram positivamente – Ela entrou com um quadro de múltiplas agressões, incluindo uma perfuração por arma branca. Quando chegou a nós estava em parada cardio-respiratória, mas conseguimos resgatá-la. De momento ela encontra-se na zona de cirurgia, para reparação abdominal. Os exames indicam uma fractura do maxilar e de duas costelas, contusões e cortes profundos. Quero que estejam perfeitamente cientes da gravidade da situação de Ginevra, o estado dela é extremamente delicado. Por outro lado, caso ela se recupere ela precisará muito do vosso apoio, especialmente no respeitante à violação… – Harry tremeu como uma folha no vento, enquanto Lily e Belle choravam silenciosamente e Arthur estava lívido como mármore, os olhos dilatados em horror – …as autoridades foram contactadas e já foram recolhidas amostras para investigação. Quando a intervenção for concluída eu virei informá-los de como correu – fez um breve cumprimento com a cabeça e retirou-se.

Arthur sentou-se com a cabeça entre as mãos, parecia prestes a desfalecer, pelo que Lily acorreu para o acalmar. Belle aproximou-se do irmão e tentou olhá-lo nos olhos, esperando oferecer algum apoio, mas ele tinha a cabeça baixa e os punhos cerrados. Com um salto de choque, viu quando um deles voou contra a parede por repetidas vezes, até que os nós dos dedos derramaram sangue. A garota abraçou o irmão fortemente e ele apertou-a entre os braços, chorando baixinho, enquanto ela acariciava o cabelo dele e sussurrava:

- Vai ficar tudo bem…eu prometo…tudo bem…schh… – levou-o até uma fila de cadeiras e sentou-o, tremendo por dentro ao ver o irmão de uma forma que nunca vira antes, perdido e desesperado. Encostou a cabeça dele no seu colo e embalou-o como um bebé, esperando que a escuridão fosse embora.

* * *

- Ela já saiu da sala de operações e estou feliz por anunciar que a intervenção foi um sucesso, esperamos uma recuperação completa. Ela teve muita sorte por não ter danificado seriamente nenhum órgão vital. Já está num quarto individual, sob efeito da anestesia, daqui a pouco poderão passar a vê-la – o médico sorriu brevemente, antes de se afastar para ir conversar com alguns auxiliares.

- Você ouviu, Harry? Ela vai ficar bem! – Belle disse, sorrindo para o irmão. Ele acenou, os olhos ocultos sob as suas mãos. O sorriso da irmã murchou e ela perguntou, baixando o tom de voz – O que se passa?

- A culpa é minha, Belle – murmurou ele, finalmente, afastando as mãos e olhando-a nos olhos – MINHA! Eu deixei-a lá, praticamente a entreguei para o Firenzzi – a voz era dura e o rosto denunciava o seu cansaço. A tarde já ia a mais de meio e nenhum deles saíra dali.

- Harry, não seja idiota – Belle repreendeu duramente – Ninguém podia prever uma coisa assim, ninguém…

- Eu podia. Ela me disse que tinha um pressentimento ruim, que me queria perto dela e eu ignorei… – Belle bufou de impaciência. Ficaram em silêncio durante muito tempo, até que uma enfermeira os chamou para que entrassem dois a dois e a vissem, ainda que ela continuasse dormindo. Primeiro foram Lily e Arthur, mas a mulher saiu quase em seguida, as lágrimas caindo silenciosas pelo rosto.

- É tão difícil ver ela ali, assim… – a voz doce estava carregada de dor – O Arthur pediu que eu fosse a casa buscar algumas coisas para ela, volto logo. Pode entrar, Belle.

- Você quer ir primeiro? – questionou a morena. Harry abanou negativamente a cabeça – Tem certeza? – insistiu ela.

- Sim. Eu preciso de mais um tempo para me preparar… – a voz saiu abafada e mais baixa do que o normal. Belle lançou-lhe um olhar afectuoso antes de entrar. Harry ficou ali, olhando para a porta e temendo o que veria quando passasse por ela. Queria vê-la, sentir a respiração dela, olhar nos seus olhos, saber que estava viva e que era a mesma. Mas temia ter diante de si o resultado do seu temperamento tempestuoso, da sua falta de confiança e capacidade de entrega total.

Arthur saiu passados longos momentos, amparado por Belle, ambos lívidos e de olhos inchados. Belle fez sinal para que ele entrasse, mas antes que ele obedecesse ela murmurou:

- Vai ter de ser forte…Muito forte, Harry. Por você…e por ela – deu-lhe um aperto encorajador no ombro e afastou-se com o pai.

Harry entrou no quarto de olhos baixos, não muito certo da sua vontade de a ver. Mas os seus olhos foram atraídos como um íman para o rosto da ruiva e todo o horror que sentira voltou na máxima força. A pele da face dela, outrora sedosa e levemente rosada, estava coberta de hematomas e arranhões, vários cobertos por curativos. O seu lábio superior estava rebentado, tal era visível apesar do tubo que auxiliava a ventilação, e uma crosta de sangue formava-se agora. A maçã direita do rosto dela era uma nódoa negra gigante e Harry viu, apesar dela estar coberta com o lençol até ao peito, que o seu colo tinha cortes profundos. O inchaço dos seus ferimentos começava a aumentar e, ainda assim, o garoto admirou a beleza daquela mulher extraordinária que a vida se encarregara de lhe trazer. O peso no peito ameaçava sufocá-lo e, por isso, sentou-se numa cadeira perto da cama dela e agarrou uma das mãos de Ginny. A mão dela, com os nós dos dedos feridos, na mão levemente ensanguentada dele, fruto da explosão que tivera no corredor, estava gelada. Harry apertou-a e beijou-a, falando silenciosamente com a ruiva.

- Não se atreva a me abandonar, Ginny Weasley. Eu amo você…só agora descobri o quanto posso amar alguém. Me perdoa…por não ter estado lá. Se eu soubesse, tudo teria sido diferente… – uma lágrima escapou dos seus olhos, a sua expressão numa máscara de dor e mágoa. Sentiu um leve estremecimento da mão e viu que a garota se mexia levemente. Saltou da cadeira e correu para a porta, abriu-a com um puxão e chamou por um médico.

* * *

Há duas semanas que Ginny estava internada no hospital. Depois de sair do coma induzido, ela recuperava lentamente mas de forma confiante. A polícia passara por lá para recolher o seu depoimento, que tivera de ser interrompido por várias vezes para que ela pudesse recuperar as forças. No entanto, Antonio Firenzzi parecia ter sido engolido pelo chão e nenhuma busca surtira efeito.

Harry saía do hospital apenas para ir a casa tomar banho e trocar de roupa e, ocasionalmente, dormir por algumas horas. Passava os dias sentado perto da porta do quarto dela. _Perto_, mas não _dentro_. Todas as vezes que entrara para a visitar, esperando poder falar com ela e dizer tudo o que sentia, ela estava virada para a parede e recusava encará-lo. Se ele rodeasse a cama, ela simplesmente fingia estar a dormir até que ele desistisse e saísse. Não podia realmente culpá-la, mas aquele silêncio e desprezo doía demais. Tudo o que sabia sobre ela vinha por intermédio de Belle. Arthur e Lily adiaram o casamento por tempo indeterminado, mas ausentavam-se por vezes por motivos de força maior. Arthur parecia ter tomado a seu cargo a procura pelo culpado do estado da sua filha e era sabido por todos que contratara detectives para que o trouxessem, vivo ou morto.

Naquele dia Harry estava sentado na cafetaria do edifício, perto de uma grande janela. A chuva caía com força e o mundo parecia envolto em escuridão e melancolia. Belle aproximou-se dele, puxou uma cadeira para o seu lado e sentou-se, imitando-o no gesto de contemplação. Contudo, acabou por suspirar e fitou-o gravemente.

- Eu estou muito preocupada com a Gi, Harry – começou, o seu rosto jovem repleto de uma expressão de rara maturidade. O irmão ofegou e retribuiu o olhar.

- E acha que eu não?

- Eu não quis dizer isso – afirmou ela, afastando os cabelos que caíam de um rabo-de-cavalo – Eu me preocupava com a saúde dela também, mas os médicos já disseram que é uma questão de dias até que ela possa ter alta.

- Então, o que há mais? – perguntou ele, sabendo perfeitamente para onde aquela conversa se dirigia.

- Eu…ela… – respirou fundo – Ela não chorou uma única lágrima, Harry. Desde que acordou naquele dia, ela fala e sorri, e parece quase ela. Mas há uma frieza que vem de dentro dela que não existia antes. Não é normal! – exasperou-se – Ela devia estar gritando de dor e ódio, e não sorrindo e fingindo que nada aconteceu. Ela está em choque…e… – hesitou, mas decidiu ir até ao fim – ela age como se você não existisse.

- Belle…eu sei de tudo isso – Harry colocou a cabeça entre as mãos, tentando conter a dor que vinha sentindo desde o dia trágico – Por isso, fala logo o que você veio aqui realmente dizer.

- Eu perguntei para ela porque está fazendo isso com você – continuou – E ela simplesmente ignorou e falou de qualquer outra coisa.

- Eu também já sei disso…

- ÓPTIMO! – retorquiu ela, quase zangada – Então talvez hoje você possa ir lá e deixar de fingir, tal como ela. Ela precisa de achar um culpado para aliviar a dor. A culpa não é sua Harry! Não deixe que ela faça isso com você! – pediu tristemente.

- O pior…é que é mesmo – murmurou ele e sem dar tempo para que ela respondesse, levantou-se e saiu pela porta de ligação para a rua, caminhando sem rumo sob a chuva que caía. A chuva que se misturava com as suas lágrimas.

* * *

Finalmente o dia em que Ginny teria alta chegou. Arthur, Belle e Harry foram buscá-la ao hospital, enquanto Lily ficava em casa para preparar tudo para a receber. A morena entrou para a ir ajudar a se arrumar, enquanto os dois esperavam perto da recepção hospitalar. Alguns minutos depois surgiu Ginny, ainda de rosto profundamente marcado, amparada pela irmã. Os dois homens seguiram-nas até ao carro, onde instalaram confortavelmente a ruiva, com a cabeça apoiada no colo de Belle. Arthur iria guiar, por isso Harry entrou para o lugar do pendura. Olhava de vez em quando para trás, sentindo-se a mais miserável das criaturas no mundo, mas Ginny fez toda a viagem de olhos fechados, embora Harry pudesse jurar que ela não dormia. Lembrava-se das noites que passara acordado, vendo-a dormir, e algo naquela cena era diferente da que observava agora. O rosto dela estava tenso, a respiração rápida e rasa, diferente do sono descansado de outrora.

Quando o carro avançou pelo caminho de sebes, Harry pensou que seria muito difícil para ela continuar a viver ali, perto das memórias cruas e dolorosas de tudo o que vivera. Belle, mais uma vez, auxiliou-a a entrar em casa, mas não teria forças para a ajudar a erguer-se de forma a subir as escadas. Tendo em conta que o quarto que haviam preparado para ela era no andar de cima e que o lanço de escadas era bastante considerável, Harry avançou para a pegar ao colo. Sentiu todo o corpo dela contrair-se, tentando evitar o seu toque, mas o moreno procurou ignorar os gritos da sua própria dor e pegou-a delicadamente nos seus braços. Aquele contacto marcou a fogo o rasto da sua culpa, mas a ruiva desviou a face da sua, ignorando-o. Belle subiu à frente deles e abriu a porta do quarto. Harry colocou Ginny sobre a cama e a irmã fez-lhe sinal para que saísse, ao que ele obedeceu.

Mais tarde, quando o resto da família descansava, Harry respirou fundo e ganhou coragem para a conversa que sabia ser necessária. Subiu lentamente as escadas e colocou-se em frente da porta do quarto, ainda fechada. Levantou a mão para bater, mas acabou por rodar a maçaneta e entrar. Ela estava deitada na cama, mas não dormia. A sua cara marcada pela violência estava voltada para a janela e o seu olhar perdido num local muito para além dali. Entrou dentro do quarto e ela virou a cabeça rapidamente para o ver entrar na divisão.

- Gi…nós precisamos de falar – começou, humedecendo os lábios ressequidos – Eu lamento tanto…quero que você saiba. Eu não consigo me perdoar por ter deixado você, pelas coisas que disse…por não ter te protegido – engoliu em seco ao ver o olhar inexpressivo que ela lhe lançou.

- Saia – ordenou ela, secamente.

- Não – ele avançou, ficando a apenas alguns passos de distância da cama – Nós precisamos ter esta conversa, não posso continuar assim. Preciso que você me perdoe!

- Perdão? – ela repetiu, parecendo não compreender onde ele queria chegar.

- Sim, Gi. Eu preciso que você diga que não me odeia pelo que aconteceu, eu preciso estar perto de você…

- Você precisa? – os olhos castanhos dela reflectiam gelo puro.

- Sim. Eu preciso que você reaja, que diga alguma coisa! – percorreu a distância que o separava dela – Não aguento te ver desse jeito. Você não é assim! Quero que você diga o que sente, o que quer, que me deixe ajudar…quero estar perto de você – a mão dele quase tocou a bochecha magoada dela, antes que ela se afastasse com um salto, como um animal assustado. A sua cabeleira ruiva desalinhada quase lhe ocultava os olhos e, por isso, ela sacudiu-a antes de voltar a fitá-lo frontalmente.

- Desde que eu te conheço, que é sempre sobre você _Potter_! O que _você_ quer, o que _você_ precisa, o que _você_ deseja. Isso acabou… – o tom definitivo dela fez tremer o garoto, que a olhava assombrado.

- Eu só quero que me perdoe – a voz dele saiu embargada e dolorida.

- Pois desista – os olhos dela ganharam uma vida que ele não voltara a ver desde o dia do ataque – Sabe porquê…? Porque eu odeio você – Harry sentiu como se tivesse levado um estalo e recuou um passo – Odeio…odeio…eu te odeio…EU TE ODEIO! – ela começou a convulsionar, as lágrimas rebentando nos seus olhos, a ruiva invadindo a sua expressão – A CULPA FOI SUA – acusou – TODA SUA! As suas mãos estão tão cheias do meu sangue quanto as dele. Você arruinou a minha vida, só queria nunca ter te conhecido. Eu_ odeio_ você – Harry pôde sentir o quão verdadeiras eram aquelas palavras e isso o destroçou por dentro. Olhou para a doce Ginevra, a _sua_ Gi, que recuperara o domínio e já não chorava. Havia apenas raiva e ressentimento, onde antes existira amor e entrega – Sai daqui…SAI!

Harry voltou costas e saiu do quarto, sentindo que perdera algo muito valioso, para sempre. O peso da culpa caiu sobre si com uma intensidade ainda maior e desejou ter estado no lugar dela e não ter sido salvo. Teria dado a sua vida por ela se tivesse estado lá. Mas não estivera.

**_N/A – _**Capítulo inteiramente dedicado à Miaka, que fez aniversário. Esse é todinho seu, você que foi a primeira a me apoiar para valer nessa fic. Um beijo assim enorme:)

E aí está. A fúria da Gi começou agora, mas infelizmente não acaba por aqui. Nós apenas começámos a ter uma vaga ideia das marcas que esse episódio causou no casal maravilha e no próximo capítulo…bom, teremos o casamento de Arthur e Lily e uma decisão. Uma decisão que mudará o rumo da história e nos levará até ao objectivo final: a cura de Ginny, em todos os aspectos possíveis. Eu não vou adiantar mais nada, podem inventar aí umas teorias para que eu ria muito a ler! Ahah Eu estou realmente precisando de umas reviews porque estou bem triste…eu não entrei na faculdade (medicina) e vou ter de ficar um ano melhorando notas. A má notícia que as aulas começam agora e a boa é que provavelmente terei mais tempo para escrever do que se tivesse entrado. Ou seja, eu vou passar a demorar um pouco mais mas não devo levar vocês ao desespero muahah.

Eu quero agradecer imenso pelas reviews no último capítulo, eu nunca tinha recebido tantas! Devo depreender que só gostam quando eu faço o mal? Ahah A vossa opinião é muito importante, assim como o vosso carinho.

**Miaka – **Eu fui cruel, eu sou cruel, eu serei cruel (?). A reacção foi como você previa, mas vai ficar ainda mais intensa. Beijo

**Annabelle Potter – **Espero que o choque já tenha passado, menina! A minha inspiração vem um pouco de tudo, desde filmes, livros, à minha própria vida. Acho que com todo o autor é assim :) Espero que continue gostando, esse capítulo deve dar para respirar um pouco. Beijinho!

**Sally Owens – **Assim você me preocupou demais! Estou esperando uma crítica, agora que o primeiro impacto já passou. Uma crítica bem sincera, ok? Pode até dizer que eu sou uma…uma…Cho ou uma Umbridge! (Eca!) ahah. Beijoooo

**Gla Evans-Dumbledore – **Review intensa essa…(respira fundo) Eu acho que fics onde a personagens são perfeitas e não magoam os outros já proliferam (nada contra, existem várias assim muito bem escritas e pensadas). Eu quis dar uma profundidade emocional e uma personalidade conturbada ao Harry, até para que vocês observem a evolução ao longo dos capítulos. O Firenzzi…ele vai ter o destino que merece e quanto a isso não posso dizer mais nada :X Sabe que eu ainda não acredito que possa fazer as pessoas sentiram revolta ou emoção? Eu nunca pensei que fosse conseguir isso. Quando você diz que o vilão venceu a Batalha mas não a Guerra…você define esta fic e o mundo em geral :) Ah! O nome dele não tem nada a ver com o centauro, é apenas um nome italiano mesmo (sai da pedra e acena). BEIJO!

**Barbie – "**E agora aguenta coração, você não tem mais salvação…" ahah Beijinho!

**Carlos Bert – **É, eu sou má mesmo! Quanto aos nomes ingleses em personagens italianos………é a globalização, meu caro, a Globalização:X Beijo

**Melody – **Engravidar do Firenzzi? Nossa, nem eu sou tão má assim :O Espero que tenha melhorado, beijinho!

**x Lanny x – **Que bom que você gostou, apesar de toda a tristeza e dor. O que era isso que você temia que acontecesse? Pode contar, eu prometo que não coloco (cruza os dedos, ahah). Beijo grande grande!

**TheBlueMemory – **A sua review foi maravilhosa, me deu muita força, sabe? Quando eu imaginei essa reviravolta, foi precisamente com o sentido que você descreveu: dar margem para novos acontecimentos sem prejudicar o sabor da história. Espero sinceramente que continue seguindo e criticando sempre, ta? Beijo!

**Dudinka – **Eu matei um cachorro, vou arder no inferno mesmo! Ahah Você se emocionou de novo, minha nossa. :O Beijão.

**Julinha Potter – **Ainda bem que você está gostando, infelizmente ele não chegou a tempo. Bjo

**Alicia Spinet – **O Harry…ele cresceu depressa demais e meio que descrente sobre o amor. Ele está aprendendo a amar, mas falhou feio com ela. Veremos o que acontece ahah. Nesse capítulo as reacções foram apenas de choque puro e desgosto. Sabe quando acontece algo na sua vida que você lembra como um borrão cinzento? Foi assim. Beijos!

**Mirtoca – **Que bom que gostou. Ele sente e irá sentir ainda, muita culpa. Mas como já disse…eu queria um final feliz para essa história. Agora que felicidade será essa eu já não sei (encolhe ombros e sorri maleficamente). Beijo beijo!

Desculpem pelas reviews meio pobres, mas o cansaço aperta. Um muito obrigado a quem lê, ainda que não deixe comentário!


	12. Um longo adeus

**Capítulo 12 – **Um longo adeus

_Eu,  
prisioneiro meu  
descobri no breu  
uma constelação._

Ginny abriu as cortinas do seu quarto na mansão Potter. Um mês passou desde o ataque de que fora vítima, o acontecimento que mudara a sua vida para sempre. Naquele dia iria realizar-se o casamento do seu pai, especialmente por pedido dela, que queria ver a sua vida voltar à normalidade possível com a máxima celeridade. Não queria sentir-se um peso na vida das outras pessoas, um obstáculo numa felicidade há muito esperada.

Dirigiu-se ao quarto de banho, onde retirou com delicadeza a camisola de noite que usava e, sentindo uma coragem inaudita, virou-se para o espelho para observar meticulosamente o seu corpo. Partira o espelho numa noite de angústia, nem soltar um grito ou uma lágrima, apenas porque não queria ter consciência de si. Contudo, Lily colocara outro no lugar e ela não protestara. Não queria protestar, nem reagir, nem falar. Queria esquecer-se de quem fora, talvez assim pudesse aceitar quem era agora.

No seu rosto os inchaços e hematomas já tinham sarado e não sentia nenhuma dor no maxilar, mesmo quando o forçava. A sua face doce estava quase como antigamente, apenas com algumas marcas que o tempo poderia curar. No seu colo as marcas dos arranhões de Firenzzi permaneciam, linhas brancas sulcadas na sua pele. No interior das suas coxas ainda eram visíveis algumas abrasões e marcas, mas os médicos garantiram que a maioria delas desapareceria em breve. Retirou a faixa que ajudava a diminuir as dores nas costelas e apercebeu-se de que não lhe doíam, pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

Era estranho observar-se com aquela frieza e desprendimento. Belle já por várias vezes lhe dissera, com aquela franqueza típica das crianças que parecia guardar eternamente, que ela parecia estar morta por dentro, como se toda a sua alegria e vivacidade tivessem sido misteriosamente sugadas do seu interior. Ela sabia que era verdade, que devia estar a fazer um esforço para voltar a ser um pouco como antigamente. Mas ela já _não era_ a mesma pessoa e aquela distanciação calculista garantia-lhe um bálsamo para uma dor atroz, uma dor que ela tudo fizera para calar.

Abriu a torneira do duche e entrou, deixando que a água morna lhe caísse pelo corpo e relaxasse cada partícula do seu ser. Sem querer, o seu pensamento desviou-se para Harry. Desde o dia do seu regresso a casa, em que tivera a sua primeira e única explosão, ela recusava-se a recebê-lo no seu quarto. Por outro lado, quando ia até outras divisões da casa e o encontrava, agia sempre como se ele não existisse. A ruiva pensou, com uma leve dor no peito, que talvez ele próprio já se tivesse convencido que deixara de existir. Ela conseguia ver nos seus olhos verdes, que ela fitava com frieza e desinteresse, uma sombra constante.

Belle dissera-lhe, tentando ao máximo manter um tom de conversa casual, que o irmão também não voltara a sorrir desde aquele dia. Aparentemente passava todo o tempo no seu quarto, na sala de música ou no jardim, sentando sob a árvore que era _deles_, abatido e perdido na sua culpa constante.

Ginny entristecia-se com o seu sofrimento, mas a sua própria dor cegava-a de uma forma cruel, tornando-a mais egocêntrica do que seria desejável. No fundo, sabia que o perdão das suas culpas faria bem a ambos, mas Harry representava tudo o que vivera naquele noite. Mesmo agora, enquanto fechava os olhos e deixava que a água caísse sobre si, conseguia ouvir-se a si própria, implorando para que ficasse, para que a ajudasse, para que não permitisse que ela fosse de outro homem.

Ela queria apenas ser _sua_, mas tudo lhe foi tirado, arrancado da forma mais brutal. Não conseguia apagar da sua memória o motivo da discussão daquele dia, o porquê de ele ter saído e a ter deixado à mercê de um patife da pior espécie, apesar das declarações de vingança do próprio.

Harry era um alvo fácil para a sua raiva, para o horror negro que se apoderava dela nas horas mais duras de cada dia. E ela abraçara esse facto, fazendo dele o culpado maior de toda a sua tristeza.

Abriu os olhos e agarrou uma esponja, começando a passá-la com suavidade pela sua pele, notando que as cicatrizes nos nós dos dedos começavam a desaparecer. Fisicamente ela estava curada, mas que médico, que enfermeira, que remédio pode curar uma alma quebrada?

Num _flash_ as imagens daquela noite surgiram diante de si, como se vivesse tudo outra vez. Tentou tapar os ouvidos para não ouvir os seus próprios gritos de dor, a forma como implorava por tudo para que a largasse. Podia ver a expressão alucinada dele, senti-lo no seu corpo…Agarrando a esponja com força, esfregou com toda a força a sua pele, enquanto lágrimas caíam dos seus olhos.

Queria que ele saísse de si, que a água corrente levasse os testemunhos da sua tragédia. Queria arrancá-lo de si, pertencer para sempre apenas ao homem que amava, ao homem que culpava insanamente por não a ter protegido quando mais precisou. Sentia-se indigna de ser amada por alguém, de ser tocada com desejo, carinho ou paixão. Sentia-se imunda, suja de uma substância asquerosa e tóxica, que ninguém poderia tocar sob pena de ficar igualmente contaminado.

Esfregou até a pele estar vermelha e frágil. Então, desabou ali mesmo e chorou como uma criança indefesa, deixando que todo o horror se libertasse de dentro de si, sem ter para onde fugir de si própria.

_Céus,  
conheci os céus  
pelos olhos seus  
Véu de contemplação._

_Deus,  
condenado eu fui  
a forjar o amor  
no aço do rancor  
e a transpor as leis  
mesquinhas dos mortais._

- Ginny, posso entrar? – ouviu a voz do pai perguntar, enquanto penteava os cabelos sentada na penteadeira.

- Claro, entra – disse, virando-se para a porta. A porta abriu-se e viu entrar Arthur Weasley, vestindo um fato de noivo em tons de preto e cinzento. Sorriu levemente, enquanto ele se aproximava.

- Hoje a Lily vai apaixonar-se de novo por você, quanta produção –declarou. O pai sorriu e corou levemente, condizendo um pouco mais com a tonalidade dos cabelos. Fez uma carícia suave nos cabelos compridos e chacheados da filha e sentou-se perto dela, na borda da cama.

- Você também está linda, meu amor – sentiu um nó na garganta, emocionado por tudo o que a filha passara e feliz por ver que nada manchara a sua beleza. Mesmo sabendo que ela estava longe de estar pronta para uma vida normal. - O Harry… – interrompeu-se, sabendo que fora longe demais. Fitou a filha e viu o sorriso esmorecer e a cara voltar a fechar-se numa expressão dura e sofrida.

"_Porque é que ele tinha de falar logo nele?"_, pensou desesperada. Mas tinha de se animar, não podia entristecer o pai naquele dia tão especial. Levantou-se e foi até ele. Pegou um cravo branco que estava sobre a cama e prendeu-o minuciosamente na lapela, erguendo depois a cabeça para sorrir ao pai. Ele retribuiu o gesto e abraçou-a levemente.

Como era bom ter um _pai_! Um pai _verdadeiro_, alguém que se preocupa e sente cada coisa em perfeita sintonia com o filho. Há uns meses era tudo o que ela desejava, fora por este abraço que ela percorrera todo aquele caminho sinuoso até chegar ali. E encontrara-o à sua espera, disponível para a amar incondicionalmente…e, no entanto, ela sabia que já não pertencia àquele lugar desde uma noite há um mês atrás.

Ele soltou-a e observou, mais uma vez, a fantástica semelhança com Molly. Naquele dia envergava um vestido preto sem alças, justo no peito mas rodado a partir do busto. Escorria leve pelo corpo dela, indo até ao meio da perna. Usava umas sandálias de salto alto, uns brincos prateados e o medalhão da sua mãe. Maquilhara-se levemente, nada muito escandaloso, apenas realçando a sua beleza natural. Os cabelos vermelhos estavam soltos e brilhantes, emoldurando o seu rosto. Sentiu uma onda de amor paternal por aquele ser e perguntou-se como era possível amar tanto alguém que acabara de descobrir. Devia ser esse o _tal_ instinto paternal.

Olhou em volta, observando as paredes do quarto onde a sua filha se escondia do mundo, e a sua atenção quedou-se numa caixa de porcelana. Apontou para lá e perguntou:

- Foi Harry quem lhe deu, não foi?

Ginny sentiu-se muito desconfortável com aquela lembrança, mas acenou positivamente. Arthur sorriu ligeiramente e saiu de perto dela, indo até ao objecto de tons suaves. Pegou-lhe e abriu-a, com um cuidado e delicadeza extremos. A sonata invadiu o quarto, trazendo à memória da ruiva a primeira incursão à sala de música.

- Soa exactamente como antigamente – notou o homem, baixinho, fechando-a em seguida e devolvendo-a ao lugar original. Ginny fez uma expressão curiosa – Essa caixa, minha filha, eu mandei fazer especialmente para a Molly. A sua mãe adorava tocar piano e essa era uma das suas sonatas predilectas – uma onda de ternura e tristeza invadiu Ginny – Ela deixou-a na minha cabeceira na noite em que partiu. Eu a dei a Harry, muitos anos depois disso, penso que no dia em que ele fez uns quatorze anos, e fiz um pedido ao que ele acedeu.

- E…que pedido foi esse? – a voz dela tremeu, ameaçando não sair da sua garganta. Ela temia aquela resposta, sabia que só aumentaria a dor que a devorava. Ainda assim, sabia que tinha de fazer aquela pergunta.

- Eu pedi para que ele a desse à pessoa que mais amasse no mundo, à mulher com a qual ele quisesse passar o resto da sua vida – a voz de Arthur saiu embargada e rouca – E agora sei que ele cumpriu a promessa – concluiu, olhando-a nos olhos. Ginny sentiu-se pequena e uma lágrima balançou no canto dos seus olhos.

Tentou olhar em volta e descobrir algo para dizer, outra coisa sobre a qual falar, mas estava presa no mundo Potter.

- Ele te ama como eu nunca pensei que ele um dia fosse amor alguém, digo isso sinceramente – disparou ele tranquilamente, observando-a com atenção – Ele daria a vida por você. Ele quer estar com você, mas você não parece querer estar com ele.

Aquelas palavras evocaram a memória de umas outras, ouvidas numa tenda escura:_ "Um estranho. Ele mudará a sua vida. Já está mudando, eu posso ver. Ele levará você ao seu passado por revelar e ao seu futuro por viver. Eu vejo sofrimento. Tanto sofrimento. Dor. Tanta dor. Ele estará com você, mas será que você estará com ele?"_ – Ginny arrepiou-se e não pôde deixar de ver verdade em todas aquelas sílabas.

- Você acha que está agindo bem? – continuou o homem. Ginny engoliu em seco, os olhos queimando, mas não respondeu. Colou os olhos na cama e recordou um momento vivido numa cama praticamente igual, numa manhã depois de uma tempestade. A manhã em que fora de Harry pela primeira vez.

- Pai…o que significa _"Siete tutto che abbia sognato mai. E siete reali..."_? – tinham sido aquelas palavras que ele murmurara para ela, dizendo que um dia compreenderia. Esse dia parecia finalmente ter chegado.

- Hm…algo como "Você é tudo o que eu sempre sonhei. E é real…" – limitou-se a responder, sabendo que aquela era uma coisa privada, que ela não queria partilhar.

As lágrimas assomaram aos olhos da garota e começou a tremer descontroladamente, tentando sufocar um soluço de angústia. Arthur passou-lhe o braço pelos ombros e abraçou-a, acariciando a sua cabeça. Aquela demonstração de carinho reconfortou-a e, em breve, as lágrimas cessaram. Fungando, tentou aliviar o clima:

- Acho que devia me retocar, a minha cara deve estar parecida a um biscoito com pepitas de chocolate – apontou para os olhos e tentou sorrir, mas apenas saiu um esgar de tristeza. O pai apertou-lhe suavemente a mão e disse para ela descer quando se sentisse pronta, porque em breve os convidados chegariam. Ela acenou em concordância e ele saiu.

A ruiva sentou-se novamente na penteadeira, olhando para a imagem que o espelho lhe devolvia. Viu uma garota muito parecida com alguém que conhecera no passado, mas também profundamente marcada. Essas marcas nenhum espelho do mundo poderia mostrar, mesmo sendo tudo o que ela conseguia ver no momento. Focou-se nos seus próprios olhos e tomou uma decisão, uma decisão que mudaria ainda mais profundamente a sua vida. Conseguia ver com nitidez a dor e sofrimento pelas quais passaria, mas soube com igual clareza que a sua cura não estava ao seu alcance naquele lugar. O seu pai tinha razão. Harry não era directamente culpado por aquilo que passara, ainda que fosse tudo o que ela se permitia sentir na sua presença. Existia uma única solução, um só caminho e ele abria-se diante de si.

Abriu uma gaveta e retirou uma resma de folhas brancas, bem como uma caneta, e começou a escrever.

V_ou,  
entre a redenção  
e o esplendor  
de por você viver._

_Sim,  
quis sair de mim  
esquecer quem sou  
e respirar por ti  
e assim transpor as leis  
mesquinhas dos mortais._

O casamento realizar-se-ia num altar rodeado de flores, bem no centro do imenso jardim dos Potter. Ginny desceu a longa escadaria e misturou-se com os inúmeros convidados que já circulavam pelas salas amplas e bem iluminadas, todos visivelmente bem-vestidos e alegres. Por todo o lado se viam arranjos de flores e travessas com diversos aperitivos e pequenos _snacks_. Belle e Lily ainda deviam estar nos andares superiores, pois Ginny não as avistou. Arthur estava por ali, conversando com dois homens de aspecto agradável e sóbrio.

Estar entre aquela multidão, com várias pessoas a olharem-na com descarado interesse, fê-la sentir-se muito oprimida. Saiu pelas grandes portas envidraçadas da sala em direcção ao jardim, onde também se avistavam inúmeros convivas. Um pouco afastada de todos estava uma figura.

Ginny aproximou-se lentamente, parando para cumprimentar algumas pessoas, tentando sorrir de forma simpática, e viu que o solitário era Harry. Encostado a um tronco de árvore, de olhos fechados, parecia desfrutar da brisa. A posição relaxada, com as mãos nos bolsos do terno cinzento, sugeria que encontrava alguma paz naquele local.

De repente, como se tivesse sentido a sua presença, ele abriu os olhos e deparou-se com Ginny. As suas íris verdes brilharam intensamente. Humedeceu os lábios como se fosse dizer alguma coisa, mas Arthur interrompeu o momento, anunciando o início da cerimónia. Ginny lançou um último olhar ao moreno, tentando guardar aquela imagem e seguiu o pai para o local onde o juiz iria presidir ao casamento.

Sentaram-se nas cadeiras almofadadas que haviam sido dispostas de ambos os lados, formando um corredor central por onde a noiva surgiria. Ginny sentou-se nas cadeiras da frente do lado direito, para os convidados do noivo, e Harry nas da esquerda. A ruiva sentia o olhar dele pousado sobre si, mas se forçou a não olhar de volta.

A conversa dos convidados parou e Ginny voltou-se para observar Belle avançar em frente a Lily. Belle trajava um vestido cor-de-rosa pálido, até aos pés e sem costas, os cabelos meio presos e meio soltos. Lily usava um vestido branco comprido, com um pouco de cauda. Os cabelos arruivados presos de forma elegante e um grande ramo de rosas de várias tonalidades completavam na perfeição o conjunto.

Quando Lily chegou perto de Arthur e Belle se colocou ao lado de Ginny, sorrindo para ela, a ruiva compreendeu como nunca a grandiosidade daquela união. Aquele casamento significava muito para o seu pai e para as duas mulheres que ela já aprendera a amar como sua família e, tinha certeza, também para Harry. Os noivos sorriam um para o outro, completamente embevecidos e de mãos dadas, vivendo na plenitude aquele momento há muito esperado.

Foi uma cerimónia simples, mas muito bonita. Todos os presentes se sentiam mais leves e felizes, depois de verem concretizado um amor tão antigo, indestrutível e dedicado.

_Agoniza virgem Fênix (O amor)  
entre cinzas, arco-íris e esplendor  
por viver às juras de satisfazer  
o ego mortal._

_Coisa pequenina,  
centelha divina,  
renasceu das cinzas  
Onde foi ruína  
pássaro ferido  
hoje é paraíso._

As mesas de toalhas imaculadas em tons pastel flutuavam levemente ao sabor do vento, enquanto a maioria dos convidados dançava num grande espaço disponível ali perto, ao som de uma banda _jazz_. Ginny estava sentada na mesa onde ficara com uma Belle encantada da vida e com outras pessoas desconhecidas, algumas delas da sua nova família com muitas gerações de distanciamento.

De vez em quando não conseguia evitar lançar a Harry um olhar discreto e apercebeu-se que ele passava a maior parte do tempo calado, sentado numa mesa ali perto, rodeado por outros homens jovens (muitos deles eram seus amigos, segundo dissera Belle). Já tinha sido convidado para dançar umas vinte vezes mas não aceitara, dando um sorriso educado e um não suave.

Agora estavam ambos sozinhos, cada um em sua mesa, debatendo-se para não olharem constantemente um para o outro. Finalmente, o moreno pareceu tomar uma decisão (ou reconquistar alguma coragem perdida) e aproximou-se da mesa. Estendeu a mão e fez uma vénia gentil, claramente chamando-a para dançar.

Ela pensou em recusar imediatamente…mas algo, provavelmente a enorme tristeza que lia naqueles olhos verdes, fez com que ela oferecesse a sua mão e se deixasse ser conduzida até ao centro da pista de dança.

Quando encontraram um espaço vazio pararam, temendo tocar-se. A banda contratada tocava uma balada em saxofone. Evitando os olhos um do outro, aproximaram-se simultaneamente. Ginny colocou as mãos em volta do pescoço de Harry e ele depositou-as na cintura da garota. Balançaram com doçura, as lágrimas ameaçando correr dos olhos de ambos que agora não queriam desgrudar. Harry encostou a testa na dela e fechou os olhos, suspirando e deixando cair uma lágrima. À sua volta, as pessoas pareciam dar-se conta da aura que os envolvia. Era amor transformado em dor e dor transformada em amor, era triste mas extasiante. Ginny pedia por tudo aos céus que ele não a apertasse nos seus braços, pois realmente não sabia como iria reagir. Podia esquecer tudo, ou fazer com que tudo voltasse. E se sentia tão conspurcada, tão pouco digna de ser amada por ele. Olhando as feições duras e perfeitas daquele rosto masculino, a ruiva teve mais certeza do que antes da decisão que tomara.

Mesmo ali, nos seus braços, a história deles os marcava. Se o tivesse encontrado pela primeira vez naquele mesmo instante, sabia que teria sido dele para sempre. Mas tinham um passado, palavras que rodavam na sua mente, lembranças dolorosas, feridas por sarar.

- Gi…eu amo você – Harry sussurrou de forma quase inaudível, a convicção marcando cada palavra – Eu queria poder voltar atrás…eu daria tudo…tudo…

- Schh – Ginny colocou um dedo perto dos lábios dele, não ousando tocá-los. Desprendeu-se com delicadeza das mãos firmes dele e olhou-o profundamente, querendo guardá-lo assim para sempre. A camisa branca meio bagunçada, os primeiros botões abertos. O olhar doce e perdido. Os cabelos negros e sempre revoltos. Enquanto se fitavam como se quisessem decorar cada linha um do outro, a chuva começou a cair.

Foi um aguaceiro, daqueles que caem com o sol espreitando no céu, mas suficiente para que os convidados e os noivos corressem para se abrigarem no interior da residência. Eles apenas ficaram se olhando, trocando palavras silenciosas cujo significado só o coração conhece.

Já estavam completamente sozinhos e a chuva encharcava os seus corpos, roupas, cabelos; mas nada parecia interromper aquele momento, o primeiro em que voltaram a ser um do outro.

Harry iniciou um movimento, tentando alcançá-la, mas o gesto despertou a garota do encanto e ela voltou costas, correndo para longe dos seus braços. Quando estava a uma distância prudente, gritou-lhe:

- Você devia ir trocar de roupa ou vai ficar doente – sorriu. Um sorriso breve, mas ainda assim um sorriso. O primeiro que Harry via em muito tempo, especialmente para ele. Ela voltou costas, os longos cabelos ruivos balançando encharcados nas suas costas.

_Luz da minha vida,  
pedra de alquimia  
Tudo o que eu queria  
Renascer das cinzas  
Quando o frio vem  
nos aquecer o coração  
Quando a noite faz nascer  
a luz da escuridão  
e a dor revela a mais  
esplêndida emoção  
O amor._

Ele entrou em casa, passado uns momentos. Foi até ao seu quarto e procurou uma outra roupa adequada para vestir, porque a festa ainda demoraria para acabar e o bom tempo em breve regressaria, permitindo que voltassem ao jardim. Sorriu ao lembrar-se daquele momento mágico com Ginny no jardim, um momento que lhe dera esperança num futuro cheio de sol para ambos. Ela era tão linda!

Resolveu tomar um banho rápido, de água bem quente, para garantir que não ficava doente. Quando terminou de se aprontar voltou para o salão, onde todos se haviam instalado. A banda fora até ali e improvisara um palco, de forma que a música e a animação prosseguiam.

Procurou ansiosamente por Ginny, mas não a viu. Avistou Belle ao fundo, conversando de forma espalhafatosa com algumas amigas, e foi até ela.

- Belle, você viu a Gi? – perguntou, cortando a conversa. Belle hesitou por um momento, mas depois abanou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não, não a vejo desde que a chuva começou – respondeu, analisando-o. Ele agradeceu a informação com um gesto de mão e continuou procurando um vulto ruivo pela casa.

À medida que o tempo ia passando um desespero insano ia-se apoderando dele. Não sabia explicar que sensação era aquela, nem o que a provocava. Repetia incessantemente para si mesmo que a encontraria na sala seguinte, na seguinte, na seguinte. Mas não a encontrou em lado nenhum e o desespero crescia no seu peito, uma certeza tentando brotar e ele tentando a todo o custo contê-la.

Deixara deliberadamente o quarto dela para último, esperando que ela tivesse adormecido ou algo assim. _"Ela está lá e vamos ter uma conversa séria. Depois vai ficar tudo bem entre nós, para sempre"_, repetia para si próprio. Chegou à porta do quarto e, mesmo antes de bater, sabia que ela não estava lá dentro. Assim como sabia que ela não estava mais naquela casa, nem em qualquer outro lugar onde ele a pudesse alcançar.

Abriu a porta a medo e entrou. Estava tudo como se ela tivesse acabado de sair, ainda se podia sentir o seu leve aroma floral no ar. E, ainda assim, ela não estava mais lá. Sem esperança abriu a porta do quarto de banho e viu que estava igualmente vazio. Retornou ao quarto e olhou em volta, completamente sem rumo.

Os seus olhos bateram num envelope esquecido em cima da penteadeira. Aproximou-se e leu _"Para o Harry"_. Sabia a quem aquela letra pertencia, era delicada e perfeita como a dona, e já a vira em alguns desenhos e listas de compras. Abriu o envelope, retirou a folha que continha, sentou-se na cama e leu:

"_Harry,_

_Sei que quando você ler essa carta eu já estarei indo para longe. Me desculpe pela falta de honestidade que constitui essa partida…ou será de coragem? Sobretudo quero que não se zangue com a Belle por me ter deixado ir e não ter contado para você. Eu perguntei para ela se seria capaz de guardar um segredo de você e ela me disse que é tão minha irmã quanto sua e que revelaria apenas se achasse que estava pondo alguém em perigo. Depois de lhe contar, ela olhou longamente para o horizonte e disse que era um erro, mas que respeitaria a minha vontade. Não a pressione, ela sabe tanto quanto você saberá no final desta carta._

_Tudo muda, eventualmente. A vida é assim, simplesmente, e não temos nenhum controle sobre essa mudança. Como, por exemplo, pessoas que julgamos que fossem estar sempre perto de nós, elas também desaparecem. Sabe…as pessoas morrem, vão embora e crescem. Tudo muda, Harry. E eu…eu mudei. Da pior forma possível, da mais cruel. Mas eu mudei, inegavelmente. Já não sei quem sou, não reconheço como minha a imagem que vejo nesse mesmo espelho. Como poderia ser…? Essa imagem me mostra igual ao que eu fui, mas eu me sinto sangrando por dentro. Se ela mostrasse um rosto deformado e quebrado em mil ínfimos pedaços, então ele se aproximaria bem mais da realidade. E eu não consigo viver me sentindo presa dentro de mim própria. Preciso de achar a velha Ginny, ou uma nova. Preciso de me achar, de qualquer jeito. Infelizmente, essa forma não pode te incluir. _

_Espero que você consiga compreender. O meu amor por você não mudou, eu sinto. Estou também dolorosamente consciente do teu imenso amor por mim. Mas nada parece aplacar esse sentimento que me devora, nada consegue me trazer à tona deste inferno negro em que mergulhei. Eu quis culpar você porque precisava encontrar um culpado, precisava de descontar esses sentimentos vazios e terríveis que me corroem. Quero que saiba que não culpo você daquilo que não é culpado, apenas daquilo que realmente fez: a sua falta de confiança e de entrega. Mas quero também que você saiba que é igualmente culpado por alguns dos melhores momentos da minha vida. _

_Eu não acreditava em amor perfeito. Ainda não acredito. Mas acredito com todo o coração que me resta na existência de pessoas cujas vidas estão ligadas, querendo ou não. A minha vida estará sempre ligada à do meu pai, Lily, Belle e, acima de qualquer outra pessoa, à sua._

_Parto em busca de uma cura. Poderia dizer de esquecimento, mas sei que ele nunca virá…e não estou certa de querer esquecer o que vivi na Sicília. O que vivi ao teu lado…_

_Dói estar longe de você. Dói já não me sentir a mesma. Dói já não me sentir digna do seu amor, da sua paixão. Dói não tocar você. Dói não ver as estrelas de mãos e almas entrelaçadas com você. Dói querer sair do meu corpo, ser outra pessoa. Dói desejar em certos momentos esquecer você. Dói imaginar uma vida longe de você. Dói imaginar a vida que teria com você se continuasse aqui. Dói estar perto de você. Dói tanto dizer adeus…_

_Deixo o meu caderno de desenhos. Sei que estará em boas mãos. Lá dentro tem um presente, algo que fiz antes de tudo acontecer. É seu._

_Tenha uma vida feliz. A vida que teríamos se aquele dia simplesmente não tivesse existido. Mas existiu e nos marcou para sempre. Você me marcou para sempre._

_Eu amo você,_

_Ginny Knight-Weasley, sua Gi._

_P.S. – Gostaria que as minhas últimas palavras para você tivessem sido diferentes. Mas tentei sorrir e te levo comigo para sempre. Guardado no coração."_

Harry terminou de ler a carta, com as lágrimas escorrendo incessantemente pelo rosto. Ela fora embora, para sempre. Olhou em volta, esperando algo que o viesse salvar daquele martírio, e viu o caderno de desenhos pousado sobre a almofada da cama. Pegou-lhe e abriu-o. Na primeira página estava um desenho que ele nunca vira. Uma imagem de um homem moreno e uma mulher ruiva, abraçados, sob um céu cheio de estrelas. Reconheceu-se a si mesmo e a Ginny, uma noite no jardim. Fechou os olhos e perdeu-se naquele céu, o mesmo céu que levaria para longe o seu coração.

_Quando o frio vem  
nos aquecer o coração  
Quando a noite faz nascer  
a luz da escuridão  
e a dor revela a mais  
esplêndida emoção_

_O amor…_

**_N/A – _**Eu me pergunto se vocês ficarão tão deprimidos ao ler esse capítulo quanto eu fiquei ao escrever. Não me interpretem mal, eu adorei escrever e acho que até está legal, mas bateu cá no fundo sabe (aponta para o peito). Bom, a música é do **Jorge Vercilo** e se chama **_Fénix_**. Eu gosto bastante e acho que a letra enquadrava bem neste capítulo…depois me digam se concordam. A frase italiana pode não estar muito correcta (olha em volta esperando ver surgir algum italiano em fúria), mas eu utilizei um tradutor automático. No próximo capítulo…uma nova personagem. Uma personagem masculina…será que eu conto mais alguma coisa? Acho que não…ahahah. Bom, me perguntaram quantos capítulos teremos mais. A minha previsão é que no final teremos mais ou menos o dobro dos actuais, ou seja, uns 24. Mas não garanto, pode ser mais ou menos…por vezes uma cena me vem na cabeça e acaba saindo quase um capítulo disso ou, por outro lado, uma coisa se resolve mais depressa do que eu esperava. Mas é isso…

No meu perfil, na homepage, estará o link para um blog no qual eu vou dando umas indicações sobre os rumos da fic. Eu criei porque é mais rápido para responder a algumas perguntas, uma vez que nem todo o mundo deixa contactos. Por outro lado, também dá para dar dicas sobre outras fics. Espero que seja útil de alguma forma. Bom, acho que é isso…nossa, já falei de mais como é costume -.- Obrigada por todos as reviews, vos amo leitores!

**Miaka – **Espero que esse capítulo tenha animado…ou talvez não X) Em breve teremos capítulos mais alegres, eu prometo. Acho que se continuasse a este ritmo, entrava em depressão bem rápido! Ahah Beijo Beijo!

**NadeshikoAmamya – **Obrigada! Eu bem que tento pegar leve, mas ele apronta muahah Ele ainda encontrará a felicidade…só não será já. Beijo!

**Annabelle Potter – **Você chorou com o capítulo do hospital? Espero que não chore com esse também, que eu acho ainda mais triste. Espero que as minhas "maldades" não façam com que você goste menos da fic! Um beijo bem grande.

**TheBlueMemory – **É como você diz…ele é meio egocêntrico. Mas durante os próximos capítulos teremos uma evolução (ou seria essa a ideia…). Que bom que você vem gostando! Realmente, no início existiam alguns "buracos" que podiam desanimar um pouco. No entanto, a maioria eram propositados e tudo era explicado nos capítulos seguintes. Ainda bem que essa sensação já diminuiu e a história ficou mais coesa, me deixa muito muito feliz. Beijinho.

**Melody – **Bom, você mandou eu tratar logo do capítulo 12 e eu obedeci. Sou uma boa menina, ou não? Ahuahaha. Respondi à questão sobre os capítulos na N/A para que ficasse mais visível. Beijo

**Mirtoca – **Eu sempre faço essa gente sofrer, ahah. Bom, ele não vai encontrar a felicidade só no final porque isso é muito cliché. Mas será mais perto do final e ainda falta…teremos voltas e reviravoltas. Esperando que goste, beijão!

**x Lanni x – **É como você diz, ela precisava culpar alguém. Eu ainda sei o que estou fazendo, embora existam momentos em que não estou muito certa huahauahaha. E a _Reviravoltas_, mulher? Vai me deixar na seca! Eu devia fazer greve da _Estranho_ até você actualizar ela, hmpf. Beijo beijo!

**Gla Evans-Dumbledore – **A pergunta que se impõe: O que será que a Glá vai sentir pelo Harry nessa capítulo? Ahahah. Acho que pena, tadinho! (abraça Harryzito). Você é boa mesmo em psicologia, a Gi sentiu mesmo tudo isso (ou eu fiz ela sentir, de qualquer maneira). Obrigada por seguir minha fic com todo esse carinho, pelas reviews enormes que eu leio pulando de alegria, pelo carinho e atenção…Valeu, mesmo! Pode deixar que eu vou seguir em frente, tratar de melhorar o que é preciso e seguir os meus sonhos. Beijo gigantesco!

**Barbie – **Você chorou? Nossa, eu sou mesmo má, hein: Deeeeeeeeeesculpa, barbie! (carinha meiga). Sua teoria da gravidez (aliás, amplamente temida pelos leitores da Estranho) não tem fundamento, não…nem eu seria tão cruel. Acho que acabava virando novela mesmo ahha Beijos também para você, amiga!

**Priscila Louredo – **Obrigada por gostar (que agradecimento estranho, lol). Agradecida também a quem indicou (olha em volta e distribui beijos para quem quer que seja). Espero que continue agradando, beijinho!

**Leo Potter – **Obrigadaaaaaaaa (por dizer que escrevo bem e que sou cruel, ahah). Será que você também achou esse capítulo cruel…/ Tou ficando com má fama! Beijooo

**Kynn – **A Gi sofre, o Harry sofre, os leitores sofrem! Ahahah Eu já agradeci por abrir essa excepção para mim, até porque está bem integrado numa história (metida eu também! Hehe). Bom, o Harry vacilou mesmo…mas o castigo fica meio desproporcional ao erro, não? Esperando as suas teorias, deixa elas fluírem mulher! E muito muito obrigada pela contribuição para a personagem que virá. Os seus créditos serão dados no próximo capítulo, no qual ele fará a sua primeira aparição! Beijo enorme!


	13. Quando a chuva passar

**Capítulo 13 – **Quando a chuva passar

- Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que ela foi embora sem se despedir – Lily murmurou. Ela, Arthur e Belle estavam sentados na sala, alguns dias a seguir ao casamento e ao desaparecimento de Ginny.

- Ela pediu para que eu dissesse o quanto ela lamentava que tivesse de ser assim – Belle retorquiu rapidamente, jogada num cadeirão – Mas ela sabia que vocês iriam fazer de tudo para impedir.

- E ela não disse para onde iria? – perguntou Lily pela milésima vez. Belle encolheu os ombros e negou com a cabeça. Olharam ambas para Arthur, que permanecia silencioso. Os olhos acastanhados estavam meio perdidos no nada mas, de repente, ele soltou um suspiro profundo e pareceu voltar à realidade.

- No fundo…eu acho que já sabia que ela ia fazer algo assim – disse subitamente – Ela estava demasiado transtornada, magoada…torturada por medos e lembranças. Eu sei que não convivi muito tempo com ela, mas tenho a certeza de que ela dará notícias. Não dirá para onde foi, claro, mas arranjará forma de comunicar dizendo que está bem.

- Mas…nós poderíamos ajudá-la – Lily levantou-se e andou ansiosamente pela sala – Perto de nós ela estaria segura, protegida. Ela não vai resolver os problemas dela fugindo a vida inteira, Arthur – exasperou-se – E você sabe do que ela está fugindo, ou antes, de _quem_.

- Mãe…nós também estamos tristes pelo Harry – Belle foi até junto da mãe e colocou-lhe uma mão no ombro, num gesto de apoio – Mas isso é algo somente deles, que teremos de respeitar. A Gi fez aquilo que achou melhor para ela, para ele…para todos. Agora temos de estar aqui para o meu irmão.

- Eu sei, querida – a mãe puxou-a para um abraço carinhoso. Arthur sorriu com aquela demonstração de afecto e agradeceu aos céus por ainda ter aquelas duas na sua vida – Por falar nisso, onde está o meu filho? – Belle gemeu levemente e voltou a atirar-se para o assento do cadeirão, antes de responder.

- Fechado no quarto tendo pena de si próprio, acho eu – fez uma cara dura para os pais, quando eles a olharam indignados – Não estou dizendo nenhuma mentira. Eu quis ir lá falar com ele, dar um conselho…mas ele não pareceu adorar a ideia – os pais fizeram um ar interrogativo – "_Me esquece, Isabelle!"_ – a morena imitou a voz rouca e grave do irmão no seu tom mais azedo – Quando ele me chama assim eu nem tento mais, não sou masoquista para querer ficar sofrendo – terminou, espreguiçando-se. Os pais sorriram, mas o sorriso esmoreceu quando viram uma autêntica alma penada entrar na sala.

Harry estava pálido, de um delicado tom marmóreo, tinha umas olheiras demarcadas e escuras rodeando-lhe os olhos verdes que, por sua vez, estavam baços e sem o habitual brilho. Vestia uma camiseta cinzenta completamente gasta pelo tempo e pelo uso, bem como umas bermudas esverdeadas. Belle olhou para os pés do irmão e reparou que estava descalço e que tinha um ar tão perdido, que ela poderia jurar que ele não fazia ideia de onde estava nem de quem eles seriam. Ele fitou-a directamente e ela sentiu a alma trespassada por aquele olhar vazio do irmão.

- Harry…- começou, mas o moreno virou costas e desapareceu da mesma forma intempestiva como entrara. Ela lançou um olhar incrédulo aos pais – O que raio foi isso! Eu vou falar com ele, isso não pode continuar do jeito que está… - pisou duro até à porta, mas Lily antecipou-se e segurou-a pelos ombros.

- Meu amor, você fica aqui. Chegou a hora de _eu_ ter uma conversa com o meu filho. Uma conversa que já deveríamos ter tido… – os olhos verdes brilharam e a expressão do belo rosto mostrava toda a sua convicção.

* * *

Não sabia porque fora até à sala. Provavelmente queria comprovar que ainda estava vivo, pois começava a duvidar seriamente. Sentia-se tão vazio, destruído por dentro, inerte, que não se espantaria se tivesse entrado na divisão e fosse invisível aos olhos dos outros. A sua dor, pelo contrário, parecia cada vez mais visível. Agigantava-se dentro de si de uma tal forma que a juraria palpável.

Caiu na cama e abraçou o travesseiro. O quarto estava na penumbra, desde o dia em que…desde _aquele_ dia, ele não voltara a abrir os cortinados. Olhou para o espaço vazio na sua cama e à sua frente surgiu a imagem que mais desejava ver.

Os cabelos ruivos, levemente cacheados, espalhavam-se pela almofada como uma cortina de fogo. A face alva mas um pouco rosada, os lábios bem definidos e convidativos, os olhos castanhos, brilhantes e sinceros. Ela estava ali, tão perto…era só esticar a mão e tocar a pele amada, sentir o seu calor e suavidade. Sorriu e ela retribuiu. Sentiu-se cheio de um sentimento quente e doce, reconfortante. Olhou-a encantado, enquanto ela se espreguiçava e ria abertamente. E, no entanto, quando de facto estendeu a mão para agarrar uma madeixa de cabelo, ela desapareceu diante de si, deixando-o sozinho. As lágrimas quentes corriam livremente dos seus olhos.

Soltou um gemido de dor e embalado pelo desespero que tentava sufocar, pousou a cabeça sobre o travesseiro que lhe pertencera. O perfume dela ainda estava impregnado no tecido. Bastava fechar os olhos e ele podia tê-la de novo ali, perto dele, para sempre. Era tudo o que desejava agora. Ficar ali eternamente, perdido nos momentos que vivera com ela, imaginando-a ali.

A verdade ameaçava esmagá-lo. Ela não estava mais ali, não ia entrar a qualquer momento gritando com ele por ser um idiota. Não ia mais acordá-lo a meio da noite, assustada porque tivera um pesadelo. Não ia mais poder amá-la ao final do dia e ficar rindo e conversando até que o sono chegasse. Tudo o que ele queria era estar perto dela, mas ela partira deliberadamente para onde ele não pudesse alcançá-la.

Queria poder sentir raiva dela por aquilo que pensava ser uma cobardia. Mas a parte mais racional de si lembrava-se constantemente das palavras que ela lhe escrevera e sabia que fora uma opção válida, a única que ela conseguia ver.

- Porque você fez isso comigo…eu te amo tanto… - as palavras correram para fora de si num suspiro lento e baixo. Fechou os olhos e tentou dormir. Talvez o sono trouxesse o esquecimento ou…quem sabe nos seus sonhos ela ainda estivesse ali, do seu lado.

Ouviu um leve bater na porta, mas ignorou. Se não respondesse, depressa o deixariam em paz. Contudo, passados alguns instantes, a maçaneta da porta rodou e deu passagem a Lily. Ele fechou a cara, disposto a ser claro e rude mesmo com a sua mãe, mas algo na expressão dela o fez engolir em seco e hesitar. Ergueu-se levemente, até ficar sentado na cama e deu a sua atenção aquela mulher tão especial para si.

- Harry… - ela começou, aproximando-se até se sentar na beira da cama, perto do filho – Eu sei que você está sofrendo demais, mas não pode continuar assim.

- Assim como? – ele perguntou, num tom seco e desinteressado.

- Com pena de si próprio. Zangado com o mundo. Fechado no quarto à espera que a sua vida comece. Você tem que encarar a realidade, ela não vai voltar…não por agora, não por um longo tempo.

- Então… - ele falou lentamente – É suposto que eu volte a viver alegremente, esquecendo tudo o que aconteceu? Tudo o que eu vivi com ela? Toda a dor e desapontamento que sinto agora?

- Sim – respondeu Lily simplesmente – Não esquecer, mas aprender a viver com isso. Eu me culpo, sabe… – Harry lançou-lhe um olhar inquisitivo – A sua vida nunca foi muito normal. Acho mesmo que você nem acreditava no amor, até que a Ginny apareceu. A minha vida meio que se projectou na sua…você não queria se prender de uma tal forma a ninguém. Mas existem alturas, meu amor, em que não é uma escolha que possamos fazer…as coisas apenas acontecem, sem pedir permissão. E nós devemos nos render e entregar de corpo e alma.

Harry ouvia aquelas palavras e sentia que elas o atingiam directamente. Afinal de contas, também Ginny lhe dissera que a sua falta de entrega e confiança haviam minado o seu amor, dando espaço para que…_tudo_ acontecesse. Levantou-se da cama e andou agitadamente até à janela, ficando de costas para Lily.

- Eu…eu acho que, por vezes, nós precisamos de perder completamente alguém para que compreendamos o que essa pessoa significava para nós – levou a mão ao cabelo, bagunçando-o ainda mais – E eu precisei de a perder, de a ver afastar cada dia mais até ao dia em que finalmente se foi, para perceber o que ela realmente significava para mim. E ela significa _tudo_.

Lily sorriu docemente antes de se levantar e caminhar até ao filho. Colocou-se ao lado dele e olhou na mesma direcção que ele, observando o jardim.

- Se assim é, talvez tenha chegado o momento de você correr atrás da sua vida, em vez de esperar que ela se resolva por si. Se você acha que poderia ajudá-la, que o certo é estarem juntos, então…você deve ir atrás dela.

- Mas eu não sei para onde ela foi… - a voz saiu ligeiramente alterada, com uma nota de ira e desespero.

-…Mas sabe que existem sítios por onde seria inteligente começar a procurar – Lily completou – Você está com medo, Harry. Medo de a encontrar e de ela continuar a rejeitar você. Mas o medo…o medo nos impede de ser felizes. A coragem não é, nem nunca será, a ausência de medo, muito pelo contrário – Ela procurou os olhos verdes do filho, iguais aos seus e o olhou profundamente – A verdadeira coragem vem de encarar e vencer os nossos medos, a maioria deles vindos de nós próprios. E você, meu amor, demonstrou sempre uma coragem insuperável. Eu me lembro que quando o James… – a emoção tomou conta da sua voz – quando ele morreu, você me consolava todas as noites. Ainda mal conseguia articular frases completas, mas você ficava perto de mim e me dava a sua mão até que a dor fosse embora. E depois disso, muitas vezes ainda, quando estávamos em Nova Iorque. Demonstre novamente a sua coragem, não desista de lutar pelo seu amor verdadeiro.

- Ela foi embora – ele exasperou-se - Isso é um sinal bem óbvio de que não quer estar perto de mim.

- Não – Lily abanou a cabeça num gesto decidido e firme – Isso é um sinal de que ela não quer que você compartilhe a dor com ela, um sinal de que não quer ser um peso na sua vida, uma mágoa, uma má lembrança. Ela se foi…mas nunca pediu para que você não a seguisse. Quem sabe, no fundo…ela sempre o tenha desejado. Se o Arthur tivesse tido a coragem de ir atrás do grande amor da sua vida, a Molly ainda estaria viva, provavelmente. A vida da Ginny teria sido diferente e a nossa também. A Belle não existiria. Coisas boas vieram dessa cobardia, é um facto, mas certamente também viriam da coragem. As consequências dos nossos actos são insondáveis e você não vai querer viver uma vida de arrependimento, de hipótese. Vá atrás dela, Harry. Não dê chance para os "se".

O moreno ponderou longamente as palavras da mãe. Ficaram em silêncio e, por fim, ele suspirou. Fitaram-se no fundo dos olhos um do outro, conversando sem palavras, e deram as mãos, até que a dor fosse embora.

* * *

Os três estavam novamente sentados em conjunto, jantando e conversando amenamente. Contudo, a expectativa de que algo estava para acontecer pesava no ar.

Harry surgiu pela porta, perfeitamente barbeado e de banho tomado, envergando uns _jeans _escuros, uma camisa azul clara e um casaco. Os sinais de intensa fadiga eram ainda visíveis, mas a sua expressão era resoluta e decidida, e nos seus olhos voltara a surgir algum do antigo brilho, como se uma alma tivesse voltado a habitar aquele corpo. Olhou para os três, que o fitavam com descarado interesse, e sorriu levemente.

- Vou atrás da Gi. Começo por Londres, era lá que ela morava. Não faço ideia da morada e, aliás, nem da zona da cidade, mas já tomei algumas providências para descobrir bem rápido. Parto hoje mesmo – concentrou-se na mãe, que sorria largamente – Desejem-me sorte!

Belle foi a mais efusiva, tendo saltado da cadeira e pulado para o pescoço do irmão. Abraçou-o com força e fez mil e uma recomendações, instruindo-o para ligar assim que tivesse notícias. Ele assentiu, sorrindo para ela, abraçou Arthur e beijou a mãe.

Já estava perto da porta quando voltou atrás. Havia uma última coisa a dizer.

- Arthur…se algo surgir sobre o Firenzzi, eu quero ser o primeiro a saber. Tomei também algumas medidas em relação a ele. Assim que der, eu volto para organizar tudo o que tenho contra ele e para o encontrar – o padrasto devolveu o olhar sério e acenou.

Harry deu um último aceno e praticamente voou até ao carro, apanhando de passagem o saco de viagem que preparara e deixara no hall. Deu a partida para o aeroporto, rumo a Londres.

* * *

Após deixar a mansão, aproveitando a confusão da festa para ocultar a sua saída, caminhou durante algum tempo até chegar à estrada principal. Chamara um táxi que a apanharia ali e seguiria em direcção ao aeroporto. Encontrou-o já à sua espera e entrou, indicando o seu destino.

Não estava bem certa de que avião queria apanhar. Uma parte de si desejava voltar a Londres, para a sua casa da infância, refúgio durante tantos anos. Ver rostos familiares, que lhe lembrassem da vida que tivera antes de tudo aquilo acontecer. Ir para um local que conhecesse e onde fosse fácil passar despercebida na multidão.

No entanto, tinha a certeza de que seria o primeiro sítio onde a procurariam e, para além disso, encontraria a casa vazia, uma vez que os seus pais adoptivos continuavam em Nova Iorque.

_Nova Iorque_…A cidade que acolhera Lily, que vira crescer Belle e abrigara Harry. A irmã falara-lhe longa e entusiasmadamente sobre o país, a cultura, a metrópole. Com milhões de habitantes, aquele seria o sítio ideal para recomeçar. Iria até lá e ficaria com os pais, que mesmo com a sua indiferença eram pessoas já conhecidas e a quem se habituara.

Chegou ao aeroporto, retirou a sua mochila (trouxera apenas o indispensável e nenhuma das roupas com que Harry a presenteara), agradeceu ao condutor e dirigiu-se ao balcão. Encontrou-o sem gente em fila de espera, por isso foi imediatamente atendida por uma das mulheres que ali trabalhavam.

- Queria um bilhete para Nova Iorque, no próximo voo que esteja disponível, por favor – pediu.

- Bom – a mulher respondeu num inglês quase perfeito – Terá de apanhar um avião para Roma e de lá para Los Angeles, fazendo depois ligação a Nova Iorque. Lamento que não possa ser directo, mas teria de esperar um bom tempo para que tal acontecesse.

- Tudo bem, pode ser – aceitou a ruiva, dando os seus dados e recolhendo o bilhete de embarque.

O avião partia em breve, por isso a espera foi curta. Após passar pelos trâmites de segurança e estar instalada no seu lugar, ao pé da janela, permitiu-se recostar a cabeça e pensar, pela primeira vez, naquilo que estava fazendo. Deixava para trás a família que sempre desejara, as raízes que descobrira mas que já eram tão suas, Harry…_Harry_.

Sentia um nó no peito mas, simultaneamente, uma calma rara começava a invadi-la. Tomara uma decisão e não voltaria atrás. Se fora capaz de a suster olhando nos olhos dele, gravando-o para sempre nas suas lembranças e no seu coração, então nada a faria voltar atrás. O futuro estava à sua espera e, de alguma forma, ela sabia que tinha o encontrar longe da Sicília.

A viagem não foi demasiado longa, até chegar a Roma. Ali teve de esperar por duas horas até fazer a ligação a Los Angeles. Nesta segunda etapa deixou que o sono a invadisse e sonhou longamente com um estranho de olhos verdes que chorava e a tentava alcançar desesperadamente sob um céu cheio de estrelas. Acordou com um novo aperto no peito e perguntou-se se Harry a odiaria naquele momento, pois estava certa de que ele já sabia da sua fuga há várias horas.

Tentou voltar a dormir mas as imagens da sua curta vida com Harry assaltavam-lhe constantemente a cabeça, levando-a de novo para um local doloroso e cheio de sofrimento. A lágrimas caíam suavemente quando o avião iniciou a descida. Quando o piloto anunciou a operação ela olhou pela janela e reparou que as nuvens negras ocupavam todo o espaço à sua volta e, por isso, sentia-se uma certa turbulência.

Contudo, conseguiram aterrar em segurança e sem nenhum incómodo. Quando estava no terminal, à espera do avião que faria a ligação a Nova Iorque, a tempestade desabou em toda a sua força. Parecia que as nuvens tinham chegado ao seu tamanho e escuridão limite e, agora, faziam disparar pesadas gotas de chuva e trovões. Foi sem muita surpresa que viu o seu voo ser adiado, até que a tempestade passasse.

- Uma tempestade em Los Angeles…mas aqui raramente _chove_ no _Inverno_, quanto mais no final do _Verão_ – ouviu uma senhora elegante dizer para aquele que parecia ser o marido.

Suspirou e dirigiu-se para as filas de cadeiras na sala de espera do Aeroporto Internacional de Los Angeles, carregando a mochila no ombro. Olhou em volta e a sua atenção prendeu-se num casal de namorados, que caminhava de mãos dadas próximo de si, aparentemente alheado da tempestade, da multidão em espera, do mundo. Uma súbita tristeza abateu-se sobre si, mas antes que a sentisse em pleno foi contra _alguma coisa_ e caiu.

Fechou os olhos ao perder o equilíbrio e iniciar a queda, mas o contacto com o chão não chegou. Em vez disso, caiu em cima de alguma coisa sólida mas não tão dura, algo quente e perfumado. Abriu os olhos devagar e deparou-se com uns olhos castanhos-escuros fixos nela e um sorriso sereno. Engoliu em seco e apercebeu-se de que caíra em cima de um homem, que jazia debaixo de si, numa posição bastante comprometedora noutras circunstâncias.

As faces de ambos estavam a centímetros de distância e ele sufocava o riso, fazendo-a erguer uma sobrancelha e morder o lábio, questionando-se sobre a sanidade mental do estranho.

Ele ria agora abertamente, gargalhando alegre, enquanto ela continuava deitada em cima dele. O riso do homem era sincero e bonito e fazia duas covinhas nas bochechas, que ela considerou imediatamente amorosas e sinal de bom carácter. Ele levou a mão ao cabelo e passou-a por entre os fios castanhos escuros, quase do mesmo tom dos olhos, continuando a sorrir. Ela sentia-se indignada com aquele ataque de riso e pensou se teria alguma coisa cómica colada na testa. Cerrou os dentes e resmungou:

- Qual é a piada?

- A piada é saber quando você pretende sair de cima de mim…já terminou de examinar? – apontou para si próprio e voltou a rir. Ela corou e saiu atabalhoadamente de cima dele, apanhando a mochila do chão.

- Eu não estava examinando você – afirmou, ainda vermelha.

- Tudo bem. Eu comecei a rir porque foi uma queda engraçada, se bem que você ficou com a melhor parte ao cair em cima de mim – fez um sorriso bastante safado, que ela retribuiu com um estalo de língua e um bufar indignado. Ele continuava sentado no chão, mas acabou por erguer-se.

- Melhor parte? Eu não fico rezando para cair em cima de lunáticos sabe? – resmungou, rodando nos calcanhares e saindo dali.

"_Ora, quem ele pensa que é?"_, pensou. Caminhou displicentemente até uma cadeira e sentou-se, com a mochila no colo. Aquela zona estava relativamente calma, uma vez que a grande aglomeração de pessoas estava perto da cafetaria e do restaurante. Olhou pelas enormes janelas do aeroporto e verificou, com pesar, que a tempestade parecia ter vindo para ficar. Fechou os olhos e perdeu-se no nada.

Passados uns instantes, sentiu alguém sentar-se ao seu lado, mas não deu importância.

- Desculpa – ouviu uma voz rouca e suave pronunciar perto de si. Entreabriu os olhos e viu o seu interlocutor. Era o jovem com quem chocara antes e que estava sentado na cadeira ao seu lado – Eu não costumo ser assim, mas já estou aqui faz umas…quatro horas e estou meio fora de mim.

Ela encolheu os ombros e balbuciou um _"Tudo bem" _meio mastigado. Ele presenteou-a com um sorriso calmo e agradável. Ficaram em silêncio, olhando para todos os lados menos um para o outro. Aquele estranho intimidava-a, o seu olhar era transparente e cândido como o das crianças, parecia lê-la como um livro aberto. Já antes tivera a mesma sensação, uma manhã na Sicília. O tempo foi passando, mas a tempestade parecia ficar cada vez mais forte.

- Você pode me dizer que horas são? – pediu Ginny a dada altura, olhando para o moreno.

- Depende – ele respondeu, não desprendendo os olhos do livro que tinha nas mãos.

- Como assim, depende? – Ginny franziu a testa. Esperava sinceramente que dali não viesse nenhuma frase engraçadinha ou não responderia pelos seus actos. Ele afastou os olhos do livro e mirou-a com um ar generoso, como se fosse explicar alguma verdade universal que todos conhecessem menos ela.

- Depende se você está falando do horário de Los Angeles, de Nova Iorque, do sítio onde você veio. Depende se você quer saber se o tempo está passando rápido ou devagar para mim, na forma como eu o sinto. O tempo é uma coisa muito relativa, você não concorda? – Ginny mal conseguia disfarçar a sua incredulidade por aquela tirada – Depende de quanto você já viveu. Você já experimentou a sensação de querer que um momento durasse para sempre, quando tudo parece ter parado à sua volta? – Ginny teve uma visão de um beijo num panteão – Ou, pelo contrário, já viveu algum momento que parecesse uma eternidade, mas que você desejasse nunca ter acontecido? – a ruiva sentiu uma náusea ao ter um relance de uma cena violenta numa sala sombria. O estranho observava-a atentamente e, por fim, suspirou – Eu diria que sim. Então, você já sabe que é relativo.

- Você é a criatura mais estranha que eu jamais conheci – acabou por dizer, quando achou que era seguro falar para que a sua voz não saísse embargada. Ele sorriu e espreguiçou-se. Ginny reparou que ele tinha um bonito corpo, másculo e elástico, embora não fosse demasiado alto para homem. Percorrendo o rosto dele, enquanto ele voltava a concentrar-se na leitura, notou que ele tinha uma cicatriz no canto do lábio, um leve risco que, no entanto, não o tornava menos belo ou agradável, apenas mais misterioso.

Quando ele se movimentou para mudar de posição, a camisa castanha revelou um cordão com um crucifico prateado. Era uma peça lisa e simples, mas Ginny sentiu que dela vinha uma força estranha e uma calma sobrenatural invadiu-a. Quando levantou os olhos viu que ele a observava novamente e corou.

Mais algumas horas se passaram até que os aviões fossem libertados e pudessem seguir viagem. Ginny seguia calmamente, rumo à porta de embarque, relembrando que o estranho não levantara os olhos quando ela se despedira, apenas acenando como se a fosse ver em breve.

Entrou e a hospedeira indicou-lhe o seu lugar, desta vez do lado do corredor. Quando já estava instalada e de olhos fechados, pensando que talvez agora pudesse tirar uma soneca, foi novamente interrompida.

- Não me despedi de você porque sabia que nos voltaríamos a ver – abriu os olhos de rompante e deparou-se com o estranho – Desde que vi você que sei que as nossas vidas estão cruzadas.

- Quê! – a ruiva engasgou-se.

- Bom, se não fosse por essa sensação, talvez tenha ajudado o facto de ter visto o seu bilhete – ele sorriu e passou por ela, sentando-se do lado da janela. Depois de ter olhado pela janela, voltou a dirigir a atenção para ela.

- Olha, eu não sei quem você acha que eu sou, mas não é muito normal andar me atirando para cima de garotos no aeroporto e…

- Ah, então você se atirou? – ele questionou rapidamente.

- NÃO! – ela retorquiu irritada – Você está distorcendo tudo!

- Eu acho que nós começámos da maneira errada – passou por cima dos sons de indignação dela – Devíamos ser pessoas normais e apresentar-nos – estava sério, mas parecia divertido. Ginny respirou fundo, mas ao olhar para os olhos dele algo dentro de si agitou-se.

- Ginny Knight-Weasley – acabou por dizer, estendendo a mão.

- William Fortune, mas pode ficar por Will mesmo – segurou a mão dela, apertou-a levemente e Ginny sentiu-se um pouco mais feliz.

**_N/A – _**Bom, esse foi provavelmente o capítulo que menos gostei de todos os que já escrevi, não em termos de prazer de escrita mas em resultado. Talvez tenha sido por ser transição, no próximo teremos um pouco mais de "acção". Depois me digam o que acharam e se é só paranóia minha ahah. Bom, surgiu o Will Fortune que espero agradar aos meus leitores. Ainda não vimos praticamente nada dele, mas eu já deixei algumas pistas, vamos ver se vocês descobrem huahauaha. Agradeço especialmente à** Kynn**, que me ajudou com o nome dessa criatura!

Eu realmente não tenho muito para dizer dessa vez, tirando agradecer o apoio maravilhoso de todos! Quero chegar nas 100 reviews antes do próximo capítulo, sabiam? (tremenda cara de pau).

**Miaka – **Você gostou mesmo do último capítulo, hein? Beijinhos e obrigada pelo apoio incondicional!

**Mirtoca – **Nesse capítulo o Will trouxe um pouco mais de felicidade. Adorei o papinho no MSN, essa interacção é maravilhosa. Esperando que continue a gostar, beijo beijo!

**Gla – **Sabe que eu fiz de propósito aquele negócio de dar ideia de que tudo poderia ficar resolvido e depois tirar tudo de vocês de novo? Eu sou muuuuito má XD Como você mesma disse, ainda muita trama vem vindo! Quanto à pergunta, agora você já sabe ;) Eu também quero um Harry para mim, quando você achar a loja me conta! Ahuahaua Amando suas reviews, como sempre. Beijo gigante!

**Sweet Lie – **Foi o teu capítulo preferido? Ah, que bom! Acho que eu transmiti o sentimento certo, porque estava no momento certo para o escrever…se fosse hoje não teria saído assim, acho eu. Tal como disseste, eu quis dar aquele sentimento de "falsa segurança" antes de colocar desgraças! A vida é assim, e é assim que eu quero que as minhas fics sejam também. Espero que gostes do Will, ele vai ser uma pessoa…interessante. Beijos!

**Jubs – **Obrigada pelo apoio, beijo!

**Remaria – **Parece que o capítulo 12 deprimidiu esse mundo e o outro! Muito obrigada, espero que continue apreciando. Um beijo.

**Sally – **Ai mulher, o que eu corei quando li a sua review! Nossa, muito obrigada pelos elogios…fico especialmente sensibilizada quando eles vêm de uma escritora como você, completamente maravilhosa! Vou dar tudo por tudo para continuar com o nível de escrita, muitos beijos!

**Barbie – **Não desespera não, que ele já chegou! Ahah Beijão!

**Leo Potter – **Não se preocupa, tenho tudo sob controle! Realmente eles não merecem. Mas…ah, eu vou me calar antes que solte alguma coisa sobre a história (tranca a boca e joga a chave fora). Beijo :)


	14. Quantos estranhos tem uma vida?

**Capítulo 14 – **Quantos estranhos tem uma vida?

_Won't you please just let it be.  
Cause I've been there and all I can say,  
Is that it slips away from me.  
With the memory of yesterday's grace,  
She spins away from me,  
So I can go on._

As cold as the void of the night,  
The dark's surrounding me.  
She leaves me there every time,  
As alone as I can be.  
And I drift with the thought of her eyes.  
She's all that I can see,  
But I will go on.

O avião sobrevoava o território americano, descrevendo a rota entre Los Angeles e Nova Iorque. Ginny dormira durante algum tempo, mas quando acordara permanecera na mesma posição e de olhos fechados. Sentia, de tempos a tempos, a deslocação de ar produzida pelos movimentos de Will.

Tudo nele era _estranho_. Ele _era_ estranho. O seu sorriso, sempre sincero e doce, era bem _estranho_, um daqueles sorrisos que não se fazem mais. Um gesto reservado para as crianças de cinco anos, que deixam de ser fabricados depois dessa data. Os seus modos eram gentis e discretos, mas não se tornavam menos másculos ou dignos de confiança, apenas mais…_estranhos_, especiais.

Após se terem acomodado, não voltaram a falar. Ginny limitara-se a fechar os olhos e tentar adormecer, abrindo-os ocasionalmente para vislumbrar o que o seu companheiro de viagem fazia. Ele lera desde o primeiro minuto, sempre com um sorriso curioso nos lábios, mas não voltara a dirigir a sua atenção para ela.

Abriu um pouco os olhos. Ele continuava com o seu inseparável volume na mão, aparentemente já chegando ao fim. Moveu levemente a cabeça, de forma a conseguir ver o título, mas deparou-se com uma capa de couro completamente negra e lisa. Quando ergueu o olhar para ele, viu que o sorriso aumentara. A curiosidade começou a corroê-la e acabou por perguntar, quase sem querer:

- O livro está assim tão engraçado?

- Não, mas a sua cara está. Você fingindo que está dormindo há quase… – lançou um olhar divertido para o relógio no seu pulso – uma hora.

A ruiva corou furiosamente, mas resolveu não se dar por vencida tão facilmente.

- Eu não estava fingindo, estava mesmo dormindo – mentiu.

- Claro que estava. - ele fez uma careta, mas não desviou o olhar para ela. Ela soprou com força, mas viu que nem assim teria a atenção dele. Recostou-se no banco e olhou pela janela para o mundo espumoso de nuvens que atravessavam.

O seu pensamento desviou-se inevitavelmente para a Sicília, a família que deixara, Harry. Será que ele já perdoara a sua fuga? Iria continuar preso à vida que haviam partilhado durante fugazes, mas apaixonados, tempos? Ou iria seguir com a sua vida, esquecendo-a rapidamente? O seu peito se apertou com a ideia de que ele já podia ter outra mulher nos seus braços, alguém a quem amar. Alguém que não estivesse indelevelmente marcado pela mágoa e dor, por memórias tristes de acontecimentos que ninguém deveria ter de viver.

Lembrou cada traço do rosto dele, no último momento que partilharam, palavras silenciosas debaixo de gotas de uma chuva inesperada e forte. Adjectivos que poderiam ser utilizados também para descrever o seu amor, surgindo louco e triunfante, sem esperar licença nem resposta. Viu diante de si, uma vez mais, os olhos verdes cheios de amor e esperança e teve um vislumbre desses mesmos olhos, marejados de lágrimas e repletos de dor.

Suspirou profundamente e, subitamente, sentiu uma mão quente sobre a sua. Rodou rapidamente a cabeça e encontrou Will, o rosto sério, o livro pousado sobre o seu colo e os olhos presos nela. Demorou alguns instantes a se aperceber de que tinha a cara molhada pelas lágrimas. Limpou-as rapidamente com a palma da mão e forçou um sorriso, que não foi mais do que um esgar de profunda infelicidade.

Will continuava ali, apertando um pouco mais a sua mão e respeitando o momento. Mais do que qualquer outra coisa foi aquele momento, aquele gesto, que fez nascer uma amizade cúmplice entre eles, uma amizade de uma vida.

Existem certas coisas na vida das pessoas que as forçam a ser amigas, a formar alianças emocionais. Ter aquele apoio silencioso e calmo, sem exigir respostas ou motivos, fez com que a ruiva visse em Will um amigo num mundo hostil.

Quando conseguiu recuperar um pouco da calma fria que cultivava desde o fatídico dia, olhou o moreno nos olhos e apertou devagar a mão em resposta, um sinal que ele pareceu entender como uma licença para se pronunciar.

- Eu…eu não vou fazer perguntas. Quando você quiser, se quiser…eu posso ser um bom ouvinte. Eu vi, desde que te olhei directamente nos olhos, no meio do chão de um aeroporto, que existe um grande sofrimento em você. A sua vida para trás, qualquer que ela tenha sido…você parece ter esquecido. Eu vejo em você a desconfiança de alguém que acabou de renascer para um mundo que a desiludiu, magoou, matou. Eu não pretendo estar aqui repetindo um monte de ideias feitas, até porque você mal me conhece mas…dê uma chance para o futuro. Depois deste avião existe um mundo lá fora, e ele pode ser maravilhoso. A vida está esperando por você.

Ginny não conseguiu evitar um sorriso, um dos mais verdadeiros dos últimos tempos da sua vida. _Definitivamente_, ele era _estranho_. Num momento engraçado e de espírito aguçado, noutro ponderado e até algo filosófico.

- Você dá consultas ao domicílio ou só em bancos de avião? – ele rolou os olhos e riu.

- Eu já vivi. As pessoas quando vivem muito, inevitavelmente acabam aprendendo alguma coisa com isso. Eu sou apenas bom por partilhar o meu conhecimento profundo com almas carenciadas como a sua – fez um sorriso de diabrete.

- Você fica de mãos dadas com todas as suas alminhas protegidas, ou guarda esse agrado para as ruivas solitárias? – retorquiu ela, reparando que permaneciam de mãos dadas. Contudo, aquele gesto não lhe parecia desadequado, mas natural e reconfortante. Sem malícia ou segunda intenção.

- Não. Eu preferia as morenas, mesmo. E antes que você pergunte… – completou, vendo que a ruiva ia falar – Sim. Eu tenho sempre resposta para tudo.

Ginny riu. Algo dentro de si se manifestou, exigindo que ela contasse tudo para Will. Ele era um desconhecido, mas o seu instinto dizia que em breve ele não seria apenas mais um na sua vida. Humedeceu os lábios e ficou séria.

- Will… – ele ergueu o sobrolho ao ouvir o seu nome e ficou imediatamente mais compenetrado – Eu quero contar o que me faz chorar, o que me faz sofrer, o que me fez fugir. Mas não agora, não hoje.

- Tudo bem. Mas existem coisas que você deve poder contar, coisas normais. Antes de saber os detalhes profundos, gostava apenas de saber quem você é. A pessoa por detrás do nome sonante…_Ginny Knight-Weasley_ – readquirira parte do seu ar levemente trocista, mas a ruiva percebeu que ele a levava muito a sério.

- O que você quer saber?

- Coisas normais e simples – repetiu – Idade, país, profissão, gostos, tipo de sangue, cantor favorito, música que mais gosta de ouvir, coisas que adora, que odeia, o seu gosto inconfessável, nome do primeiro namoradinho, zeros à direita na conta bancária, posições predilectas… para dormir, Ginny, você pensa logo mal de mim – fez um ar amuado, mas não aguentou e riu em conjunto com ela.

- 18, artista em progresso. Ler, pintar, tocar piano. Zero positivo. Música só escutando para dizer, gosto de tudo um pouco. Adoro chocolate, partidas e ter razão – sorriu, meio encabulada – Odeio que queiram mandar em mim, crueldade e mentira. Gosto inconfessável…Um casaco vermelho e amarelo que eu tinha, parecia uma árvore de Natal já enfeitada, mas ele era lindo! – riu, os olhos brilhando com aquela lembrança - Zack foi o primeiro garoto de que gostei relativamente a sério, tinha uns doze anos. E o resto…não é da sua conta, Fortune! – deitou a língua de fora. Ele acenou, rindo da sua descrição pessoal – Agora você.

- 20, eu…estudo – Ginny reparou que ele fez uma pausa, como se hesitasse em dizer algo, mas ignorou – Sou americano, mesmo, nascido e criado em Nova Iorque. O meu tipo sanguíneo é igual ao seu, por isso está salva comigo por perto – ela sorriu, trocista – Pearl Jam. Adoro nadar, caminhar, fazer yoga. Odeio odiar seja o que for – ela se sentiu impressionada pela forma ardente como ele disse aquelas palavras – Mas a violência e intolerância me desesperam. O meu gosto inconfessável…ajudar ruivas indefesas. Ah, ta bom! Não tenho nenhum – respondeu apressadamente, diante de um fingido olhar frio da garota – Carol foi o meu primeiro amor. Eu gosto de ocupar espaço quando durmo, todo estirado. E é isso – completou.

- Agora fiquei com vontade de saber mais – murmurou ela, em tom de pedido, enquanto se aninhava no assento do avião.

- O que mais? – ele questionou, com ar resignado.

E continuaram trocando dados e confidências durante o resto da viagem.

_Every long night,  
Every whisper,  
Every song that never saw it coming,  
And she says it's oh so right.  
_

_  
Every cold night,  
Every shiver,  
Every time I didn't feel it coming.  
She says it's oh so right._

- Vazia? Tem absoluta certeza de que ninguém voltou cá desde que partiram?

- Claro. Desde que a Ginny viajou, a casa ficou fechada e ninguém entrou nem saiu – a velhinha olhou para aquele homem de olhar triste e abandonado e, apesar da sua idade avançada, não conseguiu evitar sentir uma pontada de pena por ver um garoto tão bonito com um ar tão deprimido.

- Bom, muito obrigada então – ele preparou-se para voltar costas, mas a senhora chamou-o novamente.

- Porque não vai até casa do Dean? Talvez ele saiba algo sobre ela…afinal, eles foram namorados durante tanto tempo – Harry fechou a cara. Embora conhecesse a história do relacionamento entre os dois, a lembrança não lhe agradava.

- Farei isso… adeus – cumprimentou a senhora com um gesto de cabeça educado e foi até ao carro que alugara para se poder deslocar em Londres. Fora até aos arredores da cidade, sempre acalentando uma esperança terna de encontrar Ginny na sua antiga casa, segura e esperando por ele. Contudo, ao chegar ali, cedo percebera que fora uma falsa ilusão e apenas inquirira junto à vizinha para garantir que ela não estivera mesmo ali, nem de passagem.

Pegou no telefone e ligou para as informações, dando alguns dados que conseguira recolher das suas memórias de conversas com a ruiva e das suas investigações e obtendo rapidamente uma morada. Após terminar a ligação, colocou o carro em marcha e dirigiu-se para a casa de Dean Thomas.

Quando chegou encontrou uma casa normal dos subúrbios, com bom aspecto e bem cuidada. Avançou até à porta e bateu. Passado alguns instantes, um homem novo, praticamente da sua idade, abriu a porta e ele soube que estava perante o ex-namorado de Ginny.

- Você é o Dean? – questionou, perante o olhar interrogativo do outro.

- Sou, sim. E você, quem é? – o jovem moreno cruzou os braços e demonstrou uma antipatia imediata por Harry.

- O meu nome é Harry Potter. Eu procuro uma pessoa que penso que você conhece…Ginny Knight…? – achou que devia ir directo ao assunto. Dean cerrou o maxilar e fechou ainda mais a expressão.

- Sim, eu a conhecia, mas já não sei nada dela desde que partiu para a Itália.

- Não voltou a vê-la? A falar com ela, trocar cartas, nada? – Harry não conseguiu reprimir a nota de ansiedade na sua voz, apesar de saber que estava entrando num jogo perigoso ao ser tão insistente.

- Já disse que não – o inglês parecia realmente irritado agora – Você é da polícia ou algo assim, para ficar fazendo tantas perguntas?

- Não, eu sou apenas um…amigo preocupado – preparou-se para encerrar a conversa e partir, mas parecia que Dean começara a ficar interessado.

- Um amigo… – repetiu – Sei. Eu também já fui esse tipo de amigo dela – Harry apertou os punhos ao ouvir aquelas palavras, mas controlou-se perfeitamente.

- Não sei do que está falando.

- Ela tem essa triste mania de nos deixar queimando e fugir…

- Ela não… – Harry ia partir em defesa de Ginny, mas não conseguia formular uma resposta concreta. Ela fugira, fugira _dele_. Nossa, como aquilo ainda doía!

- Talvez para você ela tenha dado um pouco mais – um sorriso distorcido e feio espalhou-se nos lábios de Dean, tornando-o menos atraente e mais fraco – Eu queria até casar com ela, mas nem assim ela cedeu…

- Se você não tem mais nada que preste para dizer, eu vou andando – Harry voltou costas, mas Dean ainda não tinha terminado.

- Ou talvez ela tenha traído você…! Aquela ruiva deixa os homens loucos, o corpo e o temperamento perfeitos para incendiar qualquer alma. Provavelmente ela foi com qualquer um e você tentou viver sem ela, mas não conseguiu. Como ela é oferecida… – Dean estava agindo como um homem despeitado, Harry conseguia ver com toda a nitidez. Ainda assim, as suas mãos queimavam e cada fibra do seu ser desejava acertar naquele rosto. Talvez o contacto do seu punho com o corpo do outro fizesse com que doesse menos. Nenhuma dor, independentemente de qual fosse, conseguiria suplantar a que vivia permanentemente no seu peito.

O seu punho já estava fechado, quando se lembrou de Ginny. Viu-a diante de si como a tivera pela última vez, sorrindo para ele com os olhos cheios de ternura. Uma paz imensa invadiu-o, as palavras dela quando batera no homem da festa, recriminando a sua cabeça quente, rodavam dentro de si.

Respirou fundo e olhou directamente o outro homem. Ele tinha uma expressão triunfante, quase expectante, como se esperasse que ele fosse reagir numa explosão. Harry fez o seu sorriso mais cativante e charmoso, capaz de desarmar até homens e voltou costas, avançando pelo passeio até ao seu carro.

Agora tinha certeza de que mudara. Ginny mudara-o, muito mais do que ela própria sabia. Aquela reacção indicava que uma nova pessoa estava nascendo, uma pessoa melhor. No entanto, continuava longe de descobrir o paradeiro da responsável por toda a sua evolução. Entrou na viatura e ligou o motor, sem certeza de para onde ir. Apenas sabia que para onde fosse, levava o seu amor como um talismã.

_As heartless and cruel as can be,  
She moves away from me.  
Still I need to be hers every time,  
With all that I can be.  
As she calls in the deep of the night,  
She takes all I've got from me,  
So I can go on._

Every long night,  
Every whisper,  
Every song that never saw it coming,  
Baby don't you know that it's not allright,  
It's not allright, no, no, no.

Em breve o avião destinado a Nova Iorque aterraria no aeroporto de _La Guardia_. Ginny já se sentia íntima de Will, embora a sensação de que ele era uma personagem misteriosa e inquietante persistisse. Quando finalmente o transporte pousou e o desembarque autorizado, a ruiva apercebeu-se de que não tinha pensado exactamente para onde iria.

A resposta mais óbvia seria para casa dos seus pais, mas instintivamente sabia que não era o local certo para proceder à sua cura, a uma reconstrução da sua integridade física e psicológica.

Imersa nos seus pensamentos não reparou que Will a fitava intensamente, até que ele segurou a mão dela, causando-lhe um estremecimento inevitável, e começou a puxá-la para que caminhassem juntos pela área de desembarque. As pessoas em volta sorriam, provavelmente imaginando que eram um casal, mas mesmo essa hipótese não a incomodou, simplesmente porque a companhia de Will era agradável…ele fazia tudo parecer melhor.

Depois de terem apanhado a respectiva bagagem, sempre rindo e conversando, chegaram ao terminal do aeroporto. Ginny sabia que teria de seguir o seu caminho, mas queria ter a certeza de que voltaria a ver o rapaz…apenas não sabia como dizê-lo sem parecer carregar uma segunda intenção, que não era de longe sua.

Como sempre, William Fortune simplificou _tudo_.

- Gi…para o caso de ser preciso – ele olhou-a bem nos olhos e entregou-lhe um cartão que continha um número de telefone – Eu estarei sempre à distância de uma chamada, a qualquer hora, ok? Caso não precise de mim…gostaria que me ligasse na mesma – ele riu e ela acompanhou-o.

A ruiva agarrou o cartão, fixando os números, e num impulso abraçou-o com força. Quando se soltaram, ele parecia mais sério mas também satisfeito. Estendeu-lhe a mão _"à moda inglesa!"_ e quando a apertou Ginny reparou que ele tinha uma tatuagem no antebraço, um crânio com uma serpente saindo da boca. Um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha diante daquela visão, tão diferente do homem que começara a conhecer.

_Every cold night,  
Every shiver,  
Every silent scream,  
And she never listens.  
Well it's not alright, not alright._

She rides with the gods of the night,  
She rules the tides in me.  
She crushes the waves with her sigh,  
And she...oh lord... becomes a part of me,  
But her care is as sharp as a knife.  
I'll say, for how can she step away from me,  
How can you just walk away from me?

Harry caminhava por Trafalgar Square, olhando em volta sem no entanto fixar nada nem ninguém. A cada momento que passava sentia-se mais longe de Ginny, como se a perdesse mais um pouco. E se um dia já não conseguisse recordar com exactidão o contorno dos seus lábios, a luz do seu sorriso, o vermelho dos seus cabelos? Se chegasse o dia em que o seu amor seria apenas uma lembrança doce, mas presa num passado impossível de recuperar? Não podia permitir que isso acontecesse, tinha de a encontrar a qualquer custo.

Parou para observar um pintor de rua, que desenhava o contorno de um rosto feminino, um rosto ainda indefinido e frágil. Ainda assim, ele pôde ver nele a mulher que nunca abandonava os seus pensamentos. Ele a vida em todas as mulheres, em todas as coisas. Ela era _tudo_, tal como ele dissera para Lily.

"_Eu vou encontrar você, não importa quanto tempo demore. Nunca vou esquecer!" _– pensou, continuando a andar sem rumo pelas ruas frias de Londres.

Subitamente o telefone tocou e ele o buscou no bolso para atender.

- Sim?

- Harry…é a Belle!

- Oi, tudo bem por aí? Alguma novidade?

- Sim, sim, tudo bem! – a voz da garota parecia ansiosa - Harry…a Gi telefonou para a mansão. Fui eu quem atendeu o telefone, ela falou rápido e disse só que estava bem e para não ficarmos preocupados, acho que ela nem queria me deixar responder, mas aí…eu consegui ouvir uma voz ao longe.

- Uma voz? Fala logo, Belle! – o moreno não conseguia conter a sua impaciência.

- Bom, eu ouvi uma voz electrónica, daquelas de terminais de aeroporto. Essa voz…ela anunciava a chegada de um avião. Harry…a Gi foi para Nova Iorque – o coração dele pareceu cair aos seus pés. Claro! Os pais adoptivos dela estavam em Nova Iorque, obviamente ela fora para junto deles.

- Eu vou para lá assim que houver vaga num avião. Se ela voltar a telefonar, tenta saber mais alguma coisa.

- 'Ta bom – a voz de Belle parecia mais alegre agora – Vai logo e traz essa menina para junto da gente. A mãe e o meu pai estão muito preocupados, mas tentam não demonstrar e prosseguir com a vida normal. Eles estão aqui mandando beijos para você. Amo você, seu teimoso de olhos verdes.

- Também te amo italianinha metida –ouviu a irmã rir às gargalhadas antes de desligar. Assim que colocou o telefone no lugar, ele correu ao longo da avenida larga de volta para o carro, entrando e arrancando sem sequer se permitir parar para pensar.

Dirigiu pelas ruas movimentadas e cheias de tráfego, com o único pensamento de tentar chegar o mais rápido possível ao aeroporto. Concentrado demais até para ter em atenção os sinais de trânsito, ignorou o sinal de passagem de peões e continuou.

Um vulto branco atravessou-se em frente ao carro, fazendo com que ele travasse a fundo no último momento. Com a respiração acelerada e a adrenalina correndo pelas veias, saiu para fora do carro a fim de ver o estado da criatura que se colocara à sua frente. Era uma mulher jovem, com um vestido branco colado ao corpo e estava encolhida a centímetros do pára-choques. Ele debruçou-se sobre ela, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado com grande preocupação, para verificar que estava salva e fora apenas um susto.

A garota retirou, lentamente, o braço da frente do rosto e ele reteve o ar nos pulmões.

- Deirdre? – a voz tremeu, antes de a ver sorrir.

_Every cold night,  
Every whisper,  
Every silent scream,  
And you never listen.  
And you say what?...It's allright,  
Well it's not allright, no, no._

Every last time,  
Every shiver,  
Every dirty game.  
Well it just isn't right,  
It just isn't right.

Subiu os degraus da pequena casa, igual a todas as outras que a sua vista alcançava. Chegara, finalmente. Atrás daquela porta estavam duas caras que ela conhecera toda a vida, o seu passado imaculado…longe das atribulações sicilianas.

A noite acabara de cair e a rua estava deserta. Ergueu a mão para bater à porta, mas simplesmente não foi capaz. O seu braço não lhe obedeceu. Ficou ali por longos momentos, ciente do ridículo da situação: uma garota com uma mochila ao ombro, tremendo pelo frio da noite, parada na soleira de uma porta, com uma mão levantada e quase encostada à porta.

Não soube o que a fez decidir virar costas e partir para sempre. Talvez ali _já_ não fosse o seu lugar. Talvez _nunca_ tivesse sido. Aquele seria o primeiro lugar onde seria procurada e, no entanto, a vantagem que via em procurar o parco conforto dos seus pais adoptivos não conseguia superar o medo de ser encontrada, de ver os seus horrores voltarem em toda a força.

Cada noite de pesadelos, cada estremecimento ao ser tocada por qualquer pessoa, cada instante em que tentava lutar contra a imagem que via reflectida no espelho, da mulher destruída e marcada…tudo isso fazia parte dela agora. Não havia como voltar atrás e tentar retomar a vida a partir de um ponto que há muito passara.

Ela tinha de dizer adeus ao seu passado, adeus às suas dores, às suas lembranças. Adeus à vida que poderia ter tido. _Adeus, Harry_.

Mas como viver uma vida depois de conhecer e amar Harry Potter? Como seguir em frente sem nada além de uma vaga esperança… sem alma, sem corpo, sem coração?

A vida estaria mesmo à sua espera lá fora, como dissera Will? Existiria algo além de dor e sofrimento?

Ela tinha de se reinventar, colar cada pedacinho da enorme estatueta de vidro que um dia fora…e que havia sido quebrada, sem dó nem piedade. E isso implicava dizer…_adeus_.

Caminhou até encontrar uma cabine telefónica. Tirou o cartão do bolso, relembrando o sorriso que Will lhe dera antes de se separarem e discou o número.

- Will?

_She wakes at the dawn of the day,  
And takes my heart from me.  
Leaves me with nothing to say,  
Nothing left for me,  
But the fever of final goodbyes,  
She spins away from me,  
So I can go on..._

I can go on.

**N/A – **Ai ai...e agora? Quem será a Deirdre? E a tatuagem do Will, vocês viram? Nossa…será que ele é do bem ou do mal? Huahaua. Adoro colocar perguntas e não dar respostas. Teremos mais um capítulo e depois um salto temporal de 2 anos…e a partir daí tudo volta a acontecer em grande força. Toda a gente tem segredos…qual será o das minhas personagens? Ahah. O capítulo ficou bonitinho, não? Nem muito arrastado nem demasiado mexido…a tal transição, ainda. Se bem que gostei mais desse do que do anterior, saiu bem melhor de dentro de mim. Para todos os que escreveram veementemente contra um romance entre o Will e a Gi…respirem fundo. Eu sei o que estou fazendo, ou já não confiam em mim? (cai uma lágrima, enquanto a autora esconde um frasquinho de mentol atrás das costas). Ah! A letra é dos **Kane**, a música é **_Let it be_**. Reviews, siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim?

**Sally Owens - **Que bom que você gostou da parte do Harry, acho que ele a Lily funcionaram realmente bem ali. Espero que continue seguindo e gostando, te admiro muito! Beijo.

**Serena Bluemoon – **Volta a conferir para garantir que não se enganou a ler o nome AIIIIIIIIIIIII MEU DEUS! A Serena Bluemoon leu a minha fic…e ainda gostou! se arrepia de emoção. O Will é doido, filosófico, brincalhão, calmo…e misterioso. O que será que eu faço com ele, hein? XD Beijo enorme e continua lendo, é uma honra ter uma review sua :')

**Miaka – **Resumo perfeito, como sempre. Ainda bem que você gostou do Will, alguém que não saiu logo chutando ele para não ficar com a Gi ahahuahua. É maravilhoso ter pessoas como você lendo, comentando, seguindo, ajudando. Muito obrigada e um grande beijo!

**x Lanni x – **Agradeço a sinceridade, por dizer que eu consigo fazer melhor do que o último capítulo. A dúvida sobre o Will persiste, mas agora já sabem um pouco mais sobre ele. Podíamos fazer uma bolsa de apostas para ver se a maioria acha que é bom ou mau ahaha (viajei, ok). Ameaças de morte, estou começando a temer…! Apenas uma coisinha…QUERO REVIRAVOLTAS! Ou vou ter que te ameaçar de morte também? ahahua. Beijo e obrigada pela leitura!

**Gla – **Como você disse, ele é filósofo! Quanto às suas ideias sobre ele…continua com a mesma opinião agora? riso maléfico A Lily é tudo, mesmo. Eu a imagino um pouco como a Gi, mas mais velha e com algumas diferenças claras. Mas a determinação…essa é a mesma! Beijo enorme para você também, já tem um cantinho no meu coração para as suas reviews quilométricas (e respectiva autora, claro!) :)

**Mirtoca – **E aí, como você está mulher? Já tou lendo o Dom Casmurro, será que você também vai cumprir o trato? Ahahha. Acção tivemos um pouquinho, confusão…certamente eu confundi vocês ahaha. Drama é bom, mas tem de ter felicidade antes…para doer ainda mais sabe? Hihi. Beijoooooo

**Barbie – **Na vida real as coisas competem constantemente umas com as outras…mas será que eu vou fazer mais essa com o Harryzito? Não sei..! (ar de santa) Matar você de desgosto é que nunca mulher! Continua aí, firme! Beijão.

**Remaria – **Eu também sou H/G de carteirinha :) Obrigada por ler, espero que continue gostando. Beijo

**Pry – **Você gostou! Queeeeeeeee boooooom! Criatividade não falta, por vezes até demais hihi. Continue seguindo, você vai gostar ;). Beijo!

**Nani Potter - **Pisca os olhos Você é A nani potter? A super autora, que eu sou fã de carteira? Aquela pessoa que eu abria (e ainda abro) o fanfiction sempre com esperança de que tenha mais um capítulo para devorar? AIIIIIIIIIII MEU DEUS (enfarte número dois). Os seus elogios me tocaram imensamente, especialmente vindos de alguém que admiro e tenho como exemplo…certamente você compreende. Espero que continue seguindo e não se desiluda. O que vem por aí vai valer a pena ;) Beijo!

**celle – **A minha review número 100 :') Nossa, você vai ficar na história! Hauahua. O seu carinho pela Estranho me deixa muito emocionada, valeu por tudo! Beijo bem grande e continue por aí.

**Sweet Lie – **Será que os novos detalhes sobre o Will te agradaram? Lá misterioso, ele certamente é. Na minha história eles sofrem realmente imenso, estou a notar agora. Mas todo o sofrimento vale a pena quando bem direccionado. Beijos :)

**Priscila Louredo – **Você achou profundo? (cora) Obrigada…eu me coloco muito no lugar das personagens para descobrir o que eu sentiria naquelas situações se tivesse o temperamento deles…é estranho, mas muito envolvente. Continue lendo, beijo beijo!

**Jaline Gilioti – **Você que me deixou reviews em tudo quanto é lugar, demonstrando um carinho enorme…bem-vinda ao meu cantinho no fanfiction, sempre aqui para os leitores sedentos. Realmente essa fic é um turbilhão de emoções, um verdadeiro carrossel de vivências. Obrigada pelos elogios tão sinceros, espero que continue apreciando. Beijo!

**Michelle Granger – **Que bom que você está gostando, mais uma acérrima defensora do Harry. Continue lendo, não vai ficar desiludida, espero eu :) Beijooo!

**Tammie Silveira – **Finalmente! Você ficou fora das minhas respostas primeiro porque eu não vi que tinha uma review nova e depois porque esqueci de te colocar…mas não poderia deixar de agradecer por passar e ler, especialmente porque você é mais uma daquelas pessoas que me honram para além do normal por ler e gostar…pelo seu enorme talento! Obrigada pelos elogios, essa intensidade que você refere…espero que nunca se perca. Beijo e espero que continue passando por aqui.


	15. Marcado em mim

**Capítulo 15 – **Marcado em mim

_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own  
_

_We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone  
_

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_A garota retirou, lentamente, o braço da frente do rosto e ele reteve o ar nos pulmões._

_- Deirdre? – a voz tremeu, antes de a ver sorrir._

- Harry…? – ela ergueu-se de um salto – Não acredito que é você. Mas como é possível…? – olhou-o de forma confusa, antes de voltar a sorrir – Isso também não é importante, acho que é mais urgente sairmos do meio da estrada.

O moreno olhou em volta e reparou que o trânsito parara devido ao incidente e que as pessoas começavam a ficar impacientes. Fitou novamente a jovem loura, de olhos verdes, e indicou-lhe com um gesto que entrasse no carro. Ela hesitou.

- Ah, Harry, não tem necessidade…

- Eu não vou deixá-la aqui depois de quase ter feito um _waffle_ com você – tentou sorrir – Venha, vamos dar uma volta.

Deirdre olhou-o longamente e depois assentiu, entrando no carro. Enquanto Harry dirigia pelas avenidas movimentadas, limitaram-se a ficar num silêncio algo constrangedor, mas ambos sabiam que existiam muitas palavras por dizer, pairando entre eles.

- Você continua igual – ela acabou por dizer – Tal e qual como eu me lembrava…

- E como é isso? – questionou, sentindo-se aliviado por ela ter tomado a iniciativa. Sentiu o olhar dela pousado sobre si.

- …Mas o Harry que eu conheci não teria feito essa pergunta. Ele era demasiado confiante e egocêntrico para não ter certeza que era recordado pelos melhores motivos – a voz dela estava repleta de mágoa e Harry não conseguia ficar imune.

- Deirdre…o Harry que você conhecia já não existe – disse simplesmente – Eu mudei muito, _demais_ para conseguir colocar em breves palavras – ouviu-a rir baixinho, antes de se pronunciar.

- Aposto em como tem mulher metida nessa mudança – ele assentiu após uma breve pausa, mas achou por bem questioná-la.

- Porque diz isso?

- Porque sempre tem – respondeu ela, contemplando a rua pela janela da viatura – A mudança nos homens tem quase sempre a ver com mulheres. Por vezes coisas pequenas, como o perfume que usam, os gestos que utilizam, o tom de voz. Mas você… – ouviu-a respirar fundo enquanto o examinava – Tem algo mais. E por isso eu sei que não foi _apenas mais uma._

Harry se sentia bastante desconfortável com a perspicácia da jovem, mas não tinha como fugir daquele assunto.

- Tem toda a razão. Eu fui alvo daquilo que você sempre disse que iria me apanhar um dia… – ela sorriu diante daquelas palavras.

- Então, Harry Potter, o homem mais cobiçado de toda a Sicília, está apaixonado? –perguntou de forma divertida.

- É mais do que isso, acho eu. Eu estou amando, Deirdre. – deitou-lhe um olhar breve e apercebeu-se de que ela ficara realmente sem resposta, a sua pele já alva ainda mais lívida.

- Grandes novidades, então. – acabou por murmurar.

O silêncio perdurou até que Harry lhe perguntou para onde ela queria ir, ao que ela respondeu que qualquer bar da cidade serviria. Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas mas nada disse, limitando-se a conduzir até a um pequeno bar de aspecto intimista e sossegado.

Saiu do carro, sendo imitado por ela, e preparou-se para se despedir. Contudo, ao olhar no fundo dos olhos dela viu coisas que não queria ver, muitas coisas do passado.

Todo o seu coração ansiava por correr e apanhar o primeiro avião que o levasse até Nova Iorque, até à mulher da sua vida…mas a sua cabeça sabia que ele ainda tinha coisas a fazer ali.

Desde que partira da sua casa que sonhava com o reencontro com a ruiva. Mas intimamente ele sabia que não bastava encontrá-la, ele teria que provar que era um homem diferente. Um homem em que ela poderia confiar, que estaria sempre ao seu lado, que sararia as suas feridas com um toque de amor. Um homem em paz com o seu passado, os seus medos, os seus traumas. E isso só aconteceria se ele resolvesse o que ficara para trás, encerrando pacificamente os capítulos da sua vida sem Ginny.

Olhando para aquela mulher, ele compreendeu o quão incompleta e inacabada era a sua vida. Uma história em que ele adiava constantemente a escrita do próximo capítulo, apenas porque temia tomar um rumo decisivo, fazer uma opção clara. Todo o seu corpo clamava por encontrar Ginny, tocá-la e beijá-la, mas sabia que teria de abandonar ali, na plácida Londres, o homem que um dia fora.

Deirdre fora a sua primeira namorada séria. A sua primeira grande amiga. A sua primeira _mulher_. Com ela descobrira os meandros da paixão, do ciúme, do desejo. No corpo dela descobrira as formas de uma mulher e, desde então, via-a um pouco em todas as mulheres que haviam passado pelos seus braços.

E, no entanto, aquela não era uma história feliz, uma lembrança quente e acolhedora. Ele conhecera Deirdre quando se mudara para os Estados Unidos com a mãe e Belle. Haviam sido colegas de turma, porto seguro um do outro…estavam sempre lá, em todos os acontecimentos importantes. Ela acolhera-o quando ele chegara, um garoto italiano e circunspecto, e amara-o ainda assim. Ela vira nele o seu sonho, esplendoroso. Ele, embora não retribuísse o amor da mesma forma que ela, sentia-a como uma parte de si. Eram carne, sangue e coração um do outro. Até que um dia, algo mudou.

Num dos bailes de Primavera bebera mais do que em qualquer outro que se recordasse. Mal se sustinha em pé e ria de forma descontrolada, enquanto balbuciava incoerências. Deirdre estava ao seu lado, como sempre estivera. Ela levara-o a casa e quisera ter a certeza de que ele ficaria bem. Colocou-o no duche, rezando para que a água gelada lhe devolvesse algum bom-senso.

Quando a situação se abateu sobre ela, tinha um Harry praticamente sem roupa à sua frente, molhado e quase alucinando. Ele olhara para Deirdre, com aqueles olhos profundamente verdes, e avançara para a beijar. Ela achara aquilo inacreditavelmente certo.

No momento em que Harry acordou, o sol já ia alto no céu e tinha uma Deirdre adormecida nos seus braços…e ambos estavam sem roupa alguma. Não precisou de ver o sorriso enorme, com que ela o presenteou ao acordar, para saber que cometera o maior erro da sua vida.

Com a culpa queimando-o e a pena e arrependimento enchendo o seu peito, não foi capaz de a desiludir de forma tão atroz, contando-lhe que não só não se lembrava do que acontecera entre eles, como também que nunca o teria feito se estivesse sóbrio.

Sem que a dor abrandasse, mas tomando a opção que achava mais justa, optou pelo silêncio salvador. Esperava que com o tempo a amiga compreendesse que a sua relação não poderia passar da amizade, mas ela exibia agora livremente o amor que reprimira durante tanto tempo.

Com o passar dos meses, acabou por se acostumar brandamente ao facto de todos verem Deirdre como a sua namorado, incluindo a própria. Ela oferecia-se a ele e, embora soubesse que aquilo que fazia não era mais do que uma traição para consigo mesmo e para com ela, ele aceitava-a e fazia dela objecto da sua luxúria.

Ela era…_"ainda é"_, uma mulher linda. Ele conseguia sentir paixão, desejo, ternura…mas não a amava e não achava que fosse bom o suficiente naquele jogo para que a pudesse enganar. Assim, quando ela dizia que o amava ele limitava-se a prender os lábios nos dela e esperar que o tempo lhe concedesse o desejo de amar. Amar tão profundamente e desesperadamente quanto ela o amava. E a vida dera-lhe o que pedira, mas não para Deirdre...

O facto do seu coração não pertencer de todo à loira, fez com que se permitisse olhar para outras mulheres. E fora assim, ao ser apanhado com outra em plena acção, que acabara com o seu namoro, com a paixão, com a amizade. Ela mudara-se para Londres com a família e Harry fora até ao aeroporto para se despedir dela.

Era assim que a relembrava…triste, desiludida, mas ainda capaz de lhe sorrir e dizer _adeus_. _Seja feliz_. Era esse o tamanho do seu amor por ele.

Lembrava-se da conversa decisiva que tiveram um dia, debaixo do salgueiro no jardim dela. Deirdre perguntara-lhe, cheia de dor, se valera a pena trai-la só pelo sexo. Ele respondera a verdade, que não. Estar com ela, estar sem ela, estar com outra…nada fazia com que aquele vazio desaparecesse de dentro de si. Não valera a pena. Até ali, nada valera a pena…muito menos quando fizera com que a única coisa pura e estritamente boa que tivera em toda a sua vida se perdesse. A sua amizade com Deirdre.

Desde o dia em que ela partira nunca mais a vira, embora ela lhe escrevesse ocasionalmente para Nova Iorque…mas ele nunca respondera a nenhuma carta, porque ela as mandava sem remetente.

Deu um breve sorriso e apontou para o bar.

- Acho que podíamos conversar um pouco – sugeriu. Ela varreu-o com os olhos e assentiu.

- Tudo bem – e entrou pela pequena porta envidraçada, esperando que ele a seguisse. Sentaram-se ao balcão, em dois bancos altos e pediram dois _cocktails_. Durante um tempo se limitaram a falar sobre assuntos leves e a trocar informações sobre os novos acontecimentos nas suas vidas, como dois velhos amigos que ainda poderiam ser.

Mas inevitavelmente, enquanto os _cocktails_ iam passando e os assuntos se esgotando, o silêncio incómodo se abateu sobre eles. Restava apenas um assunto para discutir agora e nenhum deles se sentia com coragem para o iniciar.

Após pedir ao _barman_ um _whisky_ duplo, respirou fundo e passou os olhos pelas feições suaves e doces de Deirdre.

- Você…me perdoou? – questionou subitamente, fixando o copo enquanto o girava levemente na mão – Por tudo o que eu te fiz?

- Pelo facto de me ter traído ou de me ter enganado durante tanto tempo? – ela perguntou algo sarcástica, mas acabou por sorrir brandamente – Eu perdoei porque isso é algo que você pode decidir com a cabeça, Harry. A pergunta certa não é essa.

- E qual seria, então? - deitou-lhe um olhar de relance. Ela cruzou sensualmente as pernas e Harry não conseguiu deixar de reparar em quão encantadora ela era, com o vestido branco lhe moldando cada curva e os olhos verdes brilhando intensamente.

- Se eu esqueci… – ela prosseguiu, de forma suave e quase gentil, como se receasse magoá-lo com as palavras – Se eu superei – vendo que ele ia abrir a boca para falar ela interrompeu-o – Eu não esqueci, nem superei completamente…mas sobrevivi.

Harry deu um longo gole no seu copo e apontou para que o barman o enchesse novamente. Ela bebeu um pouco da sua _marguerita_ e sorriu-lhe.

- Será que está com crise de consciência agora, _Potter_? – acentuou o último nome como fazia quando eram grandes amigos e queria irritá-lo, pelo que ele soltou uma risada alta.

- Eu acho que estou… – hesitou – Eu preciso enterrar o meu passado para poder seguir em frente e isso implica ter a certeza de que você ficou bem – ela fez uma expressão surpreendida.

- Desde quando você se preocupa com esses _detalhes_, Potter? – ele notou que ela estava irritada, embora tentasse ocultar.

- Como eu já disse, eu mudei…_muito_ – tragou o resto do líquido forte do seu copo, sentindo que este começava a fazer algum efeito – Estou mudando.

- Sim, por essa tal Ginny de que você estava falando… – deu um sorriso torcido – Confesso que é demais para mim essa mudança. O _meu_ egocêntrico e prepotente Harry convertido no cachorrinho dócil e meigo de uma inglesinha…tão romântico que chega a ser irreal.

Harry corou levemente enquanto era servido da dose número…ok, ele já perdera a conta.

- Olha, eu sei que me portei mal com você…

- Mal? Você despedaçou meu coração, me enganou e atraiçoou e ainda me vem com esse papo de perdão para a salvação da sua alma, tudo para cair nas graças de uma outra mulher. O que você pretende ouvir de mim?

- Eu… – puxou o ar com força, tentando acalmar-se – Eu pretendo ouvir que fui, e provavelmente ainda sou, um terrível idiota. Que magoei tanto você que tudo o que poderia aliviá-la era me ver sozinho e acabado. Que você já não me ama. Que já não pensa em mim…

- Só porque você não pensa em mim, eu também deveria apagá-lo das minhas memórias? – ela riu nervosamente – O meu amor te embaraça?

- Você…nunca…me…embaraçou – ele aproximou-se dela e vincou bem cada palavra – Eu te amava de um jeito que apenas era diferente do seu.

Ela soltou uma risada baixa e fria.

- Sim, um jeito mais cruel e pior – olhou-o directamente nos olhos e ele sentiu-se pequeno – O seu amor machuca, Harry. Tudo porque não consegue dar nada de você, mas espera tudo dos outros. O seu amor é para com você primeiro e só depois para com a pessoa que diz amar.

Aquelas palavras atingiram-no directamente onde mais doía. A imagem de Ginny deitada no chão frio da sala coberta de sangue. Ginny dormindo na cama do hospital. Ela gritando que o odiava, que a culpa era dele. Ela dizendo-lhe adeus com um sorriso, sem que ele soubesse que era uma despedida. Cerrou os punhos e tentou evitar que lágrimas quentes e ardentes lhe nublassem a visão.

Deirdre viu como os olhos dele se toldaram e se encheram de sombras, bem como o seu corpo tremendo. Quando falou, a voz dele era baixa e extremamente cansada e a jovem não pôde deixar de notar, pela primeira vez, as enormes olheiras que lhe sulcavam os olhos.

- Você está certa, total e completamente certa. E te garanto que aprendi isso da pior forma, perdendo o amor da minha vida…a pessoa que me fazia sentir vivo. A vida me deu o troco, me tirou agora aquilo que eu tirei de você. E tudo o que eu queria era poder voltar atrás – os olhos dele estavam presos nos dela – Nunca te magoar para que aquela parte de você que eu amava nunca tivesse morrido. Para que uma parte de mim nunca tivesse morrido. Eu matei em mim cada pedacinho bom que nascia…eu consegui até isso.

- Harry… – ele podia ver, nos olhos de Deirdre, a pena e o arrependimento pelas palavras duras que lhe dirigira, mas não se deteve.

- E agora eu estou perdido. Eu sou novo nessa história de ser abandonado, de me preocupar com alguém antes de me preocupar apenas comigo. Não sei nada sobre confiança ou amor, simplesmente porque passei metade da minha vida fugindo dessas coisas. Só sabia sobre sofrimento e decepção, e eu aprendi porque era tudo o que eu conseguia causar nos que eu amava. E pela primeira vez, sinto que não sei nada, não sou ninguém.

- Nunca mais diga isso – ela estava quase encostada nele, e as suas mãos repousavam nos ombros do moreno – Eu via o meu mundo nos seus olhos, eu ainda consigo ver. Não se menospreze dessa forma só porque uma mulher…

- Ela era mais do que uma mulher, Deirdre. Ela era tudo. Tudo o que eu queria e conhecia, e tudo o que eu queria conhecer.

Aquelas foram as palavras mais duras que ela teve de suportar vindas dele. Piores que discussões, desculpas ou mentiras, aquele tom de desespero na voz dele era insuportável. _Ainda_ era. As lágrimas vieram sem permissão e ela mordeu o lábio para se impedir de demonstrar toda a sua fraqueza e tristeza. Pela dor dele…e por a causa de toda essa dor não ser ela.

Ela sabia o que ele precisava. Certamente não mudara _assim tanto_. Era tudo o que ela tivera para lhe oferecer durante a adolescência e seria o mesmo que daria agora. Aproximou-se suavemente e envolveu-o nos seus braços, num abraço silencioso e forte. Ele suspirou e deixou-se envolver pelo calor daquela loirinha, sabendo que tudo podia melhorar depois.

Quando se soltaram sorriram um para o outro e um grande peso saiu dos seus corações. Continuaram a beber durante um longo tempo e Harry já se sentia bem tocado pelo álcool. Deirdre bebera consideravelmente menos e ria das piadas enroladas que o moreno ia dizendo.

Quando o barman lhes disse que teriam de sair pois o bar estava a fechar, ela amparou-o e colocou-o no carro.

- Você não se importa que eu dirija, não é Harry? Afinal você não conseguiria ver a estrada…

- Mentira! Eu só teria que descobrir se é a da direita, esquerda ou a do centro – riu baixinho, enquanto tentava focar a visão.

- Claro – sorriu brevemente, enquanto colocava a viatura em marcha – Em que hotel você está?

- Eu ainda não tinha procurado um – ele murmurou, a voz arrastada. Ela suspirou.

- Certo. Então vou te levar para minha casa, acho que nenhum hotel decente vai aceitar você nesse estado.

_I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel  
_

_Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough  
_

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Viajaram durante algum tempo, em direcção aos subúrbios da cidade, rindo ocasionalmente daquilo que a situação e as bebidas lhes proporcionavam. Chegaram finalmente a um apartamento espaçoso, mas de aspecto simples e acolhedor.

Deirdre segurava Harry pelo braço e arrastou-o até ao quarto com a intenção de o deitar, porém ele agarrava-a constantemente e dava passos de dança como se ouvisse um tango dentro da sua cabeça. Ela achava a situação bastante engraçada, mas sabia que o melhor seria dar-lhe um banho frio de forma a despertá-lo.

- Vem Harry, você precisa de um duche gelado agorinha… – fez força para que ele andasse, mas ele parecia mais interessado na cama dela – Anda!

- Eu vou – ele abraçou-a pela cintura – Mas só se você vier comigo, meu amor… – sussurrou perto do ouvido dela, fazendo-a estremecer.

- Droga, Harry! Daqui a pouco deixo você aqui no chão do jeito que está – foram até ao quarto de banho anexo ao quarto, onde Deirdre abriu a torneira do chuveiro e o empurrou para debaixo do jacto de água gelada.

- Porra, Deirdre! – gemeu ele, enquanto sentia alguma lucidez voltar ao seu espírito. Passado alguns momentos saiu para o chão do banheiro, pingando por todo o lado. A jovem estava encostada à ombreira da porta com os braços cruzados. Ele aproximou-se dela e colocou uma mão de cada lado da cabeça loira, prendendo-a naquela posição.

- Posso considerar isso uma vingança? – a loira sentia o cheiro forte da bebida no hálito normalmente fresco e suave do moreno e desviou a cabeça, concentrando-se furiosamente no facto de ele não estar no seu estado normal.

- Você precisa dormir, parece que o banho não resolveu o seu problema – resmungou, levando-o para a cama e sentando-o – Tira essa camiseta, está pingando a minha cama.

Foi até ao armário e tirou uma toalha, atirando-a prontamente para Harry. Ele despiu a peça e ficou com o tronco nu, enquanto esfregava o cabelo molhado com a toalha em movimentos lentos e, na opinião da loira, muito sensuais.

- Vou fazer um café bem forte, certamente está precisando – mencionou ela, já a caminho da cozinha. Precisava sair do alcance dele, libertar-se daquela visão do passado que reaparecera em cheio na sua vida. Não podia negar que ele ainda exercia um poder esmagador sobre si…ela ainda o queria, apesar de tudo. E queria _muito_.

Regressou com uma chávena cheia de café fumegante e encontrou-o quase adormecido, todo estirado em cima da cama dela. Uma das mãos descansava ao seu lado, enrolada na colcha branca da cama, enquanto a outra repousava no abdómen definido. Deirdre podia observar enquanto a mão subia e descia ao ritmo da respiração dele e desejou, mais do que nunca, poder estar perto dele.

Aproximou-se e esticou a mão até ao peito de Harry, sentindo o calor que emanava mesmo antes da palma tocar na pele. Antes de compreender completamente o que fazia, inclinou-se e depositou-lhe um beijo nos lábios entreabertos. Ele abriu os olhos e prendeu-os nela demoradamente, como se a visse pela primeira vez.

Sentindo que ele não a iria rejeitar, colocou-se por cima dele, com uma perna de cada lado do corpo másculo do moreno. Os lábios percorriam a pele descoberta, explorando, instigando, querendo. Fixando os olhos nos dele, colou os corpos e invadiu a boca sensual de Harry.

Ele sentia um enorme vazio, uma dor opressiva no peito. Precisava de qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa que o fizesse sentir vivo. Deirdre podia fazê-lo sentir vivo durante alguns instantes, por mais breves que fossem. Até mesmo uma dor qualquer o faria sentir-se mais vivo, apenas porque tinha a certeza de que nenhuma suplantaria a que viva dentro de si.

Deirdre passou as mãos pelo peito dele, arranhando-o ao de leve e fazendo-o gemer baixinho.

O vazio no peito, no lugar onde antes estivera Ginny. _Ginny…_

Deirdre desceu as mãos e começou a abrir o fecho das calças, enquanto ele a olhava com amor. _Aquele cabelo ruivo, aqueles olhos ardentes e doces…_

- Ginny…eu te amo tanto – a voz dele soou calma e quente, antes de procurar a boca dela e beijá-la com ardor e fome. Ela sentiu a profundidade daquele contacto, o quanto dele estava naquele beijo e uma lágrima caiu dos seus olhos. Nada daquilo era para ela, nem era seu o nome pelo qual ele chamara embebido na paixão.

Não era ela que ele queria, mas ela o queria tanto…tal como quisera na primeira vez.

Subitamente ele pareceu despertar e rodou, fazendo com que ela saísse de cima de si com gentileza.

- Deirdre…eu lamento – acabou por dizer, passando as mãos pelos cabelos molhados.

- Eu posso te fazer feliz, Harry – ela chorava e as suas lágrimas apenas aprofundavam o vazio dentro do moreno – Nem que seja por essa noite.

- O homem que eu fui teria aceite. Mas eu já não sou o mesmo…eu mudei, eu quero mudar – fixou o olhar no tecto, tentando suprimir a vaga de desejo que se apossara dele.

- Você precisa mudar para ela voltar… – ela colocou a mão no rosto dele e fez pressão, fazendo com que ele fosse obrigado a olhá-la directamente – Ela não te ama de verdade. Amar apesar de todos os defeitos, do jeitinho que você é.._.isso_ é amar de _verdad_e. E eu…_eu te amo._

- Isso não é verdade – ele ripostou, o tom rouco e baixo – Eu já não sou aquele Harry…

- Mas pode voltar a ser – disse Deirdre, os olhos ardendo de dor e necessidade.

- As coisas são diferentes agora, não podem simplesmente voltar ao que eram – Harry levantou-se e pegou a camiseta do chão, vestindo-a de costas para ela – E eu…eu não quero mais aquela vida. Eu não quero uma vida sem ela…isso não é vida. Não é _nada_.

- Harry… - ela murmurou, erguendo-se e aproximando-se dele.

- Foi bom te ver…prometo escrever, dessa vez. Adeus, Deirdre – voltou-se e encarou-a, e ela sentiu toda a determinação que fluía em cada fibra daquele corpo.

- Adeus, Harry – murmurou, enquanto ele saía do quarto e atravessava o corredor, batendo com a porta ao sair.

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life _

Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads

I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own

Ela também não estava ali. A sua única esperança era que ela tivesse procurado refúgio na casa dos pais adoptivos, mas nem aparecera. Nova Iorque era uma cidade gigante, de milhões de habitantes e, aparentemente, tinha tragado Ginny Weasley.

Harry caminhou pela rua enquanto a noite caía, respirando o ar frio e tentando lutar contra o gelo que crescia dentro de si. Ela podia estar em qualquer lugar, vendo qualquer rosto, olhando para uma qualquer estrela que não a mesma que ele fixava. Ela estava longe dele mas tudo o que desejava era tê-la por perto, para sempre. Não sabia como, nem quanto tempo levaria, mas iria encontrá-la e devolvê-la ao lugar que fora feito para ela. E então, os seus braços vazios e doloridos ganhariam uma nova vida e ele iria carregá-la com ele, envolta no seu coração.

Ele estava prestes a experimentar a verdade nas palavras daqueles que dizem, com um sorriso nos lábios, que o verdadeiro amor nunca morre. O seu coração se contraiu com a ideia de que pudesse esquecê-la. Ele poderia lutar contra qualquer homem, qualquer mulher, qualquer culpa. Mas poderia lutar contra o tempo que tudo apaga, tudo cura?

- Não vou esquecer você – olhou para o céu e jurou para a estrela mais brilhante, a única que poderia ser a dela – Está marcada em mim…e se ainda existimos sobre o mesmo céu, existe esperança para nós dois.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world? _

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see **  
**

- É aqui? – Ginny olhou para Will, buscando confirmação. De facto, quando lhe pedira ajuda para encontrar um lugar onde ficar e ele dissera conhecer o sítio ideal, não imaginara _exactamente_ aquilo.

- Sim – ele deu-lhe a mão e ajudou-a a sair da mota vermelha de alta cilindrada que lhe pertencia – Aqui você vai ser muito bem tratada.

- Mas… – hesitou, ao vislumbrar o edifício sóbrio num bairro calmo – Isso não é…um…

- Convento – sorriu levemente e Ginny reparou, uma vez mais, nas covinhas que se desenhavam – Exacto. Mas eu não pretendo te forçar a ser freira… – sorriu ainda mais e Ginny corou – Elas acolhem algumas jovens em troca de algum trabalho. Suponho que você não se importe? – ela acenou em concordância e ele segurou-a pela mão.

- Obrigado por me ajudar – repetiu ela pelo que devia ser a milésima vez. Ele fez uma careta engraçada assinalando esse facto e acompanhou-a durante todo o tempo em que falaram com a madre.

- Bom, suponho que agora você ficará bem – disse Will, enquanto voltavam à rua para fazerem as despedidas uma vez que tudo fora acertado e Ginny ficaria hospedada ali.

- É…eu vou ficar bem – a voz dela parecia algo incerta – Mas eu gostava de falar com você. Eu _preciso_ falar…sobre todas aquelas coisas que eu não consegui contar antes.

- Tem certeza? – ele questionou, olhando-a nos olhos. Ela devolveu-lhe o olhar e ele viu a sua determinação e tristeza – Muito bem. Tem um jardim aqui perto, podíamos ir até lá – sugeriu ele e ela concordou de imediato.

Ele conduziu-a a um jardim nas traseiras do convento, um recanto de flores e plantas, com um lago de dimensões consideráveis no meio. Tudo aquilo lhe lembrou o maravilhoso jardim siciliano, o jardim onde pensara ir ficar para sempre. Estava dolorosamente consciente de que as suas lembranças nunca a abandonavam, de que Harry permanecia sempre com ela.

Foram até à beira do lago, onde existia um pequeno ancoradouro com um barquinho a remos, e sentaram-se lá observando os peixes bailando nas águas claras e os cines deslizando pela superfície de cristal.

Ginny respirou profundamente e uma calma imensa invadiu-a, enquanto começava a falar. Contou praticamente toda a história, desde a sua procura pelo pai, passando pela sua história com Harry e pela violação. E a cada palavra que dizia se sentia um pouco mais leve e mais exausta, como se um veneno fosse sugado à custa de todas as suas forças, de toda a sua resistência.

Will escutou-a com uma expressão branda, sem nunca interromper a não ser para esclarecer uma ou outra passagem. Agia nos momentos certos, quando a sentia vacilar, apertando a mão dela na sua e oferecendo-lhe o conforto da terra calma nos seus olhos. Quando Ginny terminou, a noite já caía e uma brisa leve varria o lago, formando pequenas ondulações.

- Então você procura uma cura… – ela olhou-o confusa – Não falo de um medicamento para o esquecimento. Ginny…isso não existe – ela sorriu com tristeza – E eu receio também que nunca vá esquecer. Mas você pode se curar e isso é algo que sarará muito melhor suas feridas. Simplesmente porque você já não é a mesma…_agora_. E no final será uma pessoa melhor, em paz consigo e com os seus fantasmas. O esquecimento seria um bálsamo temporário, uma fuga…você precisa aceitar o que aconteceu para poder seguir em frente.

- Eu sei – ela afastou uma madeixa de cabelo ruivo que bailava sobre os seus olhos – Mas a lembrança constante não ajuda. Eu me sinto no centro de um enorme buraco negro do qual não posso escapar, porque ele já é quase parte de mim. E eu não quero viver nessa escuridão, Will.

- Cada pessoa tem o seu próprio buraco negro, Gi. O seu trauma, o seu passado, o seu fantasma no armário. Mas inevitavelmente vivemos com eles e tentamos transformar a escuridão atrás de nós em luz à nossa frente – o olhar dele pareceu escurecer um pouco.

Ela hesitou antes de perguntar, mas abrira-se tanto com ele…talvez fosse bom para ele saber que também podia conversar com ela.

- Qual é o seu? – ele voltou-se rapidamente, olhando-a quase desprotegido. Mas Ginny sentiu a enorme força que vinha dele, uma paz interior que ele tinha e que ela apenas almejava um dia vir a possuir.

- Eu tenho os meus próprios demónios, Gi – observou enquanto ele passava distraidamente a mão no antebraço. Num _flash_ relembrou a marca da caveira com a serpente que vira no aeroporto. Não sabia se fora a brisa ou essa memória, mas sentiu o frio penetrar no seu peito – Eu fui trevas durante muito tempo…de onde eu vim, o que eu vi, o que eu fiz – a voz dele estava levemente embargada – Não são coisas que eu escolha recordar. Mas é uma vida que eu abandonei faz já algum tempo.

- O que você fazia? – o bom-senso mandava que ela ficasse calada, mas ardia em curiosidade. Queria saber mais e mais sobre aquele homem que a estava salvando de si própria. Ele olhou para o lago como se ponderasse as suas palavras e acabou por suspirar.

- Eu nasci num bairro pobre, na zona mais miserável do _Harlem_. As minhas origens são parcialmente latinas – ela sorriu, constatando que aquele tipo de fogo que ele tinha no olhar era muito típico dos latinos – Tudo o que eu conheci enquanto criança foi ódio, violência, incompreensão. Quando eu cresci o suficiente eu apenas me entreguei nas mãos de tudo o que eu sabia que existia.

A ruiva engoliu em seco ao pensar naquela vida, em como ele devia ter sofrido. O sentimento abrandou um pouco ao ver o quão maravilhoso ele tinha se tornado apesar de tudo.

- Essa marca – ele arregaçou a manga da camisa e mostrou-lhe a tatuagem que ela já antes vira – é a marca consagrada de um dos piores gangs urbanos de _Nova Iorque_, os _Devoradores da Morte_. Eu roubei, Gi. Eu agredi…eu matei até um membro de um outro _gang_ – ela podia sentir a dor que ele estava sentindo, enquanto o seu coração batia acelerado – E por isso eu passei dois anos numa instituição para delinquentes juvenis. Mas eu não iria mudar, eu iria entrar num caminho sem volta…um caminho que eu vi todos aqueles que eu chamava de _amigos_ trilharem. Um que acabava inevitavelmente na morte ou na prisão.

- Will… – ela murmurou, enquanto apertava a mão dele, transmitindo-lhe força para continuar.

- Mas o que era a morte ou a prisão comparada com tudo o que fiz? Tudo o que eu vi outros fazerem sem impedir? O que seria a morte para alguém que já estava _morto_ de muitas formas, desde o dia em que nascera? Um alívio, eu suponho.

- Mas você não percorreu esse caminho… – Ginny relembrou.

- Um dia eu fui ferido, um tiro de revólver. Eu estava sangrando muito, apenas via manchas e tudo estava desfocado, mas me arrastei até uma igreja. Lá dentro… – respirou fundo – Lá dentro estava uma menina, talvez de uns oito anos agarrada à boneca. Ela estava sentada num banco em frente ao altar, com os olhos fixos na cruz. Eu entrei, agarrando as costas (eu levei um tiro por trás) e a vi. Eu nunca havia visto aquele ar de serenidade, de plenitude imensa em ninguém. Nunca me senti tão imundo como naquele instante, carregando uma arma em frente a uma criança com aquela inocência, com os olhos cheios de amor.

Ginny olhou-o e admirou-se por ele não reconhecer em si próprio aquelas qualidades…ou talvez na altura elas ainda não existissem.

- Então, ela me ouviu. Ela se voltou e sorriu para mim e depois notou que eu estava ferido. A menina rasgou um pedaço do vestido e tentou estancar a minha hemorragia enquanto eu desabava em frente a ela. Eu sabia que eles viriam atrás de mim, os membros do _gang_ rival do meu… – a voz dele tremia – Ela correu para a porta para pedir ajuda para mim e foi aí…

A mão dele apertava tanto a dela que já não a conseguia sentir, mas nem estava dando importância. Ele estava lívido, mas parecia resignado e forte, um autêntico herói mítico enfrentando os seus demónios pessoais e triunfando uma vez e outra.

- …eles entraram no momento em que ela estava saindo pela porta. Gritaram para ela se afastar e ir embora, que o assunto era só comigo. Mas ela não foi, Gi… – os olhos dele estavam rasos de água, mas permanecia convicto – ela correu para perto de mim e se colocou na minha frente. E foi na minha frente que ela morreu, quando eles atiraram.

Ginny conteve um soluço, visualizando toda a cena na sua frente e compreendendo o peso enorme que também ele devia carregar todos os dias da sua vida.

- Quando a polícia chegou ao local o corpo dela ainda estava quente, mas tinha parado de respirar. Eu nem sei dizer como, mas ainda estava vivo. Vivo e chorando como o menino que nunca fui, chorando a vida dela que fora desperdiçada pela minha. Mas eu não tinha uma vida que valesse a pena. Eu nem sei dizer direito por quem eu chorava mais, se por mim se por ela…acho que pelos dois. Ambos morremos naquela noite, de formas diferentes.

Ele interrompeu o relato e olhou para ela. Despiu o blusão e colocou-o à volta do corpo quente e frágil de Ginny, com um sorriso doce e repleto de ternura.

- Eu cumpri pena por seis meses e depois saí. Mas eu sabia que não estava saindo para a mesma vida. Foi assim que eu conheci a madre e esse convento. – olhou em volta – Ela me acolheu aqui, por excepção e em plena consciência de toda a minha história. Mais do que a minha forma de vida, muita coisa mudou em mim naquela noite. Por mim…por ela.

A jovem sentiu um orgulho súbito por pertencer à mesma espécie que Will, um homem capaz de assumir os seus erros e viver com eles. Não podia negar o horror que sentira ao saber que ele _matara _alguém…mas essa pessoa parecia-lhe tão distante do homem que tinha diante de si.

- Eu queria mudar de vida, como você – ela murmurou, os olhos presos nos dele – Mas não sei se tenho essa força.

- Isso é algo que podemos descobrir – ele sorriu-lhe, um sorriso franco e bonito que a aqueceu por dentro. O sorriso de um amigo.

- Tudo o que eu consigo pensar é em fazer de conta que tudo está bem, que tenho a vida que sonhei, que Harry não continua comigo para onde quer eu vá, assim como as marcas da violência. Fingir. Fingir tanto que acabe por se tornar real – a sua vontade saiu num mero sussurro.

Will inclinou a cabeça e, num rompante, puxou-a para um abraço apertado. Quando se separaram, Ginny reparou novamente na minúscula cicatriz que ele tinha no canto da boca. O jovem devia ter reparado no seu olhar, porque logo em seguida esclareceu a sua curiosidade.

- Mais uma marca daquela noite…

Estavam tão perto que ela já conseguia sentir a respiração rápida e forte dele. Olhou para os lábios dele e aquilo pareceu correcto. Uma forma de se confortarem mutuamente. Não que sentisse algum desejo ou paixão…apenas uma necessidade de o ter perto de si, a primeira presença reconfortante e o sinal derradeiro de esperança na sua vida. Aproximou os lábios dos dele, quando o sentiu recuar.

- Há mais uma coisa que você devia saber, Gi. Depois que eu saí eu decidi dedicar a minha vida a algo maior. Eu…eu estou estudando para ser padre – ela ergueu o olhar e reparou que ele corara e que os seus olhos brilhavam com algo que parecia desapontamento.

_I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all _

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

* * *

**_N/A – _**Eu não tenho muito mais para dizer...a não ser que todo o mundo deve estar me judiando nesse momento por deixar vocês na expectativa e depois colocar um final desses nesse capítulo, ahahua. Surpreendidos com a verdade sobre o Will? Certamente que sim, mas ainda conhecem apenas algumas coisas. Espero que tenham gostado da história da Deirdre e de tudo no geral…eu coloquei muito de mim nesse capítulo e isso me deixou meio desgastada. A minha vida está passando por uma fase menos boa e então…isso acabou sendo um exorcismo dos meus próprios demónios. E agora se preparem porque no próximo capítulo dois anos passaram e as coisas vão estar levemente (hauhaua) diferentes. A música desse capítulo foi _**Chasing Cars**_ dos** Snow Patrol. **Obrigada pelas reviews, por favor continuem! Ah, também pelo carinho na Noiva, eu estarei me dedicando ao segundo capítulo agora. Quem ainda não passou, por favor se sinta à vontade! 

**Virgin Potter – **Meu deus, você chorou? Nossa, agora estou me sentindo mal. Prometo que estaremos entrando numa fase mais alegre e divertida da fic, a tristeza só vai voltar daqui a vários capítulos. Por falar nisso, já passámos a metade da fic…mas ainda tem chão pela frente, certamente ;) Beijo!

**Miaka – **Obrigada pelo apoio e um beijo!

**Pry – **A sua força me anima e seus elogios me comovem! Espero apenas que continue tendo a capacidade de vos entusiasmar, de verdade. Beijo enorme!

**Michelle Granger – **Eu adoro complicar tudo, concerteza! Ahaua. Beijos e força com a sua fic também.

**Serena Bluemoon – **Não se preocupa, o ataque de reverência já passou ahah. Espero não ter demorado muito, muito obrigada pelo apoio. Beijo:)

**Annabelle Potter – **Você também é fã dos Pearl? Nossa, eu amo eles de paixão :O Sinceramente, são uma daquelas bandas que escrevem versos no meu coração. Tal como você disse…muita coisa vai acontecer durante esses dois anos e vocês vão descobrir o quão profunda foi esse mudança de agora em diante. Beijo…e força, fiquei sabendo que rolou aí um problema…mas estamos aqui para você, ta?

**x Lanni x – **Mal posso acreditar que você amou tão profundamente o último capítulo, mas fico muito feliz! Ahaua, agora fica muito divertido ver as vossas teorias sobre o Will…mas acho que quem viajou mais fui eu! Mas agora eu estou ponderando parar de escrever as minhas fics e sentar esperando que você actualize a Reviravoltas. O capítulo vai ter de ser 10 para compensar tanto sofrimento de uma leitora ansiosa como eu, ahaua. Falando sério, actuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaliza Lanni! Beijo beijo.

**Gla – **Eu queria responder à sua review enorme com uma resposta igualmente boa…mas não consigo. O cansaço de ter escrito a maioria do capítulo directo, mais tudo o que vem acontecendo…enfim. Você sabe que já te amo, não sabe? Obrigada pelo apoio, carinho e pelas teorias que me fazem rir demais! Nunca mude, por favor. E leiam as fics dessa menina gente, ela merece!

**Jubs – **O homem vai ser padre, acho que os seus medos ficaram apaziguados, ahah! H/G sempreeeeeeee. Beijo!

**Andy Black - **Que bom que se adaptou a esse género e que tem gostado. Beijoooo

**TheBlueMemory – **É, você andou sumida mesmo…contente que esteja de volta! A ideia dessa reviravolta foi precisamente criar mais motivos de interesse, novas emoções. Espero ser bem sucedida, mas isso é algo para vocês dizerem. Um beijo!

**Alicia Spinet – **Obrigada pelo apoio e por achar que o Will era do mal…eu enganei vocês direitinho, ahaua. Beijinho.

**Jaline Gilioti – **Cada capítulo uma surpresa, que nem é na vida de verdade! Você persegue a minha fic e eu só posso ficar feliz por isso. Obrigada de coração pelo carinho e acho que você vai ficar feliz com esse capítulo levemente maior do que o normal. Beijão!

**Sally Owens – **O Harry está amadurecendo…com os tombos da vida. E acho que essa evolução vai ser bem notória! Eu também fico triste com eles separados, mas fico feliz por dizer que em breve estarão novamente reunidos…muito em breve! Beijo bem grande.

**Priscila Louredo – **Desconfia de mim que eu gosto! Ahaua. Espero que goste, acho que ainda vão gostar mais do que vem por aí…quando finalmente voltarem a estar todos juntos! Beijo :)

(Suspira e acena até ao próximo capítulo)


	16. Tudo muda, mas você permanece

**Capítulo 16 – **Tudo muda, mas você permanece

_**2 anos depois**_

_Love rescue me  
Come forth and speak to me  
Raise me up and don't let me fall  
No man is my enemy  
My own hands imprison me  
Love rescue me_

_Many strangers have I met  
On the road to my regret  
Many lost who seek to find themselves in me  
They ask me to reveal  
The very thoughts they would conceal  
Love rescue me_

Quando ela passa nada fica igual. Todos os dias pela manhã, enquanto o sol se espreguiça calmamente no céu, acariciando a noite sonolenta, ela vem nas suas roupas largas de ginástica e percorre o parque. Nunca se detém propositadamente para falar com alguém e, no entanto, nunca nega um sorriso a quem passa. Pessoas de cara fechada, ar cansado e abatido, arrastando-se para um novo dia, que ao se depararem com um rosto tão sereno e fresco beliscam-se para terem a certeza que já se levantaram das suas camas e não continuam sonhando.

E então pensam que ela não é deste mundo. Como poderia ser? Tão diferente de todos aqueles seres bizarramente semelhantes e prisioneiros de uma rotina sádica, típica de uma metrópole.

Ela corre como a brisa da manhã, num passo firme e invulgarmente suave, como se não fosse tocada pelo esforço a que o seu corpo é sujeito. No seu rosto a determinação e uma beleza simples e discreta. Uma beleza verdadeira, sem artifícios ou subterfúgios.

Quem a vê na alvorada de Nova Iorque lamenta que ela não corra quando toda a cidade se agita, apenas porque a sua vitalidade contagia e embala, emociona e conforta. Quem a vê segue o seu caminho sentindo que existe vida para além daquele percurso, uma vida que todos deveriam saborear.

E quando, mais tarde, a multidão se ocupa como num formigueiro desorganizado, ela atravessa a avenida, os seus cabelos ruivos ondulando no vento frio de Outono. Os _jeans_ justos, moldando os precipícios e vales do seu corpo, as botas de cano alto e o sobretudo preto. Mas não apenas a beleza física perturba quem a olha, e sim o sentimento de que ela carrega em si todas as virtudes e defeitos do mundo. A sensação que permanece no ar, de que ali passou uma pessoa verdadeira para consigo própria. Ninguém diria que é a mesma que corre na madrugada como se fugisse de um mundo para logo conquistar outro, igualmente valioso.

Quando ela passa…nada fica igual.

_And the sun in the sky  
Makes a shadow of you and I  
Stretching out as the sun sinks in the sea  
I'm here without a name  
In the palace of my shame  
Said, love rescue me_

In the cold mirror of a glass  
I see my reflection pass  
See the dark shades of what I used to be  
See the purple of her eyes  
The scarlet of my lies  
Love rescue me

- Harry? – ele ouviu uma voz feminina chamando-o do hall de entrada. Olhou para a tela ainda em branco e suspirou. Definitivamente aquele não era um bom dia para pintar. Da janela ampla, ocupando praticamente toda a parede do _atelier, _escoavam-se os últimos raios de luz.

- Você não devia estar se arrumando? – voltou-se para olhar Belle, que acabara de entrar na sua sala de trabalho.

- Tenho muito tempo ainda – limitou-se a responder, voltando a fixar a tela vazia.

- Não – ela gemeu – Você _não _pode estar assim de novo…

- Assim como, exactamente…? – voltou-lhe costas enquanto arrumava os pincéis e tintas. Belle suspirou e aproximou-se da janela, observando o nevoeiro que cobria Nova Iorque.

- Da mesma forma que te encontrei quando vim para cá, faz quase dois anos. Triste, miserável, praticamente catatónico – Harry finalmente voltou o olhar, encontrando o dela, e Belle viu que ele estava zangado.

- Eu estou farto de ficar esperando que um milagre aconteça, Belle. De fingir que a minha vida é perfeita e maravilhosa, como todos pensam que é, apenas porque você acha que devo seguir com a minha vida em frente – ergueu-se do banco onde estivera sentado e andou nervosamente de um lado para o outro, distribuindo tintas pelas prateleiras – Estou cansado de fingir que ela vai entrar por aquela porta quando eu menos esperar.

- Simplesmente não adianta ficar assim, não vai ser por não viver que ela irá voltar – a morena parecia igualmente irritada.

- Dois anos, Belle…Passaram dois anos desde que a vi pela última vez. E todo o tempo eu só conseguia pensar em como eu a amava e queria perto de mim, como queria poder sarar as cicatrizes dela com o meu amor. E nunca, em todo esse tempo, sequer ousei parar para pensar no horror que eu tenho dentro de mim…

- Harry – ela tentou tocar-lhe para o reconfortar, mas ele afastou-se.

- E com a forma como eu me senti, quem se importou? Ele matou o meu pai, fez com que eu perdesse a única mulher que amei…eu o odeio e se você quer saber eu o vejo _todas as noites_ – gritou, levando as mãos ao cabelo – Todas as noites, eu vivo com os meus fantasmas…e vivo cada dia tentando não ser consumido pelo desejo de vingança, porque é _tudo o que me resta!_ – com um grito de fúria, deu um golpe na tela que tombou, arrastando o cavalete.

Belle permanecia impassível, embora nos seus olhos escuros brilhasse um fogo angustiado.

- Acabou? Já terminou de sentir pena de si próprio por hoje? ÓPTIMO! – mandou o longo rabo de cavalo para trás das costas – Agora talvez possa pensar que esta é a sua noite, uma coisa pela qual você também lutou muito.

Harry estava apoiada na vidraça, de costas para ela e respirava profundamente, como se tivesse acabado de correr quilómetros.

- O que aconteceu? Eu sei que isso não foi coisa do momento, Harry – segurou-o pelos ombros.

- Arthur telefonou – respondeu ele, depois de hesitar por momentos – A Gi ligou para lá, dizendo que continua bem e que está feliz. Claro que não disse nada para que a pudéssemos achar – acrescentou rapidamente, sentindo a esperança de Belle – E continuamos sem nenhuma pista sobre Firenzzi, parece ter sido engolido pela terra. Ninguém o viu ou tem alguma informação. Não sei como ele consegue manter-se, já que a polícia congelou todos os bens que conseguiu descobrir.

- Esse é precisamente o problema, Harry. O que a polícia _não_ conseguiu descobrir.

Harry suspirou e olhou-a, com um ar completamente perdido. Belle puxou-o para um abraço, encostando a cabeça dele no seu peito, como se ele tivesse cinco anos e ela fosse a sua mãe. Passado alguns instantes, ele afastou-se e sorriu levemente.

- E como vai o curso? Ainda não acredito que escolheu Veterinária…sempre pensei que fosse muito mais Psicologia.

- Acho que a perda do Padfoot me afectou mais do que eu gostaria de admitir – o rosto jovem fechou-se numa expressão de tristeza – Com a Ginny daquele jeito, eu não consegui me dar conta de como era horrível que ele tivesse partido, até muito tempo ter passado. Por isso a minha dor ficou meio adormecida e, quando veio, o efeito foi muito pior…simplesmente porque o tempo de chorar já tinha passado, mas eu não derramara uma única lágrima.

O moreno fez uma carícia leve na face rosada da irmã e conseguiu arrancar-lhe um sorriso fraco. Olharam-se nos olhos por muito tempo, apreciando a sensação de doce de serem irmãos e estarem _muito_ para além das palavras, até que Belle falou como se completasse um longo diálogo.

- Eu sei que não perdeu a esperança, Harry.

- Como..?!

- Se tivesse perdido – Belle sorriu largamente – Já não estaria aqui, responderia às cartas da Deirdre, não teria pintado todos aqueles quadros e traria para casa uma mulher diferente quase todas as noites. Felizmente você herdou um pouco da minha inteligência – fez uma careta desdenhosa – e sabe que uma pessoa não se esquece colocando outra no lugar…o sentimento, Harry. O sentimento não se esquece. Enquanto você amar o amor que sente por ela, nunca vai esquecer e nem perder a esperança.

- Às vezes você ainda consegue me surpreender – Harry tinha um ar perplexo – Tem certeza que esqueceu Psicologia? – Belle soltou uma sonora gargalhada.

- Um dia, quando você menos esperar, _italianinho. _Simplesmente porque é assim que deve ser. A sorte a trouxe uma vez para os seus braços…se ela realmente pertencer aí, voltará a fazer das suas. Agora, vou me vestir…devia fazer o mesmo.

_Yea, though I walk  
In the valley of shadow  
Yea, I will fear no evil  
I have cursed thy rod and staff  
They no longer comfort me  
Love rescue me_

Sha la la...sha la la la  
Sha la la la...ha la la...  
Sha la la la...sha la la la  
Sha la la la...sha la la  
Sha la la la...sha la la la  
Sha la la...  
I said love, love rescue me

- Algum motivo especial para me obrigar a vestir como se fosse à Ópera de Paris? – Ginny abriu a porta e questionou, encostando-se à ombreira.

- Nenhum em _especial_, mas até que valeu a pena – percorreu com os olhos o corpo da ruiva que se ocultava por trás de um longo vestido vermelho, sem mangas e com um decote em V – Talvez deva esquecer o programa que tinha pensado e te levar antes para um beco escuro.

- Acha que eu sou mulher de beco escuro? – a ruiva fingiu indignar-se.

- Não, mas eu também não sou homem de gostar de garota de classe média – retorquiu ele, estendendo-lhe uma rosa branca – Como está você, Gi?

- Estou óptima, Draco – deu-lhe passagem, aceitando a flor com um sorriso – Você parece estar…bem, como sempre – o louro sorriu de volta, entrando para a sala acolhedora do apartamento da amiga.

Um grande sofá branco jazia em frente a uma TV moderna. Um cadeirão de baloiço estava perto da grande janela e havia um livro pousado sobre o assento. Na estante estavam vários livros, algumas molduras com retratos de Ginny, fotos que ele reconhecia como sendo relativamente recentes, uma foto deles os dois esquiando e uma de Will. Draco sempre se intrigava com aquela quase completa ausência de passado de ruiva, como se para ela apenas tivessem existido os últimos dois anos da sua vida.

Ele conhecia um pouco da história dela e sabia que tudo estava ligado à caixa-de-música que ela guardava sob a penteadeira do seu quarto. Contudo, ao contrário do que acontecera com Will, Ginny nunca tinha sido completamente sincera. Esta percepção deixava Draco incomodado e inquieto.

A ruiva agradecia por tudo o que este homem fizera por ela. Sabendo apenas partes da sua história, ele a ajudara a erguer-se do nada. Sabia que lhe devia, quase tanto quanto a Will, tudo o que tinha de mais importante: a sua loja de ilustrações, o seu emprego como ilustradora de livros e a sua cura quase total.

Os primeiros tempos tinham sido difíceis. Will deixara-a no Convento, um dia há dois anos, mas cedo ela percebera que não podia ficar ali para sempre. A instituição era carenciada e, mesmo com o seu trabalho voluntário, o peso de mais uma pessoa era uma determinação perigosa para a manutenção do projecto social.

Partira então para a procura de um emprego. Qualquer coisa que lhe desse estabilidade e permitisse ter a vida que ansiava, uma vida preenchida que apressasse o esquecimento. Mas ela era nova, uma estrangeira e apenas iniciara a sua formação em Artes. Todas as portas se fechavam mesmo antes de se abrirem completamente e o desespero apenas não chegava porque tinha Will sempre por perto, o seu amigo de todas as horas.

Até que um dia Draco Malfoy apareceu na sua vida e a mudança teve o seu início.

_FLASHBACK_

Mais um dia se passara e apenas acordara para ouvir mais uma série de "NÃO!". Aquele parque era o único sítio onde se sentia em paz, onde sentia que podia alcançar um pouco da pessoa esperançosa que um dia fora. Talvez fosse a calma, talvez a lembrança de um _outro _jardim da sua vida, um lugar onde nenhuma sombra parecia conseguir penetrar.

Naquele dia resolveu se afastar um pouco do trilho, caminhando sobre a sombra das árvores. Num recanto afastado, sobre um grande carvalho, deparou-se com a figura de um homem. Era alto e louro, mas isso era tudo o que ela conseguia vislumbrar, uma vez que ele estava de costas. Olhando melhor, reparou que ele estava perante um cavalete e uma tela e desenhada estava uma grande cruz negra.

Aquele símbolo atraiu-a, mais do que a presença masculina, e aproximou-se silenciosamente. Ele olhou para trás, aparentemente tendo escutado os seus passos apesar das suas precauções. Ela viu que ele estava zangado com a intromissão e observou as feições marmóreas.

- Não há nada para ver aqui, garota – rosnou ele, colocando o corpo na frente da pintura.

- Desculpe, eu apenas… – Ginny tentou explicar-se, recuando atrapalhada. Mas o jovem parecia subitamente fascinado com alguma coisa atrás dela. Olhou por cima do ombro e não viu nada. Será que ele estava assim por causa…_dela_?

- Não vá embora. Por favor… – ele acrescentou delicadamente, como se desenterrasse aquelas palavras de uma gaveta há muito fechada.

- Eu apenas tive curiosidade – ela murmurou – Eu também sou artista e o trabalho dos outros me interessa.

- Eu não chamaria, exactamente, isso aqui de trabalho – ele deitou um olhar à pintura – É um lixo, nem sei de onde saiu.

- Provavelmente, saiu de você – disse, antes de poder pensar duas vezes. Ele olhou-a de sobrolho franzido – Quero dizer, todos os artistas pintam aquilo que vêem. Não necessariamente o que os olhos alcançam, mas muitas vezes o que está para além disso. O que está, ao mesmo tempo, para além e dentro de nós.

- Talvez… – o louro ponderou, mordendo o lábio inferior – Você acha que o meu interior é assim tão feio? Nunca nenhuma mulher me disse isso.

Ginny ponderou se seria sensato dizer o que lhe ia na alma, mas achou que não tinha nada a perder.

- Talvez não se dê com as pessoas certas – por um momento pensou que ele ia explodir e gritar com ela, mas ele sorriu tristemente e avançou com a mão estendida.

- Draco Malfoy.

- Ginny Weasley – e apertou a mão dele, grande e extremamente branca. Olharam-se durante uns instantes, a ruiva envolvida pelos olhos cinzentos que, com aquela luminosidade, continham leves reflexos dourados.

- O que é que você vê?

_FIM DO FLASHBACK_

Depois daquele dia ficaram amigos. Draco era completamente diferente de Will, não tinha nada da sua calma boa e quente. A serenidade que aparentava era puro gelo sólido, uma frieza muitas vezes desconcertante. O seu espírito era sagaz e acutilante, sempre pronto para um comentário mais sarcástico. Embora muitas vezes discordasse das opiniões e atitudes do loiro, Ginny aprendera a distinguir a pose da realidade, e via nele uma pessoa cujos defeitos podiam, muitas vezes, soterrar as qualidades, se fosse aquilo que ele realmente desejava.

Felizmente ele parecia ter sido apanhado com a guarda baixa em relação a ela, desde o primeiro momento. E assim nasceu uma relação estranha, uma amizade aliada a uma cumplicidade fora do comum.

Draco apresentara-a às pessoas certas e oferecera as seguranças económicas que qualquer agência bancária pedia e, assim, ela abrira a sua loja, um sonho muito antigo. Mas mais do que isso, a sua atenção cuidadosa e as palavras ditas no momento certo eram um atalho para recuperar algo que julgara perdido numa sala na longínqua Sicília: a sua feminilidade, a confiança de que continuava sendo uma mulher completa independentemente do que lhe havia sido feito.

Aliás, a violação era uma das poucas coisas que confiara a Draco. Ele apreciara a revelação dela em silêncio, como fazia na maioria das vezes, e depois perguntara se era por isso que ela vivia escondida debaixo de roupas grandes demais, feias demais. Ela surpreendera-se com aquela tirada e mais surpreendida ficara quando nessa mesma noite, ele surgira com um embrulho debaixo do braço. Lá dentro estava um vestido negro, acetinado, que ele exigira que ela usasse quando, mais tarde, a levou a uma recepção em casa de uns amigos. E, nessa noite ela sentiu-se desejada e inteira.

Draco e a sua nova profissão haviam operado milagres no seu estilo de vida. Agora era mais confiante e elegante, embora preservasse a sua simplicidade como uma das suas maiores qualidades.

Mas nem mesmo a melhor das roupas ou a mais bela pintura saída das suas mãos apagava a amargura e tristeza que, de dia e noite, rondava o seu coração. Era nessas horas mais negras que Will era o seu refúgio. Ele continuava no seminário e, em breve, seria ordenado. Ginny temia que esse momento chegasse, pois sabia que inevitavelmente ele perderia muita da sua liberdade e, consequentemente, oportunidade de estar com ela.

Esses pensamentos _meio_ egoístas deixavam-na profundamente envergonhada, mas reconfortava-se sabendo que Will sentia o mesmo, tal como ele próprio lhe confessara.

Ele nunca permitia que a sua alma se desintegrasse, mantinha-a incólume e cuidada, até que a achasse suficientemente forte para voar.

_FLASHBACK_

Estavam sentados no mesmo lago onde haviam ido no seu primeiro dia em Nova Iorque. Ginny acabara de lhe contar como se sentia bem nos últimos dias, especialmente pela manhã quando corria, tal como ele tinha aconselhado, evitando assim os pesadelos que tanto a haviam atormentado.

- Gi…você está curada – dissera, muito sério, a alegria inundando os olhos castanhos – Tanto quanto poderia estar. Confesso que pensei que nunca conseguiria, porque você fugiu daquilo que a prendia. Sem dúvida que percorreu o caminho mais sinuoso, um que eu não escolheria, mas venceu.

- Eu apenas compreendi que as lembranças serão para sempre, Will. Agora, aquilo que eu vivi faz parte de mim. Mas não vou permitir que seja a maior parte de mim, aquilo que me define. Eu sou muito mais do que um acto de violência, eu ainda sou uma mulher. Ainda posso sentir… – ela fechou os olhos e passou a flor que tinha nas mãos pelo rosto, apreciando o toque delicado e sorrindo cheia de alegria.

- E…Harry? – Will questionou, a medo. Ginny prendeu a respiração. Fazia muito tempo que ela não falava nele, ainda que estivesse constantemente nos seus pensamentos e sonhos.

- Ele também é uma lembrança. Associada a momentos extraordinariamente felizes e outros…que nem tanto – respondeu, tentando manter a voz neutra – Não posso viver presa a ele.

- Ginny… – ele chamou baixinho, segurando o rosto dela com ternura – O Harry é tudo o que você ainda não resolveu. Como você mesma diz, eu ajudei a curar sua alma e Draco ajudou a curar o seu corpo – os olhos dele brilharam por um instante fugaz – Mas só existe uma pessoa que tem o poder de curar o seu coração.

_FIM DO FLASHBACK_

- Ruiva? Você ainda está comigo ou te perdi para o mundo da fantasia? – aparentemente Draco estivera falando, enquanto ela pensava nas mudanças de que a sua vida fora alvo.

- N…Não! – respondeu, prontamente – Vou buscar o meu agasalho e podemos ir para onde quer que seja – foi até ao quarto, agarrando o sobretudo branco comprido e a bolsa que separara. Colocou também uns brincos pendentes, com brilhantes vermelhos, de tal forma que parecia que do meio dos seus cabelos ruivos vinha um intenso brilho vermelho quando ela se movimentava.

Deu uma breve olhar ao espelho e vendo que estava tudo certo, foi novamente até à sala. Mas Draco já não estava onde ela o deixara, agora encontrava-se perto da estante e sorria enquanto olhava para uma fotografia dela numa festa chata a que tinham ido. Ginny perguntou-se sobre que graça ele poderia estar vendo naquilo, mas pigarreou para o despertar.

- Pronta? Perfeito – estendeu-lhe o braço e ela observou que ele estava, como sempre, impecavelmente vestido para a ocasião, em tons de cinza. Ela aceitou o braço e saíram do apartamento, descendo pelo elevador até à garagem. Foram até ao local onde estava estacionado o carro dele, um _Lamborghini _prateado, e entraram.

- É agora que você vai me revelar onde vamos? – espicaçou, enquanto ele punha a viatura em andamento.

- É – ele deu um sorriso, mas não desviou os olhos da estrada – Vamos à inauguração de uma _Vernissage_ – a ruiva franziu a testa.

- Já fomos em muitas exposições de pintura e você nunca fez todo esse mistério. O que há, Draco? – conhecia suficientemente bem o loiro para saber que ali havia coisa.

- Acontece que é a _Vernissage_ de um colega meu da faculdade de Belas-Artes…- hesitou - …e nós nos odiamos.

- E você vai ver só para poder falar mal, certo? E achou, e muito bem, que eu não aceitaria me prestar a esse papel se soubesse de toda a história – deitou-lhe um olhar seco.

- Mais ou menos _isso_ – admitiu, sorrindo de forma safada – Bom o plano, não? – ela suspirou.

- E porque você o odeia?

- Ah, porque…ele é metido a herói bonzinho e sofrido, só porque não teve uma infância feliz. Todo o mundo o acha um máximo, especialmente as garotas. E porque ele pinta bem e isso me deixa espumando de raiva…

- Basicamente, _porque sim_ – ele acenou, rindo entredentes e ela gargalhou.

- A única coisa boa é que estaremos terminando esse ano e depois não vou mais ter que olhar para a cara dele todo o dia. E que cara mais feia, vou-te contar…

- Esse ciúme não fica nada bem para você…o seu maxilar treme e ganha um tique no olho meio esquisito – escarneceu, enquanto ele fazia um ar ofendido.

A Galeria de Arte estava completamente cheia de gente, desde apreciadores de arte anónimos, a figuras ilustres da área, a pessoas da coluna social e a meros estudantes interessados. Ginny ficara retida logo à entrada, falando durante um bom tempo com um dos seus maiores clientes na ilustradora.

Agora circulava por entre a multidão, acompanhada de Draco. Parou diante do primeiro quadro, tentando apreciar decentemente a obra daquele jovem cheio de talento (tal como haviam dito inúmeros conhecedores que encontrara).

A pintura para a qual olhava retratava uma mulher deitada numa cama, mas apenas conseguia discernir uma figura feminina, as suas feições e pormenores pareciam estar apagados, como se o autor apenas recordasse vagamente alguém. Olhou para a placa de vidro ao lado e leu o título da obra: _Dimenticato_.

Leu alto, percebendo que era italiano. Passou ao quadro seguinte, com uma sensação estranha pesando-lhe no peito, que representava um piano e uma bailarina, cuja placa indicava tratar-se de _Musica per noi_. Atentando aos detalhes, reparou que a bailarina tinha uma longa cabeleira ruiva que se misturava com as folhas de Outono que entravam pelas paredes envidraçadas…

Com o aperto a ameaçar esmagar-lhe o interior, foi rapidamente até ao quadro seguinte e deparou-se com _Addio_, mais uma vez uma figura feminina que abria os braços para a chuva que caía do céu e lhe apagava as feições.

- É estranho… - murmurou, um nó na garganta prendendo-lhe as palavras e fazendo com que a sua voz saísse rouca e abafada – Todas estas imagens têm algo em comum, alguma coisa familiar… - Draco, ao seu lado, sorriu.

- Pudera, todas as mulheres retratadas são parecidas a você. Têm o mesmo cabelo de fogo, a mesma delicadeza, o mesmo brilho inexplicável…Parece que ele pintou constantemente uma pessoa para não se esquecer dela, como se a quisesse preservar para sempre na tela e na memória.

Ginny tinha lágrimas nos olhos, embora não soubesse exactamente definir de onde vinha aquele mar de emoções.

- Tenho que admitir que ele é bom – disse o loiro, olhando com uma frieza avaliadora para as peças expostas – Esses quadros estão cheios de paixão, dor, angústia. Parece que vão gritar a qualquer momento, tamanha é a carga emotiva que comportam.

- Tudo isso? – Ginny ouviu uma voz dizer nas costas de ambos. Ao ouvir aquele som ela percebeu que muito antes soubera de quem era aquela exposição e quem era a mulher retratada. Fechou os olhos com força, implorando que fosse um engano. Mas sabia que não era.

Draco voltara-se e acenava sarcasticamente ao recém-chegado. A ruiva podia sentir o olhar dele sobre si, imaginando que ele devia estar admirando o seu cabelo longo e ruivo, e voltou-se.

Quando os seus olhos encontraram o verde dos de Harry, e este deixou cair a taça de _champanhe_ que tinha na mão, Ginny soube que nunca, nunca, ultrapassaria o que sentia por Harry Potter.

_I said love  
Climb up the mountains, said love  
I said love, oh my love  
On the hill of the son  
I'm on the eve of a storm  
And my word you must believe in  
Oh, I said love, rescue me  
Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah... _

Yeah I'm here without a name  
In the palace of my shame  
I said love rescue me

I've conquered my past  
The future is here at last  
I stand at the entrance  
To a new world I can see  
The ruins to the right of me  
Will soon have lost sight of me  
Love rescue me

**_N/A – _**Eu sei que demorei bastante com esse capítulo, mas bloqueio de escritora não escolhe hora nem data para acontecer. Quando eu tinha inspiração não tinha tempo, quando eu tinha tempo e sentava para escrever a inspiração fugia para bem longe. A vida da Gi está diferente…ela está mais feminina, mais sofisticada, com uma carreira de sucesso, com dois amigos maravilhosos…e agora o Harry reentra na sua vida! (pausa para as manifestações de alegria dos H/G fervorosos…nos quais me incluo! Ahauhua). A música deste capítulo foi **_Love Rescue Me_** dos **_U2_**. Hm, e Dimenticato significa "esquecimento", mas coisa menos coisa. No próximo capítulo, o reencontro dos dois, uma conversa de irmãs e revelações de sentimentos.

Ah! A Noiva terá novo capítulo no máximo no final de semana :)

Hoje eu não deixarei resposta às reviews, simplesmente porque estou morrendo de cansaço. Aí seria mais um dia de espera com reviews ou capítulo novo hoje sem…será que escolhi o certo? Ahauahua. Mas quero que saibam que todos estão no meu coração e que vocês têm e terão muitos motivos para admirarem o Will e babarem pelo Harry!


	17. Se eu cair em tentação

**Capítulo 17 –** Se eu cair em tentação

_And love is a stranger who'll beckon you on  
Don't think of the danger or the stranger is gone._ (You Only Live Twice, Coldplay)

_Draco voltara-se e acenava sarcasticamente ao recém-chegado. A ruiva podia sentir o olhar dele sobre si, imaginando que ele devia estar admirando o seu cabelo longo e ruivo, e voltou-se. _

_Quando os seus olhos encontraram o verde dos de Harry, e este deixou cair a taça de champanhe que tinha na mão, Ginny soube que nunca, nunca, ultrapassaria o que sentia por Harry Potter._

Ela olhou-o frontalmente, tentando chamar a si toda a sua coragem, e viu que ele empalidecera e que nos seus olhos brilhava um fogo intenso.

Ao seu lado, Draco conseguia sentir a faísca que aquele encontro produzira, toda a tensão que eles viviam, praticamente ausentes do mundo e alheios ao movimento intenso da enorme galeria. Automaticamente, aproximou-se da ruiva e colocou a mão sobre o seu ombro, apercebendo-se de como a pele dela estava gelada.

- Vocês já se conheciam. – não era uma pergunta, apenas uma constatação. Pela cara do Potter e pela reacção de Ginny, era difícil não perceber que eles eram conhecidos de longa data. E que as coisas entre eles não estavam propriamente _bem resolvidas_.

Nenhum deles pareceu sequer notar que ele falara, continuando presos naquele momento que nenhum deles ousava já esperar. Então, quando parecia que ficariam assim para sempre, Harry moveu-se em direcção ao último quadro que haviam visto, quebrando o contacto visual.

- Tem razão, Malfoy. Tudo o que eu pintei eram sentimentos reais, tormentos vividos. E, no entanto, parece que eu posso ter estado enganado todo esse tempo. – o moreno dirigiu um olhar rápido para Draco, que se limitou a sorrir perante aquele ódio contido. Não precisava daquele olhar para saber que a ruiva do quadro era, claramente, Ginny, e que aqueles dois tinham uma história. Potter era o homem do passado que ele tentava combater, o homem sempre ligado ao mistério da caixa-de-música.

Ginny sentia as ondas de força que provinham de Harry e sabia que a qualquer momento ele iria explodir e dizer algo que ela não desejava ouvir. Ele sempre falava tudo o que queria, sempre agia como desejava e apenas depois, quando todo o estrago estava feito, se interrogava e arrependia. Dentro de instantes ele iria gritar, socar Draco e agarrá-la pelo braço, exigindo uma explicação…não _necessariamente_ por essa ordem.

Enquanto se limitava a olhá-lo, de braços caídos ao longo do corpo, não conseguiu deixar de notar que dois anos apenas tinham modificado levemente aquele rosto que tanto amava. Ele era o mesmo, mas certos traços estavam mais maduros e vincados, como se uma grande tormenta tivesse passado e deixado as suas marcas. Marcas dolorosas e eternas.

Draco observava com apreensão as alterações profundas que a jovem sofria, como se a sua calma cristalina tivesse sido finalmente quebrada, no único momento em que baixara a defesa.

Ela olhava-o com amor, paixão e mágoa. Ela desejava nunca mais estar perto dele, mas também queria, do fundo do seu coração, correr para os seus braços e acreditar que tudo ficaria bem. Ela odiava aquela sensação que ele despertava, de que ela era, e sempre seria, vulnerável a Harry.

Então, ele voltou a mover-se e andou até ela, os olhos verdes devorando cada linha da face de Ginny. Ela mudara, estava mais madura…mais _mulher_. No entanto, ele ainda podia ver ali, por detrás daqueles olhos castanhos, a mesma garota que povoara o seu mundo e fizera dele um homem melhor. Ele_ queria_ ser um homem melhor. E queria ser _por ela_.

"_Como é possível que ela continue tão linda? Não…mais perfeita ainda do que quando a conheci. Simplesmente inesquecível"_, constatou o moreno. A sua cara permanecia fechada, os olhos inflamados com um fogo que apenas ela conseguia acender e Ginny recuou levemente com a proximidade, temendo o que se seguiria. Contudo, ela continuava de cabeça erguida, nunca demonstrando por completo o que lhe ia na alma.

Quando ele ergueu as mãos, por momentos pensou que fosse abaná-la. Draco devia ter tido o mesmo pensamento, pois deslocou-se para junto dela de forma a intervir. Mas nada disso aconteceu.

Harry, com uma leveza impressionante, como se temesse que ela se esfumasse no ar, colocou os braços em volta dela e simplesmente abraçou-a. Sem palavras ou pedidos de explicação. Limitou-se a deixar-se embriagar pelo perfume floral, sentindo a maciez da pele alva dos seus braços, enquanto a envolvia, encostando-a ao seu peito. Suspirou e pousou a testa sobre o topo da cabeça ruiva, sentindo-se em paz pela primeira vez em dois longos anos.

Ginny pensou que o coração ia parar quando Harry a tomou nos braços. O seu corpo e mente dividiam-se entre o desejo de que o contacto durasse para sempre e a ânsia de se afastar dele, de quebrar aquele encanto que ameaçava tomá-la. Não, não podia permitir que ele a manipulasse. Ele fazia parte do passado e deveria ficar lá, junto com as suas memórias. Junto com o amor que sufocava carinhosamente, todos os dias intermináveis desde há dois anos.

E de mansinho, como se pretendesse evitar um choque, desprendeu-se dos braços dele e recuou para junto de Draco, que fitava a cena com um dos seus habituais olhares calculistas. Harry começou a formular uma frase, dirigindo-se a Ginny, quando viu que ela dera a mão ao loiro e o olhava numa atitude de desafio.

- Que momento bonito, lamento ter de me colocar no meio, Potter. Acho que a Gi prefere a minha companhia – tinha de admitir que sacanear o seu inimigo de sempre lhe daria um enorme prazer, para além de que sentia que Ginny precisava do seu apoio neste momento. Mas ela teria muito que explicar, ah se teria.

- Fica longe desse assunto, Malfoy – no tom de voz do moreno pairava uma ameaça velada.

- Ou então, o quê? Vai para casa chorar e pintar mais uns quadrinhos medíocres? – na boca dele bailava um sorriso de escárnio – Ela está comigo. Aceita isso, será apenas mais uma coisa que você perdeu para mim – afirmou ele, sorrindo agora abertamente. Ginny teve vontade de gritar um "_O QUÊ?!" _para Draco, mas a situação exigia medidas desesperadas. Ela precisava de se manter longe do moreno e o amigo era o passaporte ideal para essa fuga oportuna. Por isso, resolveu entrar no teatrinho improvisado.

- Como vai, Harry? – questionou, calma e educadamente – Parabéns pela exposição, ela está realmente maravilhosa. Creio que conhece Draco Malfoy… – sorriu levemente, pensando em quantas vezes aqueles dois já não teriam trocado porrada – Ele teve a gentileza de me convidar, eu nem sabia que a _vernissage_ era sua.

- Isso você não precisava dizer – respondeu Harry, com um olhar duro e ardente – Eu sei que não teria vindo se soubesse.

- Talvez – olhar naqueles olhos enquanto mentia era algo que ainda estava fora do seu alcance.

- Claro que como minha noiva, eu teria que a convidar. – Draco interveio, com um sorriso plácido e morno. O queixo de Ginny quase caiu.

- Cala a boca, Malfoy – o italiano parecia ter perdido finalmente a pose – Nunca foi mais do que um mentiroso e não esperava que a sua honestidade surgisse agora, como um cogumelo em época de chuva – os olhos cinzentos de Draco chisparam – Eu estaria louco se acreditasse numa palavra saída dessa sua boca viperina.

- E se for da minha boca, Harry? – Ginny questionou subitamente – Se eu disser? – Harry pareceu hesitar, como se duvidasse, mas recuperou o olhar confiante.

- Você diria, Gi? – as entranhas de Ginny pareceram dar um triplo mortal quando ouviu Harry pronunciar aquele diminutivo – _Diria_? – insistiu ele, olhando-a bem nos olhos, como se adivinhasse que ela nunca o faria.

- Eu…eu… – ela queria dizer, afastá-lo definitivamente da sua vida, mas no seu íntimo sabia, tal como ele, que não seria capaz.

- Eu sabia – ele sorriu, um sorriso triste mas um esboço primário de contentamento. Ginny procurou algo para dizer, algo que afastasse os assuntos que sabia serem inevitáveis.

- Como está a Belle? Lily e o meu pai disseram que ela veio morar com você, aqui em Nova Iorque – Harry mediu-a com o olhar antes de responder, ignorando Draco, que apertava a mão da ruiva como um pedido silencioso para que ela lhe permitisse que ele socasse o rosto do moreno.

- Bem – respondeu o moreno – Ela deve andar por aí.

- Não – ouviram uma voz feminina nas suas costas e voltaram-se – Na verdade, estou bem aqui – a morena sorriu brandamente para o irmã, antes de trocar um olhar rápido com Harry. Em seguida, avançou para a abraçar.

- Que saudades, Gi – reclamou, apertando forte a ruiva – Mas você está linda…diferente, mudada. Nova Iorque te fez bem – sorriu, mas o irmão, que a conhecia como ninguém, notou que ela também estava tensa. Depois de largar Ginny, virou-se lentamente para o loiro, fazendo o seu melhor sorriso de escárnio.

- _Drácula_, há quanto tempo! – fez um tom de voz falsamente alegre, como se acabasse de encontrar um amigo de longa data – Cada vez mais arrogante e metido, posso ver. Fico feliz por você!

- Era só o que me faltava – rosnou Draco – A garotinha irmã do Potter. Cada dia mais parecida com o irmão…dá até pena – um sorriso retorcido ocupou-lhe os lábios.

- Dificilmente podia me elogiar mais, sanguessuga pálida – Belle torceu os lábios, em puro gáudio – Queria você ser metade do que o meu irmão é – Draco gargalhou friamente, um riso que arrepiou os pêlos de Belle.

- Metade do falhado? Metade do ridículo que ele está fazendo, rastejando para a minha acompanhante? – a garota empalideceu de raiva, mas o irmão segurou-lhe o braço.

- Não se cansa, Belle. Eu não desperdiçaria o meu tempo com esse aí. Deixa que um dia ele morda a própria língua e se envenene em si próprio – os dois homens trocaram olhares irados e altivos.

Draco deslizou o olhar pelo rosto da morena, agora repleto de contentamento, e pelo corpo dela. Usava um vestido cinza simples e saltos, mas algo naqueles cabelos castanhos e brilhantes pareceu cegá-lo por uns instantes. Há vários anos que conhecia Potter e, consequentemente, já tivera o desprazer de se cruzar com a irmã em diversas ocasiões. Contudo, cada vez que se encontravam a inimizade aumentava, como se a maturidade apenas lhes gritasse o quão diferentes eram e o quanto deviam se odiar. No entanto, teria de admitir que ela era bonita. Uma beleza diferente da de Ginny, que era indomável, selvagem, doce e inebriante, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Belle era um espelho calmo, uma montanha russa, um rosto comum, que apenas por ser dela se tornava realmente belo. _Ou coisa assim._

- A conversa está muito desinteressante e a exposição terrível, mas teremos de ir – pressionou suavemente a mão da ruiva, que parecia demasiado presa a algo que só ela via no momento. Deitou um último olhar a Harry, antes de se voltar para acompanhar Draco, mas antes que se afastassem mais do que uns passos, Harry chamou-a.

- Ginny! – ele parecia ter-se decidido no último instante. Percorreu a distância que os separava – Nós precisamos falar. Há tantas coisas que eu preciso te dizer, saber…

- Não há nada para dizer, Harry – Ginny lambeu os lábios, tentando ganhar coragem – Eu estou bem e não existe motivo para trazer de volta uma história com mais de dois anos.

- É só isso que nós somos, Gi? Uma história que luta para esquecer? – os olhos dele escureceram. Estava pálido e os punhos cerrados, caídos ao longo do corpo, tremiam. A postura dele gritava a dor que sentia. Ginny vacilou, olhando para o loiro. Ele retribuiu o olhar, como se dissesse _"Você decide o que quer fazer, mas não se arrependa."_

- Tudo bem – suspirou, cansada – Fala.

- Não aqui. Não com _ele_ se metendo – fitou Draco, que apertou os lábios furiosamente, lutando para permanecer impassível. Mediram-se mutuamente, até que o loiro decidiu-se por deixar que eles falassem a sós. No final, a ruiva sairia dali com ele…e Potter estaria um passo mais próximo de ser um assunto encerrado. De vez.

- Gi, eu te espero no carro. Não demore. – olhou-a nos olhos, deu um último sorriso gélido na direcção de Harry e desapareceu na multidão que ocupava a galeria.

- Venha, falaremos melhor aqui – apontou para uma porta semi-oculta e Ginny seguiu-o. Entraram e ela deparou-se com um pequeno gabinete, onde o dono da galeria devia receber visitas e tratar de negócios. Encarou o moreno e teve um baque com aquilo que viu.

Ele estava encostado na porta, a cabeça baixa e parecia perdido. Quando ele ergueu o olhar e o fixou no dela, ela compreendeu que toda a força que ele tentara passar não estava mais lá. Ele assemelhava-se a um homem derrotado e triste, que vivia apenas esperando que o dia seguinte trouxesse uma sombra de esperança. Pensou também, sentindo um aperto no coração, que talvez ele tivesse achado que esse dia tinha chegado.

Mas ela sentia ainda a mesma energia que provinha dele, a mesma capacidade desconcertante de a ler como um livro aberto. Diante daqueles olhos, ela sentia-se sempre pequena e desprotegida, mas estranhamente reconfortada pelo pensamento de que, perto dele, ela nunca precisaria fingir. Podia ser apenas uma garota com medo de viver, quando viver poderia magoá-la de novo. Brutalmente. Impiedosamente.

Olhando naqueles olhos imensamente verdes, ela soube que já o perdoara por qualquer coisa que ele tivesse feito um dia. Algo se interpunha entre eles, agora, mas não era algo que ele tivesse provocado. O tempo e as lembranças estavam naquela sala junto com eles e era desesperante sentir que não as conseguiria ultrapassar para chegar novamente à pessoa que fora. A pessoa que ela era agora, a pessoa que restara após aquela noite na Sicília não era a mesma que Harry tinha na sua cabeça. E ela deixaria bem claro, agora e para sempre.

- Porquê? – a pergunta de Harry trouxe-a de volta para a realidade, ecoando triste e serena.

- Eu tinha duas opções – explicou, após uma pausa para ponderar. Encarou-o bem de frente enquanto falava, direita e orgulhosa, exibindo a mulher em que se tornara – Eu podia partir para longe ou ficar e definhar. Eu fiz a minha escolha.

- Uma escolha que não me incluía – ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos, fitando o vazio – Será que você sequer pensou em mim, Gi? Em como _eu_ fiquei? – a voz dele ressaltava com dor e mágoa, mas ela não se deixou intimidar.

- Eu disse que nem tudo era sobre você, Harry. Não _era_ sobre você. Não _é_ sobre você.

- É sobre o Malfoy? – Ginny notou os ciúmes atrozes que se escondiam atrás das palavras aparentemente bem medidas. Suspirou, andando até perto de uma janela.

- É sobre _mim_.

- Desde quando você ficou tão egocêntrica? – a voz dele não se alterara, mas a ruiva sabia que ele estava apenas com raiva de a ver na companhia de Draco.

- Possivelmente desde que eu fui violada e quase morri, Harry. São coisas que te mudam, e ficam para sempre.

Harry sentiu que aquelas palavras foram um estalo directo na sua cara, deixando-o de olhos arregalados e ofegante. Toda a raiva e amargura desapareceram e ficou apenas a mulher que ele amava e vinha desejando, finalmente diante de si, que fora ferida e marcada e se reerguera como uma Fénix. A mais bela flor desabrochando na adversidade extrema, onde ninguém pensou haver mais do que dor e maldade.

Tinha de abrir o seu coração. Ser honesto com ela e dizer tudo o que sentia, falar ao seu coração quando tudo o mais parecia falhar.

- Todo esse tempo… – engoliu o nó que se formara na sua garganta – Eu apenas quis te encontrar. Poder te abraçar e dizer o quanto eu lamento. Eu lamento, Gi. Por tudo. Quando eu me deito para dormir eu só fico imaginando como seria a nossa vida se eu tivesse ficado e te protegido. Como tudo seria diferente, agora. _Tão_ diferente.

- Eu… – Harry fez-lhe um gesto com a mão para que o deixasse prosseguir, como se um veneno letal estivesse sendo extraído das suas veias.

- Eu queria poder voltar atrás. Mas não posso. Não _podemos_. Esse tempo todo em que esteve longe, eu quase acreditei que não existiam segundas hipóteses e que teria de viver para sempre com a incerteza. Mas eu te reencontrei, hoje…o dia em que, pela primeira vez, eu realmente me senti sem esperança. Vendo você, assim… – ele olhou-a e Ginny sentiu-se analisada de corpo e alma – Tudo parece perder sentido, apenas sobramos nós aqui. E a nossa segunda chance…

- Harry, eu te perdoo. Não existe mais rancor pelo passado. Olha, eu não vou dizer que eu sou muito feliz pelo que me aconteceu, mas eu aprendi a viver com isso e a utilizar essa...parte da minha vida…para me fortalecer. A culpa não foi sua, existe apenas um culpado pelo que aconteceu e ele definitivamente não se chama Harry Potter.

- Então… – dessa vez foi ela quem não permitiu que ele a interrompesse.

- Mas eu já não sou a mesma pessoa, Harry. E não estou certa de querer voltar a ser.

- Eu só queria poder ter você por perto – a voz dele soava embargada e rouca – Te curar com o meu amor. Conhecer essa nova mulher que você diz ser. Te amar de todas as formas possíveis.

- Não! – ela estava inquieta, precisava que ele compreendesse mas ele não estava colaborando – Você ama o passado, Harry! – praticamente acusou-o, andando de um lado para o outro - Está preso numa ilusão, numa mentira. A _sua _Ginny morreu! O _nosso_ amor _morreu_!

Ele pareceu tomar um novo choque, os olhos verdes toldados por uma sombra escura, mas recuperou algum alento. Avançou lentamente até parar diante dela e prendeu o olhar no seu.

- Eu ainda amo você e não penso te perder uma segunda vez. Não se eu puder evitar… – calou-se por uns segundos, antes de continuar – A não ser que diga agora, olhando nos meus olhos, que eu morri para você, tanto quanto desejou morrer para mim.

- Eu…eu… – a sua cabeça gritava para que dissesse e acabasse de uma vez com aquilo, mas mais uma vez sabia estar condenada ao fracasso. Não podia dizer, porque não podia sentir. A nova Ginny, tal como a antiga, não sabia mentir assim. Fechou os olhos com força e baixou a cabeça.

- Eu já não sinto o mesmo, Harry. Não é mais amor, não _pode_ ser.

Sentiu mãos fortes e cálidas agarrarem os seus braços e foi puxada contra ele. Abriu os olhos e deparou-se com os dele a centímetros dos seus. Ele perscrutou durante longos momentos e ela sabia que ele conseguia ver o tamanho da sua omissão. Sentiu-se imunda e traiçoeira, indigna do amor que ele lhe devotava. Uma lágrima teimosa escorreu pelo seu rosto.

Ele largou-a e deu-lhe as costas.

- Não envergonhe aquilo que sente por puro medo. Eu aceitaria qualquer coisa vinda de você, mas não que temesse me amar…que tivesse medo de ser feliz. O tempo está contando na segunda chance, Gi. Ele é bem grande, mas não ilimitado. – e deixando uma Ginny atónita e tentando digerir aquelas palavras, bateu com a porta ao sair.

* * *

Draco dirigia devagar, cauteloso com o trânsito caótico que era praticamente constante na Grande Maçã. Ginny estava sentada no lugar ao lado do condutor, os olhos desfocados varrendo a noite.

Ele lançou-lhe um olhar preocupado, pela trigésima vez desde que haviam deixado a Galeria. Ela simplesmente tinha chegado junto dele e sussurrado um _"Vamos, por favor"_. Depois disso, apenas silêncio e uma profunda tristeza que destilava da ruiva, para sua grande, mas não total, incompreensão.

- Ele é o tal, não é? – perguntou subitamente, como se ela lhe tivesse dado um sinal de que poderia perguntar. Um sinal que, de facto, não viera. Mas o silêncio pesado ameaçava devorá-lo vivo se nada fizesse.

Ela pareceu acordar de um longo sono e olhou-o como se o visse pela primeira vez. Ele reparou que ela mordia o lábio inferior. Por fim, suspirou e ajeitou-se no assento do carro.

- É – respondeu, simplesmente.

- Você o ama? – perante a reacção dela, ele pareceu ganhar coragem.

- Não sei. Talvez. Sim.

- Esclarecedor – resmungou entredentes – Serei o único a notar que está um pouco indecisa, aqui?

- Draco, agora não. – o pedido dela pareceu quase desesperado – E não, eu não vou voltar com ele. Pode continuar nutrindo o seu ódio de estimação pelo…_Potter_.

- Não que eu precisasse da sua autorização. – protestou baixinho, mas sorriu placidamente – Se deu um fora nele, não sei porquê essa cara de enterro. Devia estar comemorando… – essa era a sua forma de animá-la, embora tivesse perfeita noção de que talvez não fosse adequada ao momento.

Mas ele era assim. O seu temperamento não se adequava ao afecto expansivo, nem a conversas de profundo teor psicológico. O seu humor sarcástico e classe eram, na maioria das vezes, a sua principal arma. No entanto, em raros momentos, sabia como demonstrar aquilo que sentia e pensava sem ser brusco ou rude e, vendo como as lágrimas desciam em cascata silenciosa pela face de Ginny, soube que aquele seria um desses momentos.

Guiou o carro para uma rua secundária e estacionou no primeiro lugar vago. A ruiva parecia tão concentrada em tentar conter, inutilmente, o choro dentro de si, que nem notara a paragem do veículo.

- Gi…não fique assim, por favor... – pediu, estendendo-lhe um lenço imaculadamente branco que saíra do seu bolso – Talvez devesse falar, quem sabe não se sentiria melhor.

- Não há nada para contar. – ela fungou, mas quando o lenço saiu do seu rosto, ela parecia novamente calma, como se acabasse de recolocar uma máscara de puro aço – Eu apenas me deixei levar por lembranças e…por palavras sem significado real.

- Se palavras sem significado te deixam assim, se tivessem então não quero nem imaginar – ele tentou que ela sorrisse, e foi o que ela fez.

Enquanto observava a ruiva sorrir levemente, admirou a covinha que se formava na sua bochecha. Alguns fios ruivos estavam colados à cara dele, húmida pelas lágrimas que chorara. Seguiu o trajecto dos longos fios, que se perdiam no decote do vestido e engoliu em seco.

Hesitante, levou a mão até ao rosto dela e, delicadamente, retirou os fios que haviam se prendido. Sem notar, estava perigosamente próximo da garota, inclinado sobre o banco dela.

Humedeceu os lábios e soprou algo que vinha pensando toda a noite, desde que a fora buscar a casa:

- Eu posso te fazer feliz, Gi. Basta você querer. Eu sei que não sou o ideal de homem, nem de companheiro…eu sei que sou um poço sem fundo de defeitos – e virtudes – e também estou consciente de que você procura outra coisa. Talvez alguém mais como o _Potter_… – cuspiu o nome - Cheio de garra, vida e paixão. Mas eu posso te oferecer tudo o que eu tenho e, quem sabe, esse pouco que seja sirva para você…esquecê-lo. Eu estou apaixonado…me dá uma oportunidade de te provar.

Ginny pensou por um segundo, quase sorrindo interiormente, se aquele seria o dia das _chances_ nunca antes vividas, nunca antes perdidas.

- Não…

- Mas… – ela colocou a mão sobre os lábios dele, deslizando suavemente, de forma a calá-lo.

- Você…não está apaixonado por mim, Draco. – explicou gentilmente, com toda a sua doçura – O que sente é forte, eu sei. Queria me abraçar, beijar, tocar. Queria estar perto para conversar e ter uma boa companhia, poder ser um pouco mais você próprio, no lugar do garoto mimado e egocêntrico que mostra ao mundo. E isso se chama, respectivamente, desejo e amizade.

- Hm? – a confusão espelhou-se nos olhos do loiro, como se ela estivesse ficando louca.

Ela sorriu pacificamente, antes de completar a ideia.

- Libido, Draco. Desejo, tesão, vontade. Como preferir chamar. E um grande companheirismo e amizade. E essas coisas são, sem dúvida, duas grandes componentes do amor entre um homem e uma mulher. Mas amor não é apenas isso e eu sei, como você sabe, que é tudo o que existe entre nós.

- Mas...eu pensei… – ele afastou-se e recostou-se no assento do condutor, espalmando as mãos sobre a cara.

- Quando encontrar alguém que realmente faça você tremer e ansiar, voar e cair, sorrir e chorar, compreenderá as minhas palavras. Quando o amor te apanhar, a diferença…é enorme, e nunca mais irá confundir esse sentimento com uma mera atracção sexual e uma bonita amizade.

Ele inspirou profundamente, como se tentasse absorver pelo nariz o significado das palavras que ela lhe dirigira. Por fim, voltou a olhá-la e ela se surpreendeu com a honestidade e pureza que, por instantes, viu estampada nas íris cinzentas dele.

- E se sabe tudo isso, é porque você já não precisa achar o seu amor, não é? Não tem como confundir…

Ela suspirou e fechou os olhos. Quando os abriu e o olhou, uma paz atormentada pairava na sua face alva.

- Exactamente.

Quando finalmente Draco a deixou em casa, dando-lhe um beijo delicado na face e parecendo algo abalado, embora escondido sobre a sua permanente máscara de indiferença gelada, Ginny pensou que teria paz por essa noite.

Tudo o que desejava agora era tomar um banho e dormir. Não que achasse que conseguiria _realmente_, com toda essa facilidade…mas precisava desabar e a sua cama parecia o local perfeito para isso.

Quando se preparava para ir até ao quarto, a campainha tocou. Franziu a testa, estranhando visitas a uma hora tão tardia, mas foi até à porta e espreitou pelo ralo. Era Belle, parada em frente à porta com a face pálida e um ar impaciente. Respirou fundo e abriu.

- Belle. – murmurou. Deu-lhe passagem, sentindo-se cansada como raramente se sentira em toda a sua vida.

- Gi…o que aconteceu com você e Harry? Ele ficou na exposição por mais algum tempo, mas assim que achou que ninguém iria notar a ausência dele, me arrastou para casa e se fechou no quarto. Eu tentei falar com ele, mas ele diz que está tudo bem.

- Talvez esteja mesmo. – tentou responder a ruiva, mas calou-se perante o olhar descrente da morena.

- Eu dei cobertura ao teu segredo. Todo esse tempo, eu sabia onde você morava e trabalhava, mas eu menti. Eu tive de mentir para o Harry! – ela parecia positivamente enraivecida – Ele esteve comigo sempre que eu precisei e eu…eu não hesitei em trai-lo porque você me pediu. Eu assisti impotente ao sofrimento dele ao longo de dois anos e depois vinha para cá e fingia que tudo ficaria bem!

- Eu…eu não sei o que dizer, Belle. Eu lamento, realmente.

- Não, você não lamenta! – acusou-a a irmã – Se lamentasse teria ouvido o que ele tinha para dizer, teria procurado por ele antes. Eu me recuso a vê-lo sofrer mais, Gi… – a ruiva olhou, a medo, a irmã nos olhos e descobriu-os repletos de lágrimas – Ele só quer te amar. E eu sei que ele ainda vive em você. Para quê tudo isso? Todo esse sofrimento desnecessário?!

- Eu precisava disso. – a ruiva tentou explicar, observando a irmã sentar-se nervosamente na ponta do sofá e enterrar a cara nas mãos.

- Eu sei. – a voz de Belle soou abafada e cansada – Por isso eu a encobri. Pelo tempo que desejou, embora eu já não visse necessidade. Está curada e ultrapassou o que aconteceu, mas insiste em lutar contra algo maior do que você.

- A minha vida estava em ordem, até hoje. E ficará novamente e Harry irá superar também. – a ruiva teimou, embora nem para ela estivesse já tão claro assim – Eu fiz a minha escolha. Aquela que eu pensei que fosse mais correcta… – desesperou-se pela incompreensão da irmã.

- Você já pensou que talvez esteja tão obcecada em tentar fazer a escolha certa, que nem parou para considerar a hipótese de não existir uma escolha certa, ou errada, apenas muitas escolhas possíveis? – Belle saiu do sofá e ajoelhou-se no tapete, em frente à ruiva que se deixara cair na poltrona.

- Obrigada, Belle. Isso realmente ajudou. – retorquiu, ironicamente.

- Esse é o ponto! Você não precisa de ajuda. Não há nada para perceber, apenas resta o que sente realmente. – cobriu as mãos de Ginny com as suas, apercebendo-se do quão gelada ela estava.

- O que eu sinto…é medo. – a ruiva sussurrou baixinho, como se nem tivesse sido ela a proferir aquelas palavras. Mas sabia que eram verdadeiras. Harry tinha visto muito além dela própria, mais uma vez.

- Gi, eu não estou dizendo para que volte com o Harry… – continuou Belle.

- Mas…

- Todas as coisas verdadeiramente excitantes da vida exigem mais coragem do que aquela que normalmente temos. Uma longa inspiração e um mergulho. Gi, o tipo de medo de que estamos falando…muitas vezes é assim que sabemos aquilo que vale realmente a pena.

- Eu não quero isso, Belle. Eu não quero mais ter esperança e depois ser desiludida. – Ginny afastou as mãos da irmã – Não mais.

A morena suspirou pesadamente e levantou-se. Olhou a irmã uma última vez e, por momentos, sentiu uma enorme pena dela. Durante todos aqueles dias que haviam se visto, longe dos olhos de Harry, a ruiva sempre agira como se uma força velada a tomasse. Nunca antes a vira naquele estado de abandono profundo, incerta das suas acções e sentimentos. O seu conselho estava dado e agora era tempo de deixá-la reflectir…e esperar, do fundo do coração, que ela seguisse os seus conselhos.

- Boa noite, Gi. – despediu-se suavemente, tentando transmitir algum conforto.

- Para você também, Belle.

Quando a irmã saiu, batendo suavemente com a porta, Ginny deixou-se cair no sofá e adormeceu. Tudo o que queria era um sono sem sonhos. Sem Harry.

* * *

Belle entrou em casa e procurou, sem uma esperança real, por Harry. Foi até ao corredor e observou a porta fechada do quarto. Aparentemente ele queria ficar sozinho e ela já ia dar meia volta e dirigir-se para os seus aposentos, quando um impulso quase inconsciente a fez avançar e bater com os nós dos dedos na madeira polida da porta.

- Harry…? – chamou. Passado alguns instantes, ouviu a voz rouca do irmão dar-lhe o consentimento para que entrasse e foi o que fez.

Vislumbrou a grande cama no centro do quarto, mas ele não estava lá. Olhou em volta e viu, mesmo na penumbra, que ele estava sentado no chão, os joelhos encolhidos e as costas apoiadas na parede.

- Eu…Harry…

Quando o irmão ergueu os olhos, ela estacou com o brilho que via neles. Havia tristeza e melancolia, talvez até alguma raiva, mas era sobretudo amor. Um amor profundo e maduro que ela aprendera a associar à imagem de Ginny. Ele sorriu fracamente à luz do luar que se escoava pelas portas de vidro da varanda.

- Tudo bem, Belle. Eu sei.

Ao princípio ela não estava bem certa da dimensão das palavras dele mas, quando o fitou no fundo dos olhos, percebeu o que ele sabia. Ele sabia sobre ela e Ginny. Que elas se encontravam. Sempre soubera.

- Como? – foi tudo o que foi capaz de dizer, antes de deslizar e se sentar na parede oposta àquela que apoiava o irmão.

- Ao início era só uma impressão, de que me escondia algo. Nós sempre fomos melhores amigos, Belle. Mas com o passar do tempo…a sua esperança que parecia inesgotável…os desaparecimentos por longas horas, em que voltava e ficava me olhando com um ar estranho…Acho que, no fundo, eu não acreditava que a Gi fosse capaz de nos desprezar tanto, sabe? Eu sabia que ela não viria ter comigo, a escolha óbvia seria você.

- Eu queria ter contado, ser honesta com você. Mas eu estava dividida entre duas lealdades, então resolvi deixar quieto. – justificou-se, observando o esboço de sorriso que se formava nos lábios do moreno.

- Eu não te culpo. Era a vontade dela, Belle…está realmente tudo bem.

- Ok. – procurou algo mais para dizer, mas o silêncio em que mergulharam era quase confortável.

- Não sabia o que iria sentir, sabe? – Harry falou, devagar, como se conversasse consigo próprio – Sonhava em reencontrá-la mas o que eu sentiria, de facto, estava nublado para mim. Quando a vi com Malfoy, eu queria sentir raiva. – ele olhava as mãos, numa atitude quase envergonhada – Eu me forcei a tentar magoá-la como ela me magoou. Mas tudo o que eu sinto é amor, Belle. E eu daria qualquer coisa para tê-la de volta.

- Hm. – Mas que raio de resposta era essa? "_A única que sou capaz de dar_", pensou triste.

- Eu rastejaria se ela me pedisse, acho. Sempre tive orgulho do meu…orgulho, – fez uma careta com a redundância – mas eu o abandonaria na mesma hora se isso significasse uma oportunidade para nós. Ela é linda. E tenta se fazer de forte e fingir que mudou imenso, mas eu só vejo uma casca ligeiramente diferente. E a amo mais ainda por isso. Ela diz que eu não a conheço, porque tem medo de admitir que eu a vejo melhor do que ela própria.

- O que vai fazer? – questionou Belle, depois de escutar, com uma nota de emoção, o desabafo do irmão.

- Eu vou lutar, Belle. É tudo o que eu sei fazer. Dessa vez eu não vou ficar olhando enquanto ela sai da minha vida. Eu já não tenho mais medo.

* * *

Nova Iorque era uma cidade caprichosa, decidiu a ruiva. Durante cerca de dois anos ela nunca colocara os olhos em Harry, independentemente de onde fosse ou com quem saísse. A cidade decidira ocultá-la entre os seus milhões de habitantes e, subitamente, tinha decidido precisamente o contrário. Onde quer que fosse, Harry estaria lá e Ginny já temia o momento em que colocaria um pé fora de casa.

Era como se o acaso tivesse decidido que eles se encontrassem uma primeira vez pelos seus próprios meios e recursos. Depois do reencontro, ele já não parecia disposto a ser um espectador passivo e operava-os como marionetas numa cidade enlouquecida. Viam-se nos jantares para que eram convidados; na Faculdade de Belas-Artes; no meio da rua mais movimentada ou do jardim mais deserto. Harry Potter estava em todo o lado e Ginny ponderou seriamente a hipótese de ter um gigantesco íman colado nas costas.

Sempre que se encontravam, Harry limitava-se a olhá-la com uma intensidade desarmante e um sorriso sincero. Parecia dizer-lhe constantemente ao ouvido _"O tempo está contado, você decide"._

O Natal aproximava-se a passos largos, estavam já nos princípios de Dezembro. Belle, que a visitava agora diariamente, puxava com destreza o assunto das festividades. Ginny tinha plena consciência de que ela sonhava com um Natal _em família_, mas não pensava ceder. Não, ela _não_ passaria o Natal tomando gemada ao lado de Harry.

Entretanto, decidiu ir ver Will. Tinha noção de que andava afastada dele, demasiado absorvida pelos seus dilemas existenciais e pelas saídas com Draco, que parecia recuperado do golpe que ela lhe aplicara (retomara até o seu humor…hm…próprio). Procurou por ele no seminário, onde lhe disseram que ele estaria na Igreja com o grupo de jovens que orientava.

Apanhou o primeiro autocarro que a levaria até lá. Odiava dirigir e, por isso, nem tinha um carro próprio. Desceu nos subúrbios, um bairro calmo apesar de algo degradado. Will contara-lhe, numa das suas inúmeras visitas, que aquela paz se devia a um trabalho constante e diário.

Ginny sabia que ele se orgulhava de fazer parte desse trabalho, pois tinha perfeita noção de ele era quem mais influenciava os jovens. Mas, como sempre, ele era modesto e nunca aceitaria ficar com todos os créditos.

Subiu as escadas que levavam até ao interior da pequena igreja e olhou em volta. Talvez estivessem na sacristia ou na sala de convívio das traseiras, destinada precisamente para aquelas sessões. Contudo, quando pretendia ir averiguar, avistou Will.

Ele estava sentado num dos bancos da frente da Igreja, mas não parecia estar em oração. Estava simplesmente sentado, fixando o grande crucifixo no meio do altar. Vestia roupas normais e Ginny não deixou de se sentir aliviada. Embora já o tivesse visto várias vezes com as roupas próprias de um candidato a padre, certamente preferia desabafar com o Will normal. O Will amigo. O _seu_ Will.

Avançou ao longo do corredor e sentou-se, com leveza e graça, junto a ele. Ele não desprendeu os olhos do altar, mas sorriu em reconhecimento.

- Tem andado ocupada, não? Faz umas duas semanas que não me procurava. – a voz dele oscilou momentaneamente.

- Você também não me procurou! – retorquiu ela, divertida. Mas algo naquela cena, no semblante sempre calmo de Will, parecia diferente. Ele conhecia-a muito bem, mas o conhecimento era certamente recíproco. Algo se passava com ele e ela iria descobrir o quê.

- Verdade. – concordou ele. Parecia cansado, notou a ruiva. Os olhos castanhos, sempre brilhantes, estavam sulcados por duas enormes olheiras e estava pálido…parecia quase uma figura de cera.

- O que se passa, Will? – resolveu ir directa ao assunto.

- Nada. – respondeu, rápido demais. Ela fitou-o intensamente, tentando puxar o olhar dele para o seu, mas ele parecia renitente e desviava constantemente os olhos.

- Nunca me mentiu antes. – constatou a ruiva, algo magoada – Seja honesto. Há algo errado e não é de hoje. Faz um tempo, já…

- Está tudo bem, Gi. – tentou convencê-la docemente – _Vai ficar_ tudo bem. Estou feliz por você…agora que encontrou Harry tudo vai melhorar.

- Na realidade, acho que tudo piorou incomensuravelmente. – lamentou-se. Tinha conversado longamente com Will pelo telefone sobre o reencontro com Harry e a conversa com Draco.

- Talvez tenha de piorar antes de melhorar, como uma ferida que sangra. – ele ocupava-se ainda em fixar ardentemente a cruz – Ele pode te fazer feliz, Gi. Basta você aceitar. – ela surpreendeu-se com aquilo que lhe pareceu ser dor nas palavras dele.

- Will…não minta para mim…por favor… – quase implorou, sentindo-se à beira das lágrimas. Ele era o seu rochedo e se ele lhe falhasse, então ela se sentiria demasiado perdida.

- Eu estou cansado de dançar à volta destas grandes palavras. – e ele parecia realmente cansado, quase quebrando - Eu só quero ser honesto com você…mais do que qualquer coisa, quero ser sincero. Mas você acha que estamos preparados para essa honestidade? Porque a sinceridade é uma grande palavra e muda as coisas e complica tudo. Tem certeza que está pronta para todas as consequências da verdade? – pela primeira vez naquela tarde fria, olhou-a nos olhos.

- Sim. – murmurou, tremendo.

- Eu resolvi entregar a minha vida a Deus, quando tudo o mais falhou. A minha decisão era irrevogável e eu estava certo dela. Era tudo o que eu queria. Todas as pessoas me falavam sobre as dificuldades que eu enfrentaria, os sacrifícios que faria. O meu mentor no seminário vivia me falando de tentações.

- Tentações…? – Ginny sentia-se confusa com o rumo da conversa.

- Sim. Ele dizia que essa é a principal luta de um padre católico…resistir às tentações. Que elas viriam em muitas formas e eu teria de travar um grande combate para as compreender e enfrentar. Para as ultrapassar. E eu estava conseguindo, nada me tentava ao ponto de eu pensar sequer em abdicar da vocação. Até há dois anos…

A ruiva sentiu-se inquieta e temia o resultado daquela conversa. Se ele fosse dizer aquilo que a sua mente gritava que ele iria dizer…nada mais seria igual…mas ela não queria que fosse diferente…

- Há dois anos eu te conheci. E se a sua amizade me encantou, tudo o resto me encantou igualmente. _Você_ me encantou. – ele engoliu em seco, buscando a coragem para prosseguir – E eu finalmente compreendi que as tentações vêm quando menos esperamos, nas formas mais encantadoras…nas formas que nós sempre ansiámos por ver. Eu ansiei tanto por alguém como você…mas quando veio, era tarde demais para mim.

- Will… – ela tremia, sentindo a enorme angústia que devassava o amigo. A sua própria angústia.

- E eu tenho me sentido tão culpado, Gi. Como eu posso ousar amar alguém mais do que eu amo a Deus? Eu jurei dar a minha vida a todas as pessoas que precisassem dela, mas eu só penso em uma pessoa. Quando acordo, antes de dormir, enquanto olho o crucifixo…uma única imagem. – ele deitou a cabeça nas mãos, desesperado – Eu te amo, Gi. Você é a minha mais doce tentação.

As lágrimas corriam agora dos olhos dela, inundada em imagens dos vários momentos que haviam passado juntos. Será que não tinha visto, realmente, aquele sentimento? Ou calara a sensação apenas porque o conforto que ele lhe proporcionava era demasiado grande e valioso para desejar que algo se modificasse?

- A única tentação pela qual eu cederia. Eu deixaria tudo por você, Gi. Mas eu sei que não sente o mesmo.

- Eu…eu te adoro, Will – procurou algo mais para dizer, quando o viu sorrir com serenidade.

- Eu sei. – sussurrou ele – Mas só existe um homem para você. E esse homem…não sou eu. Quero que seja feliz com Harry e isso me deixará feliz também.

Ginny levou uma mão até à face dele, acariciando suavemente e admirando o seu enorme sentido de abnegação. Como alguém podia ser assim? Legitimamente bom?

- Eu realmente precisava de confessar, mas não o teria feito se você não me conhecesse tão bem ao ponto de praticamente me forçar. – sorriu divertido e ela acompanhou-o – Eu nunca te terei…e, por isso, acho que posso continuar no seminário. A única coisa que me faria deixá-lo, nunca será minha.

- Você…lamenta ter-me conhecido? – perguntou, a medo.

- Não. Eu não lamento um segundo que eu passei, e espero passar ainda, contigo. Eu não lamento o meu amor. Ele só me torna mais forte, nunca mais fraco.

- Eu me sinto muito honrada, Will. De verdade.

- Eu sei. Deveria honrar o seu amor, também. – ela olhou-o e percebeu que ele estava incitando-a, mais uma vez, a procurar Harry. Mas ela não o faria…simplesmente não conseguia.

- Nos vemos em breve, espero. – ele sorriu perante as palavras dela e assentiu.

- Claro.

E sentindo-se arrasada, ela saiu da igreja e sentou-se na paragem do autocarro, sabendo que ele precisava ficar sozinho agora. E que ela… precisava de Harry.

Lá dentro, Will ajoelhava-se perante o altar e pedia a Deus que lhe desse forças para suportar a provação, mas nunca que o fizesse esquecer. Ele não queria esquecer. Usaria o amor por uma mulher, para amar ainda mais intensamente o mundo inteiro.

* * *

Foi sem verdadeira surpresa que viu Harry e Belle entrarem pela porta envidraçada do restaurante. Claro, _porque não_?! O dia já estava tão bom, esse seria apenas o toque de perfeição, a _coroa de glória_. Porque é que deixara mesmo que Draco a arrastasse de casa? Oh, certo. Qualquer coisa sobre ela ser a única companhia que _prestava_.

Aquele era um dos lugares mais prestigiados da cidade, uma toca de jovens de classe alta, bonitos e cultos. Ah, e a comida era óptima também. _Obviamente_, estava completamente lotado. E _obviamente_, Belle avistou-a e foi até à mesa deles.

- Gi! Que surpresa encontrar você aqui…e nessa companhia? – lançou um olhar altivo a Draco, que retribuiu com um olhar gelado e um sorriso retorcido. – Isso aqui está cheio. Acha que podemos sentar com você? – desprezou Draco, claro.

- Erm… – observou enquanto Harry se aproximava. Estava lindo naquela noite, com uma camisa verde que fazia os seus olhos resplandecerem sob a luz das inúmeras velas. A sua vontade primária foi dizer que não, mas então o seu olhar voou para Belle, que parecia tão feliz e praticamente implorava com os olhos castanhos. – Tudo bem.

Se olhares matassem, ela sabia que já estaria comendo plantas pela raiz, depois do olhar mortífero que Draco lhe lançou. Contudo, não disse mais nada e Ginny percebeu que ele avistara uma oportunidade de se divertir infernizando os dois irmãos.

Alguns minutos depois, Belle e Draco trocavam palavras ácidas e repletas de ironia. Ele tentara com Harry também, mas ele parecia estranhamente bem-disposto e algo alheado. Ginny lutava furiosamente para não olhar para ele, mas sabia que os olhos verdes estavam fixos em si.

- _Drácula_, sabe qual é o seu problema? – Ginny escutou Belle perguntar, animadamente, enquanto barrava um pãozinho com manteiga – É falta de mulher. Nenhuma te suporta.

- Está se candidatando, _Potter fêmea_? Oh, espera… – ele fingiu um ar pensativo – Você ainda não saiu das fraldas.

- Eu não sou Potter, seu iletrado. O meu sobrenome é Weasley, tal como o da Gi. – pela expressão segura do loiro, ela percebeu que ele já sabia toda a história. – Talvez devesse deixar de pintar os cabelos, isso está afectando o seu cérebro…que já não é lá essas coisas.

- É natural, anta morena. – o loiro sorriu friamente. Odiava que mexessem com o seu cabelo, uma herança de família, como os dólares e o mau-feitio. – Você é que devia experimentar ir num cabeleireiro, talvez ganhasse algum encanto. Pelo menos o Potter aí sempre tem algum estilo, embora não se compare comigo.

Ginny observou pelo canto do olho, enquanto Harry sorria divertido e continuava descansadamente a comer azeitonas temperadas.

- Você é ressabiado _mesmo_, vampiro desdentado! – a morena estava corada e parecia prestes a explodir. Definitivamente, ela tinha um lado Weasley.

- Zangou, é? – o sorriso frio de Draco parecia quase estender-se aos olhos, um sinal óbvio de que ele estava realmente divertido. – Vai chorar?

Tinha que admitir que trocar galhardetes com a garota era dar o tempo por bem passado. Ela tinha um espírito parcialmente semelhante ao de Ginny, mas era mais fria na maioria do tempo, tinha o espírito arguto e resposta rápida na ponta da língua. Reparou em como ela ficava ainda mais bonita furiosa, mas rapidamente reprimiu o pensamento e continuou a provocá-la.

Harry e Ginny permaneciam à margem do combate verbal que era disputado à sua frente, aparentemente concentrados em deglutir as iguarias do _Chef_. O saxofone tinha começado a tocar algumas músicas alegres, versões de músicas muito conhecidas.

Essa era uma das vantagens daquele espaço, os instrumentos estavam ao dispor de qualquer um que quisesse brindar os presentes com uma apresentação musical. Quando o saxofonista terminou, sendo delicadamente aplaudido por todos (menos Belle e Draco que estavam debruçados sobre a mesa num profundo…_diálogo_) e ovacionado pelos seus companheiros de mesa, Ginny sentiu um movimento ao seu lado e viu que Harry se levantara.

Observou enquanto ele ia até ao piano e se sentava, sob os olhares de várias pessoas na sala do restaurante. Massageou lentamente os dedos, como se fizesse um aquecimento, e lentamente começou a tocar uma sonata de Schubert. Era bela, mas sobretudo triste.

Quando ele ergueu o olhar, continuando a tocar enquanto, à distância, olhava nos olhos dela, Ginny soube que era para ela. Não havia dito uma palavra durante todo o jantar, mas agora tocava para ela, como se mais nada existisse. Ela sabia que ele não gostava de tocar em público e se o fazia era só por causa dela. _Tudo por ela_.

Belle parou de discutir com Draco para ouvir o irmão. Ele nunca mais tocara desde que Ginny partira, mesmo que no seu apartamento existisse um grande piano na sala.

Talvez eles se entendessem, mas não deixaria para o acaso decidir. Ela iria dar um _empurrãozinho_.

Belle tinha um plano.

**_

* * *

_**

**_N/A –_** Eu demorei, mas esse é o maior capítulo que jamais escrevi. É também um dos que mais gostei, tem muita interacção entre todas as personagens. Ah! Aí pelo meio existem dois diálogos a que eu fui buscar inspiração numa série, _Dawson's Creek_. Estão obviamente adaptados e o sentido nem é o mesmo, mas ainda assim foram preciosas ligações. O próximo capítulo será de Natal, talvez um dos mais felizes que escrevi…e um presente para os fãs H/G ahauahua! Estou contando com mais uns 5/6 capítulos, no máximo, até ao final. Entramos na recta, portanto. Preciso sinceramente dos vossos comentários, nem que seja para dizer que não ficou tão bom assim…afinal, só assim poderei melhorar, certo?

**Dianna. Luna –** Já tinha respondido, mas volto a repetir que as críticas positivas e negativas são sempre bem-vindas! Obrigada pela dica e um beijo/ **Julinha Potter –** É, eu só faço o Harry sofrer…mas neste capítulo ele está no comando, notou? Ainda bem que gostou do reencontro. Um beijo/ **Alicia Spinet –** Será que notei alguma raivinha do Malfoy? Ahauahua. Pensa positivo, ele não tem nem vai ter nada com a Gi e eu deixei isso bem claro. Ele tinha que aparecer porque…ele é o Malfoy! Um mala de primeira ahaua. A cena da queda do copo é clássica, acho que me inspirei em todos os filmes de reencontro em que tem gente com copos na mão hihi. Beijo bem grande/ **miaka –** Eu paro sempre na melhor parte, faz parte do charme! Ahauhua. Obrigada por acompanhar sempre, beijão/ **Remaria –** É, a ironia do destino…Draco ajudando indirectamente à felicidade do Harry! Ahauhua. Ainda bem que gostou, beijo/ **Sweet Lie –** Pronto, pronto, já está XD Espero que gostes, beijinho. / **Glá –** Eu fico entre o ódio e o amor com o Draco…mas eu acho que realmente não consigo escrevê-lo bem. Talvez se escrevesse com o Harry…! Ahauahaua X O Will é a coisa mais doce, enfim. Veremos o que acontece! Um beijo enorme minha borboletinha. / **Virgin Potter – **O Harry é o homem perfeito, especialmente porque ainda tem alguns defeitos…mas consegue nos maravilhar quando os ultrapassa. Será que dá para notar minha adoração por ele? Ahauahua. Espero que goste, beijinho/ **x Lanni x –** Onde está a Reviravoltas, Lanni? (faz carinha triste) Eu posso ser cruel, mas pelo menos escrevo né dona Lanni?! Ahauahua Para compensar o menor, esse aqui é o maior (17 páginas do Word). Um beijo grande para você. / **barbie – **Agora já todos sabemos o que aconteceu e espero não ter desiludido (ok, não teve beijo…isso pode ser uma desilusão. Mas tem que ser no momento certo, entende?). Beijos e obrigada pelo carinho/ **Priscila Louredo –** Que curioso, você focou exactamente os meus aspectos predilectos do último capítulo. Parabéns pela sua fic, não posso deixar de dizer o quanto a adoro. Um beijo bem grande/ **Sally Owens – **Eu corei com os seus elogios, como sempre…receber uma review tão carinhosa de uma autora tão boa quanto você é simplesmente encantador. Talvez eu tenha destruído em alguns momentos a imagem de uma Belle mais madura, mas espero que compreenda que é apenas o Draco…ele a tira totalmente do sério! Espero realmente que goste desse aqui, um beijo enorme.

Obrigado pessoas, fiquem sabendo que vos adoro e até ao próximo!


	18. Seja o meu Natal

**Capítulo 18 –** Seja o meu Natal

_I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know.  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you. _(_All I Want For Christmas Is You_ – Mariah Carey)

O espírito natalício rondava a cidade, como uma ameaça deliciosa de cor e conforto. Um dia, Nova Iorque simplesmente amanheceu coberta por um grande manto branco e soube-se que o Natal tinha chegado.

Ginny apercebera-se da chegada das festividades justamente pelo aumento do seu número de clientes: pessoas que encomendavam dezenas de cartões de Natal personalizados, pequenas gravuras para oferecer a todas as tias e tios, quadros de família para o salão onde teria lugar a consoada.

Nos últimos dias evitara cuidadosamente Belle e, consequentemente, Harry. Sabia que a morena não desistira da ideia de passarem as festividades em família e, inconscientemente, temia o que ela poderia fazer para que o seu desejo se realizasse.

Naquele dia, 23 de Dezembro, a cidade se agitava ainda mais do que o normal. Pelo seu tamanho e importância nunca pararia por uma _miudeza_ como a época natalícia, bem pelo contrário. Milhares de pessoas tentavam resolver os assuntos normais e ainda conseguiam correr em debandada para os centros comerciais, a fim de comprar os últimos presentes e ingredientes.

Quando Harry entrou em casa soube, de imediato, que algo estava tremendamente _errado_. _Talvez_ fosse o ar pesado e húmido que lhe encheu as narinas. _Talvez_ fosse a cara desesperada de Belle, quando correu para o encontrar. Ou _talvez_ fosse apenas a água que invadia o hall e lhe encharcava os tornozelos.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou, tentando manter o máximo de calma possível dadas as circunstâncias.

- O cano…bem…rebentou. – respondeu Belle, sorrindo sem graça. O longo cabelo dela pingava e Harry pensou, por momentos, se ela teria tentado nadar no corredor alagado.

- Isso é notório. – sorriu levemente em resposta, mas acabou por ficar novamente sério enquanto olhava apreensivamente para o relógio. Tinha ficado até bem tarde na Faculdade, terminando de preparar uma exposição conjunta com os restantes alunos. – Onde iremos arranjar um canalizador a essa hora e praticamente em véspera de Natal?

- Bom, eu liguei para alguns antes de você chegar… – ela começou, a sua expressão fechada numa cara de preocupação engraçada. Harry ergueu o sobrolho, com a vaga sensação de que ali havia coisa. – E nada. O cano da cozinha parece ter rebentado feio e a única solução é fechar a conduta da água.

Harry suspirou enquanto se dirigia ao exterior do apartamento e encerrava a torneira no contador de água. Quando regressou, Belle estava empoleirada em cima do sofá da sala, que parecia flutuar no meio de um imenso mar.

- Harry, nós não podemos ficar aqui.

_-_ _Isso_ é bem claro para mim também, Belle. – ripostou Harry calmamente, enquanto andava de um lado para o outro, recolhendo alguns objectos sensíveis e colocando-os nas prateleiras mais altas. – Vá arrumar as suas coisas, vamos para um hotel até tudo estar resolvido.

- HOTEL?! – ela praticamente berrou aos seus ouvidos. – No NATAL?! Nem morta, Harry James Potter! Eu prefiro ficar boiando aqui, do que passar a minha época do ano favorita num lugar frio, impessoal…

- Tudo bem, então para onde iremos? – a pergunta era quase desafiadora. Desde que chegara que tinha a nítida sensação de que Belle pensara em tudo cuidadosamente. _Demasiado _cuidadosamente para parecer completamente inocente.

- Ora, para casa da Gi. – respondeu ela, como se demonstrasse a teoria mais óbvia a um aluno particularmente obtuso. Harry franziu o sobrolho.

- Ela certamente iria te receber com o maior prazer, Belle, mas e eu? – tentou parecer indiferente à ideia de pernoitar na casa de Ginny, mas olhando para a irmã soube que falhara redondamente.

- Você vai também, ou acha que ela vai te deixar na rua na véspera de Natal? – olhou-o com descrença, como se ele tivesse acabado de sugerir um grande ultraje.

- Sem dúvida, essa seria uma possibilidade a considerar.

- Arrume as suas coisas, _italianinho_. Nós vamos passar o Natal com a Gi. – e mandou-lhe um beijo teatral antes de saltar do sofá e chapinhar ruidosamente até ao seu quarto.

* * *

Quando abriu a porta e encarou uma sorridente Belle e um Harry sério, ambos de saco de viagem na mão e molhados até aos joelhos, Ginny ponderou a hipótese de desmaiar para fugir àquela situação surreal.

- Erm…Gi, minha irmã do coração! – Belle presenteou-a com um dos seus maiores sorrisos, antes de entrar despreocupadamente para o interior do apartamento da ruiva.

Contudo, os olhos de Ginny estavam presos a Harry, que a fitava com igual intensidade. Ele estava sério, mas a ruiva pensou que conseguia avistar a sombra de um sorriso a bailar nos seus olhos espantosamente verdes.

Lentamente, afastou-se da entrada, permitindo que ele entrasse para o interior, fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Nós tivemos um problema com a nossa canalização, isto é, a do apartamento. Não podíamos ficar lá e eu pensei que certamente não se importaria de nos acolher aqui. Fiz bem…? – a morena pareceu hesitar um instante, como se tivesse ficado desamparada.

Ginny, que estava ainda demasiado surpreendida para formular um discurso coeso e articulado, limitou-se a acenar. Harry, por seu lado, gargalhou interiormente perante a demonstração da veia de actriz da sua irmã.

- Eu estava fazendo biscoitos de Natal. – disse Ginny, corando em seguida perante o olhar interessado do moreno – Fiquem à vontade. – apontou para o sofá e praticamente correu para a cozinha, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Pousou as mãos na bancada marmórea e respirou fundo, tentando readquirir toda a lucidez. Harry ia passar o Natal com ela. _Na sua casa_. Ali estava algo muito perturbador e que, sem dúvida, não contribuía para o seu bom-senso.

Olhou para as formas de bonecos de neve e árvores de natal que estivera enchendo com massa de gengibre e resolveu terminar a tarefa. Isso iria acalmá-la e ainda poderia dar a desculpa de estar fazendo algo útil.

Quando colocou o último tabuleiro de doces no forno, olhou para o grande relógio branco na parede sob a mesa e viu que passava da meia-noite. Com um suspiro, resignou-se à ideia de que seria indelicado não voltar para junto das _visitas_.

Mas quando entrou na sala apenas viu Harry, sentado no sofá com a cabeça encostada e os braços abertos, numa posição de profundo relaxamento. Sem se dar conta, os seus olhos viajaram pelo corpo descontraído do moreno e um arrepio cruzou-lhe a espinha.

Pela primeira vez desde que o reencontrara, voltara a sentir por completo a vaga de paixão sufocante que a dilacerara na Sicília. O que sentia ao olhar para Harry, ao trocar um simples olhar com ele, era totalmente anestesiante. Harry era embriagante e, naqueles instantes em que esteve ali parada, contemplando, admitiu o seu enorme desejo de viver perdida nele.

Ainda o admirava silenciosamente quando ele levantou a cabeça e abriu os olhos, encontrando imediatamente os dela. Fitaram-se na penumbra da divisão, apenas cortada por um pequeno candeeiro e pelas iluminações da enorme árvore de Natal que ocupava um lugar de destaque junto à lareira.

Ginny estava prestes a falar, dizer _qualquer coisa_ que cortasse aquele encanto, quando ele se adiantou a ela e sorriu.

- A Belle disse que estava com muito sono e foi deitar-se. Eu disse que talvez ela devesse esperar, mas ela respondeu que conhecia bem a casa e sabia que você não se incomodaria. – olhou-a como se esperasse confirmação e foi o que ela fez.

- Não tem problema. Eu suponho que ela foi até à minha cama…venha, vou mostrar o quarto de hóspedes para você. A cama é pequena, espero que não se importe. – explicou apressadamente, como se as palavras formassem uma barreira entre eles. Harry seguiu-a pelo corredor até à primeira porta à direita.

Ginny abriu-a e o luar iluminou uma Belle profundamente adormecida sob a cama de solteiro. A ruiva surpreendeu-se com a idiotice da irmã. Ela sabia que só tinha aquele quarto de hóspedes e, logo, que Harry deveria ficar nele e Belle dormiria com ela. Amaldiçoou-a mentalmente.

- Gi, eu posso perfeitamente dormir no sofá. – Harry murmurou, na sua voz rouca, como se lesse os seus pensamentos.

Claro, na _sua_ cama é que ele _não iria _dormir.

Fechou a porta delicadamente, após cobrir o corpo de Belle com uma manta quente e recuou até à sala.

Em silêncio, foi até ao _closet_ no seu quarto e retirou uma pilha de cobertores, voltando com eles nos braços para a sala. Harry esperava-a e prontamente começou a organizar um espaço para que se pudesse deitar.

- _Outch!_ – gritou. Ginny, que pretendia dar-lhe as boas noites e desaparecer o mais rapidamente que conseguisse da sua vista, voltou para junto dele e observou um corte não muito grande, mas profundo, que lhe sulcava a mão esquerda. O sangue começou a pingar para os cobertores no sofá.

- Como você fez isso? – perguntou ela, alarmada, correndo até ao quarto de banho das visitas e trazendo uma toalha limpa para que estancasse a hemorragia.

- Uma mola solta. – explicou, cerrando os dentes para conter uma careta de dor.

- Oh, não, eu esqueci! – Ginny bateu com a mão na testa – A Belle já tinha me avisado no outro dia de que eu tinha uma mola solta que estava rompendo o forro.

- Ginny, eu acho que eu não vou conseguir dormir aqui. – ele olhou para a longa mola, que estava agora bem à vista – Ainda que essa coisa não tivesse me ferido, as minhas costas dificilmente suportariam essa provação. – sorriu, quase divertido.

Ginny fungou, escondendo o riso, e foi buscar o estojo de primeiros socorros para cuidar da mão de Harry. Sem cama de hóspedes, sem sofá… onde ele iria dormir?

Ele estendeu-lhe a mão e ela ocupou-se em desinfectar e fazer um curativo, lutando para ignorar a sensação que a mão cálida e forte de Harry lhe proporcionava.

Admirou o seu trabalho concluído, sempre ciente de que Harry não desgrudava o olhar de si.

- Obrigado – sussurrou ele, suavemente, ao retirar a mão – Eu posso dormir no chão, não se preocupe.

A ruiva viu-se no meio de um duelo interior. Podia deixar o moreno dormir no chão e provavelmente apanhar uma pneumonia, com o frio glacial que se fazia sentir, ou então aceitar compartilhar a sua cama com ele.

As hipóteses eram claras e Ginny sabia que era uma decisão simples. Escolheria uma delas e agarrar-se-ia a ela, não pensaria duas vezes. Diria a Harry para empilhar vários cobertores e se retiraria para o seu quarto onde passaria uma noite descansada, bem longe dele. Só isso. E iria dizer agora. Ok, _agora_. Erm…agora…_por favor_…

- Harry… – começou, aclarando a garganta – A minha cama é bem grande. Nós somos adultos e não seria um problema para mim dividir a cama só por essa noite. Claro, se estiver bem para você também! – acrescentou rapidamente, rezando em silêncio para que ele não aceitasse. Obviamente que ele acenou em concordância, um brilho estranho inundando-lhe o olhar.

Foram até ao quarto num silêncio constrangedor, especialmente porque Harry oscilava visivelmente entre o desconforto pela situação e o extremo contentamento por aquela proximidade forçada.

Com uma rápida troca de olhares e de breves palavras, decidiram que Ginny iria se trocar no banheiro, enquanto Harry ficava no quarto.

Quando a ruiva voltou ao quarto, Harry temeu que o seu coração não fosse aguentar. Ela vestia uma camisola de noite comprida, de um tecido negro perlado. Por cima, um roupão do mesmo tecido sedoso, os longos cabelos ruivos, que lhe caíam sobre as costas e o colo, operando um magnífico contraste com o escuro da vestimenta.

Quando a ruiva voltou ao quarto, temeu que o seu coração não fosse aguentar. Harry colocara as calças de um pijama cinza de algodão e o casaco estava vestido, mas todos os botões desapertados, de forma que ela podia acompanhar com o olhar a descida vertiginosa do pescoço ao longo do peito e do abdómen do moreno. Engoliu em seco e desviou rapidamente o olhar.

O moreno percebeu que aquela situação era muito constrangedora para a ruiva e passeou a sua atenção pelo quarto. A cama era grande…na verdade, enorme. Uma porta dava para o _closet_ por onde se passava para o quarto de banho. Um pequeno piano branco, com um aspecto antigo porém bem cuidado, ocupava um canto da divisão, próximo da janela. Era uma peça realmente belíssima e condizia na perfeição com Ginny.

Sentou-se na beira da cama e Ginny foi até uma cadeira de baloiço perto do piano, jogando-se nela. Pescou um livro de uma mesa de apoio minúscula e começou a lê-lo. Por um momento apenas o silêncio, mas depois o riso alto de Harry varreu a divisão.

Desviou os olhos da página que fitava e encarou-o friamente.

- Qual é a piada?

- Bom, não sei se notou, mas o livro está ao contrário… – apontou ele, trocista. A ruiva corou até à raiz dos cabelos, apercebendo-se da figura ridícula que fizera ao fingir que lia um livro voltado ao contrário.

- Certo. – resmungou entredentes. Ia voltar a ler, desta vez da forma certa, quando notou que Harry a olhava com descarado interesse.

- O que foi? – questionou na defensiva, ainda que a sua voz já não soasse tão ríspida

- Eu realmente senti a sua falta, Gi. – as palavras dele ecoaram límpidas e ternas, repletas de uma sinceridade calma. – E não posso negar que estar aqui contigo é estranho, mas nada desagradável.

- Hum… – Ginny não sabia o que dizer. Contudo, descobriu em si uma vontade enorme de falar com ele como nos velhos tempos. Afinal, ele já estava ali…uma palavra a mais ou a menos não faria diferença nenhuma, certo? _Certo?_ – Eu também senti saudades da Sicília.

- Só da Sicília? – retorquiu o moreno, rapidamente. Mas ela permaneceu muda e ele soube que não era o momento certo para insistir. Ainda. – Eu ouvi falar muito da loja, você é um verdadeiro sucesso.

- Ah, sério?! – ela alegrou-se automaticamente – A minha loja é um sonho realizado, eu realmente me sinto muito orgulhosa dela. Draco me ajudou imensamente, sou muito grata a ele. – só depois de terminar a frase reparou no olhar carregado de Harry.

- Afinal, o que houve entre você e o Malfoy? – perguntou, de chofre, o moreno. A ruiva ponderou seriamente a hipótese de não responder, mas algo a impeliu a ser novamente sincera.

- Ele foi uma das pessoas que mais me ajudou, juntamente com Will.

- E quem seria o Will? – questionou-a, curioso. – Mais um admirador? – Ginny sorriu antes de responder.

- Não propriamente. Ele estuda no seminário, foi a primeira pessoa que eu conheci depois que fugi da sua casa.

- Ah! – Harry não conseguiu conter uma exclamação de puro alívio.

Ficaram em silêncio, mas Ginny sabia que ele decidia se devia prosseguir com o _interrogatório_. Sentiu-se estranhamente confortável por estar ali, sentada diante dele, a dialogar de forma amigável e civilizada.

- Você…Malfoy…ele…erm… – ele pigarreou, mordendo o lábio inferior num gesto que Ginny achou inacreditavelmente sensual.

- Sim. – afirmou, simplesmente – Nós estivemos juntos algumas vezes, mas era uma coisa somente física. Eu sinto apenas amizade por ele e ele por mim, nada mais. Era o que ambos precisávamos naquele momento, mas esses tempos não voltarão.

Harry fechou os olhos por uns instantes, como se tentasse aparar um golpe doloroso. Ginny surpreendeu-se ao pensar, pela primeira vez, se ele se teria mantido fiel a ela ao ponto de não ter estado com mais ninguém. A simples ideia maravilhou-a e assustou-a ao mesmo tempo.

- E você…? Teve alguém nesse tempo? – engoliu em seco enquanto aguardava por uma resposta.

- Não. Eu não queria ninguém… – olharam-se novamente nos olhos e um raio de compreensão passou entre eles. As palavras que tinham ficado por dizer. _"Ninguém mais, só você_".

Passaram algum tempo ainda em amena conversa. Falaram sobe Lily, Arthur e a felicidade que partilhavam na Sicília. Belle e o seu amadurecimento desconcertante. A nova vida de Ginny. A exposição e o reconhecimento que Harry atingira. Afloraram até a violação e o processo de cura, mas nenhum deles se sentia ainda à vontade para falar mais profundamente.

Era desconcertante para Ginny a forma como Harry a compreendia para além das palavras, como ele via muito para além daquilo que ela descrevia. Como ele reconquistava a intimidade que um dia tinham tido, com uma facilidade surpreendente.

Quando finalmente se deitaram para dormir, de costas voltadas, cada um chegado o máximo possível para a respectiva ponta da cama, ficaram acordados ainda por muito tempo. Dolorosamente conscientes da presença do outro, de como bastaria esticar a mão e alcançar o corpo quente ao seu lado. Dolorosamente conscientes de que nenhum deles o faria naquela noite fria de Dezembro.

* * *

Na manhã de véspera de Natal, Ginny abriu os olhos com a sensação de que não tinha dormido mais do que cinco minutos. Perguntou-se porque é que estaria quase a cair da cama e, quando ia voltar-se, apercebeu-se de que existia mais alguém na sua cama.

Os acontecimentos da véspera vieram à tona e susteve a respiração ao sentir o movimento de Harry, que ainda estava adormecido. Voltando levemente a cabeça por cima do ombro, viu que ele dormia todo esticado na cama, ocupando bastante mais espaço do que aquele que ocupava na noite anterior.

Ele voltou-se mais uma vez e a ruiva sentiu o braço dele roçar levemente nas suas costas. Mordeu o lábio, sentindo a sua respiração acelerar. Num movimento rápido, levantou-se e andou pelo quarto, atravessando o _closet_, em direcção ao quarto de banho.

Encostou-se à porta e tentou controlar a vertigem, começando a preparar um banho quente que a despertasse da irrealidade em que mergulhara desde a noite anterior.

Quando já estava de banho tomado e vestida, com uns jeans e um _sweater _largo e confortável, os cabelos ruivos presos no alto da cabeça, voltou ao quarto. Harry ainda dormia, enroscado no meio da cama como um gato manhoso.

Dominou a vontade de ficar admirando-o e saiu do quarto, passando silenciosamente pelo corredor em direcção à cozinha. Harry abriu os olhos e sorriu, fitando a porta por onde a ruiva acabara de passar.

Belle, deitada na cama do quarto de hóspedes e tapada até ao pescoço, abriu os olhos e sorriu. A primeira etapa do plano estava concretizada e, pelo ar mortificado que vira na expressão de Ginny através da fresta da porta, poderia arriscar dizer que fora um completo sucesso.

Agora deixaria a cargo do irmão rentabilizar ao máximo a convivência forçada. Com este pensamento, saltou da cama e correu para cumprimentar a irmã que fazia panquecas para o pequeno-almoço.

No momento em que Harry apareceu na cozinha, impecavelmente vestido e barbeado (ainda que o cabelo estivesse, como sempre, bagunçado) e com um sorriso do tamanho da lua cheia, as duas irmãs já tinham terminado o café e conversavam animadamente sobre o jantar de Natal.

Sentou-se e começou pacatamente a comer, vertendo grandes doses de caramelo nas panquecas e bebendo suco de laranja, enquanto observava Belle a empilhar biscoitos num grande prato e Ginny a colocar um peru de tamanho generoso no forno.

A campainha tocou e Ginny olhou para ele, num pedido silencioso para que fizesse o favor de atender. Sorvendo as últimas gotas do copo rapidamente, foi até à porta e abriu-a despreocupadamente.

- Pois não…? – inquiriu, olhando para um jovem moreno e alto, praticamente com a mesma estatura que ele.

- Você deve ser Harry. – disse o outro, sorrindo levemente – Eu sou Will.

- Ah, sim! – Harry lembrou-se da conversa que tivera na noite passada com Ginny – Entre, por favor.

- Obrigado.

Durante os instantes que se seguiram, mediram-se silenciosamente, como que comparando os dados da memória com a imagem real. Harry não pôde deixar de admitir que Will parecia emanar bondade, nos olhos castanhos espreitava uma alma límpida e sincera. Conseguia entender perfeitamente a empatia imediata de Ginny para com aquele estranho.

Will, por seu lado, reconhecera Harry assim que este abrira a porta. Olhos espantosamente verdes, pose orgulhosa e forte, todo ele honestidade e brilho. Era, no entanto, difícil perceber onde acabava a armadura de força e começava o verdadeiro Harry, mas Will tinha consciência de que estava perante um homem admirável.

- A Gi e a Belle estão na cozinha. – o moreno arrancou o futuro padre do devaneio – Nós tivemos um problema na nossa casa e viemos procurar guarida aqui.

Will acenou e começou a andar em direcção à cozinha, contudo voltou atrás e parou diante de Harry. Este fitava-o com delicada curiosidade, surpreendido com a ideia de que o estranho tivesse algo para lhe dizer.

- Ela precisa de você, Harry. Não deixe que ela o convença do contrário. – definitivamente, de tudo o que ele poderia ter dito, aquilo não era nada que o moreno esperasse ouvir – Eu a vi reerguer-se nesses dois anos e, finalmente, ela está pronta para voltar a ser feliz. Com você.

- Desculpe perguntar, mas e o que você lucra me dizendo isso? – o sobrolho de Harry estava franzido. Ginny era amiga de Will e, no entanto, ele parecia convencido de que ela estava tomando as decisões erradas.

- A felicidade da Gi. É tudo o que me interessa, Harry. – o americano sorriu. Um sorriso sincero, mas triste. E Harry, com uma sensibilidade inesperada até para ele mesmo, viu reflectido no rosto do outro o seu próprio amor pela ruiva. Will também a amava, mas abdicava de qualquer tentativa porque esperava que ele, Harry, a fizesse feliz.

Sem saber muito bem porque o fazia, se pelas palavras de apoio, se pela dedicação que Will demonstrava para com Ginny, o italiano procurou os olhos do outro e murmurou:

- Obrigado.

Quando Harry voltou à cozinha, acompanhado por Will, viu sem nenhuma nota de ciúme a forma como a ruiva o abraçava, entusiasmada. O americano tivera o cuidado de deixar as suas intenções claras desde o início e o moreno estava-lhe grato por isso.

A tarde passou animada, com os quatro cuidando da ceia natalícia e da decoração. Belle ligara a aparelhagem da sala e colocara um CD de música sazonal para tocar, incutindo-lhes ainda mais fortemente o espírito da época.

Quando a noite se aproximava e todos tagarelavam, contando histórias e rindo como velhos amigos, a campainha tocou uma vez mais. Ginny, a dona da casa, deslocou-se até à porta e apareceu algum tempo depois seguida de Draco Malfoy

Percorreu com o olhar a sala, detendo-se especialmente em Belle e Harry, o sorriso cínico bailando-lhe nos lábios, e dirigiu um aceno de cabeça respeitoso (na sua forma muito própria) a Will.

- _Drácula,_ por aqui também? – a morena deliciou-se como se, por fim, o Natal tivesse realmente chegado. E tinha, agora que tinha Malfoy para azucrinar. – Vai me dizer que a sua família não te suportou nem na véspera de Natal…!

- Não que você tenha alguma coisa a ver com isso, _uva mirrada_ – Belle sorriu perante a troca de _carinhos _– mas os meus pais estão em Paris. Já o seu irmão, deve ter vindo procurar o espírito de Natal da Gi. – provocou, com o seu melhor sorriso de escárnio. Harry estreitou os olhos.

- Draco, comporte-se. – avisou a ruiva, de passagem entre a cozinha e o corredor.

- Aproveito para agradecer os donativos da sua família à minha paróquia, Draco. – Will aproximou-se do loiro, presenteando-o com um sorriso agradável que o surpreendeu, de certa forma – Realmente, muito generosos. Será bem usado, posso garantir.

Draco acenou, como se afirmasse que não duvidava e Belle gargalhou.

- O que foi agora, _passa mirrada_?

- Apenas acho engraçado. – Belle fez um trejeito displicente com a mão – A sua família deve estar tentando aparecer mais na coluna social e uma publicidade extra como beneméritos seria bem-vinda. Quero dizer… - os lábios tremeram e Harry observou que a irmã dirigia a conversa estrategicamente para onde desejava – Com todo o historial de negócios escusos de que os Malfoy são acusados.

- Ora, cale a boca sua fedelha! – Draco parecia realmente furioso e Harry, instintivamente, chegou-se para perto da irmã – Não ouse colocar o nome da minha família nessa boca de baga venenosa.

Will aproximou-se do loiro e colocou-lhe uma mão no ombro, como se simultaneamente o reconfortasse e garantisse que ele não partiria para cima de Belle. Harry segurou-a, uma vez que ela ameaçava saltar para o pescoço do seu oponente.

- Escutem bem, vocês todos! – os quatro rodaram a cabeça e viram Ginny parada na soleira da porta, as mãos na cintura e os olhos chispando – Eu não vou permitir luta e nem discussão na _minha_ casa, na noite de Natal. Quem quer ser criança pode ir brincar lá fora na neve e acabar dormindo por lá mesmo – os olhos castanhos varreram Belle – Ou pode passar o Natal sozinho, tomando brisa e rindo de si próprio – voaram para Draco.

Inspirou rapidamente e todos se encolheram, esperando que ela fosse berrar.

- O jantar está servido. – um sorriso cândido e quase infantil brotou dos seus lábios e docemente fez um sinal para que se fossem sentar.

A ceia foi muito agradável. Belle e Draco estavam estrategicamente colocados frente a frente, de forma a poderem trocar insultos em voz baixa e contida. Ginny teve a nítida sensação de que Draco estaria cheio de hematomas no final da noite devido aos pontapés que a morena lhe dava debaixo da mesa.

Enquanto os observava num momento particularmente engraçado, em que Draco ria a bandeiras despregadas de uma ervilha que acertara o olho de Belle, a ruiva deu por si a pensar que eles formavam um belo par. Toda aquela implicância era quase cinematográfica e, em geral, estava associada a uma atracção irresistível, em que ambos tentavam lutar contra aquilo que sentiam rebaixando o outro.

Belle era muito bonita. Mais madura, mas com as mesmas atitudes traquinas e quase arruaceiras. O jeito doce e meigo de ser na vida normal, a inteligência aguçada e um certo desprezo pelas regras e pela ordem natural das coisas. Provavelmente seria necessário um homem mais velho que ela, ainda que apenas dois ou três anos, para domar todo aquele génio.

Draco era de uma crueza brutal, de uma natureza como a do aço temperado. Arguto, tal como Belle, insuportável em muitos momentos, mas com um jeito desarmante quando realmente estava disposto a isso. Draco Malfoy conhecia o caminho dos dois extremos e precisava apenas de um incentivo que o fizesse trilhar cada um deles. Belle podia ser o argumento certo para o tornar uma pessoa melhor, nem que fosse porque seria um desafio conviver com ela todos os dias. E se havia coisa que o loiro gostava, essa coisa era um bom desafio.

Agora que observava a linguagem corporal dos dois com atenção, era inacreditável como não notara antes, nas várias vezes que se tinham encontrado nos últimos tempos. A constante procura de olhares, a forma como cada tique era descoberto pelo outro para poder enxovalhar mais um pouco. Mas para conhecer cada ínfima coisa no outro ao ponto de troçar disso, era preciso reparar. E, definitivamente, aqueles dois se conheciam.

Harry, que estivera embrenhado numa conversa sobre arte sacra com Will, seguiu o olhar de Ginny e viu que ela estava absorvida no duelo travado pela _parelha- problema_. Observou-os por uns momentos, apenas o tempo suficiente para confirmar mais uma vez as suas suspeitas. Pela forma como Ginny olhava aqueles dois, como se visse muito além dar farpas que lançavam, compreendeu que ela também há tinha percebido.

Em algum lugar do caminho sinistro que era conhecer tão bem o inimigo, ao ponto de o derrotar no seu próprio jogo, aqueles dois tinham se perdido do propósito inicial e tinham ido muito além.

Os olhos da ruiva voltaram-se para ele e encontraram os dele. Sorriam um para o outro, antes de baixarem os olhos, cientes de que partilhavam mais uma coisa. Mais uma.

Entre trincharem o peru, honra que coubera a Will, e devorarem as milhentas iguarias doces e salgadas, a meia noite praticamente chegara. As canções de Natal tocavam alegremente e Will e Belle deslizavam nesse momento pela sala ao som de _"Jingle Bell Rock"_, ambos muito compenetrados na execução de uma série de passos de tango que nada tinham a ver com a música mas que contribuíram para a diversão geral (ou particular, quando Belle tropeçara e Malfoy se rira por meia hora agarrado ao guardanapo).

Enquanto bebiam algum vinho aquecido, as piadas natalícias começaram a percorrer a sala, bem como histórias engraçadas da vida de todos eles.

- … e então o anjo de natal pergunta onde quer que ele a meta! – Harry acabava de contar uma piada e as garotas gargalhavam, ambas deitadas em frente à lareira, bem como Will. Até Draco tinha um sorriso divertido no rosto.

- Bom, eu estava realmente adorando a noite, mas tenho que ir. – Will levantou-se – Amanhã tenho que assistir a uma missa bem cedo e visitar algumas famílias. Feliz Natal! – beijou Belle no rosto, deu um aperto caloroso na mão de Harry e Draco e dirigiu-se à porta. Ginny seguiu-o e trocaram algumas palavras em surdina, observados por Harry, até que ela abanou a cabeça afirmativamente e ele lhe fez uma breve carícia na face, antes de se encaminhar para o elevador.

- Eu também deveria ir. – Draco balbuciou – Ainda tenho de passar por casa de uns amigos dos meus pais para deixar alguns presentes. O seu está ao pé da árvore, Gi.

Ela sorriu e foi até ao pinheiro, de onde retirou um pequeno embrulho.

- E esse é o seu. Feliz Natal, Draco! – depositou o presente nas mãos do loiro e Belle reparou, sem sequer perceber bem porquê, que ele ficava estranhamente atraente quando sorria assim, verdadeiramente e sem segundos sentidos.

- Feliz Natal, Gi. – deram um abraço afectuoso, antes que ele desaparecesse pela porta.

- Agora vou abrir os meus presentes! – Belle disparou para o monte de fitas e papel reluzente, buscando pelos seus. Nesses momentos ela realmente parecia mais criança do que aquilo que era. Ginny e Harry limitaram-se a olhá-la, enquanto se debatia com os embrulhos, as bochechas reluzentes de entusiasmo juvenil.

- Oh, Harry! – ela gritou, enquanto observava o relógio na caixa transparente – É lindo!

- Eu sabia que você o queria, ficava namorando-o todos os dias na montra da loja. É seu, agora. – a morena pendurou-se no pescoço do irmão e ele beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça.

- E você também merece um abraço de quebrar ossos, Gi! – disse alegremente a morena, esmagando a irmã – O vestido é perfeito, muito obrigada.

Belle presenteou Ginny com um belo par de brincos verde-esmeralda, enquanto dizia, inocentemente, que _"coisas verdes ficam maravilhosas perto de você"_ e a Harry dera um elegante blusão.

Enquanto a morena se deliciava com uma caixa de chocolates, a ruiva aproximou-se de Harry e, totalmente sem jeito, estendeu-lhe um embrulho prateado.

Ele pareceu legitimamente surpreendido, mas depois deu-lhe um grande sorriso e abriu delicadamente o presente, com cuidado para nem rasgar o papel. Era um completíssimo estojo de pincéis, que qualquer pintor apreciaria ter. Hesitante, abraçou-a suavemente, mas ela afastou-se como se tivesse descoberto que ele estava coberto de espinhos.

Assistiram ainda a um filme natalício, que os deixou bem-humorados e em paz com o mundo, altura em que o cansaço pareceu abater-se sobre Ginny. Despediu-se dos dois irmãos, desejando-lhes mais uma vez um Feliz Natal e foi para o seu quarto. Naquela noite, Belle partilharia a cama com ela e Harry ficaria no outro quarto.

Enquanto se trocava, repreendeu-se por estar tão desiludida por Harry não ter nada para ela. Era natural, tentou convencer-se. Limitara-se a fugir dele desenfreadamente, a negar-se a ele. Provavelmente, estava triste e desiludido e sem nenhuma vontade de a agradar de alguma forma.

Deitou-se na cama e reprimiu o ardor no peito. Não ia chorar. Não na primeira noite de real felicidade que experimentava em muito tempo. Não por uma estupidez como aquela. Não porque Harry Potter não lhe dera um presente de Natal.

Fechou os olhos e passado alguns instantes sentiu-se flutuar naquele estado confortável entre o sono e a vigília.

Estava quase adormecida quando soou o primeiro acorde de piano.

Abriu os olhos de rompante e voltou-se na cama. Harry estava sentado no banquinho do piano do seu quarto e tocava uma escala lenta, nas notas mais suaves, como se a quisesse acordar da forma mais doce e agradável possível.

- Harry, o que está…? – ele interrompeu-a, fazendo-lhe sinal para que olhasse para o lado. Na almofada estava pousada uma pauta de música.

Lentamente, Ginny agarrou-a e leu o cabeçalho. Sentiu o sangue fugir do seu corpo e voltar numa explosão, inundando-lhe a cara.

No topo da folha estava escrito _"Ginny, por Harry Potter"._ Passou os olhos pela pauta e na sua mente formou-se uma melodia que nunca antes ouvira, uma música que oscilava entre sons fortes e notas tristes e melodiosas.

E, nesse momento, percebeu que Harry tinha composto uma música para ela. Nunca a ouvira antes porque era nova. E era só dela.

- O meu presente de Natal é esse, Gi. É tudo o que eu tenho para te dar. – olhou para as teclas onde as suas mãos ainda repousavam e depois para os olhos dela – Eu.

E antes que ela pudesse formular alguma frase, as mãos grandes e quentes dele acariciaram o piano, deslizando pelas teclas como um dia, há dois anos, haviam deslizado pelo corpo dela. E enquanto seguia, com os olhos vidrados, a sonata pela pauta, compreendeu que ele conseguira colocar numa composição musical tudo o que tinham vivido juntos.

Ali, naquele trecho calmo…a noite em que se amaram pela primeira vez. Naqueles acordes graves, a discussão séria do dia fatídico. No bailado alegre e ritmado, a conversa alegre à sombra da árvore mais frondosa do jardim. Na deambulação triste, Ginny podia ver no rosto de Harry o sofrimento profundo que ele sentira nos longos dias de separação. Mas havia esperança, não era uma música destituída de coisas boas…era sim um hino ao amor, em todas as suas formas e faces.

Dos seus olhos caíram lágrimas, enquanto o observava tocar repetidamente. Ele estava ali, dando-se completamente a ela. Ele demonstrara pela última vez o quanto mudara, quão inteiro ele agora. Inteiro, por fim. E todo dela. Sem nada a esconder. Simplesmente, Harry.

E aquele era o momento, ela sabia. Ela podia negá-lo ou aceitá-lo como ele era, mas uma escolha tinha de ser feita.

Quando a música finalmente cessou, ele voltou-se lentamente para ela, olhando-a nos olhos e ela soube que era uma pergunta silenciosa.

- Eu…não sei como agradecer. – balbuciou, achando que tinha que dizer algo.

- Eu não vim aqui para que me agradeça, Gi. – a frase soou forte, mas ela percebeu que ele estava apenas ansioso. Temeroso. Desejoso.

- Então, porque veio até aqui, Harry? – engoliu em seco, ao ver o breve sorriso que se formou nos lábios dele.

- Você sabe, para uma garota tão inteligente, consegue ser realmente lenta algumas vezes. – ele parecia divertido, mas voltou a ficar a sério – Porque acha que vim aqui? Eu vim aqui para estar contigo. Tão simples quanto isso. Quanto se ama alguém, a proximidade é uma coisa boa, independentemente de como a pessoa se sente em relação a nós. Ou não sente, como pode ser o caso.

A ruiva engoliu em seco. Olhou da partitura nas suas mãos para Harry e de novo para a partitura. _"Ele realmente te ama. Seja feliz, faça-o feliz"_, recordou as palavras de Will. Bastava dar um passo, uma palavra e o caminho para a felicidade estaria diante de si. E ela queria dar esse passo.

- Mas eu senti.

- O quê? – não queria acreditar que tivesse ouvido bem.

- Hoje de manhã. O teu braço roçou nas minhas costas e eu…eu senti.

- O que sentiu? – ele levantou-se do banco, enquanto ela se levantava da cama.

- Eu me senti viva. – disse, simplesmente.

- Ok. Gi…eu vou beijar você agora. – a voz dele soou decidida e ela viu a enorme alegria que se agitava sob a pele dele.

- Você não pode… – ela queria ir em frente, mas talvez fosse prudente ir devagar.

- Gi, você não pode dizer algo assim e esperar que eu não te beije, por isso é exactamente o que eu vou fazer. Eu vou te beijar daqui a dez segundos. E se não quiser que a beije…Bom, suponho que se não quiser vai ter de me impedir. 10.

- Harry, eu…há tanta coisa para dizer. – recuou precipitadamente, embatendo com as pernas na borda da cama.

- Nada que não possamos falar depois. 9. – ele deu um passo, aproximando-se dela.

- Mas não é certo, a Belle pode aparecer para dormir, ela…

- A Belle armou tudo isso. Não acha coincidência demais tudo o que aconteceu? Ela não virá dormir aqui, porque ela quer nos juntar. E vai ficar muito feliz por ter conseguido. 8. – mais um passo.

Ah, ela iria _matar_ a _italianinha_, certamente.

- Eu ainda te amo. – admitiu ela – Nunca deixei de te amar. Mas isso não me impede de ter medo.

- Eu também tenho, Gi. – sussurrou, carinhosamente, enquanto lhe puxava uma mecha de cabelo vermelho – Mas quando estou perto de você, ter medo não é mais importante. 7.

- Então, o que seria mais importante? – suspirou nervosa, enquanto ele se aproximava quase colando os corpos.

- Nós dois e aquilo que conseguimos quando estamos juntos.6. – as mãos dele colocaram-se nos braços dela.

- Como assim?

- Tudo, Gi. Com você, eu posso conseguir tudo porque me sinto capaz de qualquer coisa. A minha força, a minha fraqueza. E o medo não importa mais, porque ter medo faz parte da coisa. – sorriu, de forma marota – Tudo o que é bom provoca medo ao princípio. 5. – Ginny sorriu, notando que Belle e Harry pensavam da mesma maneira em relação a esse assunto.

- É um caminho sem volta, Harry.

- Eu sei. E é por isso que vai valer tanto a pena, Gi. Porque eu sei que, de qualquer forma, eu não quereria voltar atrás. 4. – os olhos dele brilharam cheios de amor.

As mãos do moreno deslizaram ao longo do corpo de Ginny, até envolverem a sua cintura. Ela mal podia esperar que ele chegasse ao zero, porque certamente não faria nada para o impedir.

- Eu passei muitas noites em claro, compondo. Nunca me senti tão nervoso quanto hoje, antes de tocar. Queria que fosse perfeito, mas descobri que não precisa ser perfeito. 3.

- Não? – questionou ela, desafiando-o. Lambeu os lábios com a pontinha da língua e viu com agrado enquanto os olhos dele seguiam o movimento sedutor.

- É. Basta que seja bom. Nem você é perfeita, como eu poderia exigir perfeição de alguma coisa? 2.

Ela gargalhou, encostando o nariz ao dele, os corpos completamente encostados, sentindo o calor, desejo, ternura, amor.

- Não sou, é?

- Não. – roçaram os narizes, num beijo esquimó enternecedor – Mas é perfeita para mim. 1.

Ginny fechou os olhos, esperando o momento em que finalmente voltaria a senti-lo. Mas a contagem não terminava e ela abriu um olho, na expectativa. Ele olhava-a, irradiando alegria.

- 0. Buon Natale, mia Ginny.

E sem esperar mais um instante, uniu os lábios aos dela. Cada partícula do seu corpo gritava as saudades que sentira daquela mulher e como faria tudo para a ter ali, nos seus braços, para sempre. Um beijo doce e delicado, como o primeiro beijo de dois amantes inexperientes, o encontro de duas borboletas desajeitadas.

Separaram-se, encostando as testas e sorrindo demasiado cheios de amor para trocarem mais palavras. O segundo beijo foi forte e exigente, um buscando sentir o âmago do outro.

Harry pressionou o seu corpo contra o de Ginny e ela embrulhou as mãos nos cabelos revoltos dele, buscando sentir mais intensamente as suaves diferenças que o tempo havia provocado. As línguas roçavam uma na outra, os lábios chocavam, à medida que as mãos de ambos provocavam reacções esperadas e inesperadas.

Com um impulso, Harry segurou-a pelas coxas e ela envolveu-lhe a cintura com as pernas, abraçando-lhe o pescoço e gargalhando, enquanto ele a beijava sem parar e rodava, provocando-lhe uma vertigem.

Quando Harry perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu desamparado no chão, rodando no último instante para que ela ficasse sobre ele, nenhum deles se incomodou. Era tempo de se amarem, com o piano como única testemunha.

E Dezembro nunca mais seria tão frio.

_**N/A –** _Ah, eu quase pareço uma autora boazinha com um capítulo como esse. Quase. Ahauahua. Uma coisinha: o título do capítulo foi inspirado na frase "Be my November", do filme _Sweet November_. E aí, gostaram? O plano da Belle foi beeeeem maquiavélico, hein? Quem quer um Harry igual a esse coloca um braço no ar (autora coloca os dois no alto ahauahua)! Eu confesso que ia ter NC-17 nesse capítulo, mas eu não me sinto especialmente romântica no momento e acho que seria uma pena estragar o capítulo tão aguardado com uma coisa menos conseguida…então, eu preferi deixar subentendido. Quem sabe, o que os próximos capítulos reservam em relação a isso? Ahahua. Faltam 4 capítulos mais um epílogo…e uma última maldade, que começa já no próximo. Afinal, essa fic é Drama também e nem sempre podemos ter capítulos tão água com açúcar! Ahahua. Espero reviews, ninguém tem desculpa para não comentar esse aqui.

**Macah Potter –** Ah, que bom que gostou do meu Drelle, ahauahua. Espero que tenha gostado desse aqui também. Beijo/ **miaka –** Gostou do plano da Belle? Ela foi um pouco além de colocar juízo, ela praticamente os trancou no quarto e mandou ver ahauahua. Beijinho / **Remaria –** Aí está, você já tinha colocado o braço no ar mesmo antes de eu pedir :) Eu também adoro o Harry, tenho que admitir que ele é o meu favorito de escrever, embora a fic tenha mais POV da Ginny. Beijos/ **Sally Owens –** Entendo perfeitamente. Aliás, é assim que eu explico para quem vem me perguntar sobre a descaracterização dos personagens. Se você vive uma vida diferente, continua sendo a mesma pessoa, mas certas atitudes serão sempre diferentes. Isso acontece com a Gi e o Harry. O Draco, como você bem disse, teve uma vida semelhante e, como tal, pode permanecer mais leal aos livros (dentro daquilo que eu consigo fazer, claro ahauahua). Obrigada por notar a evolução do Harry, confesso que é das coisas de que mais me orgulho :) Espero que esse aqui tenha agradado e pode deixar que estou escrevendo A Noiva Potter com carinho. Beijo bem grande/ **barbie –** Que bom que gostou, senti sua falta. Beijinho, querida/ **Glá –** No Natal acho que vou colocar um laço no Will e oferecer de presente a você, minha borboletinha! Ahauahua. Espero uma opinião longa e sincera sobre esse capítulo, ta? Te adoro :) / **Georgea –** Ah, muito obrigada pelos elogios, é realmente tocante sentir esse carinho! Espero que continue gostando, mil beijos/ **Annabelle Potter –** Já tinha enviado uma resposta para você, espero que tenha lido :) Como você notou, eu tinha exactamente planeado inserir esse pormenor na conversa entre a Gi e o Harry. Por favor, continue dando a sua opinião tão sinceramente, isso apenas me ajuda a melhorar e a ver os pontos fortes e fracos. Beijos/ **Alícia Spinet –** Belle e Draco combinando…imaaaaaaaaagina ahauahua. Passei na sua fic, dou a maior força, dá para notar a evolução :) Beijinho/ **Priscila Louredo –** Quanta gente gabando o Harry, ahauahua! O Will não tem uma queda pela Gi, tem um precipício. Já mencionei quão boa está a sua fic (e que NC foi aquela? O tudo de bom!)? Beijos / **Serena Bluemoon –** A Gi é teimosa, faz parte do carácter Weasley! Que bom que gostou do outro capítulo, espero que esse agrade igualmente. Vi que você actualizou Orgulho e Preconceito e vou passar lá para ler com calma e deixar uma review com jeito ahauah. Beijos grandes/ **Tammie Silveira –** Nossa, quanto elogio! (fica vermelha como pimentão). Obrigada pelas palavras sábias sobre o Harry, ele é o meu orgulho. Não digo que é perfeito, mas eu tentei fazer um pouco diferente do sedutor normal e acho que acabei meio que conseguindo. As suas fics estão cada vez melhores, parabéns! Beijos grandes :) / Beijo especial para a **Michelle Granger**, amigona carinhosa e dedicada e a todos os que passam aqui, ainda que não comentem!

Ah, sim…**FELIZ NATAL** meus amores!


	19. Um coração traidor

**Capítulo 19 –** Um coração traidor

_In a little while  
This hurt will hurt no more  
I'll be home, love. _(_In a Little While_, U2)

Abriu os olhos e deparou-se com a luz vaga que entrava pela janela. A madrugada aproximava-se a passos largos e logo um novo dia chegaria. O seu olhar pousou, depois, no emaranhado de cabelos ruivos que descansava na almofada ao seu lado, com as pernas entrelaçadas nas suas.

Enquanto observava o arco elegante das costas de Ginny, nua e coberta apenas por um lençol a partir da cintura, relembrou a noite anterior.

Tinham festejado o novo ano em Rockfeller Center, acompanhados por Belle e, depois, foram para o apartamento onde continuaram a festa pela noite fora, juntando alguns amigos de Ginny e Harry. Todos se divertiram muito, mesmo Draco, especialmente animados por Belle que contou todo o seu plano de juntar os dois.

Aliás, o novo par não passara despercebido. O amor que partilhavam era evidente e nenhum deles pretendia escondê-lo do mundo, por mais um minuto que fosse. Will exultara quando, chegando na tarde do dia de Natal, os vira de mãos dadas e enormes sorrisos no rosto.

Já a morena batera na porta do quarto da ruiva pela manhã, perguntando se estavam decentes e entrara, saltando para cima da cama sobre eles. Ginny ainda tentara fazê-la sentir-se vagamente culpada por ter arquitectado tudo aquilo, mas ela não parecera nem um pouco envergonhada, nem quando confessara que fora ainda responsável pela ruptura do sofá que conduzira Harry até à cama (E ao coração! – rira ela) do amor da sua vida.

Mas para ele a noite só ficara completa quando Ginny, com um sorriso do tamanho do mundo, o conduzira pela mão até ao quarto, reclamando algo sobre começar o ano novo com o pé direito.

Sorriu ao observar a forma engraçada como a respiração dela fazia oscilar uma pequena madeixa do seu longo cabelo e admirou a expressão pacífica e doce que ela tinha ao dormir.

Uma súbita vontade de amá-la, uma vez mais, irrompeu no seu peito. Tanto tempo de separação apenas contribuíra para que o seu desejo por ela aumentasse. Já não era apenas uma vontade quente, mas sim uma necessidade.

Ele precisava dela. Muito. Desesperadamente. De amá-la e tê-la de todas as formas possíveis, pois apenas junto a ela encontrara o amor. E se encontrara.

Muitos diziam que para cada pessoa que caminha sobre a Terra, existe mais do que uma pessoa certa. E talvez, até certo ponto, aqueles que o afirmavam tivessem razão, porém ele simplesmente não estava disposto a tentar descobrir. Nada era tão difícil quanto tentar encontrar um outro alguém, alguém que faça o coração bater mais depressa, encha a vida de esperança e sonhos, quando se tem certeza de já ter encontrado uma pessoa capaz de o fazer com perfeição.

Com movimentos lentos e em intervalos constantes, ergueu-se na cama e aproximou o corpo do dela. Estava disposto a decorá-la, ainda que no seu íntimo sentisse que ela seria sempre uma aliciante descoberta para ele.

Em cima da omoplata esquerda ela tinha um pequeno sinal, que ele achou adorável. Num ímpeto, cobriu aquela marca com a boca, depositando um beijo suave nas costas dela. Aguardou uns instantes, mas ela não teve nenhuma reacção e continuou a dormir.

Sorriu de forma malandra e decidiu que era uma hora perfeita para acordá-la. Afinal, dormir podia bem ser uma tremenda perda de tempo.

Afastou os cabelos vermelhos, expondo totalmente a pele das costas, alva e suave. Debruçou-se mais sobre o corpo de Ginny, aspirando o perfume floral que se desprendia de cada poro. A sua boca cálida foi magneticamente atraída, quase a despeito da sua vontade, para a nuca dela, beijando-a demoradamente.

Lentamente, foi deslizando sobre o tronco, delineando um rasto de pequenos beijos na coluna da jovem. Ela não demorou a suspirar e, quando ele tinha atingido o meio das suas costas, despertou e tentou virar-se para o encarar.

No último instante, ele esticou-se e segurou-lhe os braços, mantendo-a na posição em que estava.

- Harry, ainda é de madrugada. O que é que você está fazendo? – reclamou, mas pela voz dela, ele diria que ela estava plenamente acordada.

- Te amando. – respondeu ele, numa voz rouca e baixa.

- Eu ainda queria dormir! – voltou a protestar a ruiva, desta vez ainda mais fracamente.

- Você pode sempre tentar continuar a dormir. – sugeriu, sorrindo interiormente. Beijou-a na coluna uma vez mais e continuou descendo, rumo à base das costas, incitado pelos suspiros que ela soltava. Quando alcançou a fronteira, delimitada pelo lençol, roçou os lábios na pele dela.

Ginny arqueou-se, lutando um pouco contra as mãos dele, que continuavam a prendê-la. Quando ele passou suavemente a língua pela sua pele nua, um arrepio frenético atravessou-a de alto a baixo. Harry podia sentir o seu próprio coração ribombando contra as costelas, bem como a excitação crescente dela.

Sem sequer se aperceber, as mãos dele já viajavam pelo corpo da ruiva, deixando-a livre para se voltar e corresponder a um beijo forte e exigente, ainda cheio de saudade. Ambos colocaram tudo de si naquele contacto, uma complexidade de sentimentos que parecia um enorme buraco negro resultante da explosão de uma supernova. A estrela mais brilhante do céu viera procurar abrigo no peito no peito de cada um deles e inundara-os com uma fome pelo outro que nada parecia calar.

Enquanto Ginny lhe depositava beijos ardentes no pescoço e o arranhava suavemente nas costas, em resposta às constantes provocações dele, Harry sentia-se à beira de um precipício. Se desejava equilibrar-se ou cair, saboreando a energia descomunal de um salto no vazio, ele não saberia dizer. Estar perto de Ginny era um pouco dos dois e, instintivamente, ele sabia que qualquer uma das hipóteses o deslumbraria.

Olharam-se nos olhos, desejosos e expectantes. Harry viu, naqueles olhos castanhos que ele tanto amava, o mesmo medo que deveria estar reflectido nos seus. O medo profundo de ser tão completamente de alguém, sem um único reduto de existência que não pertença totalmente a essa pessoa. Era aterrador, porque ambos tinham consciência de que estavam para além da união física.

Depois de tudo o que tinham vivido, Harry e Ginny estavam finalmente juntos._ Juntos_. Esse sentimento de pertença e dádiva abatera-se sobre eles naquele momento e os dois estavam, simultaneamente, gratos e hesitantes.

Harry sorriu. Um sorriso luminoso e extasiado, como se tivesse acabado de acordar para um mundo novo e maravilhoso. Não importava mais o que viesse, o que acontecesse a seguir. Naquele momento ele tinha-a nos braços e iria amá-la como nunca outra mulher fora amada por ele; e ele se entregaria totalmente para ela, esperando humildemente que ela o quisesse ali para a vida inteira.

Ginny correspondeu com um sorriso doce e acenou suavemente, estabelecendo um entendimento silencioso. Ambos tinham medo porque aquele sentimento era muito maior do que eles e, no entanto, nascia daquela união. Das bocas coladas, das mãos dadas, dos corações batendo a um mesmo ritmo.

A garota soltou-se com gentileza do amplexo do moreno, rolando para o lado e deitando-se de forma a poder observá-lo. Ele voltou-se de lado, de forma a encará-la de volta. Ginny observou que ele respirava com força, os olhos ardendo de desejo de completar o momento. A pele dele parecia tão quente que ela se admirou por não soltar ondas de vapor. As mãos cerradas estavam fechadas com força, como se ele estivesse fazendo um esforço colossal para se impedir de puxá-la e mergulhar nela.

- Gi… – ele meio chamou, meio gemeu. – Eu quero você. Volta aqui...

Ela gargalhou perante o tom desesperado da frase dele e, provocante, dedicou-se a enrolar com um dedo uma madeixa de cabelo que caía sobre o seu peito. Sentiu os olhos de Harry serem imediatamente convocados para aquela parte do seu corpo e viu que ele engolira em seco e apertara mais ainda as mãos.

- Eu te amo, Harry. – murmurou baixinho, como se fosse um segredo importante e vital. – Mas vai ter que aprender que eu não sou obediente e que você não é o único com capacidade de persuasão por aqui.

- Certo. – resmungou ele.

Com um movimento quase felino, a ruiva já estava por cima de Harry, segurando-lhe as mãos. Ele riu, mas logo em seguida quase se engasgou ao sentir a língua da ruiva passear pelo seu peito.

Ginny sabia que ele poderia ter-se soltado, mas também estava ciente de que ele respeitava os seus desejos e vontades, a todos os níveis. Provocando-o ainda mais, plantou uma linha de beijos pelo abdómen de Harry, sentindo a pele ardente dele arrepiar-se perante o contacto com a sua boca húmida e fresca.

Quando se deu por satisfeita com o estado de ansiedade em que ele já deveria estar, ergueu os olhos e viu que o moreno tinha os olhos fechados e mordia o lábio quase ao ponto de fazer sangue. Soltou-o e as mãos grandes voaram automaticamente para o seu corpo, puxando-a para cima, onde a boca dele pudesse alcançar a dela, e rastreando a fogo o arco das suas costas.

Ela deslizou sob o corpo dele, aumento o contacto e ganhando em troca um trilho de beijos na boca, bochecha, queixo e pescoço. Um último beijo, em que as línguas dançaram harmoniosamente, sem que nenhuma conduzisse, selou o momento. Ofegantes e suados, concordaram com um olhar que nenhum deles aguentava mais. Precisavam de se dar, de sentir, de ser.

As mãos de Harry colocaram-se na cintura esguia de Ginny, colocada sobre ele, e apertaram-na suavemente quando, finalmente, se encontraram por completo. Trocaram um último olhar abrasador antes de se lançarem rumo ao abismo, guiando e acompanhando o outro.

Voavam, cruzando os ares e vendo águas límpidas e céus de cristal. Chamavam um pelo outro, garantindo que continuavam juntos, sempre juntos. Murmuravam para as estrelas o seu amor, o quanto se queriam, cada vez mais. _Mais_.

Quando sentiram que não existia nada mais, que já atravessavam os céus à velocidade da luz, entrelaçaram as mãos, preparando a queda.

E ela veio. Uma vertigem que anunciou que haviam alcançado o zénite e em breve ambos caíam, a uma velocidade inimaginável. Ainda juntos. _Sempre_.

O ar preso numa fronteira, em que não permitia o alívio de uma respiração completa, mas os pulmões sempre cheios. Harry abriu os olhos, sentindo que aquele fora, sem dúvida, o derradeiro momento da sua existência. Os seus olhos prenderam-se em Ginny, imponente na sua figura feminina descoberta, os olhos chocolate com um fogo puro, o cabelo ruivo beijando a pele sob a qual caía. Em todo o seu esplendor, ela assemelhava-se a uma deusa do amor, intensa e perfeita.

Ela deitou-se sobre ele, repousando o corpo saciado mas mantendo-se sempre próxima. Harry beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça, mergulhando os dedos por entre as madeixas ruivas, num carinho reconfortante. O outro braço rodeou-a, garantindo que ela ficaria ali.

Ginny era a sua árvore frondosa e verdejante, que um dia daria frutos perfeitos, e ele seria sempre a terra fértil aos seus pés.

* * *

Um beijo delicado na testa acordou-a. Harry sorriu-lhe, de banho tomado e já vestido, com uns _jeans_ escuros, uma camisola quente e um casaco. Preguiçosamente, ela abraçou-o e fez força para que ele voltasse a deitar-se.

- Não posso. – ele parecia realmente lamentar – Eu tenho uns assuntos urgentes para tratar em casa, parece que finalmente a canalização está pronta. A Belle fez um bom trabalho, – fez uma careta, perante a recordação das medidas extremas da irmã – mas vamos poder voltar para casa.

- Quer dizer que eu vou ficar sem companhia para dormir? – a ruiva fez um bico cómico e Harry acariciou-lhe os cabelos.

- Não. Quer dizer que nós vamos poder variar mais de sítio. – murmurou-lhe perto do ouvido de forma sugestiva, produzindo uma descarga eléctrica na garota – E também quer dizer uma outra coisa, mas acho que isso você vai ter que descobrir.

Ginny franziu a testa, tentando perceber do que ela estaria falando. Um último beijo e um sorriso luminoso de Harry, e ele tinha desaparecido pela porta do quarto.

A ruiva levantou-se, vestindo o roupão que jazia aos pés da cama, e foi até ao _closet_, onde seleccionou um vestido que ia até ao joelho, de malha preta, com mangas e gola. Para completar o conjunto umas botas pretas e um sobretudo do mesmo tom. Prometera encontrar-se com Will, encontro para o qual já estava consideravelmente atrasada.

Colocou a roupa sobre a cama e foi até ao quarto de banho. Ainda pairava algum vapor da água escaldante com que Harry tomara banho. Quando a luz se acendeu completamente e olhou para o espelho, um enorme sorriso apareceu nos seus lábios.

Alguém, sem dúvida Harry, escrevera no espelho embaciado: _"Amo você. Casa comigo."_. Como assinatura, ele desenhara um bonequinho de cabelos arrepiados que era inconfundível.

Já debaixo do jacto de água quente, Ginny ponderou se ainda seria necessária uma resposta depois da última madrugada. Mas resolveu que sim e que a daria naquela mesma noite, quando ele a tivesse novamente nos braços, num daqueles instantes que era unicamente deles.

Apressou-se a vestir e correu para procurar um táxi, despedindo-se rapidamente de Belle, que estudava na mesa da sala.

No entanto, chegou ao local onde combinara com Will com um atraso de quase uma hora. Ele ainda lá estava, sentado na mesa habitual daquela sala de chá que ambos gostavam de frequentar.

- Desculpa o atraso, Will. – desbobinou ela, mal tinha aterrado na cadeira diante dele. Esperava que ele sorrisse pacificamente e lhe tirasse as preocupações, como sempre, mas não foi o que aconteceu.

- Eu disse que era importante, Ginny. – ela captou de imediato o tom chateado que ele adoptara. Observou-o com cuidado e viu que ele parecia ansioso e zangado, o que nele era extremamente raro. Suspirou, apreensiva, antes de responder.

- Eu sei, mas eu me distraí. Ontem com a festa de passagem de ano e o Harry… – tinha vacilado e estava disposta a retratar-se com ele, contudo ele não parecia disposto a deixar ficar por ali.

- Claro, agora que vocês voltaram só existe ele, não é mesmo? – as mãos dele apertavam a beira da mesa e os nós dos dedos estavam totalmente brancos – Pois saiba que o mundo não se resume a vocês os dois, _Ginevra_!

O uso do seu nome completo soou como uma campainha aos seus ouvidos. Ela realmente se atrasara, mas para quê todo aquele desacato da parte dele?

- Você não tem o direito! – rosnou-lhe, lívida de fúria – De qualquer forma, o que pode ser mais importante do que eu ter voltado finalmente com o Harry? O que pode ser mais valioso do que a felicidade? Pensei que também era o que você queria, William!

Ele pareceu abater-se como um balão furado. Passou as mãos pela testa, nervosamente, e pressionou os olhos com a palma das mãos. Suspirou e, quando voltou a fixá-la, Ginny viu que o Will de sempre tinha retornado.

- Tem razão. Me desculpa, Gi. – agarrou a mão dela e apertou-a delicadamente, esboçando um sorriso desmaiado – Eu realmente fui injusto.

- Tudo bem. – ela respirou fundo e acedeu – Mas o que aconteceu para te deixar assim? Do que queria falar, afinal?

- Problemas na paróquia. – respondeu ele, após hesitar. A impressão de que ele mentia apoderou-se da ruiva. Mas ele nunca agira assim antes, porque o faria agora? Não, certamente era apenas uma sensação errada.

- Em que posso ajudar? – prontificou-se.

- Na verdade, eu queria apenas desabafar mas…eu vou ter que ir. Infelizmente, eu tenho um compromisso no outro lado da cidade e devo ir para lá imediatamente.

- Ok. Nos falamos depois, então? – a garota quis garantir que, de facto, ficara tudo bem entre eles.

- Claro. – ele sorriu, mas ainda parecia triste e muito desanimado aos olhos da ruiva. Beijou-a suavemente no rosto e partiu.

* * *

Quando a campainha tocou, Belle bufou de impaciência. Um exame importante na faculdade aproximava-se e ela ainda mal começara a estudar. Tinha perdido muito tempo traçando os planos para juntar aqueles teimosos que eram os seus dois irmãos; não que desse o tempo por perdido, uma vez que tudo funcionara muito bem, mas agora teria que se aplicar em dobro nos assuntos escolares.

Ao abrir a porta, a sua vontade foi de voltar a fechá-la, ao deparar-se com Draco na soleira, ostentando o seu melhor sorriso presunçoso.

- A Gi não está, por isso pode dar meia volta e seguir o seu rumo. – disse displicentemente, preparando-se para bater a porta no nariz dele.

- Eu posso esperar, não estou com pressa de qualquer forma.

Era a _última_ coisa de que precisava, ter aquele _sapo bexigoso_ lhe infernizando a vida enquanto lutava para decorar os enormes calhamaços do curso de veterinária. Mas, para seu grande desagrado, a casa não era dela e não tinha o direito de proibir a sua entrada.

Relutante, deu-lhe passagem. Ele sorriu, o canto esquerdo retorcido, um sinal que ela associava à perspectiva de passar um tempo_ agradável_ com ela. Observou-o a instalar-se no sofá novo de Ginny e, encolhendo os ombros, sentou-se novamente à mesa para prosseguir com o trabalho.

- Então, o que você está estudando? – inquiriu o loiro, despreocupadamente. Belle apertou os olhos, desconfiada.

- Você está tentando ser agradável, _Drácula_? Isso não faz minimamente o seu estilo.

- Na verdade… – mesmo ao longe, ela viu os olhos cinzentos dele cintilarem – Eu me perguntava como é que deixam uma _lagartixa descamada_ estudar numa faculdade, qualquer que ela seja.

- Ora, _Drácula_, depois que você conseguiu frequentar Belas-Artes, até cães coxos podem tentar a sua sorte. – um lampejo de vitória apossou-se do rosto doce da garota, mantendo-se compenetrada no livro em que tomava notas. Ele fez um sorriso amarelo, engolindo a provocação. Era amarga. Muito _amarga_. _Definitivamente_.

- Eu apenas me surpreendi de como você teria conseguido encontrar o caminho para a escola. Talvez o seu irmão rafeiro a tenha ajudado…? – molhou os lábios, sabendo que enviara a farpa para o sítio certo. A pele da jovem pareceu estalar de electricidade e parou imediatamente de fingir que a presença dele não lhe causava incómodo algum.

- Não _ouse_ falar do meu irmão, ouviu? Já não é o primeiro aviso, por isso coloque-se no seu lugar. – rosnou-lhe, voltando-se novamente para os livros.

- E qual seria o meu lugar? Oh, eu sei onde você _gostaria_ que fosse… – atiçou-a, levantando-se e plantando-se diante da cadeira em que ela estava sentada. Ela sorriu, aparentemente divertida.

- Jura? O facto de você sequer _pensar_ me surpreende, então as suas certezas certamente me deixarão maravilhada para além do humanamente possível.

- Você adoraria me ter na sua cama, não é mesmo? – prosseguiu ele, circundando a mesa até se debruçar e folhear alguns volumes.

Belle gargalhou, como se Draco tivesse dito a piada do século.

- Claro Draco, mas primeiro eu espalharia alguns pregos nela. Até que você ficaria engraçado, parecendo um queijo suíço todo furadinho. – riu ainda mais.

Os olhos dele chisparam e voltou a dirigir-se ao sofá. A tarde transcorreu vagarosamente, Belle fingindo que a sua atenção era devotada unicamente à anatomia dos animais e Draco parecendo francamente interessante no que a TV tinha para oferecer.

Quando os últimos raios de sol entravam pela janela, Belle deu-se por vencida e decidiu fazer algo para comer. Ginny e Harry deveriam ter combinado um jantar romântico algures e chegariam mais tarde.

- _Lesma gosmenta,_ eu realmente não sei quanto tempo a Gi ainda vai demorar. Tem certeza que quer continuar aí, parecendo um cepo? – rabujou enquanto juntava os livros.

- Eu ficaria melhor se você não estivesse aqui, parecendo um _espantalho horroroso,_ mas posso viver com isso.

- Como assim um espantalho horroroso? – a morena não conseguiu evitar que a pergunta saísse disparada da sua boca.

- Você sequer se penteou hoje, garota? – apontou ele, desdenhoso. Belle sentiu que estava perdendo o controle e, em breve, estava gritando a plenos pulmões com o loiro.

- Você é o ser mais ODIOSO e NOJENTO que eu jamais conheci, sabia? Não sei como a Gi te aguenta, pois ninguém mais tem estômago para isso…_nem seus PAIS te suportam,_ nem seus colegas. Todos sentem DESPREZO.

- Quem você julga que é? – berrou-lhe ele de volta, aproximando-se dela e puxando-a pelo braço com força. Belle estremeceu com o contacto, sentindo toda a fúria que emanava dele. – A dona suprema da verdade? Você acha que é perfeita, hein?! RESPONDE!

Ele soltou-a com um esticão. Ela tinha os olhos arregalados em surpresa pela reacção brusca dele. Draco respirava pesadamente e olhava-a, as íris estreitas e frias como gelo.

Então, como se fosse o passo certo para se ter a seguir, ele avançou para ela. As mãos, pálidas e finas, tremiam quando pousaram na cara dela. Um toque receoso e surpreendente, para ambos. Num impulso, ele puxou-a e os lábios de ambos encontraram-se.

Não foi um beijo tímido, ou doce. Foi um beijo forte e sôfrego, em ambos buscavam adquirir controle, em que tentavam ceder o mínimo e acabam entregando tudo ao outro. Foi um beijo que descreveu uma relação.

Belle constatou que a boca dele era invulgarmente doce, especialmente para alguém que era perito em distribuir palavras amargas. Ele beijava de um jeito diferente de qualquer outro que ela já beijara; era um beijo _à la_ Draco Malfoy, único e inesquecível na sua forma muito peculiar.

Draco descobriu que a boca dela era perfeita para a dele. O tamanho dos lábios, o gosto, a textura da língua, a sensação que provocava. _A sensação._ Beijá-la e entrelaçar os dedos nos cabelos dela era infinitamente melhor que discutir. Tal como ele pensava, era um meio para chegar a um fim desejado.

Quando o loiro mordeu levemente o lábio dela, as mãos descendo pelas costas rumo à cintura, ela despertou e empurrou-o. Não foi um gesto furioso – na realidade, foi muito mais delicado do que qualquer palavra que tivessem trocado antes daquele instante.

- Eu…nós… – passou as mãos pelos cabelos longos, tentando acalmar-se – O que foi isso?

- Um beijo. – fez uma careta perante a resposta idiota – Algo que eu queria muito fazer mas que só hoje consegui. Porque estava furioso e queria te calar, de _algum_ jeito. _Do melhor jeito._

Belle abriu e fechou a boca como um peixe fora de água, observando enquanto ele colocava as mãos nos bolsos e fitava o vazio para além da janela.

- Você quis me beijar a tarde inteira? – balbuciou, a voz baixa.

- Sim. – ele resolveu encará-la de frente, olhos nos olhos.

- Mesmo quando estava gritando comigo. – constatou a morena. Ele acenou, um pequeno sorriso despontando nos lábios.

- _Especialmente_ quando eu estava gritando com você.

Belle engoliu em seco e torceu as mãos.

- Então…isso é…uma espécie de…novo desenvolvimento na sua vida? – repreendeu-se pela pergunta tosca.

- Querer te beijar? Não. É como se estivesse sempre lá…como…os serviços secretos ou…a ameaça de uma catástrofe nuclear ou um barulhinho irritante de torneira pingando. É apenas algo a que você se habitua, tenta não dar importância e ultrapassa de alguma forma. – a garota corou levemente e sentiu um estranho calor no peito.

- E a sua forma…

- …é discutir tanto que até para mim parecesse impossível e horrível sentir vontade de te beijar. – ele parecia quase zangado consigo próprio.

- Funciona…?

- Na verdade, não. Nunca tente, é uma péssima ideia. A única que eu jamais tive, claro. – ele sorriu novamente. Um sorriso que em nada se parecia com o habitual sorriso frio e sarcástico. No entanto, aquela deixa pareceu lembrar Belle de que estava tendo esse diálogo com _DRACO MALFOY._

- Nunca mais faça isso. – murmurou – Por favor. – acrescentou, quase em surdina – Você é apenas um garoto mimado, egocêntrico, que pensa que pode dispor assim das pessoas! – a face dela estava carmim. Se a maior irritação era dirigida a Draco ou a ela mesma, por ter desfrutado tanto daquele contacto, ela não tinha certeza de querer saber – Pensa que é superior, mas na verdade não é nada!

O sorriso dele morreu instantaneamente. O olhar dele ficou vazio e o rosto contraiu-se numa máscara de raiva.

- Claro, _Isabelle_! – ele praticamente cuspiu o nome. Aquilo desequilibrou-a, mais do que qualquer outra coisa. – Porque você se julga perfeita! Mas fique sabendo que não é. Faz juízos sobre as pessoas sem ter a menor ideia de quem elas são, na verdade. É, no mínimo, tão mimada quanto eu, além de que tudo tem que ser do seu jeito ou simplesmente não é. Julga que é muito madura, mas age que nem criança quando alguém te desafia. Pelo menos, eu conheço os meus defeitos, enquanto você apenas se preocupa em apontar os dos outros.

Ela tremia, quase chorando de raiva e despeito, enquanto ele vociferava aquelas coisas. Draco encaminhou-se para a porta, deixando-a totalmente sem reacção.

- Embora julgue o contrário, você não me conhece. Não faz a _menor_ ideia. – acusou, saindo e batendo com a porta.

Belle permaneceu imóvel, demasiado chocada com os últimos acontecimentos. O seu peito doía, tudo ardia e se incendiava.

Mas doía porque ele a acusara injustamente… ou porque, no fundo, ele tinha razão?

Foi até ao candeeiro, apagou a luz e sentou-se na escuridão, sentindo-se mais confusa do que em qualquer outro momento da sua vida.

* * *

Acendeu a luz e procurou o telefone que tocava. Ginny dormia encostada ao seu peito, depois de uma noite muito feliz. Jantaram num restaurante pequeno e romântico, passearam no parque e conversaram sobre o futuro, que se adivinhava mais risonho do que nunca. Deitaram-se e adormeceram abraçados, contentes por estarem vivos e mais unidos do que nunca.

Finalmente, encontrou o aparelho sem fios caído debaixo da cama.

- Sim? – atendeu, esfregando os olhos para ganhar clareza mental e compreender o que lhe diziam. Um arrepio gelou-o por completo, enquanto a voz do outro lado falava. Quando finalmente agradeceu, dando a chamada por encerrada, sentiu-se muito pequeno.

Como iria dizer-lhe uma coisa assim, sem a assustar e preocupar demais? E ela já estava acordando…

- Harry, o que foi? – indagou, a voz meio entaramelada. O olhar com que ele lhe respondeu deve ter sido significativo, porque ela se sentou de imediato, bem acordada.

- Foi a Lily? O meu pai? O que aconteceu, Harry? Fala! – ela procurou a mão dele e apertou-a.

- Gi… - inspirou, tomando coragem – O Will está no hospital, a enfermeira que ligou disse que o encontraram caído na sacristia da igreja.

- Ele…ele está…? – Harry surpreendeu-se com o olhar forte que ela lhe dirigiu, como que garantido _"Eu aguento, mas quero a verdade_".

- Ele está vivo. – ela suspirou e apertou a testa entre as mãos – Mas parece que é muito grave.

Ela saltou imediatamente da cama e ele não precisou de perguntar para onde ela ia.

- Eu vou com você. – disse brandamente, sentindo a angústia que começava a prevalecer. Ela acenou e, de passagem para agarrar uma roupa, apertou-lhe a mão com força.

Quando chegaram ao hospital, dirigiram-se a um médico que, por sua vez, lhes indicou que o médico responsável pelo acompanhamento de Will era um Dr. Bogart. Procuraram-no e indicaram a enfermaria em que poderiam encontrá-lo.

Era um homem de meia-idade, mas com o cabelo quase completamente branco. Os olhos eram de um tom quase amarelado e presenteou-os com um sorriso pacífico que, de alguma forma, os acalmou. Quando Ginny se identificou, ele pareceu hesitar, como se reconhecesse o nome e tivesse pena por isso.

- Miss Weasley, o Will está à sua espera. Ele pediu expressamente para que fosse vê-lo assim que chegasse.

- Dr. Bogart, eu não…eu preciso saber o que se passa com ele. – disse ela, a voz soando forte.

- Eu compreendo, mas creio que ele mesmo lhe explicará tudo. Quarto 113.

Ginny deitou-lhe um último olhar, mas optou por fazer o que ele lhe indicara. Harry beijou-lhe levemente os lábios, antes de ela se voltar e desaparecer pelo corredor. Em seguida, ele virou-se e encarou o médico, aguardando pela explicação que sabia que viria.

Abriu a porta e observou o quarto. Uma cama perto da janela, rodeada por inúmeros aparelhos que faziam diversos registos e medições. Um sofá perto da porta, com uma mesa de apoio, sugeria um canto de descanso para as visitas. Um candeeiro ali perto iluminava parcamente o aposento, deixando na obscuridade.

Aproximou-se da cama, olhando para Will. Ele estava acordado e olhava para a janela, que ficava imediatamente a seguir à cama. Estava pálido e os lábios repletos de gretas, como se estivesse profundamente desidratado.

- Will? – chamou baixinho. Ele virou-se para a olhar e sorriu fracamente, enquanto ela se sentava numa cadeira ao lado da cama e agarrava a mão dele. Estava fria, como mármore.

- Desculpa por ter sido acordada a meio da noite, mas você foi a única pessoa em que eu pensei.

- Bom, eu realmente ainda estava devendo todas aquelas noites em que te acordei para me reconfortar dos meus pesadelos. – ela sorriu, tentando parecer animada, mas as lágrimas espreitavam. Observando com atenção, era visível que ele respirava com alguma dificuldade, uma inspiração rasa e superficial, e parecia realmente abatido e enfraquecido.

- Eu ia contar…hoje. – ele desviou os olhos, como se as palavras que estava prestes a pronunciar fossem dolorosas – Por isso fiquei tão zangado. Eu sabia que tinha de te contar, porque algo assim podia acontecer…mas fui fraco, usei o seu atraso como desculpa. E ainda te tratei mal por estar feliz.

- Esquece isso. – implorou ela – Eu fui uma idiota, não devia ter te dado menos atenção ou importância, apenas porque o Harry voltou à minha vida.

- Eu estou realmente feliz por vocês, Gi. – insistiu ele, como se aquilo fosse vital para ele. – Ele te ama e é o homem certo para você.

- Will… – as mãos tremiam-lhe e sentia um frio imenso e cortante – O que ia falar hoje? O que se passa com você, afinal?

Ele apertou mais a mão dela, ganhando coragem e passando-lhe força.

- Eu vou morrer. Em breve.

Aquelas palavras actuaram como facas, acertando em pleno o coração da garota. Tremia e as lágrimas finalmente faziam a sua descida pela face dela.

- Não, não é possível! – negou ela, tentando respirar e manter a calma. Passou a mão livre pelos olhos, mas mais lágrimas brotavam.

- No dia em que eu te conheci – começou ele – em Los Angeles, no aeroporto, eu vinha do médico. Eu fui até lá para consultar um especialista e nesse dia eu descobri que tinha, no máximo, dois a três anos de vida.

- Não… – gemeu ela, abanando a cabeça. Beijou a mão dele, molhando-a com as suas lágrimas, como se a pura negação da realidade a fizesse menos verdadeira.

- Gi…eu tenho uma doença de coração, incurável. Eu consegui ter uma vida normal até hoje por efeito da medicação, que retarda os sintomas, mas ela não pode mais fazer nada por mim. Daqui a alguns dias eu não estarei mais aqui. – a voz dele era doce, repleta de aceitação.

- Mas nós podemos consultar outro médico…uma segunda opinião… - soluçou ela.

- O médico de Los Angeles é um dos especialistas de maior renome a nível mundial. Ele foi a terceira opinião, após o Dr. Bogart e um outro médico igualmente competente. Todos disseram exactamente o mesmo…

Ela soltou-se dele e andou pelo quarto, as lágrimas caindo agora em cascata, o desespero devorando-a.

- Eu nunca vou esquecer o dia em que te conheci, Gi. – a voz dele era paz pura – Porque eu soube que iria morrer, mas você foi uma brisa de vida na minha vida. Eu comecei um trabalho que vai realmente mudar a vida das pessoas, eu te amei e fui feliz por muitos dias. Eu vivi mais nesses dois últimos anos do que no resto da minha vida e, em muitos momentos, eu consegui esquecer que tinha uma data para morrer. E agora eu devo partir e vou descobrir se, de alguma forma, eu tive a redenção por todo o mal que fiz.

- Will…você tem o melhor coração que eu conheço, como é que ele pode estar doente? – ele quase sorriu perante a pureza das palavras da garota.

- Eu quero que você saiba…eu preciso te dizer uma última vez. Enquanto o meu coração bater, ele estará batendo sempre por você, Gi. – as lágrimas caíam também dos olhos dele, juntando-se às dela no momento em que ela o abraçou com força, esperando poder contrariar a morte e retê-lo naquele abraço.

Ele iria _morrer._ Não iria fazer uma simples viagem ou mudar de cidade…a qualquer instante ele poderia estar indo embora, para sempre. Para um lugar onde ela não o poderia seguir, onde ele acreditava que teria de responder por toda a sua vida. E se Ginny apenas testemunhara a sua grandeza, sabia também que as faltas dele deveriam pesar-lhe imensamente agora.

Quando tentasse recordar-se daquela noite, a fatídica noite em que descobrira que teria de dizer adeus a uma parte substancial do seu coração, Ginny não se recordaria de nada mais. Apenas das palavras, que nada mais eram do que palavras. Palavras que não o salvariam da morte e nem o privariam do medo, da espera sádica. Will esperava agora pela morte e ela serviria de testemunha, impotente e desarmada. Recordar-se-ia também de que ele sorrira e fora forte, mais do que ela seria em qualquer momento da sua vida. E de como deram as mãos, até que ele adormecesse e ela, ansiosamente, se certificasse de que ainda não era o sono sagrado, o último momento da vida de um grande homem. De um grande amigo.

Saiu do quarto e viu que Harry a esperava. Pela sua expressão, Ginny percebeu que ele também já sabia da cruel verdade. Ele abraçou-a e amparou as suas lágrimas. E ela quebrou totalmente, no conforto do seu refúgio.

Naquela noite nenhum deles dormiu, pois começara uma luta contra a morte. Uma luta que eles não poderiam ganhar e, ainda assim, teriam de travar.

* * *

**_N/A – _**Quem quer matar a autora nesse momento coloca o braço no ar! (autora pondera a hipótese de comprar passagem para as Bahamas para fugir do povo em fúria). Começando pelo princípio. A NC não ficou muito explícita, mas eu gosto assim. Sei lá, acho que tentasse escrever com mais amasso ficaria uma droga, então…saiu isso. Draco e Belle são fofos, não? Eu acho que eles se merecem, no bom sentido! Quem gosta desse casal, ainda vai ser feliz ahauhua. E, por fim, o Will. Eu tinha planeado isso desde o início e fazer com que vocês o admirassem fazia parte do plano. Podem até achar que é sofrimento demais, mas a vida É assim. E eu prometi que seria a minha última maldade (nessa fic), tinha que ser marcante. Se odiaram mandem reviews de qualquer forma, expressando o vosso desagrado e enumerando formas atraentes de me torturar. Espero realmente que ninguém abandone o barco agora, tão pertinho do fim e com tanta coisa bem pensada para acontecer.

O que há mais para dizer? Ah sim, espero que tenham tido um Natal óptimo e um Ano Novo maravilhoso! E…bom, digamos que é uma prendinha para compensar a tristeza e a demora…a fic substituta da Estranho já tem nome e trailer. Quem se interessar, é só ir na minha homepage, é a última entrada que eu coloquei já há alguns dias.

**Michelle - **Querida, as suas palavras foram captadas e compreendidas! Ahauhua. Espero que já esteja melhor após a sua "perda"! Pensei em você para escrever a primeira parte (erm…não literalmente em você, ne? Ahauahuahua Mas em dedicação a ti). Beijo apertadinho no coração. / **Tammie –** Que bom que gostou da reconciliação e da escrita. Fala sério, quem não queria um Harry desses dizendo "mia" ao pé do ouvido? Ahauhua. Beijos/ **Sarah –** Na verdade, não. Em Portugal a palavra "natalino" não existe, todos os objectos ou factos relativos ao Natal são "natalícios". De qualquer forma, obrigado pelo reparo e espero que continue atenta. / **Macah Potter –** Quanto elogio, nossa! Espero estar à altura de tão elevada consideração ahauhua. Beijão e um bom ano para você./ **Remaria –** A menina da escrita quente! Ahauahua. Bom, aqui tem uma NC se bem que não chegue a ser tão quente quanto os seus amassos na "Encantos" (se abanando). Um feliz ano e muita inspiração para você. / **Serena Bluemoon –** Que bom que gostou tanto do capítulo, ele foi feito para ser isso mesmo…simplesmente fofo! Eu te empresto o Harry, mas é para devolver ta? Ahauahua. Beijos e espero que actualize logo a Orgulho e Preconceito, agora que virei fã de carteira. / **miaka– **A Belle fez o plano do ano ahuahua. Espero que continue curtindo, beijão. / **Sally –** Fico muuuuito feliz que tenha agradado o capítulo de Natal, espero ansiosamente a sua reacção a esse, querida. Beijos para você/ **Gla –** Os biscoitos de gengibre…o forno tava programado para desligar sozinho, oras :X Ahauahua. A verdade é que eu esqueci e, logo, ela também esqueceu. Mas a desculpa serve. Acho que você vai odiar esse capítulo, afinal é muito maligno para o Irmão Tentação ahauhua. Amanhã tenho que escrever um mega e-mail para você, borboletinha…mas desde que acabaram as festas, eu me dediquei totalmente a esse capítulo. Beijos e te adoro / **Lyla E.H. –** Que bom que você não se arrepende ter lid a fic, isso me deixa realmente satisfeita. Ela dá voltas e reviravoltas, mas acaba tendo os seus momentos ahauhua. O capítulo foi quase no ano novo, dia 2 ainda está de bom tamanho! Beijos / **Ana C. G. –** Resta agradecer a preferência e esperar que continue gostando. Beijinho. / **Priscila – **Draco e Belle são um casal realmente explosivo, implosivo…bom, eles fazem a festa ahuhua. Veremos o que pensa sobre esse aqui (medo de ser ameaçada de morte). Beijossss.

"Façam uma autora fofa e feia, feliz!" ahauhua. Reviews (implorando)!


	20. Os bons nunca morrem

**Capítulo 20 –** Os bons nunca morrem

_I know I was born and I know that I'll die  
The in between is mine. _(_I am mine_, Pearl Jam)

Harry lançou-se sobre a cama do seu quarto, sentindo-se mais cansado do que se tivesse corrido a maratona de Nova Iorque. Os últimos dias tinham sido uma espécie de prova à sua resistência e dedicação, uma vez que o mundo de Ginny se vira subitamente centrado em Will.

A jovem apenas deixava o hospital para ir até à sua casa tomar um banho e mudar de roupa, dormindo praticamente todos os dias no sofá do quarto de Will. Harry reveza-se com ela, permitindo que ela se demorasse um pouco mais nas suas visitas a casa ou caso surgisse algum contratempo na loja.

Enquanto se revirava na cama, procurando uma posição que o reconfortasse, o moreno pensou que a hesitação dela em deixar o hospital tinha, na verdade, uma justificação muito simples: ela tinha medo de não estar lá quando chegasse o momento. Quando ela se permitia descansar e olhá-lo directamente nos olhos, Harry podia ler claramente a vontade de estar com o amigo no derradeiro instante, dando-lhe a mão e segurando-o um pouco mais à vida.

Por vezes, o moreno sentia-se amargurado pelo rumo que os acontecimentos haviam tomado, agora que pareciam finalmente ter encontrado a felicidade. Mas assim que os seus olhos recaíam naquele jovem deitado numa cama, sem data certa para morrer, nem esperança de viver, todos os sentimentos menos nobres se esvaíam e restava a tristeza e a vergonha pelo seu egoísmo.

Havia também Belle. Desde o dia em que Will fora internado, a garota parecia ter se embrenhado num mundo fascinante, mas muito longínquo. Ela sempre se dera bem com o americano e, caso não a conhecesse tão bem, sem dúvida teria associado o seu novo estado à realidade da condição do amigo. Mas algo lhe gritava que tudo aquilo tinha sido uma enorme coincidência, que o quer que fosse que incomodava a sua irmã ia um pouco além disso.

Julgando pelo olhar que ela deitara a Draco, quando ele aparecera para visitar Will no hospital, seguido de uma retirada fulminante e pouco discreta, ele poderia jurar que ele era o responsável pelas atribulações de Belle.

Resolvendo que talvez aquilo fosse algo que ele pudesse ajudar a resolver, o moreno acabou por se erguer e seguir pelo corredor, rumo ao quarto da irmã. Ela estava sentada à secretária, fitando o vazio da parede em vez dos livros de estudo que jaziam à sua frente.

- Um milhão de dólares pelos seus pensamentos. – disse, encostando-se ao umbral da porta de braços cruzados e expressão vagamente curiosa.

- Os meus pensamentos não devem valer nem meio dólar, neste momento. – resmungou a garota em voz baixa.

- Eu me pergunto se um certo loiro arrogante e mimado tem alguma coisa a ver com a sua súbita queda de valor no mercado…? – Belle suspirou, perante aquelas palavras.

- E eu me pergunto porque as pessoas vivem perguntando coisas para as quais sabem a resposta. Não seria mais útil e produtivo utilizar essas perguntas para questionar sobre algo que se queira realmente descobrir? – fez girar a cadeira de rodinhas, encarando o irmão.

- Talvez as pessoas precisem simplesmente de ouvir da boca das outras. Ou talvez perguntem isso porque não querem, podem ou devem, perguntar aquilo que realmente lhes interessa.

A jovem olhou-o por longos momentos, como se o avaliasse. Por fim, levantou-se e sentou-se na cama, de frente para ele.

- Nós discutimos, ele me beijou, eu o beijei, nós discutimos novamente. – olhou para as próprias mãos, como se fossem a causa de todas as suas inquietações.

- Bom poder de síntese… – Harry sorriu e a irmã não pôde deixar de o acompanhar, meio envergonhada. – Você gosta dele?

- Eu não sei. – respondeu, sincera – Ele não me é indiferente, caso contrário nós não viveríamos discutindo.

- Isso já é, sem dúvida, um avanço. – o moreno fez uma careta, aludindo a quão óbvio aquilo havia sido para ele. Aproximou-se, sentando-se no chão em frente a ela. - Você pretende fazer alguma coisa a respeito?

- O que é suposto que eu faça?! – impacientou-se ela – Que chore? Fique olhando para o tecto e não consiga dormir, fique sem fome e inquieta? Me odeie por nem saber o que sinto, ao certo? Adivinha, eu já fiz tudo isso! – caiu para trás, ficando esticada na cama.

- Falar com ele seria uma ideia interessante. – sugeriu o moreno, bocejando.

- E você? O que há? – Harry lançou um olhar inquisitivo à irmã, que rolou, ficando de barriga para baixo, a cabeça pendendo na ponta da cama – Sempre que não consegue dormir e vem aqui, tentar dar uma de psicólogo comigo, é porque tem algo te incomodando.

- A Gi vai acabar doente se continuar nesse ritmo, Belle. Eu sei que ele precisa dela, isso nem está em questão, mas eu sinto que aquele lugar suga a vida e a felicidade de qualquer um.

- Eu compreendo…mas há mais alguma coisa que te preocupa, eu sei. – olharam-se nos olhos e Harry suspirou, resignado.

- Arthur ligou hoje, Belle. Tudo bem como ele a Lily! – acrescentou rapidamente, vendo a irmã arregalar os olhos e erguer-se de forma brusca – Ele ligou para dizer que eu preciso voltar para lá.

- Voltar? – repetiu ela, desconcertada – Por quanto tempo?

- De início, apenas o suficiente para colocar novamente em ordem os negócios. Tudo aquilo que eu tenho em comum com Arthur está sendo administrado com mestria, mas existem muitas coisas unicamente da minha responsabilidade. Inevitavelmente, eu vou ter que ir morar lá se quiser manter o meu património intacto. Além daquele outro assunto.

- A Gi…ela…já sabe? – Belle percebeu, pela cara do irmão, que acertara no ponto crítico.

- Não. – admitiu ele, o semblante carregado – Eu não consigo colocar uma coisa assim nos ombros dela, agora. Mas, pelo que o seu pai me disse, eu devo ir assim que for possível.

- Você tem que lhe contar, Harry! – insurgiu-se a morena – Ou está pensando em só passar lá para dar um adeus antes de ir para o aeroporto e voltar para a Sicília?

- Eu sei disso! – exasperou-se – Em breve, ela irá perder uma pessoa que ela ama muito. Eu não posso lutar contra algo assim, dando mais uma razão para ela se sentir miserável!

- Ela merece saber. – Belle deslizou para o chão e envolveu o irmão num abraço carinhoso – A Gi vai ter que tomar uma decisão importante, é justo que saiba o quanto antes. A honestidade é o melhor caminho Harry, mesmo quando é a solução mais dolorosa.

A morena sabia o quanto aquilo seria penoso para Ginny. Ficar junto de Harry, agora que tinham se acertado, seria a coisa razoável a ser feita. Contudo, a ruiva construíra toda uma vida em Nova Iorque, uma vida que a sustentara quando tudo parecia ser irreparável. Abdicar do seu trabalho, que tantos frutos dera, seria uma decisão angustiante.

- Você está certa, eu vou falar com ela. Aliás, eu vou agora mesmo para o hospital. – o irmão deu-lhe um beijo leve e saiu, deixando-a novamente entregue aos seus pensamentos confusos, povoados por um jovem em cujos olhos habitava um Inverno tempestuoso, mas estranhamente atraente.

Harry vestiu um casaco quente, protegendo-se do frio da noite, e dirigiu até ao hospital. Durante alguns instantes, limitou-se a ficar sentado no interior do carro, revivendo na memória a sua longa história com Ginny. A primeira época de convivência, na solarenga e pacata Sicília, parecia pertencer a uma outra vida, em que ambos ainda desconheciam o alcance dos seus sentimentos. Naquela altura, Harry já descobrira o quanto a amava, o quanto ansiava por amá-la mais e mais, mas desconhecia ainda até onde esse amor o levaria e o que seria capaz de fazer por ele.

Em nome desse amor, ele abdicara de uma vida para viver uma outra, edificada numa base incerta e quase desesperada. Seria justo pedir a Ginny que também deixasse tudo, agora que era ele a exigir-lhe? Não, não podia pensar assim. O amor não podia funcionar como uma barganha, em que as cedências eram feitas em regime de alternância. O amor deveria ser generoso e paciente.

Respirou fundo e saiu para o frio nocturno, ainda que por breves instantes. Logo caminhava pelo corredor dos quartos, absorto em pensamentos e imagens desconexas, até chegar ao quarto 113. Entrou de mansinho, tentando não incomodar o jovem que dormia na cama. A maquinaria apitava ocasionalmente, garantindo que o coração de Will insistia em bater.

Olhou em volta e viu a garota, sentada no sofá com a cabeça descaída. Dormia um sono inquieto, pois à medida que se aproximava, Harry reparou que ela tremia e agitava-se levemente, debatendo-se contra algo que apenas ela podia ver.

- Gi… – soprou baixinho, fazendo uma carícia nos cabelos ruivos que caíam sobre a sua face. Ela despertou instantaneamente, como se esperasse ser acordada, e o seu olhar voou para a cama onde o americano repousava. Harry conseguiu ler o medo naquelas íris cor de chocolate.

Ela esperava o momento em que fosse acordada e ele não estivesse mais lá. A dor e o cansaço demarcados na cara dela, normalmente rosada e luminosa, produziram o efeito de um ácido corrosivo no peito de Harry. Sabia também que, naquela noite, não lhe traria nenhum conforto: apenas uma preocupação adicional.

- Oi… – ela tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu mais que um esgar de desânimo – Pensei que tivesse ido para casa?

- Eu fui – sentou-se perto dela, abraçando-a. Ela encostou a cabeça ao peito dele, relaxando um pouco – mas não conseguia dormir de qualquer jeito. Resolvi voltar para ficar com você.

- Hmhm – o moreno espreitou e viu que a ruiva fechara os olhos, estava prestes a adormecer naquele abraço convidativo. Mas ela não podia, não agora. Ele precisa dizer-lhe, ou perderia toda a coragem.

- Eu preciso te contar uma coisa. – o tom de voz dele, mais do que o conteúdo, trouxe a ruiva de volta à realidade num segundo. Rodou, de forma a ficar deitada com o rosto voltado para o dele, olhando-o bem nos olhos. - Eu tenho que regressar à Sicília.

A garota mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo uma garra cruel apertar o seu coração.

- Bom, eu adoraria ir mas você sabe que eu não posso. Não agora. – lançou um breve olhar a Will, que continuava adormecido – Vou ter saudades, mas quando você regressar teremos tempo para cuidar disso. – sorriu, um sorriso mais verdadeiro do que o normal dos últimos dias. O moreno sentiu-se quase criminoso por estragar aquele momento de paz. Desviou os olhos e reuniu todas as suas forças.

- Eu não vou voltar. – sentiu a tensão imediata que se apoderou do corpo dela, envolto pelos seus braços.

- Quê? – ela colocou uma madeixa para trás, num gesto nervoso – Eu acho que não entendi bem.

- Eu tenho que voltar a viver na Sicília, Gi. Eu sou preciso lá.

- E eu preciso de você aqui! – protestou a ruiva, diminuindo o tom após ver que Will se inquietara no seu sono.

- Eu sei. – olhou-a nos olhos, para que ela visse a sua própria tristeza - Eu queria estar contigo, principalmente nesse momento, mas há coisas inadiáveis.

- Que negócios são mais importantes do que isso, Harry?! – ela começara a vacilar, as lágrimas escorrendo, e Harry compreendeu que a exaustão tinha ganho uma batalha dentro dela.

- Não são apenas negócios. – deu-lhe a mão, gentilmente, mas ela afastou-se revoltada. Colocou a cabeça entre as mãos e resolveu ser completamente sincero – Há novas pistas sobre o Firenzzi. Se nós queremos apanhá-lo, eu preciso ir até lá e garantir que tudo seja feito.

Aquela informação acertou em cheio a ruiva. Tudo rodava na sua cabeça: Harry, a relação que tinham retomado, Will, Firenzzi. Os dois homens que ela mais amava, ainda que tão diferentemente, estavam prestes a abandoná-la, enquanto o mais odiado ressurgia na sua vida.

- Eu quero que você venha comigo, Ginny. – a voz de Harry imiscuiu-se no seu delírio. Uma onda gélida percorreu-lhe o corpo, uma angústia e desespero que ela não sabia nomear.

Num impulso, apontou lá para fora e saíram do quarto para uma sala de visitas do outro lado do corredor.

- Eu não posso, nem quero, abandonar o Will. Eu sei que ele vai morrer, mas ele ainda não partiu, Harry! – a expressão na face da ruiva demonstrava o ressentimento por ter de passar por tudo aquilo naquele momento tão delicado – E eu tenho uma casa, um trabalho que me realiza, amigos que me preenchem. Você pede que eu abandone tudo isso e espera que eu faça exactamente o quê?

Harry encostou a testa à parede fria e nua, reconhecendo o egoísmo daquele pedido. Ele precisava ir. Por uma vez teria de ser ela a escolher segui-lo ou desistir de tudo o que haviam lutado por conquistar.

- Eu espero… – ele virou-se e olhou-a, sentindo-se igualmente perdido – que você faça aquilo que o seu coração mandar. Eu segui o meu quando foi a minha altura de escolher, Ginny. Eu não posso continuar essa luta sozinho. Agora é apenas quem você é e quem você pretende ser.

- Eu pretendo ser feliz. – as lágrimas escorriam novamente pelas bochechas da ruiva.

- Tudo bem. Eu não peço que venha comigo, muito menos agora. Acredito que quando quiser, saberá onde me encontrar. O meu avião parte amanhã à noite.

Ela apenas acenou e Harry sentiu-se incrivelmente diminuído. Uma parte de si, aquela que Ginny era, recusava-se a enfrentar, pela derradeira vez, o sentimento de pertença. E ele estava apenas demasiado cansado de lutar sozinho contra tudo e todos. Tal como ele lhe dissera, dessa vez seria apenas ela e a sua escolha.

Aproximou-se dela, que se encostara à parede e fechara os olhos, desejando desaparecer. Sentiu que a sua boca era magneticamente atraída para a dela e deixou que a distância diminuísse.

Aquele podia ser o último beijo que lhe daria. Seria apenas o primeiro do resto da sua vida, se estivesse unicamente nas suas mãos. Mas não estava.

A simples ideia não voltar a beijá-la, tocá-la, amá-la, destruiu-o por dentro, numa explosão violenta. Talvez se a tocasse tudo fosse incrivelmente mais simples. Mas algo lhe dizia que se a tocasse nunca partiria e isso, infelizmente, estava fora das suas opções.

Parou a uma curta distância dela, a respiração profunda e sôfrega acariciando a pele macia dela. A ruiva permanecia de olhos fechados, como se esperasse que ele fizesse algo que a devolvesse à vida. Ele simplesmente não foi capaz de a beijar. Ansiava por isso, cada fibra do seu ser gritava por ela. Mas não foi capaz.

Limitou-se a ficar ali, vendo de perto as lágrimas cristalinas que caíam dos olhos dela. Demasiado longe para a sentir, demasiado perto para não a amar ainda mais intensamente.

Lentamente, beijou-a na testa.

- Eu te amo, Gi. Me perdoe por não poder te dar aquilo que você precisa, agora.

Quando ele partiu ela ainda não abrira os olhos. Talvez se os mantivesse fechados por tempo suficiente, quando os abrisse nada daquilo fosse real. _Talvez._

* * *

- Harry…? – Belle deu duas pancadas secas na porta, antes de a abrir e entrar. O irmão estava de costas e empilhava roupas dentro de uma mala, de forma mais ou menos aleatória.

- Pode entrar. – a voz dele era seca e dura e a morena percebeu que a conversa não poderia ter corrido pior.

- Eu vim saber se você precisa de alguma coisa? – a garota torceu as mãos, indecisa quanto à melhor forma de agir naquele momento.

- Não. – o moreno parou os movimentos frenéticos de atirar roupa para dentro da mala e sentou-se na cama. A irmã olhou-o atentamente e reparou que duas grandes olheiras sulcavam os belos olhos verdes e que ele parecia derrotado como raramente o vira. Excepto num dia, há já muito tempo, na bela Sicília. – Na verdade…. há sim uma coisa que pode fazer por mim.

A irmã aguardou que ele se pronunciasse, o olhar fixando-se numa moldura que estava em cima da cama. Uma fotografia dele e de Ginny, tirada na noite de passagem de ano.

- Tome conta dela. – o olhar dele seguira o dela, aparentemente. Ela não precisava perguntar a quem ele se referia – Esteja por perto. Ela vai precisar de alguém, quando chegar o final.

Belle olhou o irmão nos olhos e acenou afirmativamente. Ele retribuiu o aceno e levantou-se, voltando de novo para a mala.

- Eu…eu tenho pena que você não possa ser essa pessoa, Harry. Eu sei que ninguém a confortaria como você.

Ele parou a meio de um movimento e ela sentiu, mais do que viu, o corpo dele tremer. Rodeou-o rapidamente e viu que ele chorava, os olhos crispados e a dor estampada em cada linha da sua expressão. Abraçou-o de forma delicada, sentindo que era a coisa certa a fazer. Um abraço de mãe, irmã e amiga.

Quando ele já se acalmara e a presenteara com um sorriso brando, ela decidiu que estava na altura de o deixar sozinho.

- Eu tenho que ir até à faculdade, falar com alguns professores e ver a data de um exame. Você fica bem, italianinho?

- Claro. Até logo. – a irmã saiu pela porta. Terminou de arrumar a mala para a viagem e foi até ao estúdio. Ali, em cima do cavalete, uma tela por terminar. Um quadro que mal começara a ser, que tinha tudo para dar certo. Tal como ele e Ginny.

Pegou num pincel e, quase sem dar conta, desenhou um círculo negro no meio da paisagem floral que pintara anteriormente. Tudo se resumia aquilo, afinal. A vida era um enorme círculo, sempre acabava onde devia começar, tudo retornava inevitavelmente ao ponto de partida. Parecia-lhe lógico que a história da sua vida, com a única mulher que amara de verdade, terminasse precisamente no sítio onde começara. A ilha italiana chamava-os para retornarem e completarem o seu próprio círculo.

A campainha despertou-o dos seus devaneios. Não esperava nenhuma visita e foi com alguma surpresa que se deparou com Draco Malfoy parado na soleira da porta, com um ar de quem não sabia muito bem como fora lá parar.

- Erm…Potter.

- Sabe Malfoy… – começou o moreno – Você é péssimo nessas coisas de ser simpático e cordial. E, acredite, eu teria o maior prazer em bater a porta na sua cara nesse exacto momento. Mas, inexplicavelmente, eu acho que nós precisamos falar e eu estava pensando em te procurar mesmo.

- Estava? – aquela informação surpreendera Draco.

- Sim. – reforçou Harry – Nós temos um assunto pendente. – afastou-se da porta, fazendo um gesto para que Draco entrasse.

O olhar do loiro recaiu na mala que Harry carregara até ali e ficou pálido e desconcertado.

- Você vai viajar? – perguntou de chofre. O moreno ergueu as sobrancelhas, dando a entender que aquela pergunta era um pouco óbvia. Mas acabou por sorrir, condescendente.

- Julgo que a pergunta certa não é essa, Malfoy.

O loiro irritou-se de forma automática. Não estava nem um pouco disposto a aturar o Potter e as suas ideias mirabolantes. Bom, então porque fora até ali mesmo? _Ah, sim_. Ele _adorava _aturar a _irmã_ do Potter e as suas ideias mirabolantes.

- E qual seria, santo Potter?

- _A Belle vai viajar?_ – Harry imitou o timbre baixo e arrastado do loiro, sorrindo depois candidamente. Draco corou e afastou os olhos do outro.

- Erm…isso…eu…ela vai? – acabou por atirar.

- Não. – o sorriso do moreno abriu-se ainda mais – Ela vai ficar aqui, continuar a cursar a faculdade de Veterinária. Na verdade, ela nunca foi tão apaixonada pela Sicília quanto eu e nem tem os meus motivos para voltar para lá. Muito menos agora…

Draco fez um ar interrogativo, encostando-se à parede da sala. Harry colocou-se em frente a ele, de braços cruzados.

- Muito menos agora… – repetiu – que te encontrou.

O italiano teve a sensação de que acertara um murro no queixo de Malfoy sem sequer se mover. O outro apresentava uma cara incrédula e ultrajada, de quem tinha sofrido a maior afronta.

- Eu…nós…nos odiamos. – aquilo soara mais um auto-convencimento do que uma tentativa válida de convencer Harry.

- Mesmo? – o moreno fez uma expressão surpreendida – Você sai beijando todas as pessoas que odeia? Bom, sendo assim, talvez eu não deva ficar a sós com você por muito tempo.

Aquilo estava sendo mais divertido do que pensara. Draco rangia os dentes, como uma fera enjaulada, pelo que Harry pensou que talvez devesse aligeirar as coisas.

- Eu pensei que pelo menos você já teria ultrapassado essa ideia de implicação com a Belle, Malfoy. Depois do que aconteceu, quero dizer.

- Ela te contou? – Draco fez um ar sofrido, como se Belle tivesse revelado uma coisa indecorosa.

- Sim. – um meio sorriso voltou aos lábios de Harry – Ela estava muito confusa. Eu estou certo de que ela já sabe o que sente por essa altura, mas o impacto do momento foi muito forte.

- Hm… - o americano não parecia capaz de articular mais nenhuma frase.

- Eu preciso saber o que você quer com ela, Malfoy. Eu já tenho as minhas ideias formadas, mas eu realmente quero saber de você. O que sente por ela?

- Eu…não sei. – resmungou o loiro, baixinho – Mas isso me mata por dentro. Eu nunca me senti tão vivo como quando estava discutindo com ela ou quando a beijei. É uma descarga de adrenalina tão forte, como se fosse capaz de fazer qualquer coisa apenas para voltar a sentir aquilo.

- Malfoy, eu não pretendo uma declaração de amor: eu nem sei se é amor que você sente realmente, e ainda que fosse não deveria ser eu o primeiro a saber. Eu só quero saber se você gosta dela. Não vou permitir que brinque com a minha irmã.

- Eu gosto dela! – Draco quase gritou para Harry – Só não sei o quanto, ainda!

- Óptimo. – Harry percebera tudo, mesmo o que o loiro não dissera. Descobrir o nome para aquilo que ele descrevera era um trabalho somente dele e de Belle – Nesse caso, talvez fosse uma ideia interessante procurá-la. Eu não estarei mais aqui para atrapalhar.

- Eu pensei que você me odiava…?

- Oh, não. – o jovem encolheu os ombros – Eu guardo o meu ódio para quem o merece e, acredite, você é a menor das minhas preocupações. Mas eu sinto desprezo, óbvio, depois de toda a nossa história isso seria inevitável.

- E está empurrando para a sua irmã um homem que você despreza? – Draco readquirira toda a sua atitude desafiadora, olhando-o de igual para igual.

- Bom, como eu não serei obrigado a te beijar, penso que posso viver com isso. – sorriu de forma malandra e recebeu em troca um dos sorrisos meio frios do loiro – Basta um passo em falso, Malfoy. Um passo em falso e eu terei o maior prazer em partir a sua cara, bela e aristocrática. – o rosto de Harry fechara-se numa máscara séria. Os olhos dele encontraram os de Draco e este soube que o moreno cumpriria o juramento. Com prazer, ainda por cima.

- Isso é uma ameaça?

- Um aviso. Considere um conselho, talvez o primeiro e último que terá de mim e que deve zelar para cumprir.

- Boa viagem, Potter. Não posso dizer que o meu coração esteja chorando a sua partida, mas…

- Eu não ousaria esperar nada mais de você, Malfoy. Cuide da Belle para mim, ok? – seguiu o loiro até à porta.

- Se ela deixar… – Draco sorriu e voltou-se para partir. Quando já entrava no elevador, voltou atrás e apertou a mão de Harry.

Família maldita. Já não conseguia odiar verdadeiramente nenhum deles, nem o seu rival de toda a vida. Afinal, aquilo que já ouvira dizer tantas vezes deveria ser verdade: podemos sempre esperar coisas grandiosas de um inimigo leal e valoroso.

* * *

Belle olhou em volta pela centésima vez. O seu irmão estava na fila do _check in_, enquanto ela espera ansiosamente que Ginny resolvesse aparecer. Não podia acreditar que ela não viesse para se despedir, ainda que não pretendesse segui-lo.

O tempo passava e a hora do voo estava perigosamente perto. Harry não falava no assunto, tentava conversar de qualquer outro tema corriqueiro, mas Belle lia nele uma enorme tristeza.

Quando uma voz metálica e fria anunciou a partida do avião com destino a Roma, onde Harry faria escala, ele sorriu brevemente – um sorriso que não chegou aos seus olhos – e avançou para a abraçar.

Durante longos instantes limitaram-se a sentir o enorme carinho que tinham um pelo outro. Eles eram irmãos, para todas as horas, e estariam sempre perto um do outro. A distância não era o mais importante na sua relação, porque os laços que os uniam eram fortes e resistentes, capazes de se esticarem e cruzarem todos os continentes e mares.

A garota não conseguiu evitar que uma lágrima morna escorresse dos seus olhos, a tristeza pela partida do irmão juntando-se à decepção que ele devia sentir naquele momento. Ele sorriu novamente e limpou-lhe a face com a ponta dos dedos, como se lhe dissesse que tudo estava bem. Tudo ficaria bem.

Ele pegou uma maleta que levaria consigo no avião e avançou para a porta de embarque. Parou a uma curta distância e olhou em redor uma última vez, voltando-se depois para a morena.

- Eu realmente pensei que ela viesse… – acenou-lhe e partiu.

- Eu também, Harry. Eu também. – Belle deixou o aeroporto cabisbaixa, sentindo um grande ressentimento para com a irmã.

Só algumas horas mais tarde ela saberia que, à hora que Harry embarcava no avião, o coração de Will parara pela primeira vez.

A ruiva estava de saída, em cima da hora para chegar ao aeroporto e poder despedir-se de Harry, dizer-lhe que o amava independentemente do que viesse a acontecer. Quando cruzava a porta, as máquinas que monitorizavam o amigo dispararam em alarme.

Correu para perto dele e viu que o traçado estava plano. Com um sentimento de pânico crescente, premiu o botão vermelho de emergência e dois médicos entraram no quarto.

Ela ficou ali, num canto, olhando para Will. Passaram alguns instantes e os médicos estavam prestes a desistir, uma vez que ele não reagia a nenhum procedimento. Fechou os olhos e chamou-o, um soluço apertando-lhe a garganta.

- Will…eu ainda não estou pronta. Você ainda não pode ir.

E como que atendendo ao seu pedido, ele teve uma convulsão e o coração voltou a bater. Depois de garantirem que ele estava estável, e administrarem nova medicação, os médicos deixaram o quarto. Ela sentou-se perto dele e deu-lhe a mão. Não poderia ir embora, não correndo o risco de que ele resolvesse partir na sua ausência.

Nos dias que se seguiram, ele teve mais três paragens cardíacas. Todas as vezes ela chamara-o, dizendo que ainda não era o momento e ele acabara sempre por voltar. Os médicos surpreendiam-se em cada uma daquelas vezes, já que nenhum deles acreditava que ele fosse resistir à próxima.

Um dia, quase duas semanas após a partida de Harry, ele apresentara uma melhoria assinalável. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, estava absolutamente consciente e capaz de falar. Ela alegrou-se, um recanto de si ainda preenchido pela esperança de que existisse uma salvação possível, de que Will conseguisse aquilo que ninguém mais conseguira alguma vez fazer: deter a morte.

Olhou para ele, sorrindo após contar-lhe uma história engraçada de uma cliente que a perseguira só para conseguir um retrato fiel do seu cachorro de estimação. Ele sorria também, os olhos castanhos rodeados por uma cova escura. Estava bastante mais magro, o aspecto de alguém que lutara até à exaustão absoluta, os lábios quase brancos e ressequidos.

- Will… – Ginny tentava tomar coragem para perguntar-lhe algo que a atormentava – Você tem medo da morte?

Ele olhou-a profundamente, como se a medisse. Voltou o rosto para a janela, por onde se escoavam os últimos raios de sol.

- Sim. Eu gostaria de dizer que não, uma vez que irei enfrentar o julgamento dos justos e saber se a minha vida teve um sentido. Mas eu estaria mentindo, Gi. Eu não quero morrer, ninguém pode possivelmente desejar isso.

Ela apertou-lhe a mão com um pouco mais de força.

- Mas, no fundo, é isso que nos define, não é? Todos sabemos como foi a nossa vida, pela forma como morremos. E eu sei que a minha valeu a pena, apenas porque você estará ao meu lado. Ter você aqui afasta o meu medo.

A ruiva sorriu-lhe, uma lágrima teimando em cair.

- Ginny… – ele voltou-se e olhou-a directamente nos olhos – Eu preciso que você me deixe ir.

- Não! – a garota colocou a testa sobre as mãos unidas – Eu não consigo.

- Mas é preciso. – ele estava sério, mas calmo ao extremo – Olha para mim, Gi. Olha! – pediu – Eu estarei sempre aqui, quando olhar para uma criança que brinca, o sol que nasce, uma pessoa que ainda é capaz de sorrir no final do pior dia da sua vida. Nunca vou te deixar completamente, mas preciso que você me deixe partir agora.

Ginny desviava os olhos dele, mas era difícil separar-se daquela imagem. Ele estava cansado, demasiado cansado para continuar aquela luta sem sentido.

- Prometa, Ginny. Eu necessito disso.

- Eu…eu…

Foram interrompidos pela entrada da enfermeira, que vinha mudar o soro. Will suspirou, mas pelo olhar que lhe lançou, Ginny viu que o assunto apenas fora adiado, não esquecido.

Saiu do quarto e foi até uma área de descanso na cafetaria, pedindo um chá. Sentou-se perto de uma grande janela de vidro, engolindo junto com o líquido fumegante as palavras de uma promessa que ela sabia ser indispensável.

Quando voltou ao quarto, ele parecia novamente adormecido. A noite já tragara os últimos raios de sol e uma bruma gelada erguera-se do chão, pairando sobre a cidade.

Sentou-se perto dele e relembrou cada momento precioso que tinham passado juntos. Ela devia-lhe muito do que era, do que conseguira ser e fazer. Ele nunca pedira nada em troca, excepto aquilo, o último e mais difícil dos pedidos.

As máquinas apitaram de novo e ele debateu-se levemente. A respiração dele estava rasa e superficial, os punhos fechados com força como se sentisse muita dor. Ela levantou a mão para tocar na campainha, mas parou quando sentiu que ele a olhava.

Os olhos dele não estavam totalmente abertos, mas falavam-lhe claramente. Diziam-lhe aquilo que a sua boca já não era capaz de pronunciar, que o deixasse ir agora e terminasse com aquele sofrimento.

As mãos dela prenderam-se nas dele e retribuiu o olhar ainda forte dele. Ela ainda não formulara as palavras de libertação e o rosto dele crispava-se de dor e agonia.

Ginny percebeu que aquela seria a sua maior prova de amor, muito maior do que prendê-lo a uma vida que já não era dele. Seria uma prova para a eternidade.

- Vai, Will. Eu vou estar aqui até ao fim e depois disso.

As lágrimas caíam descontroladamente, mas ela permanecia firme.

- Ela vai estar à sua espera, o seu anjo. E eu ficarei mais segura, porque agora o meu anjo vai morar no céu também.

Uma nova convulsão, mas ele ainda a olhava.

- Voltaremos a ver-nos, Will. Eu acredito nisso, porque você me ensinou a acreditar. Não porque existe um céu ou um inferno, mas porque é o desejo nos nossos corações. Descansa agora.

Ele fechou os olhos e ela abraçou-o, sentindo o último sopro de vida que habitava aquele corpo.

- Boa noite, Will.

Ela juraria que ele sorrira, antes de partir. Era apenas aquilo que ele estivera esperando, que ela estivesse pronta para dizer adeus. Ou até breve, pois para aqueles que amam muito, não tem a menor diferença.

Quando separou o corpo do dele, beijando-lhe a testa uma última vez, foi até à janela. A escuridão reinava agora, envolta em bruma. E ali, no meio do nada, um vulto.

Apertou os olhos, tentando ver melhor. Abriu a janela e colocou o rosto de fora, sentindo a frescura da noite acariciar-lhe a pele. Ela estava viva. E ele também, de uma forma diferente.

Olhou o vulto e sorriu. Um jovem de cabelos castanhos desaparecia no meio do nevoeiro, de mãos dadas com uma menina. Então, ele não estava só. Nunca mais nenhum deles estaria só.

* * *

O funeral de Will foi uma cerimónia bonita e simples. Todos os amigos estavam lá, Belle e Draco incluídos. A comunidade em que Will trabalhava apareceu em peso e Ginny sentiu que aquela seria uma outra forma de ele permanecer vivo: honrar a sua memória, continuando um trabalho que ele apenas começara.

A missa fora dada por um dos tutores do jovem no seminário, chegando a emocionar-se em algumas passagens. A ruiva falou diante de todos sobre o legado que ele deixara, e que cabia a cada um deles manter vivo.

O mais difícil fora ver o caixão descer, sentindo que a terra estava engolindo um pedaço muito importante da sua vida. Mas fora amparada pela irmã, que não a deixara só um minuto desde a noite em que ele morrera, como se estivesse cumprindo a sua própria missão, e pelas palavras que ecoavam na sua cabeça. Palavras de esperança e vida que tinham trocado, uma despedida muito mais valiosa.

Colocou uma flor sobre o túmulo dele, beijando-a docemente antes. As lágrimas silenciosas que caíam não eram dolorosas, mas um escape para uma dor ainda recente. Em breve secariam, a dor diminuiria e a saudade ficaria para sempre. A saudade, esse sentimento agridoce, ligado a quem tem boas memórias que não se repetirão da mesma forma, com os mesmos rostos.

Belle avançou e depositou uma flor, bem como um envelope. Ginny ficou algo curiosa, mas olhando com atenção percebeu que a carta não era da morena. Aquela letra era familiar e pertencia a Harry. Aparentemente, ele tinha algo para dizer a Will e ela tinha a impressão de que o amigo não precisaria ler aquelas palavras, ainda que pudesse, para saber o que elas continham.

Enquanto caminhava para casa, depois de ter olhado uma última vez para a eterna morada de William Fortune, Ginny tentou ordenar os pensamentos. Passou pela loja e recolheu as dezenas de recados que se tinham amontoado com aquele tempo de ausência forçada. Quando entrou em casa, o vazio que encontrou assustou-a.

Ela tinha um trabalho. Amigos. Mas não tinha Harry.

O cheiro dele estava em todos os lugares, em cada recanto daquela casa e em cada pedaço de si mesma. Ele era uma parte insubstituível da sua vida, que nada nem ninguém conseguiria ocupar por muito tempo. Ela pensara apenas nele, no quanto queria que ele estivesse ali durante as cerimónias fúnebres de Will, mesmo estando acompanhada por imensas pessoas que também desejavam o seu bem e lhe davam carinho e conforto.

De que servia ter uma vida organizada e ordenada se não tinha quem mais queria? O seu orgulho e independência seriam o bastante para ocultar a falta que ele lhe fazia, o enorme espaço vazio na sua casa e na sua vida?

Não precisou de mais de um dia para decidir que não. Will estava algures, olhando por ela, e tinha deixado uma mensagem de vida. Era da sua responsabilidade fazer de tudo para que desse certo.

Ela iria ser feliz. Em Nova Iorque, em Paris, no Japão. Ela seria feliz onde estivesse o seu coração e, naquele exacto instante, ele esperava por ela na inesquecível Sicília.

* * *

- O que quer, _Drácula_? – Draco seguira Belle até casa e a morena acabara por perder a paciência, como seria de esperar.

- Você. – ele olhou-a sério e compenetrado – Um grande homem foi enterrado há momentos e eu compreendi a efemeridade da vida. Eu decididamente não quero morrer amanhã, sabendo que não fiz o que mais desejava.

- Não me diga, _couve lombarda_. Os seus desejos me interessam o mínimo. – voltou-se e ia seguir adiante, quando ouviu novamente a voz dele.

- Não quer saber o que eu mais desejava, _lagartixa morena?_ – o tom era de desafio absoluto. Um desafio irresistível para a garota e ambos sabiam disso.

- Me ilumine.

- Simples… – avançou tão rapidamente que, no tempo em que Belle piscou os olhos, já estavam colados – Te beijar.

- Infelizmente, não podemos ter sempre o que desejamos. – o sorriso dela era retorcido, tentando ocultar a vontade louca de beijá-lo logo.

- Bom, dessa vez eu não vou ter você só porque eu posso. Eu não vou forçar, não vou pedir, muito menos implorar. Dessa vez, o beijo vai acontecer porque você também quer.

Belle ergueu o queixo, altiva.

- Então, suponho que você vai morrer desejando. – com um esticão, soltou-se dos braços dele.

- Eu não desisto fácil, Belle. Muito menos quando quero tanto, _tanto_, uma coisa. Mas pode escrever que antes de eu voltar a tentar, você já terá corrido para mim para me _implorar_ por um beijo.

- Eu não beijo _sapos_, Malfoy.

- Nem quando eles podem virar príncipes? – gritou-lhe ele, rindo, enquanto ela praticamente corria pela rua, tentando fugir dele e daquilo que não escolhera sentir.

- Não quando os anfíbios em questão não demonstram nenhum tipo de sentimento ou atitude nobre. – retribuiu, já bem longe.

Quando entrou em casa e viu as dúzias de rosas que se espalhavam por todo o lado, Belle teve certeza que acabara de engolir um enorme _sapo_.

* * *

**_N/A –_** Antepenúltimo capítulo, gente. Eu estou quase chorando enquanto escrevo, por isso apenas imagino o quão emotivo vai ser escrever os últimos dois capítulos dessa história. Respondendo a algumas questões: teremos Arthur e Lily (sim, a acção HG termina na Sicília), teremos um vislumbre do que aconteceu à Deirdre, teremos Firenzzi (risada maléfica), teremos Draco e Belle. Quem gosta desse casal (e parece que é muita gente \0/ a Belle conquistou todo o mundo) vai ter uma surpresinha especial. Eu espero ter feito uma despedida à altura do Will, emotiva mas não chocante. O importante não é o sofrimento da morte, mas o renascimento da vida. Obrigado pelo carinho de todos, sem excepção: vocês me inspiram nos piores momentos. Deixem reviews (por favooooooooor), dizendo o que acharam e expressando os vossos desejos para o final da fic. Quem sabe, não acabam sendo atendidos? Ahauhua.

**Remaria –** O Draco é adorável (no seu jeito muito próprio), e acho que ele e a Belle são perfeitos juntos. Adorei que você tenha gostado da NC, mesmo sendo bem soft. Beijos! P.S – Cadê o novo capítulo da sua fic? Estou esperando! (batendo o pé, ansiosa) / **Michelle –** Amiga da minha vida, luz da minha existência, o que você achou daquilo que ainda não tinha lido? Espero que tenha gostado. Mais Draco e Belle para você no próximo capítulo ahuahua. Beijo apertadinho no coração/ **Priscila Louredo -** Pois é, nós somos umas assassinas de inocentes em série…bom, quando se trata de fics. Sobre a parte da NC Draco e Belle, quem sabe até onde eles vão negar? (sorriso safado). Beijos/ **Sally –** Tanto elogio por linha, acho que tenho que esperar que o meu ego desinche para continuar a escrever ahauhua. Você captou perfeitamente a minha intenção com a morte do Will, fico muuuuito feliz por isso. Beijo enorme, querida / **blueberry's** – Obrigada pelo elogio! Bom, eu meio que vejo a Gi e o Harry como um só ser em muitas situações…então, acho que um acaba sendo indispensável ao outro. Beijos/ **Gla –** A pessoa que mais deve ter sofrido com a morte dessa capítulo. Como está esse coração, menina? Espero pelo menos ter dado uma morte digna e bonita para o padre das nossas vidas pecadoras ahauhua. A Belle está demasiado chocada por estar apaixonada por ele para assimilar tudo em tempo útil, por isso acaba perdendo essas oportunidades. Mas mais irão surgir, certamente! Beijos gigantes, tou com saudades / **Lyla E. H. – **Eba, alguém que também gosta de um bom final trágico! Tenho um pressentimento de que você vai gostar de outra fic que eu estou planeando escrever ahauhua. Que pena que não vai poder ler o capítulo no imediato, mas espero que goste quando o fizer :) Beijos / **Lare –** Esse capítulo foi uma maldade bem pequena para o Harry e a Gi, por isso ainda pode ter esperanças num final feliz ahauhua. Espero que continue acompanhando, agora que estamos perto do final. Beijos / **Sweet Lie –** Que bom que gostas das partes "Drelle", nos últimos dois capítulos eles vão aparecer bastante. Beijos / **Pry –** Que bom que gosta, mesmo sendo triste! Beijos grandes / **Tammie –** Eu também VENERO U2 \0/ Que bom que você gostou do capítulo, eu acho realmente que a parte mais divertida de escrever foi o Draco e a Belle…eles se merecem! Beijos / **Ara Potter –** Você não pode imaginar o quão feliz (para não dizer quase histérica rs) eu fiquei por você ter lido a fic e ter gostado! Os seus elogios me deram muito força, acredite ;) Pois é, a morte do Will é desperdício de homem bom na Terra…mas, pelo menos, quando formos para o céu aquilo vai estar bem populado também e a eternidade será uma maravilha! Ahauahua. Beijos


	21. Paradiso perduto parte I

**Capítulo 21 – **_Paradiso perduto_ (parte I)

"_Who's to know when the time has come around  
I don't want to see you cry  
I know that this is not goodbye." (Kite_, U2)

"_Harry,_

_Espero que esta carta te encontre bem. Fiquei muito feliz por saber que você finalmente se acertou com a Ginny (se bem me lembro, esse era o nome dela) e que encontrou a paz que tanto procurou. Durante muito tempo eu chorei por não poder ser eu a lhe dar a felicidade que você merece; eu apenas não sabia que o amor é algo que não cabe a nenhum de nós dar ou aceitar displicentemente – ele é apenas daqueles que o cultivam e que foram tocados pelo coração da pessoa amada._

_Quando você partiu, durante muitos dias eu chorei. Chorei por aquilo que fomos um dia, talvez pelo que poderíamos ter sido. Até que um dia, eu simplesmente percebi que o passado tinha ficado para trás e que, tal como você, eu deveria procurar o meu futuro. _

_A nossa história foi como tantas outras histórias de amor – uma pessoa que ama a outra desesperadamente, enquanto esta luta para poder retribuir um pouco do amor devotado. Hoje eu sei que você lutou, mais até do que seria aconselhável, ainda que tudo tenha inevitavelmente acabado._

_Mas hoje…hoje eu penso que encontrei uma pessoa que pode me amar totalmente. Ele não tem fantasmas, nem conflitos interiores. Nem tão pouco tem o coração cheio de alguém, tão repleto dessa pessoa que chega a ser ultrajante para aqueles que ainda procuram uma aceitação. E eu vou lutar, Harry, vou lutar por essa felicidade que eu também mereço. _

_Espero voltar a vê-lo e, quem sabe, conhecer a mulher que te cativou. É certo que ela tem que ser especial, ter uma luz própria, ou o seu coração nunca teria se rendido. Talvez eu me encante também e, então, compreenda totalmente e passe a invejar você. _

_Até lá, você continuará no meu coração. No doce recanto dedicado aos amores passados, que também têm um pouco de eternidade. Eu serei para sempre encantada por esses olhos verdes que, um dia, me sussurram palavras misteriosas, ainda que não me reste nenhuma esperança de os ter para mim. _

_Escreva quando puder, eu ainda me preocupo muito com você. Enquanto isso, seja estupidamente feliz._

_Com carinho,_

_Deirdre"_

Harry terminou de ler a carta que recebera naquela manhã e não conseguiu evitar um meio sorriso ao olhar a foto que ela lhe enviara junto com a mensagem. A sua consciência parecia ter perdido peso, agora que Deirdre também lutava para esquecê-lo e ser feliz ao lado de outra pessoa.

A pessoa que ele fora, noutros tempos, teria odiado esse conhecimento. Ele fora egoísta e egocêntrico, pelo que perder um amor como o que a loira lhe devotava era um rude golpe. Agora, o seu coração apenas pulsava mais intensamente de alegria, desejando a felicidade de todos à sua volta.

Deixou-se cair para trás, deitando-se na cama. Os seus olhos percorreram cada recanto daquele quarto, impregnado de memórias.

Instalara-se no quarto de Belle, onde ele e Ginny haviam feito amor pela primeira vez. Todas as noites o seu coração doía de saudade, mesmo que ele acalentasse a esperança de que, mais uma vez, o amor fosse mais forte e a trouxesse novamente para perto de si.

Ele dissera-lhe que, desta vez, teria de ser ela a fazer uma escolha. Uma parte substancial de si permanecia firme nessa ideia: ele já demonstrara todo o seu desejo de ficar com ela para todo o sempre ou, pelo menos, enquanto ela o quisesse por perto. Mas um pequeno espacinho de si, provavelmente aquele mais perto do coração, recriminava-se por não ter implorado para que ela não o deixasse.

Voltar para aquela casa tinha sido um suplício nos primeiros dias. Cada divisão parecia encerrar um enorme pedaço da sua história com Ginny e, enquanto percorria as divisões, ele relembrava cada um desses instantes, aumentando a saudade e diminuindo a sua segurança.

Quando chegara e fora recebido por Lily e Arthur na sala, o seu coração quase parara no momento em que os seus olhos se fixaram no pedaço de chão onde descobrira a ruiva depois do pior dia da sua vida. As lembranças daquele acontecimento amontoaram-se na sua garganta, formando um nó e dificultando a respiração.

Suspirou e rodou a cabeça, colocando-se de lado na cama. Os seus olhos prenderam-se no telefone, que lhe gritava para fazer uma simples chamada e ouvir a voz pela qual cada fibra do seu corpo ansiava.

- Eu não vou fazer isso. Não vou. Esquece isso, Harry. – resmungou baixinho, levantando-se com aparente firmeza e saindo do quarto.

Os seus passos levaram-no para junto de umas grandes portas, como se os seus pés possuíssem uma força própria e independente da sua vontade.

A sala de música. Ele ainda não entrara ali desde que voltara, nem estava certo de que estivesse pronto para o fazer. Aquela divisão continha alguns dos momentos mais marcantes da sua vida. O momento em que compreendera o alcance do que sentia por Ginny. A tarde em que a teve e lhe implorou para que fosse verdadeira. O longo suplício da sua culpa.

As suas mãos longas e ágeis acariciaram delicadamente a madeira polida. Num impulso, abriu a porta e entrou.

Estava tudo como ele se recordava. O piano, a atmosfera quase mágica.

Mas faltava algo. Sem dúvida a coisa mais importante não estava ali, tudo o que daria sentido às sonatas que os seus dedos ansiavam por criar. Ela não estava ali.

Sentou-se no banco em frente ao grande instrumento e percorreu o tampo com a ponta dos dedos. Tinha uma textura leve e delicada, ainda que uma intensidade indescritível. A pele de Ginny também era assim.

Prendeu a cabeça entre as mãos, lutando para conseguir ocultar a imagem dela. Era insuportável vê-la em cada objecto, já bastava senti-la colada na sua própria pele, marcada no seu coração e inscrita na sua alma.

- Harry… – ouviu uma voz doce chamá-lo. Olhou para a porta e viu Lily parada na ombreira, uma expressão preocupada tomando conta das suas feições – Você está bem?

- Claro. – ele assentiu, esforçando-se para presenteá-la com um sorriso fraco. Ela mediu-o por uns instantes, avaliando a veracidade daquela palavra. O sorriso murchou automaticamente e ele deu por si a olhá-la com abandono – Eu não quero ter que aprender a viver sem ela, novamente.

- Eu sei. – Lily aproximou-se, sentando-se ao lado dele – Mas, sinceramente, não me parece que você tenha que fazer isso.

- Bom, dessa vez não está nas minhas mãos… – a mulher fez um gesto com a mão, interrompendo-o. Abriu o tampo do piano e avaliou o som, tocando uma pequena escala.

- Ela está lá fora. – virou o rosto para ele e sorriu-lhe, um sorriso genuíno e quase traquina. Observou como os olhos do filho ganharam uma nova chama, o rosto dele abrindo-se numa ampla expressão de felicidade.

- Eu te amo, mãe. Muito. – gritou-lhe, saindo disparado pela porta, enquanto ela gargalhava.

Harry praticamente atirou-se pela porta do terraço, avistando Ginny ao longe, abraçada a Arthur. Correu como nunca pelas escadas, atravessando o relvado verdejante que era ondulado por uma leve brisa.

Ginny separou-se do pai, lágrimas de felicidade caindo dos seus grandes olhos castanhos. Ela sentira realmente muitas saudades dele e da Sicília. Era tão bom estar em casa.

_Casa_, apercebeu-se com surpresa. Aquela era a sua casa, ali morava a sua felicidade. Talvez pudesse ter sido feliz em outro local, mas nunca se sentiria tão completa como quando estava ao alcance daquele abraço paternal e sincero, daquele jardim encantador.

Viu que o seu pai, também emocionado, olhou para qualquer coisa por cima do seu ombro.

O seu coração apertou-se e ela soube. Não precisava que os seus olhos vissem ou que alguém lhe dissesse. O seu corpo respondia ao dele, estavam ligados por um elo que nem o tempo ou a mágoa tinham conseguido destruir. Harry estava ali, esperando por ela.

- Bom, eu acho que tenho qualquer coisa importante para fazer agora. Talvez dormir a sesta. – Arthur tinha um ar maroto – Vejo você mais tarde, querida.

Ele avançou para o caminho que contornava a casa, rumo à porta principal, deixando Ginny pregada ao chão. Quando se virasse ele estaria ali e depois disso não existiria mais nada.

Sentiu quando o corpo dele parou a centímetros das suas costas. Fechou os olhos, sentindo o enorme calor que emanava dele e o perfume que tanto gostava.

Ele rodeou-a vagarosamente, como se vivessem um momento em que a velocidade do mundo à volta deles diminuíra. Harry parou bem à sua frente, os olhos verdes cheios de luzes e amor.

Encararam-se por longos momentos, em silêncio, saboreando o destino que lhes fora oferecido para cada escolha que tinham feito. Foi ele quem falou primeiro, após humedecer levemente os lábios.

- Você veio. – não era uma constatação, notou ela. Era mais como um sonho realizado.

- Eu vim. – respondeu, sorrindo abertamente – Resolvi que gosto demasiado da Sicília para desperdiçar uma hipótese de viver aqui.

- E eu?

- Bom…digamos que você é a principal atracção local. – ele gargalhou, aproximando-se dela cada vez mais.

- E quando você cansar de mim? – ele colocou-lhe uma madeixa ruiva atrás da orelha, tomando o rosto dela nas mãos.

- Oh, eu ainda não sei. Gostava de conhecer outros países, quem sabe encontre um guia turístico. Um que invada a minha vida, faça tremer as minhas fundações, me leve para uma casa com encanto próprio, faça refém o meu coração. Um como você! – riram ambos, os lábios quase se colando.

- Eu lamento…pelo Will. – sussurrou ele, sentindo o corpo dela retesar-se. Uma sombra toldou os olhos castanhos, mas depressa passou e Harry compreendeu que ela encontrara a sua própria forma de viver com a ausência dele, que nunca seria completa.

- Eu sei.

E antes que ele fizesse qualquer movimento ou formulasse mais alguma palavra, ela abraçou-o pelo pescoço e tomou-lhe os lábios com intensidade. Harry estreitou-a contra o seu corpo, a glória de sentir novamente aquele doce gosto preenchendo-o por completo. Ambos perceberam que nenhuma palavra trocada falaria tanto por eles quanto aquilo.

Ela pressionava o corpo contra o dele, numa urgência que ele nunca antes sentira nela. Ginny comandava o beijo naquele reencontro, dispondo dos seus lábios e entrando na sua boca, tal como comandara a vida dele desde que ele descobrira o quanto a amava.

O jovem quebrou o contacto, buscando ar, mas ela logo se dedicou a plantar beijos ardentes na linha do seu pescoço, fazendo o sangue pulsar mais rápido nas suas veias.

- Vem… – chamou-a, apertando a cintura fina – Quero te mostrar a nova decoração do meu quarto. – soprou-lhe perto da orelha, aproveitando para mordiscá-la. Ela riu do contacto e da voz maliciosa dele.

Percorreram o caminho que os separava da casa em constante provocação, ela arranhando-lhe o peito sobre a camiseta que ele usava e ele subindo as mãos sob a blusa dela, incendiando-lhe a pele fresca com aquele contacto.

Ambos agradeceram mentalmente por Arthur e Lily estarem fora de vista, pelo que não se demoraram a entrar no quarto e recuperar todo o tempo perdido, calando a saudade gritante.

Aquela casa estava cheia de memórias, mas muitas outras estavam por vir. Lembranças que ocupariam o lugar das sombras que ainda restavam em cada divisão, já extintas do íntimo de cada um deles.

* * *

Belle estalou os dedos, tentando afastar o nervosismo. Naquele exacto momento, na distante ilha italiana, os seus irmãos deviam estar envolvidos num profundo diálogo não verbal se tudo tivesse dado certo.

Olhou para uma foto de grupo, que repousava na sua estante. Fora tirada no último Natal, mas parecia já muito longe. Will ainda estava ali, aquele sorriso honesto que iluminava tudo e todos, reflectindo na perfeição a sua natureza bondosa. Pegou na fotografia e acariciou com delicadeza a face do amigo, de quem sentia muita falta.

Quando a vaga de emoção já tinha passado, os seus olhos foram atraídos pela figura loira também presente naquele retrato. Suspirou, colocando o retrato no seu devido lugar.

Sentia-se _tão _idiota. Não sabia se por aquele sentimento que despontara a contragosto, ou por ainda não ter feito nada para vivê-lo mais intensamente.

À medida que empilhava os livros do seu curso, dando graças por finalmente estar livre dos exames, pensou que os seus irmãos tinham lutado demais para poderem, por fim, desfrutar do laço que os unia.

E ela, o que já tinha feito para lutar por aquilo que queria? Nada! Pelo contrário, tudo o que fazia era aumentar a distância que a separava de Draco, fugir dele e do que sentia, recuar a cada investida que ele fizera. Agora, parecia que ele cansara e ela poderia realmente culpá-lo por aquela atitude?

Sentou-se no banco em frente da janela, olhando para a multidão que percorria as ruas movimentadas de Nova Iorque. Quantas daquelas pessoas viveriam com o peso do arrependimento? Quantos daqueles rostos anunciavam alguém que não lutara até ao fim, que não travara o verdadeiro combate pela felicidade? Quantos dariam tudo para ainda existir uma hipótese, para não terem apenas sentado e visto a vida passar devagar?

Ela queria ser uma daquelas pessoas? Não, definitivamente, não. Ela queria viver, mais e mais, cada dia mais intensamente. E desde há um bom tempo a sua vida gritava apenas um nome: Draco Malfoy. Estava na altura de parar de enterrar a cabeça na areia, calar os lamentos pela imperfeição que tanto odiara nele (e que aprendera a ver em si própria, graças a ele) e experimentar tudo o que ele tinha para lhe oferecer.

Levantou-se impetuosamente e foi em direcção à porta, abrindo-a de supetão. Iria à procura dele, bater-lhe-ia se fosse preciso, mas viveria intensamente aquele dia.

Surpreendentemente, não teve que procurar muito. Draco Malfoy estava parado bem diante da sua porta.

- Bom dia. – resmungou ele. Belle, depois de respirar fundo para evitar cair redonda no chão com o susto, observou que umas grandes olheiras sulcavam os olhos de aço do jovem.

- O que você quer? – mordeu a língua, após aquele resmungo. Iria ter que contrariar o hábito se queria conseguir alguma coisa. – Erm…quero dizer, tão cedo.

- Eu…não conseguia dormir. – a voz dele era mais baixa e fraca do que o normal. Bom, _de facto_, ele tinha o ar de quem não conseguia dormir _no mínimo_ há umas três noites.

- E eu tenho cara de psicóloga, por acaso? – trincou a bochecha desta vez. Argh, ela não tinha _mesmo_ jeito.

- Não… - ele parecia reanimado, como se trocar palavras ácidas com ela fosse a principal razão da sua existência – Você parece mais uma couve lombarda mirrada.

A morena ficara vermelha de fúria e a sua mão voou para a cara de Draco que, prevendo aquela atitude, segurou o braço dela no ar. Ela sacudiu-se, tentando libertar-se, mas ele sorriu maliciosamente e torceu-lhe o braço atrás das costas.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo, idiota?! – rosnou ela, enquanto tentava pisar-lhe o pé.

- Eu – a garota arrepiou-se quando sentiu o hálito fresco dele contra o seu pescoço. A boca dele estava quase colada ao seu ouvido – estou apenas tentando que se acalme um pouco, para que ouça aquilo que eu vim cá dizer.

- E o que seria isso? – ela continuava a debater-se, ainda que de forma inútil. Ele era maior e mais forte, além de que tinha perfeito controlo da situação.

- Continuo à espera que peça um beijo meu.

Belle sentiu o coração disparar e as suas forças esvaírem-se com rapidez. Num movimento fluído, o loiro fê-la rodopiar e prendeu-a de frente para si.

- Eu sei que você quer… – eles estavam próximos, demasiado próximos na opinião de Belle. Ela sentia no seu rosto a respiração profunda dele, observava como os olhos cinzentos se prendiam nos seus lábios._ Oh sim_, ela definitivamente queria um beijo dele.

Viu como o rosto masculino se ia aproximando do seu. Cada vez mais próximo…dentro de segundos eles estariam novamente numa luta feroz pela posse da boca um do outro…e era tudo o que ela queria.

Fechou os olhos, esperando o contacto iminente. Mas ele não veio. Draco não só não a beijou, como a largou e se afastou vários passos. Ela fitou-o descrente, a respiração rasa.

- Peça, Isabelle.

- Eu não vou fazer isso. - ela engoliu em seco e desviou os olhos – Isso não está certo.

- Porque eu sou tudo o que você odeia… – a voz dele estava baixa e Belle notou, com impacto, que ele parecia realmente magoado, a pose eternamente superior finalmente abandonada – Não consegue aceitar que, apesar de todos os meus defeitos, eu seja tudo o que você quer…tudo o que você precisa.

- Draco… – ela apertou as mãos, ganhando forças. Bom, ele acertara em grande. Mas ela também havia decidido que hoje tudo seria diferente.

- Eu sei que sou egoísta, mimado, caprichoso, arrogante…

- Draco…

- …e que não devo ser o seu sonho de consumo. Afinal, quem poderia sonhar em querer precisamente tudo o que mais odeia, tudo o que sempre lhe disseram que deveria evitar…? – o loiro esfregava a testa com a mão, atropelando as palavras.

- Eu…

- E eu nem sei direito o que sinto. Provavelmente você sonha com uma grande declaração, mas eu não tenho nada disso para te oferecer, porque eu não sei. Eu não sei…não sei o que sentirei amanhã, Isabelle. Eu só sei que neste exacto momento eu só penso em você. Toda a tensão que existe entre nós, não pode ser simplesmente inimizade. Há algo mais, algo maior e muito mais…intenso.

- Draco…pode…

- Afinal, eu sou o _Drácula_. – ele parecia chateado, prestes a pontapear a parede – E nós nem conseguimos falar dois minutos seguidos sem ofensas mútuas!

- DRACO! – ele assustou-se com o grito da garota e olhou-a como se só agora reparasse que ela continuava ali, durante todo aquele discurso quase esquizofrénico – Nós não precisamos de nada disso.

- Quê…? – ele parecia confuso e a morena quase gargalhou do seu ar abatido. Com calma, aproximou-se dele. Ele dissera tudo o que ela precisava ouvir. Ele não faria uma promessa de amor eterno, não lhe ofereceria nada que ainda não tivesse certeza de poder dar. Aliás, o futuro também ainda era obscuro para ela.

Mas estava disposta a arriscar.

- Não precisamos falar dois minutos seguidos. Há outras coisas com que podemos ocupar esse tempo. – chegou a ele e sorriu-lhe. Ele pareceu maravilhado e aterrado por aquele sorriso sincero, que fez questão de retribuir.

- Isso pode correr terrivelmente mal, você pode arrepender-se…

- Descobri que prefiro me arrepender das coisas que fiz, do que viver na incerteza por nem ter tentado. – os braços dele envolveram-na e ela colocou-se em pontinhas dos pés, pondo as faces dos dois ao mesmo nível – Agora, _Drácula_, cala a boca e me beija.

E foi o que ele fez. Colocou todas as suas dúvidas e incertezas naquele gesto, mas também todo o fogo que o queimava cada vez que a via, que a ouvia, que sonhava acordado com ela. Por uma vez eles estavam dispostos a serem mais um para o outro do que dois inimigos, descobrindo que o desafio era igualmente aliciante.

Aquilo podia correr _maravilhosamente mal_. Ou, só talvez, _terrivelmente bem_.

* * *

- Quando terminar de se vestir desça, eu te espero lá em baixo, ok? – Harry deu-lhe um beijo demorado antes de sair pela porta do quarto. Naquela noite iriam sair para jantar fora, num restaurante acolhedor e romântico, de comida típica.

Afastando o roupão, começou a passar o creme hidratante pelo corpo. Era estranho estar novamente ali, onde tudo acontecera, observando uma vez mais as leves marcas que ficaram no seu corpo. Que permaneceriam para sempre.

Aqueles pensamentos não conduziriam a lugar nenhum, decidiu. Ela superara o que acontecera, dentro do humanamente possível, e não deixaria que nada perturbasse a felicidade que vivia ao lado de Harry.

Observou uma fotografia que espreitava da sua carteira aberta. _Will_. Essa seria uma dor que ela teria que acalentar um pouco mais, porque era o reflexo do imenso amor que sentira por aquele homem. _O seu anjo_.

Secou as lágrimas que escorriam dos seus olhos, sorrindo interiormente. O americano odiava vê-la chorar, embora fosse o primeiro a reconhecer que, por vezes, é tudo o que alguém precisa para se sentir melhor.

Terminou de se vestir e, quando recolhia a toalha que usara para secar o longo cabelo ruivo, reparou numa foto que jazia na cabeceira de Harry. Acercou-se dela, intrigada.

Franziu a testa ao ver que na imagem estava Harry, um pouco mais novo, junto a uma garota loira muito atraente. Estavam abraçados e pareciam felizes.

Mais que isso.

_Apaixonados. _

Com as mãos a tremer virou o retrato e leu a dedicatória, escrita numa letra elegante _"Agora estaremos juntos para sempre, eternamente apaixonados. Amo você, Ass.: Deirdre"_

A foto escorregou das suas mãos e caiu, enquanto o seu coração parecia ter esquecido de bater.

_Enganada_. Ela fora enganada por ele. Aquela era a prova de que existia uma outra mulher na vida dele, uma a quem ele também se dera.

"_Pode ser apenas uma recordação antiga.", _tentou acalmar-se. Certo, então porque estava bem ali, no quarto dele, como se fosse algo que ele estimasse e gostasse de admirar?

Apertou as mãos ao lado do corpo, lutando contra a vaga de desespero que ameaçava submergi-la. Aquela tinha sido a última vez que permitira que ele a magoasse, que a trouxesse ao céu apenas para tornar a descida ao inferno mais prolongada e dolorosa.

Abriu a porta num rompante e saiu do quarto, deixando atrás de si a fotografia caída no chão. Praticamente saltou as escadas e entrou no terraço onde Harry a aguardava.

Ele voltou-se e sorriu-lhe. O seu coração travou pela segunda vez em poucos minutos e ela ponderou as hipóteses de que ele resolvesse, pura e simplesmente, não voltar a bater. Ela não queria que ele voltasse a bater, não se fosse para pulsar constantemente por Harry.

O moreno estava muito elegante e brilhava de felicidade mal contida. Havia uma rosa nas suas mãos, de um vermelho intenso e puro, que ela sabia ser para ela. Naquele momento, ela quase desejou esquecer o que vira e deixar que ele fosse apenas um menino, em frente à sua menina, rogando-lhe com aqueles olhos verdes para que nunca o deixasse.

Quando chegou junto a ele, o vestido castanho volteando na brisa de final de tarde, os olhos cheios de raios dourados da última luz do dia, ela queria apenas que ele compreendesse tudo, sem que precisasse explicar.

Mas ele parecia demasiado imerso na visão que tinha diante de si, desejoso de a apertar contra o seu peito, porque sorriu ainda mais e pousou a testa no topo da cabeça dela, abraçando-a.

- Não, Harry. – Ginny agradeceu por a sua voz ter voltado a tempo de impedir que ele tomasse os seus lábios. Ela não aguentaria sentir de novo aquele falso amor, que ela tanto desejara ter para si.

- O que houve? – o sol estava cada vez mais baixo e o rosto dele era, agora, meio ocultado por sombras. A sua voz era suave, mas a ruiva sentiu a tensão que, sem dúvida, ela passara para ele.

- Não tem nada para me dizer? – murmurou friamente. Harry sentiu-se confuso com aquela súbita mudança de atitude.

- Para além do quanto te amo…? – tentou quebrar a barreira gelada que se erguera entre eles, mas pela expressão no rosto da garota, falhara redondamente.

- Talvez queira partilhar comigo os seus planos? – os nós dos dedos de Ginny estavam brancos, tal a força com que apertava as mãos. O seu tom de voz subia progressivamente, deixando Harry ainda mais confuso – Dar a conhecer qual o meu lugar no meio da sua história com….Deirdre?

Harry sentiu uma tontura e um mal-estar crescente. Como ela soubera de Deirdre? Aparentemente, qualquer que tivesse sido o meio, ela compreendera tudo mal.

- O que eu tenho com Deirdre é só isso mesmo, Gi. Uma história. – tentou voltar a segurá-la pela cintura para forçá-la a olhar nos seus olhos e ver a verdade neles, mas ela voltara-lhe costas e fitava o jardim onde a pouca luz existente brincava em cada canteiro.

- Uma história de amor.

- Não. Uma história de _"era uma vez…"_. Porque é só isso que existe para nós agora, um passado.

- É mentira! – gritou a garota, batendo as mãos no bordo de pedra da varanda – Eu vi a foto, não vale a pena tentar me enganar e dizer que ela não significa nada para você!

- Eu não estou enganando ninguém aqui, Gi! – desesperou-se o moreno, levantando também a voz. A sua cabeça rodava e ele sentiu-se mais cansado do que em qualquer outro momento da sua vida. Cansado de tentar lutar contra o mundo que parecia insistir em separá-los – Não posso simplesmente apagar o meu passado, apenas para te deixar mais segura!

- E então…você faz questão de mantê-lo bem vivo ao lado da cama onde disse que me amaria todos os dias da sua vida?

- Eu recebi uma carta dela, a foto vinha junto. É apenas isso, uma coincidência! – segurou-a pelo braço, fazendo com que ela se virasse para o encarar. Os olhos castanhos estavam vermelhos e faiscavam, cheios de dor e dúvida. De falta de confiança.

Harry sentiu-se completamente derrotado.

- Caramba, Harry, a sua vida é cheia de _coincidências_! – a ruiva praticamente cuspiu a palavra que ele utilizara, de forma venenosa e mesquinha. Ele afastou-se, descrente e magoado.

- Eu não acredito que não vai confiar em mim. Não depois de tudo o que vivemos…

- Você jurou que eu tinha sido única. Era mentira, Harry! Tudo é mentira, eu simplesmente não sei quem você é! Eu não consigo confiar, te dar o benefício da dúvida para que possa aproveitar e me magoar mais um pouco. Eu não quero isso para mim, Harry…não mais!

- ÓPTIMO! – a cólera de Harry subira a proporções que a ruiva nunca antes testemunhara. O rosto bonito dele fora quase transfigurado por uma mistura de desespero e raiva – Então eu farei um favor a ambos e vou sair daqui, porque eu não sei mais o que fazer para quebrar essa redoma de que você se rodeia! – começou a andar, rumo às escadas para o pátio de entrada da casa e o jardim – Talvez um dia você ainda compreenda que eu nunca fiz nada para te magoar e que sou apenas um humano, Ginevra. As pessoas têm esse triste dom, de machucar sem querer, quando na verdade tudo o que desejavam era fazer a coisa certa!

A ruiva teve vontade de jogar um sapato contra Harry, apenas porque ele parecia inatacável naquele momento. Talvez porque estivesse dizendo a verdade…? Não, ele certamente era apenas um mentiroso muito bom.

- Eu cansei, Ginny! – já não era um grito, na verdade a voz não soara nem alta, apesar da clareza. Era apenas um desabafo, uma constatação. Era duro, sonante e verdadeiro – Eu queria tanto que a minha palavra bastasse para você, mas creio que precisará disso aqui – terminou, atirando-lhe para os pés um envelope branco que retirara do bolso.

A garota observou, com uma indiferença forçada, a forma como ele lhe deu as costas e desceu cada degrau, até chegar ao seu carro e arrancar.

Com os dedos trémulos, apanhou a carta do chão e deslizou até ficar sentada na pedra fria e crua. As letras dançavam na sua frente e Ginny demorou alguns instantes a atingir um estado de concentração suficiente para entender a generalidade do conteúdo. A visão turvou-se, à medida que os olhos se enchiam de lágrimas e que os soluços irrompiam da sua garganta, o alívio misturando-se com a tristeza pelo mal que acabara de causar à sua relação com Harry.

- Droga, Harry! Me perdoa…

Respirou fundo, contendo uma náusea que crescia no seu âmago, e precipitou-se para o jardim, a carta amarfanhada na sua mão direita. Dessa vez, ela conseguira realmente estragar tudo. E nem podia culpar Harry, porque qualquer namorada confiante nos sentimentos envolvidos na sua relação, teria pelo menos ouvido a explicação antes de partir para conclusões precipitadas e, para piorar, isentas de verdade.

Afastou-se da casa, andando sem rumo pelo meio do arvoredo. Desejou que Belle estivesse ali, pois ela sempre tinha um conselho para as alturas de maior desesperança, ainda que dificilmente os seguisse ela própria. Arthur e Lily também não podiam ajudá-la, já que tinham saído para um jantar com amigos.

Ela também deveria ter saído para jantar com Harry, uma noite que seria só dos dois. Uma noite para celebrar a sós o noivado que anunciariam dentro de poucos dias.

Ouviu um restolhar atrás de si e voltou-se prontamente, os sentidos alerta.

Quase conseguiu sorrir ao ver um esquilo que brincava alegremente com uma bolota e que fora o aparente causador daquele distúrbio no silêncio do local. Voltou-se para prosseguir, quando uma voz congelou o seu mundo.

- Voltamos a encontrar-nos, _Ginevra_. É um prazer indescritível.

Ginny não precisava realmente de ter visto o homem surgir diante de si para reconhecer aquela voz, aquela figura odiosa. O mesmo rosto que a assombrava há mais de dois anos, o homem que quase a destruíra como mulher e como ser humano.

António Firenzzi não mudara particularmente, o que só tornava tudo um pouco pior. O estômago da ruiva revolveu-se instantaneamente e ela lutou contra a náusea violenta que lhe sacudiu o corpo, à medida que as imagens ocupavam a sua cabeça.

Apertou as mãos, enterrando as unhas nas palmas para sufocar o grito de puro ódio e horror que lhe assomou à garganta. Um grito ao qual apenas faltava o desespero para ser em tudo igual aos que ecoavam na sua memória, os constantes pedidos de socorro e as súplicas que ela lhe fizera.

- Eu não posso dizer o mesmo. – estava pálida e suava frio, o medo que sentia escorrendo pelos poros.

- Ora, ora. O nosso último encontro foi tão…agradável – o homem sorriu de uma forma que fez Ginny ter vontade de esvaziar o estômago na mesma hora – Mas você não foi uma boa menina.

- É, eu tenho essa mania. – a ruiva olhou em volta, procurando ajuda ou uma saída. Mas, tal como da primeira vez, não existia nada nem ninguém para a ajudar.

- Eu disse que era para você morrer… – o mesmo riso grotesco e hediondo, transformando-se numa gargalhada sinistra – Decidi voltar para acabar o que comecei. Potter e o seu pai não parecem ter aprendido em condições, então é prudente reforçar a lição.

Ginny puxou o ar com força, enquanto observava a faca longa que ele empunhava e que mantivera escondida atrás das costas até àquele momento. Ela ainda podia sentir o contacto frio da crueza do metal contra o seu pescoço…o seu ventre…a escuridão que viera a seguir.

Avaliou as suas hipóteses de fuga. Ele estava a dois passos de distância agora e parecia duplamente desesperado. Olhando para os seus olhos maldosos, Ginny compreendeu que ele sabia que seria apanhado e, como tal, não tinha nada a perder. Harry roubara-lhe tudo e, antes de ser preso e julgado, António Firenzzi viera garantir que o moreno sairia a perder tanto quanto ele daquela disputa.

Harry tirara-lhe poder, dinheiro e influência, as coisas com que ele mais se importava. Ele tiraria do jovem a sua coisa mais preciosa, como pagamento por tudo o que lhe fora destituído.

Não adiantaria correr, ou isso apressaria ainda mais o final. O final…ele chegaria. Depois de tudo, ela ainda iria morrer às mãos do homem que mais odiava. Os seus pesadelos aproximavam-se perigosamente da realidade naquele momento, deixando para trás toda a luta que travara para se reconstruir e reencontrar a felicidade.

- Não adianta fugir, querida… – o mesmo trejeito asqueroso com a língua. O tempo não passara mesmo para ele e Ginny quase riu histericamente com aquele pensamento – Ninguém virá para te salvar. Apenas morra…! Pode ser rápido e indolor se colaborar. Você está sozinha mais uma vez, apenas eu e você e um final adiado.

- Quanto a isso, eu lamento informar que se enganou. Ela não está sozinha dessa vez, nem nunca mais vai estar. – a ruiva rodou a cabeça e arfou ao ver Harry. Ele estava a alguns passos de distância de Firenzzi e fazia mira com um revólver prateado.

* * *

**_N/A – _**Nhai, finalmente o penúltimo capítulo (que, na verdade, é a primeira parte do último ahah), o Paraíso Perdido. Eu sei que nesse momento vocês devem estar dizendo "MAS COMO ASSIM? COMO OUSA DEMORAR PRATICAMENTE UM MÊS E ESCREVER ESSA COISIQUINHA?". Em minha defesa, eu estive doente (uma virose chata) e atolada na escola (por aqui estamos entrando numa fase crucial do ano e eu não POSSO deixar nada ao acaso, afinal eu já tive que adiar o meu sonho uma vez). E, por último, mas acima de qualquer outra, eu tive O bloqueio mimimi. Na verdade, ele não está ultrapassado por completo, mas eu fiz muita força para terminar esse capítulo e não deixar o povo na ignorância por mais tempo. Eu espero realmente que gostem, embora a segunda parte vá ser francamente melhor (Belle e Draco em grande, para compensar, e o desfecho do confronto tão aguardado). Obrigada pelo carinho na minha nova fic – _Ecos de Sudeste_ – e passem na minha homepage. É o meu Multiply e lá vocês podem encontrar algumas coisas úteis à leitura das minhas fics, bem como novidades em primeira-mão sobre o andamento dos capítulos. Prometo não demorar para postar o último gente…reviews ajudariam imensamente, ahah. Beijooooos!

**Michelle Granger – **Você já tinha lido a maioria e, se eu não deletei tudo e recomecei, eu devo a você. Tou com muitas saudades e melhorei daqueles meus problemas (ahah, mensagem cifrada), embora ainda esteja meio nhac. Beijo no coração, sis! Adoro-te um bocado (é para ler com a pronúncia portuguesa ahah) / **Remaria –** Ah, que bom que gostou Re! Eu também amorei a Encantos e fiquei muito feliz por ver você de volta à activa. Um beijo, querida / **Sally Owens –** O pouco que você disse valeu por mil palavras, acredite. Saber que consegui tocar um coração talentoso como o seu, é mais do que eu ousaria desejar. Beijos enormes / **Dianna.Luna –** Nhai, o Will é maravilhoso! Foi um corte no coração matar esse fofucho (aliás, matar uma PO é como auto-mutilação ahah), mas foi necessário. Fico contente que tenha sido tocante e que você goste da Belle! Espero que falemos mais vezes, beijos. / **Ara Potter –** Ohh, desculpa pela tristeza Arinha, mas foi preciso. A conversa do Harry e do Draco, ahah, você não imagina o quanto eu ri enquanto escrevia isso (imaginar as expressões dos dois foi especialmente hilariante). Já mencionei o quanto eu venero CTTM? Pois é! Eu amo Bjs / **miaka – **Feliz que você gostou de todos esses momentos e que tenha captado brilhantemente o que eu quis passar com cada um deles. Pode acreditar que eu também vou sentir saudades dessas pestinhas…ahah. Beijos/ **Georgea –** Nossa, o seu comentário me deixou muito envergonhada (no bom sentido). Eu não consigo ver sempre naquilo que escrevo aquilo que você apontou de forma tão delicada; mas é em tudo isso que eu penso quando me sento para escrever. Acho que por isso não consigo escrever capítulos muito grandes, cada um deles me consome e desgasta porque leva consigo uma parte de mim. É algo prazeiroso, mas é uma tarefa árdua. Por isso eu digo que a minha fic é a minha terapia, ahah. Saiba que a admiração é totalmente recíproca e que as suas histórias me inspiram além desse pequeno recanto que é o "mundo das fics". Beijos imensos, querida / **Gla Evans – Dumbledore –** Cada bala, cada pássaro (erm, ditado português ahah). Tudo o que você disse eu assino em baixo. Adorei a conversa que tivemos no MSN, eu me sinto muito muito próxima de ti, amiga. Te adoro, você sabe e saiba que penso que você cada vez que planeio um momento cutxi do meu _Drelle_ ahah Beeijo ao quadrado!/ **Lyla E.H. –** Meu senso de oportunidade é óptimo (ou não…ahah). Fico estupidamente feliz que tenha gostado da cena da morte do Will, bem como da conversa dos homens da vida da Belle. Espero que a sua mudança tenha corrido bem, um beijo / **Macah Potter – **Um dos meus grandes orgulhos é o facto de a Belle não ser uma Mary Sue Eu juro que pensei que não conseguiria. Espero que o final esteja agradando, se segure para a segunda parte. Beijos / **Annabelle Potter –** O meu amor por Pearl é imenso, eu venero essa banda simplesmente! Eles conseguem colocar numa melodia algo que eu adoraria conseguir expressar. Eu vi que você actualizou Selvagem e vou passar lá, pode deixar. Beijos/ **Priscila Louredo –** Que bom que gostou, a Depois do Funeral também está entrando no ponto, hein? Parabéns! Beijos / **Tammie –** Uma palavra para você: U2. Perfeito, não? E essa música em especial, que tudo para esse capítulo (suspira). Obrigada pelos elogios, estou aguardando igualmente ansiosa as suas fics. Beijos :)


	22. Paradiso perduto parte II

**Capítulo 22 – **_Paradiso Perduto _(parte II)

"_There __you__ are __standing __right__ in __front __of__ me  
__All __this __fear __falls __away__ to __leave__ me __naked__,  
__Hold__ me __close__ cause I __need __you__ to guide me to __safety." (Signal Fire,_ Snow Patrol)

_- Não adianta fugir, querida… – o mesmo trejeito asqueroso com a língua. O tempo não passara mesmo para ele e Ginny quase riu histericamente com aquele pensamento – Ninguém virá para te salvar. Apenas morra…! Pode ser rápido e indolor se colaborar. Você está sozinha mais uma vez, apenas eu e você e um final adiado._

_- Quanto a isso, eu lamento informar que se enganou. Ela não está sozinha dessa vez, nem nunca mais vai estar. – a ruiva rodou a cabeça e arfou ao ver Harry. Ele estava a alguns passos de distância de Firenzzi e fazia mira com um revólver prateado._

- O herói resolveu nos presentear com uma visitinha? - os olhos cruéis de Firenzzi brilharam de forma ainda mais alucinada – Que óptimo! A Ginevra estava mesmo me contando que isso é algo que você odiaria perder. Mania de importância essa sua, não? - Harry endereçou-lhe um olhar perigoso, sorrindo de forma fria.

- Eu, se fosse você, provavelmente tentaria fazer menos piadas quando um revólver estivesse apontado directamente à minha cabeça. - Ginny olhou para Harry com apreensão. Era estranho descobrir mais uma faceta dele que ainda lhe era desconhecida – Largue a faca Firenzzi e pode ser que consiga sair daqui vivo e nem_ tão _machucado.

- E perder a hipótese de conviver mais com a adorável _Ginevra_? - o homem estalou a língua e arreganhou a boca num sorriso disforme, onde não parecia existir nada de humano – Antes da sua intromissão, nós estávamos aqui revivendo velhos tempos. Certo, querida?

Uma náusea mais forte varreu o corpo da garota. Ele tinha um poder inesperado sobre ela, que lhe toldava toda a capacidade de raciocínio e destreza. Um poder, sem dúvida, fruto dos terríveis momentos a que sujeitara no passado. Procurou os olhos de Harry e deixou que ele lesse todo o seu pavor, deixando claro que não poderia ser de grande ajuda.

- A faca, Firenzzi. - havia uma clara nota de autoridade na voz de Harry. E um aviso também.

- Acha realmente que eu me renderia a você, pirralho? Justamente _a você_? Eu avisei para que se mantivesse longe dos meus negócios ou iria seguir o seu pai no Inferno. Infelizmente você revelou ser tão estupidamente _honrado _quanto ele!

- Não ouse falar no meu pai, seu bastardo! - a raiva do moreno viera finalmente à tona e ele parecia tremer de ódio por aquele homem desprezível, embora a mão que segurava o revólver se mantivesse inacreditavelmente firme.

- Eu lhe dei a chance de recuar, Potter! E quando eu tive aquele memorável encontro com esse docinho aqui – apontou grosseiramente para Ginny – eu pensei que tivesse finalmente entendido a lição! Mas você teimou em ir mais fundo nas suas pequenas investigações e _vendettas _pessoais, ousou tirar tudo o que eu levei uma vida inteira para construir! – pela primeira vez a raiva que Firenzzi sentia era também visível – Eu sei que pode ser o meu final Potter, mas garanto que não irei sozinho!

Num salto extraordinariamente ágil para um homem já nem tão novo, o italiano agarrou Ginny e prendeu-a em frente a si, como se fosse uma enorme cobra venenosa prestes a envolver a sua presa num abraço mortal. Os olhos da jovem arregalaram-se de terror e debateu-se com coragem, até ao momento em que sentiu a crueza do aço contactar com a sua garganta.

Firenzzi tinha-a onde queria, usando-a como escudo para garantir que Harry não ousaria disparar.

- Largue-a Firenzzi ou juro que em vez de te colocar na prisão para o resto dos seus dias, marco directamente uma passagem só de ida para o Inferno. - Harry rosnou, mas a ruiva percebeu que aquela situação era uma desvantagem para ele, e o monstro, sem dúvida, também o sabia.

- Ora, ora, Harry. Você não gostaria que eu a magoasse, gostaria? - deslizou a faca pela pele alva de Ginny, até à sua bochecha – Uma pena deixar essa bonequinha com mais uma cicatriz. Uma que fosse mais _visível. _Mais difícil de _esquecer_.

A garota engoliu em seco, tentando manter a respiração sob controle. Não podia deixar que o medo e o ódio que sentia por aquele homem a fizessem perder lucidez, ou tudo aquilo poderia correr realmente mal. Fixou o olhar em Harry, pedindo-lhe silenciosamente que a salvasse mas que fosse cauteloso.

O jovem retribui-lhe com um olhar desconcertado, enquanto o seu cérebro trabalhava furiosamente na busca de uma solução que permitisse salvar a garota e prender Firenzzi. O seu desespero devia ter sido visível por momentos, pois o homem gargalhou e apertou mais Ginny no seu amplexo.

- Foi o que eu pensei. Agora, coloque a arma no chão e faça-a deslizar até mim. Sem tentar nenhum truque, ouviu? Ou eu terei o maior prazer em provar novamente o sangue da sua preciosidade inglesa. - Harry tremeu violentamente quando viu o italiano encostar a sua face à de Ginny e passar a língua pela pele dela, num gesto demarcadamente obsceno. Ela fechou os olhos, como se bloquear a visão ajudasse a diminuir a dor do presente, que se misturava com uma dor antiga, de um passado ainda tão vivo na sua memória.

- Você nunca conseguirá escapar! - afirmou o moreno, mas as suas mãos começaram a ceder e o revólver começou a baixar. Firenzzi riu de forma trocista e desafiadora.

- Veremos. O seu problema, Potter, é ter deixado que essa garota entrasse na sua vida, ela te enfraqueceu. Quem não ama não tem nada a temer e vê a sua força aumentada.

Quando a arma já estava ao nível da sua coxa, Harry trocou um olhar sugestivo com a ruiva e sorriu ao de leve. Embora se sentisse sufocada por aquele homem que tanto odiava e temia, aquele contacto sendo uma verdadeira tortura, a garota notou que um brilho bailava naqueles olhos verdes que conhecia tão bem. Era como se pudesse sentir a respiração de Harry no seu ouvido e a sua voz rouca lhe segredando baixinho _"Quando eu lhe der um sinal, siga o que eu fizer"._ Harry pedia a sua confiança e Ginny, que há apenas algumas horas negara de forma tão infantil, estava desejosa de lha entregar sem reservas.

- Mais uma vez, lamento que esteja tão equivocado. Ela nunca será a minha fraqueza e muito menos aquilo que eu sinto por ela. – o olhar ardente que ele lhe dedicou encheu-a de esperança renovada, enquanto ele pousava a arma no chão e se erguia – Antes a vingança me chamava pelo sangue, eu estava obcecado e teria feito disso a minha razão de viver. O amor apenas me mostrou que existem coisas pelas quais vale muito mais a pena lutar, Firenzzi. E eu vou acabar com você, não por vingança, mas porque devo isso a esse amor. Você está no meu caminho, saia AGORA!

Ginny esperava aquele momento e com um esticão poderoso conseguiu que o homem a soltasse parcialmente, dando espaço para que Harry o pontapeasse no peito de forma violenta. Firenzzi rodou no ar e, para descrença do casal, aterrou de joelhos, como um gato feroz. Ginny lançara-se para o chão, saindo do caminho dos dois e observava a longa faca que Firenzzi conservava intacta na sua mão direita.

Harry estava desarmado, o revólver esquecido na relva fofa, a uma distância maior do que seria desejável. O homem mais velho lançou-se sobre ele, empunhando a faca, e Harry tentou deter o golpe ao apertar o braço que segurava a arma com as suas duas mãos livres. Firenzzi rugiu e Ginny viu, com horror, a lâmina cada vez mais próxima da garganta de Harry.

Mas se Firenzzi era experiente e astuto, Harry era jovem e agia dominado pelo senso de justiça. Com um surpreendente golpe de rins, rolou com o homem pelo chão, ganhando uma posição dominante. Torceu o braço anguloso que ainda empunhava a faca, fazendo com que ele a soltasse, e esmurrou-o na cara com todas as suas forças.

- Harry! - a ruiva gritou quando pressentiu, mais do que viu, a joelhada que Firenzzi administrou nas costas do jovem, deixando-o sem ar e enfraquecendo-o temporariamente. O intervalo de tempo que separou o golpe da recuperação de Harry, permitiu que Firenzzi recuperasse a faca.

- Creio que agora é hora de se juntar ao seu pai na nuvenzinha destinada aos justos e _perdedores_ como vocês! - avançou sobre o moreno, que estava sentado no chão e ainda arquejava, mas uma forte colisão fê-lo perder o equilíbrio.

Ginny lançara-se contra ele com todas as suas forças e defendia-se agora da raiva do italiano com arranhões e joelhadas. Contudo, depressa foi subjugada e quase perdeu os sentidos com um estalo aplicado na cara.

Firenzzi levantou-se e arrastou-a consigo, obrigando-a a ficar de pé, num equilíbrio precário. Já fechara o punho e Ginny preparava-se para a explosão no seu rosto quando Harry surgiu por trás de ambos e esmurrou o homem repetidamente, até que ele a largou e se voltou para enfrentar o moreno.

Harry deu um sorriso frio, provocando o italiano, que não tardou a atacar como um touro enraivecido. Com uma esquiva, fruto dos seus excelentes reflexos, o garoto catapultou Firenzzi para o chão.

- Eu realmente não gosto de bater em homens _velhos _e que, ainda por cima, já estão no chão...mas só para você eu vou abrir uma excepção, em nome da nossa velha _amizade_.

E, realmente, Harry dedicou-se a pontapear as costelas do homem, sem sequer notar que o atirara directamente para o local onde jazia a faca. Com um último impacto no corpo inanimado, o jovem preparou-se para voltar costas e chamar a polícia quando Firenzzi, com mais um dos seus saltos felinos, desferiu um golpe de faca na sua barriga desprotegida.

O sangue começou a jorrar da ferida transversal, mas Harry permanecia de pé, o que tirou o pouco ânimo que restava a Antonio. Amaldiçoando-os em italiano, pôs-se em fuga. Corria tão rápido quanto uma gazela, para grande admiração de Ginny que, à medida que recuperava as forças, se dirigia a Harry para o ajudar a estancar a hemorragia.

- Ele não pode escapar...não outra vez, não assim. - a voz de Harry saiu menos forte e a ruiva temeu por ele. Se a ferida fosse profunda...se tivesse atingido algum órgão interno...

Enquanto fazia pressão com a mão no seu abdómen, Harry deitou-lhe um olhar cheio de sombras e palavras. Com um arranque forte, começou a correr atrás de Firenzzi que já tinha uma vantagem considerável.

- Não! - gritou a ruiva, numa tentativa de impedir Harry de levar a cabo aquela perseguição suicida. Sentindo a dor que reverberava nos seus músculos e tendões, viu com um aperto no coração que as gotas de sangue que Harry derramava enquanto corria brilhavam devido aos derradeiros raios de luz. Metade do jardim era já escuridão e, naquele momento, estava pintada de vermelho.

Não conseguindo conter a sensação de mau agoiro, precipitou-se atrás de Harry.

Os homens corriam de forma veloz pelos terrenos sicilianos, evitando com perícia os obstáculos que se interpunham no seu caminho. Qual deles era presa e qual caçador, seria impossível dizer no momento. Mas a sensação de que aquilo apenas terminaria com a morte de um deles, invadiu com força o peito da ruiva.

Harry conseguira recuperar parte da distância que o separava de Firenzzi, evitando sebes, ramos e estátuas e correndo com o olhar preso na figura à sua frente. Tentava a todo o custo ignorar a dor pungente que lhe dilacerava o abdómen, onde o frio do metal parecia ter permanecido, mesmo que a lâmina não estivesse mais lá. A visão do seu próprio sangue, escorrendo sem barreiras, era bastante perturbadora.

Aproximavam-se cada vez mais do limite dos terrenos, a fronteira demarcada pelo muro branco onde um dia ele segurara Ginny e a impedira de o ultrapassar. Além desse muro ficava um penhasco que terminava numa enseada, a mais de cinquenta metros de altura.

E Firenzzi não sabia disso, apercebeu-se ela vendo-o correr nessa direcção, seguido de Harry. Se ele ultrapassasse o muro, ficaria além da justiça dos homens...além de qualquer tipo de penitência que lhe estivesse destinada neste mundo, um castigo que ele merecia inteiramente. A morte parecia-lhe tão pouco.

Quando alcançaram o muro, Harry estava praticamente colado ao homem e gritou para que ele não o atravessasse. Firenzzi, que sempre desprezara qualquer coisa que lhe fosse dita por alguém de sangue Potter, ignorou-o.

Parecia que o tempo abrandara quando os jovens observaram o homem transpôr o muro, quase vendo à distância o seu sorriso, cheio de confiança de que, além daquele muro, estaria mais perto de conseguir escapar.

Ginny viu quando Harry se debruçou numa tentativa desesperada de o segurar, de o trazer para um lugar onde ele conseguisse garantir que ele pagaria todas as suas contas nesse mundo. Mas o garoto não conseguiu alcançá-lo e, quando Ginny chegou perto dele, ele contemplava o corpo caído, muitos metros abaixo. Se estivessem mais perto teriam visto que os olhos de Antonio Firenzzi estavam esbugalhados, plenos de terror. A sua alma nunca teria paz.

Harry olhou para ela, a face séria e crispada. Então, ela viu uma sombra de alívio nos olhos dele e algo mais, que ela identificou como revolta. Quando ela fez um movimento na sua direcção, a cara de Harry contraiu-se numa máscara de dor e levou a mão à barriga, olhando para o sangue que se depositou na sua mão.

Acabou. - disse numa voz baixa e serena, cedendo à doce penumbra da inconsciência.

* * *

"_Don't even __think__ about __reaching__ me. I __won't __be __home._

_Don't even __think__ about __stopping __by.__ Don't __think __of__ me __at __all._

_I __did __what__ I __had__ to do. __If __there __was__ a __reason __it __was __you." (Footsteps_, Pearl Jam)

Quando abriu os olhos a primeira coisa que viu foi a sombra de uma árvore que dançava na parede branca e nua. Estava escuro e a única luz provinha da lua, parecendo disposta a ajudar naquele jogo de sombras. Pela dança da árvore dava para perceber que o vento soprava com força lá fora e arrepiou-se levemente. Enquanto se mexia para se voltar, uma dor aguda e crua no abdómen gritou para que ficasse quieto.

Parou de barriga para cima, fitando o tecto. Lentamente as lembranças voltavam e as imagens da luta com Firenzzi, do seu ferimento e da morte deste desfilavam perante si. Quantas horas teriam passado?

Moveu a cabeça com delicadeza, tentando a todo o custo evitar uma dor desnecessária. Foi então que a viu, sentada na cadeira junto da porta. No primeiro momento pensou que ela dormia, mas lá fora uma nuvem moveu-se subtilmente e permitiu que a luz batesse sob a face dela. Os seus olhos encontraram-se, verde e castanho chocando. Havia tanto para dizer, mas as palavras pareciam não querer brotar da garganta de nenhum deles.

Observou enquanto ela se levantava bem devagar, como se o tempo tivesse ficado subitamente mais lento. Ela parecia bem, em segurança, e ele congratulou-se por isso. Na sua bochecha havia apenas um hematoma arroxeado, que logo passaria. Já ele...bom, apenas conseguia imaginar o estado deplorável em que devia estar.

- Como você está? - a voz dela saiu clara e serena, mas ele notou que ela parecia diferente. Mais sombria, mais fria.

- Acho que vou viver... - fez uma careta quando uma nova pontada trespassou a sua barriga. - Quanto tempo...?

- Dois dias. - hesitou, mas continuou a falar - Logo a seguir a você perder os sentidos eu te trouxe para o hospital, houve uma pequena cirurgia e você dormiu durante a maior parte do tempo. Em alguns momentos parecia que ia acordar mas eram mais delírios da febre causada pela hemorragia do que qualquer outra coisa.

- Entendo... - ele olhou-a com intensidade e reparou que ela desviava constantemente o olhar. - Onde estão Arthur e a minha mãe?

- Eles foram para casa descansar um pouco, eu disse que ficaria aqui. Belle está muito preocupada contigo, ela só não apanhou o primeiro avião porque nós garantimos que você ficaria bem.

Ela parecia absorta em arrumar a dobra do lençol e Harry deixou que ela decidisse o melhor momento para falar sobre as coisas que realmente importavam. Dentro de si crescia uma enorme mágoa e desencanto pela desconfiança que motivara a discussão que ambos tinham tido antes do aparecimento de Firenzzi. Por pouco ele não chegara a tempo...ele queria estar sempre lá para a proteger mas só conseguiria se ela permitisse.

- Obrigado. - aquela palavra tirou-o dos seus devaneios – Por ter voltado. - ela parecia ter ganho coragem, mas ainda não o olhava. Ele apenas assentiu levemente. - Como você sabia aquilo que ia acontecer?

- Na verdade, eu não sabia. Eu voltei apenas porque me lembrei que da última vez que eu te deixei sozinha depois de uma discussão, o resultado não foi muito positivo. Quando voltei a casa senti que algo estava errado e busquei o revólver que tinha guardado no carro. Para nossa sorte aquele bastardo falava alto demais, foi fácil encontrá-los.

Por um instante fugaz, Harry juraria que ela quase tinha sorrido.

- Para que queria um revólver, Harry? - ele sentiu-se desconfortável perante a pergunta dela, embora fosse legítima.

- Para me proteger. Para _te_ proteger. Eu sabia que era apenas uma questão de tempo até ele vir cobrar de mim a sua queda como senhor da máfia siciliana. Não podia permitir que você fosse apanhada novamente no meio disso.

- Harry... - Ginny pigarreou – Você teria disparado?

Ele olhou-a longamente antes de responder. Virou o rosto para longe dela e fechou os olhos: - Suponho que agora nunca saberemos.

Ouviu-a suspirar pesadamente e começar a afastar-se. Então seria assim? Ela iria embora e não iriam falar daquilo que os incomodava? Ela sairia dali e mais uma vez deixaria a vida deles pendente?

- Fale, Ginny. Diga tudo agora, enquanto ainda pode ter conserto. Se você sair por essa porta eu não vou voltar a te procurar.

Os cabelos ruivos voltearam quando ela se voltou na direcção dele, a garganta apertada. Ele falara sem a olhar e ela soube que ele não iria facilitar mais as coisas.

- Eu lamento, Harry. Lamento não ser mais corajosa. Lamento ter desconfiado de você. Lamento que não possamos ficar juntos.

O coração dele falhou um batimento ao ouvir a última frase. Não se importando com mais nada, voltou-se rapidamente e fitou-a.

- Porquê? Porque é que tudo tem que ser tão complicado, Gi? Porque você não diz simplesmente que tem medo de ser feliz, que não confia o suficiente em mim para te amar e proteger sempre? Eu estive lá dessa vez, não estive?! Droga, Ginny!

A luz da lua permitiu que ele visse que ela apertava as mãos com força, os nós dos dedos brancos.

- Deirdre não significa nada para mim, ou a carta não foi prova suficiente? Não posso mudar o passado, quem eu fui, o que aconteceu antes...eu adoraria, mas não posso. É assim tão difícil entender que o amor que existe entre nós venceu tudo isso? Que eu teria dado a minha vida por você...? - ele soava tão magoado que o coração dela parecia ter sumido do peito. Ele estava certo, mas como explicar todo aquele medo, aquela sensação de que não existia felicidade no mundo para os dois?

- Existem coisas que não nasceram para ser, Harry. Lamento que nós sejamos uma dessas coisas. - ela estava determinada a ir embora, a deixá-lo com aquelas palavras de aceitação de uma força cruel e maior que qualquer um deles, a render-se sem uma última luta.

- Não...você não lamenta. Uma parte de ti ainda acha que existem castelos e contos-de-fadas, que se eu fosse um príncipe verdadeiro eu nunca teria te magoado. Então prefere ficar para sempre na segurança do seu castelo do que sair para o desconhecido, viver uma vida real mas que pode não ser isenta de dor. É isso, não é?

Ela ergueu o queixo altivamente, tentando buscar em si uma réstia de orgulho e força. Harry sabia lê-la como um livro aberto e se isso já era naturalmente desconcertante, também se tornara doloroso.

- E se for? Eu estou no meu direito, não estou? Me deixa no meu castelo, Harry. Existem outras princesas para você salvar.

Ele riu friamente, uma gargalhada que nada tinha dos seus habituais risos quentes.

- Então saia por essa porta. Mas saiba que será para sempre e não terá volta depois. Assuma as suas decisões, como eu sempre assumi as minhas. Sem medos.

Respirando fundo, ela procurou os olhos dele. Havia dor, raiva e um pedido silencioso. _"Não faça nada do que a minha boca disse, fique aqui. Fique para sempre aqui comigo e eu serei apenas seu"_.

- Você está vingado Harry. O assassino do seu pai está morto também, isso não é motivo suficiente para a sua felicidade? - ele sorriu. Um sorriso triste e duro.

- Dificilmente a morte de alguém contribuiu para a minha felicidade. Não era essa a forma que eu teria escolhido para fazê-lo pagar, mas suponho que estaremos todos mais seguros desse jeito.

Ela assentiu e torceu as mãos. Deu-lhe um último sorriso, o mais doce que conseguiu: - Descanse agora.

- Você estará aqui quando eu acordar? - insistiu o moreno, sentindo mais do que ouvindo a verdadeira resposta, que o corpo tão amado gritava.

- Sim. - a ruiva queria desesperadamente terminar logo aquela conversa, vê-lo dormir e sumir para sempre. Ser qualquer outra pessoa em qualquer outro lugar, fugir daquele amor que era tão grande que dava medo, que parecia tragar tudo ao seu redor.

Ele humedeceu os lábios com a pontinha da língua e fez um esgar de dor, levando a mão ao ferimento envolto em ligaduras. Quando recuperou um pouco, sussurrou:

- Prometa.

- Não.

- Então você vai embora... - ele percebeu tudo muito bem. Melhor do que ela desejaria.

- Eu não sei. - e aquela era a verdade mais pura, ela compreendeu. Não sabia o que fazer com tudo o que crescia dentro de si, com aquele medo sufocante que a esmagava.

- Eu sei que você irá, então saia agora. - não era um pedido. Era uma ordem, ele ordenava que ela saísse diante dos seus olhos, da maneira que faria doer mais em ambos.

Houve um momento em que ela sabia que podia ter dito qualquer coisa, ter feito um gesto que demonstrasse o seu amor e arrependimento. Mas o momento passou e ela deu-lhe as costas, avançando para a porta. Abriu-a devagar, ainda indecisa sobre se passaria por ela.

Olhou para trás, por cima do ombro, mas ele já se voltara para a parede. Respirou fundo e passou pela porta.

- Por você eu teria, Gi. Eu teria disparado para proteger aquilo que tínhamos. - ele falara baixo, mas não o suficiente para que ela não ouvisse. Mas ela passara a porta e não havia retorno, ela já não era bem vinda ali, naquele quarto onde repousava o seu príncipe, após lutar contra o dragão que a guardava na torre. Ela dispensara o único homem que fizera tudo para a salvar, até de si própria.

Envergonhada pela sua própria fraqueza percorreu o corredor que a separava da porta do hospital de cabeça baixa, os seus passos suaves ecoando violentamente nas paredes nuas.

* * *

"_The __Space __Between_

_The __wicked__ lies __we __tell_

_And __hope__ to __keep__ safe __from __the __pain." (The Space Between_, Dave Matthews Band)

- Tem certeza? - perguntou pela milésima vez, fazendo a garota rolar os olhos.

- Você precisa de uma modelo, certo? Bom, eu sei que nós não temos _exactamente_ uma relação, mas ainda assim eu prefiro que seja eu do que outra mulher que fizesse você ficar babando, _Drácula_.

Ele sorriu de canto, o cabelo platinado caindo de forma displicente sobre os olhos enquanto misturava as cores na paleta.

- Com ciúmes?

- Han... - ela estalou a língua e depois riu de forma travessa – Acho que é mais pena da pobre garota. - riu mais ainda quando ele lhe atirou um tubo de aguarela.

Estavam numa sala privada da Faculdade de Belas Artes, específica apenas para aquele tipo de trabalhos. Tinham ido ali meio fora de horas, uma vez que Draco insistira que só assim estariam certos de que não apareceriam outros pintores e respectivos modelos. Belle oferecera-se para pousar para ele assim que soube que o loiro precisava de pintar uma tela de uma mulher como trabalho de final de curso.

No centro da sala grandes telas brancas e vazias encaixadas em cavaletes estavam dispostas de forma a terem perfeita visão sob alguns divãs colocados perto da janela. A garota não estava disposta a admitir, mas a visão daquela sala, cheia de toques clássicos e de uma atmosfera renascentista, aliada à quietude que inundara a faculdade naquela noite, deixava-a algo nervosa. Afinal, estava sozinha ali com Draco. Há algumas semanas que eles saíam juntos, não se assumindo como namorados perante ninguém, nem perante eles mesmos. A quem perguntava respondiam invariavelmente: _"Gostamos da companhia um do outro, é tudo". _Tinham combinado, desde o primeiro momento, que era uma relação totalmente aberta, sem direito a exigências ou cobranças, em que continuariam livres para estarem com outras pessoas, se fosse esse o seu desejo.

Mas o facto é que ela não voltara a olhar para outro garoto, e pelo que sabia Draco não voltara a estar com outra mulher.

- Como está Potter? - a voz do loiro trouxe-a de volta ao presente. Ela sorriu, aliviada pelo telefonema que recebera do irmão nesse mesmo dia.

- Bem melhor, na verdade, quase como dantes em termos físicos. Salvo aquela outra questão...

- Eles ainda não se acertaram? - o garoto ergueu o olhar do monte de pincéis em que mexia, a testa franzida numa expressão descrente- Pensei que por essa altura eles já estivessem em treinos para fazer um italianinho ruivo e de olhos verdes. - Belle suspirou, sentando-se num divã espaçoso, forrado de seda verde-água.

- Eu também, mas tanta teimosia reunida em duas pessoas não pode dar certo se um deles não ceder.

- Claro, você é a pessoa certa para falar sobre teimosia... - fez notar o garoto, lançando-lhe um olhar expressivo.

- Cala a boca, _anta loira_.

- Eu teria mais cuidado se fosse você, _Isabelle – _ele chamou-a com a sua voz mais perigosa, fazendo-a arrepiar-se – Ou ainda te pinto como uma arara vermelha.

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar entre bravo e divertido, uma provocação muda de _"Você não seria capaz"_, que lhe valeu um dos famosos sorrisos Malfoy.

- De qualquer forma, pelo que eu entendi da conversa com o meu irmão, dessa vez ele não vai ceder. A Gi ainda esteve na mansão uns dias, mas ele deve ter sido tão frio com ela que ela preferiu ir para um hotel. - Draco notou que a morena estava muito triste com aquela situação, que ela considerava quase como uma ofensa pessoal. Afinal, ela lutara tanto para os ver juntos e felizes. Ele aproximou-se e passou a mão pela face fresca e suave dela, dando-lhe um pequeno beijo estalado nos lábios.

- Se eu conheço tão bem aquela ruiva como eu penso que conheço, não vai demorar até ela perceber o recado que o Potter está dando. Ela vai cair na real e irá ter com ele.

- Eu espero. - o carinho que lhe dispensara valheu-lhe um sorriso doce de Belle – Vamos ao trabalho?

- Claro – ele assumiu rapidamente um ar profissional e concentrado – Pode tirar a roupa e deitar nesse divã mesmo.

Belle demorou uns segundos a processar aquela informação. _Tirar a roupa?_ Bom, ele estava realmente apurando o seu sentido de humor.

Muito engraçado, _Draquinho_. Agora diga o que você quer que eu faça. - ele olhou-a confuso, não entendendo muito bem onde ela queria chegar.

- Belle, eu não estou brincando. Pensei que você tivesse entendido que eu precisava pintar um nu, daí precisar de uma modelo. - ela esperou uns momentos, achando que ele iria cair no riso e gritar _"Dia das mentiras!", _mas ele persistia em olhá-la com aquele ar simultaneamente sério e carinhoso.

- Mas...eu...não... - por momentos achou que fosse cair dura no chão. _Ele não estava brincando. _Ele tinha ido ali realmente esperando vê-la nua e pintar os seus traços numa daquelas grandes telas, tal como viera ao mundo. Totalmente ao natural. Agora entendia o porquê da insistência em manter aquilo tão reservado quanto possível.

- Tudo bem, eu entendo. - ele parecia contrariado e irritado, mas estranhamente não com ela – Eu devia ter desconfiado que você não tinha entendido direito, ou não teria se oferecido. Bom, tendo em conta que estamos em pleno fim-de-semana e que eu só tenho dois dias para pintar esse quadro, eu suponho que vou ganhar um brilhante zero na cadeira.

Ah, não. Ele iria sair muito prejudicado com aquele mal-entendido. Bom, ela tinha garantido que iria ajudá-lo e...bom, seria isso que iria fazer. Simples, rápido e indolor. Muito profissional, ele nem iria tocá-la. Mas como ultrapassar o fogo que parecia crescer dentro de si, o calor que subia pelas suas bochechas assim que se imaginava sem roupa diante dele?

- Draco... - ela lambeu os lábios, que tinham ficado muito secos com a ansiedade momentânea. Viu a forma automática como ele seguiu aquele simples gesto e isso fez aumentar o seu nervosismo, já enorme – Eu prometi. Vamos andar logo com isso.

Sem sequer esperar uma resposta, sentou-se no divã e principiou a descalçar as sandálias. Colocou os pés, já descalços, no mármore frio e um arrepio atravessou-lhe as costas. O mais rápido que conseguiu, e tentando a todo o custo evitar olhar para Draco, arrancou a blusa com um puxão rápido e desabotoou os _jeans _que escorregaram pelas suas pernas finas e aterraram no chão. Baixou-se para recolher as roupas, o rosto encoberto pelo véu dos seus cabelos castanhos.

- Devo tirar também...?

- Tudo. - Malfoy engoliu em seco, clamando por todas as gotas de controle e profissionalismo que existissem em si. Olhou para ela e notou que a pele dela, normalmente pálida, apresentava um leve matiz rosado e acrescentou - Por favor.

Após retirar também as suas roupas íntimas, ela sentou-se na pontinha do assento suave, encolhendo-se ao máximo. Dentro de si crescia uma enorme vergonha, um enorme sentido do seu corpo, da sua feminilidade, que nunca antes tivera.

Viu vagamente que Draco fora até à tela e colocara-se atrás dela, com visão privilegiada para o local onde ela estava.

- Hum...deita, por favor. - ela obedeceu maquinalmente e procurou obedecer às instruções que ele lhe dava sob a melhor posição para se colocar. - Isso, assim. Agora procura ficar quieta, ok?

Enquanto ele começava a compor o quadro, dando grandes pinceladas com a mão direita e segurando a paleta com a esquerda, Belle procurou abstrair-se ao máximo. Mas a consciência da presença dele, da sua própria nudez, dos olhos dele pousados no seu corpo, queimando cada detalhe em tinta e desejo, era demasiado forte para que se abandonasse à letargia. O seu corpo estava tenso, não conseguia descontrair-se como ele dissera que ela deveria fazer. Aparentemente ele também notara e isso parecia interferir com a tarefa de pintar fielmente o que via, pois passado algum tempo ele pousou , de rompante, os objectos que segurava em cima da mesa.

- Assim não dá, Belle! Eu não consigo capturar a sua essência, a sua beleza, os seus traços marcantes se você estiver tão tensa. Tendo em conta que temos que apresentar uma fotografia do modelo junto com o quadro, eu diria que vou apanhar um nota péssima de qualquer jeito.

- Eu...me desculpa. - ela encolheu-se ainda mais, as lágrimas bailando-lhe nos olhos – Eu sou tão idiota!

Por um momento ela pensou que ele fosse virar costas e desaparecer pela porta, mas ele fez a única coisa que ela temera que ele fizesse e que, inconscientemente, desejara desde o primeiro momento. Em passadas largas parou bem ao lado do divã onde ela estava deitada e ajoelhou-se ao seu lado.

- Você é tão linda... - ela olhou-o nos olhos e viu verdade neles – Eu não vou mentir. Eu te desejo sim, e muito. Mas nunca faria nada que você não quisesse e acima de tudo eu já pintei outras garotas antes, eu sei quando ser profissional. Diante daquela tela, olhando para você, eu só vejo uma enorme beleza que eu adoraria conseguir capturar e gravar para sempre. Agora, relaxe. Eu sei que você pode.

- Eu...não sei como. - sussurrou.

- Eu só preciso de ver você de verdade. Existe alguma coisa que te ajudasse nisso? - o rosto dele estava agora muito próximo ao dela, os olhos cinzentos presos na imensidão castanha dos olhos dela.

"_Para quê temer algo que só me faria feliz?"_, pensou Belle. Existia sim uma coisa que ele podia fazer.

S- e eu...te sentisse, eu acho que iria ajudar. - pela expressão que ele fez, ela adivinhou que ele esperava tudo menos aquilo.

- Você está me pedindo para te beijar? - ele quase segredou ao ouvido dela, o hálito quente fazendo-a arrepiar-se pelo que pareceu ser a centésima vez naquela noite. O rasto gelado no seu corpo, pareceu despertar ainda mais os seus sentidos. Ela sorriu de forma perigosa e calma, sentindo uma enorme certeza.

- Pela segunda vez na minha vida, eu estou te pedindo para você me beijar. Aliás, eu estou implorando para que me toque, Draco.

E ele obedeceu. Tomou os lábios dela, doces e sedentos, de forma absolutamente sensual. Num ápice as mãos dele passeavam-se no pescoço e colo nu dela, as pontas dos dedos dele em delicados gestos que provocaram uma leve coceira na garota, fazendo-a rir baixinho. Enquanto ele invadia a sua boca, as línguas chocando e exigindo tudo, ela puxou-o para mais perto de si, trazendo-o para cima do divã.

As mãos dele, ágeis e calejadas pelo trabalho com os pincéis, conseguiam agora alcançar todo o seu corpo. Ele hesitava em tocá-la de forma mais audaciosa, pelo que ela não tardou em guiar com gentileza a mão dele para o contorno da sua cintura e quadril. Ele aceitou o convite e, depositando pequenos beijinhos na linha do pescoço dela, sentiu cada porção de pele daquela área, arranhando-a levemente com as unhas. Ela gemeu, o que apenas aumentou a excitação dos dois.

Calor. A temperatura subia mais e mais, o calor que vinha de dentro deles misturando-se a atmosfera aquecida da sala, incendiando verdadeiramente os seus sentidos. Draco tirou a t-shirt num único gesto, dando a Belle uma visão perfeita do seu abdómen. Os quadradinhos dele lembraram à garota chocolate branco e foi impossível conter a vontade de passar a língua para testar se a pele dele também seria tão doce.

A atitude ousada da garota enlouqueceu Draco, que a segurou com determinação e a voltou. As costas dela ficaram apoiadas no seu peito, a nuca dela totalmente exposta, pelo que ele não tardou a beijar aquela superfície tão sensível. Quando ele passou a língua, húmida e quente, ela julgou que iria explodir de desejo. Tudo era fogo, tudo queimava, tudo era Draco.

Sem parar de a beijar, tocou-a nos seios pequenos e firmes com os dedos experientes. Ela gemeu mais audivelmente, o que o incitou a prosseguir com as carícias. As mãos masculinas deslizavam pelo peito suave dela, em direcção à fonte maior de prazer. Ele tocou-a com suavidade, como que pedindo licença, e ela acedeu sem qualquer resistência. Enquanto ele a estimulava como uma das mãos, a outra passeando pela parte interior das coxas, ela agarrava e puxava o cabelo dele. À medida que ele despertava nela uma sede crescente, que só cessaria quando se unissem, ela murmurava palavras incoerentes e, ainda assim, cheias de significado.

Cada vez mais rápido, mais forte. Estava à beira de um abismo, desejava cair. Mas ele estava ali, a segurava a cada momento, impedindo que ela se precipitasse naquele vazio tão pleno. Ele atrasava o cume do seu prazer, guardando-o para um momento em que ambos desfrutassem por completo. Belle retesava o corpo, implorando com palavras e gestos para que a deixasse vir completamente para ele.

Ele respondia com tanta urgência aos pedidos dela que seria difícil descobrir quem comandava mais. Quando ambos achavam que bastaria um toque mais sábio para o prazer máximo, Draco deitou-a com uma delicadeza comovente no divã. Ela de barriga para baixo, à sua mercê mas estranhamente controlando tanto quanto ele. Livrou-se das roupas que restavam e colocou-se por cima dela, beijando-a no pescoço, sentindo o perfume dos seus cabelos, as mãos em eterna descoberta daquele corpo que ele tanto admirara e desejara. Agora tinha certeza que poderia pintá-la com perfeição, bastaria fechar os olhos e cada detalhe, cada curva, estaria diante de si. Ele conheci-a completamente, iria tê-la a qualquer momento, e isso ultrapassava a beleza de qualquer obra de arte que pudesse produzir.

Ela arfava, as mãos apertando o tecido ao lado do seu corpo.

- Você não vai me obrigar a implorar por isso também, ou vai?

Ele riu, um riso tão claro e cristalino que quase a assustou: - Não. Eu vou estar dentro de você porque é isso que eu quero desde que te conheço, você ainda era uma menina de tranças, irmã do garoto que eu mais odiava. Eu te desejei desde então e imploraria até morrer se isso me fizesse ter você. Me deixa te ter, Belle...me deixa pintar um pouco mais o seu mundo.

Ela não respondeu, apenas procurou a mão dele e apertou-a. Ele segurou ambas as mãos dela de volta e penetrou dentro dela, com um cuidado e uma firmeza que a deixaram tonta. Era a coisa mais sensual que qualquer um deles já tinha feito, terem-se assim sem sequer conseguirem olhar no rosto um do outro. Uniam-se com sofreguidão, com tanto ardor quanto aquele que dispensavam a cada discussão, a cada palavra que trocavam.

Quando os movimentos se tornaram tão intensos que era fácil adivinhar o culminar do prazer, Belle segredou baixinho, entre suspiros:

- Eu te amo, Draco...

Aquelas palavras despertaram algo que ainda dormia em cada um deles, foi como se uma porta secreta e íntima se abrisse, permitindo que ambos se dessem totalmente. Draco praticamente tombou ao lado de Belle no divã, as respirações descompassadas, os corpos molhados e quentes de desejo. O garoto lutava para puxar mais ar, todo o ar que se fora quando ele gemera bem alto o nome de Belle quando o orgasmo o invadiu.

Lado a lado, as mãos se tocando e mantendo a proximidade, os corações palpitando num único ritmo. Draco molhou os lábios ressequidos com a pontinha da língua.

- O que foi que você disse?

Belle, corada e com a respiração rasa, voltou-se para ele, não entendendo onde ele queria chegar.

- Antes...você disse alguma coisa, o que foi? - ela leu nos olhos dele uma urgência estranha, misturada com medo. Suspirou.

- Creio que entendeu perfeitamente o que eu disse.

Era isso que ele temia. Ela queria tornar as coisas sérias, falar sobre sentimentos e ele não tinha certeza de estar preparado para isso. Tocou-lhe no braço com as pontinhas dos dedos, fazendo uma carícia suave.

- Tudo bem contigo? Quero dizer, você...

- Draco, você não foi propriamente o meu primeiro homem. - a voz da morena soou dura, como rocha crua – Embora eu fosse virgem de certo modo. - a cara confusa do loiro quase lhe provocou uma gargalhada – É como ter a primeira vez novamente, sabe.

- Eu não entendo...

- O que eu quero dizer – murmurou ela, encostando a testa ao ombro dele – É que é muito diferente quando você realmente ama a pessoa. Eu nunca tinha estado com alguém que eu amasse, então eu acho que de certa forma essa foi a minha primeira vez.

Houve uma pausa. Um silêncio que fez tremer a morena. Se ele não dissesse nada, ela ficaria assim, desprotegida depois de ter revelado toda a extensão dos seus sentimentos. Ele moveu-se subtilmente, soprou com força como se estivesse muito chateado e cobriu a cara com o antebraço.

- Belle...-a voz dele saiu rouca e algo hesitante– Eu também te amo.

O sorriso que surgiu na face da garota poderia apenas comparar-se com o de uma criança ao descobrir que o Natal fora antecipado.

- Eu ainda não sei como eu caí nessa...- a expressão dele oscilava entre o envergonhado, o divertido e o surpreso.

- Eu diria que não caiu, caro _Drácula _– a morena rolou, colocando-se por cima dele e sorrindo de forma provocante – Você mais como que tropeçou.

O beijo que ele lhe deu misturava toda a dúvida que atormentara cada um deles, a cada instante. Eles ainda não podiam fazer promessas, jurar amor eterno, garantir que seria para sempre. Mas por agora eles se amavam e iriam lutar para manter a chama acesa.

O quadro de Draco...bom, esse poderia esperar.

* * *

"_You tell her she can manage  
And you can't change the way she feels  
But you could put your arms around her." (Protection_, Massive Attack)

- Por uma vez eu gostava de dizer que não fui eu quem provocou isso. Mas parece que recorrentemente eu acabo por afastar de mim a única pessoa que eu sempre quis ter por perto.

- Ginny, querida... - Arthur lançou um olhar condoído à sua filha, que arrumava uma pilha de roupa acabada de vir da lavandaria num guarda-fatos portentoso e sóbrio, condizente com o restante mobiliário do hotel.

- Eu até que tentei falar com ele, mas é tudo tão complicado quando eu fixo aqueles olhos. Eu me sinto tão...- a ruiva largou uma camisola de forma displicente numa gaveta, agitando as mãos impaciente - Argh, ridícula!

- Olhe para mim, Ginny... - pediu o homem com suavidade, pegando delicadamente nas mãos da filha. Ela voltou-se, as mãos presas nas dele – Você é tão parecida com a sua mãe, o mesmo feitio explosivo, a mesma força, a mesma irreverência. Devo dizer que além dessas características maravilhosas, vocês também se parecem na forma de lidar com as dificuldades. Mas meu amor, a sua mãe nunca recuou perante uma batalha que dependesse unicamente dela para ser ganha.

- Ela tinha uma força que eu não tenho. – afirmou a garota com convicção. A sua face estava pálida e séria.

- Eu não estaria tão certo assim. Afinal, você continua aqui não continua? E até que eu te veja a entrar num avião rumo a Nova Iorque, eu continuarei a achar que a última jogada será sua.

A ruiva não pôde evitar um sorriso, enquanto o seu pai a abraçava e saía, dizendo que voltaria no dia seguinte. Passado meros segundos soaram pancadas secas na porta e ela interrogou-se sobre o que teria levado o seu pai a regressar tão prontamente.

Quando abriu a porta não viu ninguém. Olhou para todos os lados, sem sucesso. O elevador estava parado no último andar, mas a porta das escadas de serviço estava aberta e oscilava levemente.

_"Estranho"_, pensou. Preparava-se para voltar para o interior quando um som suave despertou a sua atenção, fazendo-a olhar para baixo. Diante da sua porta estava um cachorro. Um cachorro..._pequeno_, seria a melhor forma de o descrever. O comprimento da criatura aproximava-se da do seu punho e pelo que podia constatar, ele ainda nem se aguentava direito nas patas. Segurou-o gentilmente nas mãos em concha, o coração cheio de uma ternura estranha, um sentimento quente e doce, mas simultaneamente desconfortável, como encontrar um amigo há muito perdido e esquecido.

Trouxe-o junto à sua cara. A pelagem dele era castanha com manchinhas brancas e os olhos castanhos ainda meio fechados numa sonolência pueril, derramavam uma imensa meiguice. As orelhas do animal eram compridas e macias, pareciam algodão trabalhado. Acariciou-o na cabeça com o indicador e o cachorro praticamente tombou adormecido na sua mão. Rindo com uma alegria que julgava esquecida, compreendeu que aquele ser a lembrava de dois amigos muito queridos: Padfoot e Will. Sentira tanta falta de uma companhia assim!

Levou-o para cima da sua cama e, quando voltou para fechar a porta, notou um envelope que ficara esquecido junto ao tapete. Abriu-o, retirando um pedaço de papel e leu:

"_Ele não é parecido com alguém que nós conhecemos? Quando o busquei na loja de animais ele olhou para mim tão desconfiado como um certo jovem olhou para mim há já uns meses atrás. Mas, tal como então, eu prometi que tudo ficaria bem e rapidamente ficámos amigos. Pensei em adoptá-lo, mas...sei que com você ele ficará bem._

_H._

_P.S.- Ainda não escolhi um nome. Sempre que tentei chamá-lo de alguma coisa ele mastigava a ponta do meu dedo. Espero que tenha melhor sorte."_

Ginny sentiu que não estava surpreendida de verdade. Harry melhor que ninguém sabia que aquele "presente" a faria muito feliz. Deixando para depois a tarefa de pensar nas causas e consequências daquele gesto, sentou-se perto do cachorro que dormitava enrolado entre as almofadas.

Quando a sentiu, levantou-se de forma atrapalhada e alcançou a sua mão, cheirando-a e lambendo as pontas dos seus dedos.

- Bom, você precisa de um nome. Hm...me deixe saber o que achar de cada um destes, ok? Erm..._Twister_? _Dublin_? _Horus_? Ouch! - a cada nome que ela enunciava o animal mordiscava a ponta do seu dedo com força crescente – Bom, não há dúvida que você sabe fazer valer as suas opiniões. Vejamos...

Olhou em volta, procurando inspiração e foi então que a viu. A foto de Will. Sorriu, uma ideia formando-se na sua mente:

- E que tal..._Fortune_? - sorriu, verdadeiramente feliz e realizada, quando o cachorro ganiu e lambeu afincadamente a sua mão. - Muito prazer Fortune, eu sou Ginny. Espero que sejamos bons amigos.

Depois de acomodar o cachorro na traseira do carro que alugara, dirigiu até uma loja para comprar comida. Sem sequer parar para pensar devidamente, deu por si a entrar no caminho que conduzia à mansão Potter.

Assim que saiu do veículo, o cachorro aninhado nos seus braços, viu Harry. Ele estava deitado à sombra da grande árvore, onde tantas horas haviam passado juntos e separados. Aquela árvore, agora em flor, era guardiã de uma parte substancial da sua história, dos seus sentimentos.

Aproximando-se com delicadeza, viu que ele tinha os olhos fechados. Preparava-se para partir quando ouviu a voz dele:

- Que nome você escolheu?

Olhou para ele. Permanecia deitado, mas os olhos verdes estavam abertos e reflectiam a dança das folhas por cima dele, luz e sombra, uma eterna dualidade. Estava sério, mas parecia sereno.

_- Fortune_.

- Hm – ele avaliou por alguns momentos – O sobrenome do Will. Acho perfeito. Ele concordou?

- Sim. - a garota assentiu, a palavra saindo num sopro – Obrigado por...bem, levá-lo até mim.

- Não tem que agradecer – num movimento fluído, ele sentou-se, o tronco encostado ao tronco enrugado da árvore e a expressão mais fechada do que anteriormente– Não é nenhum presente de tréguas, não significa que eu esqueci ou que retiro aquilo que disse, apenas sei que ele ficará melhor com você.

Ela mediu-o por uns instantes. _"Arrisque, fale agora, lute por isso ou vá embora e perca essa chance de colocar tudo no seu devido lugar"_, pensou para si mesma. Respirou fundo, sentindo uma coragem que lhe era familiar invadi-la. Era isso, aquele sentimento existia em si desde sempre. O seu pai tinha razão, a sua fibra estava adormecida mas não perdida para além de todas as possibilidades.

- Não. - afirmou. Harry franziu a testa, desconfiando sobre o rumo repentino que ela estava dando a tudo aquilo – Ele ficaria melhor _connosco. Juntos._

- O que está querendo dizer? - a voz do garoto saiu ansiosa, mas dura. Ele não iria simplificar as coisas.

- Eu quero dizer que eu quero uma oportunidade para não voltar a sair pela porta, Harry. Quero uma oportunidade para ficar para sempre. Não porque você lutou por isso, mas porque _nós_ lutámos. Porque, por uma vez, eu sei o que quero e onde pertenço. E o meu lugar é aqui, é onde você estiver, e eu quero a sua ajuda para enfrentar os meus medos, quaisquer que eles sejam. - caminhou até ao moreno, que a olhava longamente, sem proferir nenhuma palavra. Pousou com cautela o cachorro no relvado e ele deu alguns passos, mais confiantes do que os de antes. O equilíbrio dele era cada vez melhor e em poucos instantes ele estava deitado, rolando próximo a uma borboleta branca que esvoaçava por ali.

Notou que Harry seguia a linha do seu olhar.

- Eu quero ser como ele, Harry. Dar passos cada vez mais firmes até já não ter mais receio de voltar a cair. Mas só você pode me mostrar como fazer isso, eu preciso da sua mão segurando a minha. Assim o medo vai embora.

Ela estava cada vez mais perto. As palavras dela soavam verdadeiras e ele ansiava por se entregar a elas , puxá-la para si e dar-lhe aquele beijo que estava queimando nos seus lábios desde que a vira chegar, o vestido branco de linho ondulando na brisa e os cabelos vermelhos, soltos e rebeldes, emoldurando o rosto de uma mulher que um dia fora a sua garota.

Mas estranhamente as palavras não saíam, o seu corpo não obedecia ao desejo insano de a abraçar. Viu a tristeza nos olhos castanhos, viu como ela se levantou sem pronunciar mais nenhuma palavra e como desapareceu ao longe pela escarpa que conduzia à enseada.

Virou a cabeça e notou que Fortune olhava para ele, um olhar brincalhão mas estranhamente humano. Havia ali desafio, um_ "Está esperando o quê, Potter? Deixe de ser otário!"._ Ou ele precisava mais do que nunca de um psicanalista ou aquele cachorro estava lhe dando uma lição de moral com um simples olhar. Hm, certo, era melhor não tentar decidir qual a opção correcta.

Ela dissera. Ela viera e demonstrara que estava disposta a lutar por aquilo tanto quanto ele estava, ela praticamente se jogara da torre na mão dele, o príncipe imperfeito. Já bastava de desencontros, dúvidas, medos, arrependimentos. Era altura de agir, de ser feliz, de agarrar essa felicidade que estava ali tão perto e saboreá-la por inteiro.

Levantando-se num ímpeto, correu como nunca pelo mesmo caminho que a mulher da sua vida trilhara minutos antes. Quando alcançou a praia viu ao longe o vulto de branco, andando junto às ondas. Correu na direcção dela, contendo na garganta o grito de alegria, de pura sensação de estar vivo, que surgira nele com estranha urgência.

Estava cada vez mais perto, observava toda a graça feminina dela enquanto andava descalça pela beira da água, tão parecida à Vénus que um dia vira nela e que pintara com todo o amor que já então sentia. Gritou bem alto _"Ginny!" _e viu quando ela se voltou e parou, olhando para ele, o rosto bonito numa expressão curiosa e surpreendida. Sorriu para ela, ao longe, e viu quando ela retribuiu o sorriso.

Num último esforço alcançou-a, puxou-a pelo braço, colando os lábios dela aos seus, e lançou-se rumo ao paraíso perdido.

"_Aconteceu_

_Eu não estava à tua espera_

_E tu não procuravas nem sabias quem eu era_

_Eu estava ali só porque tinha que estar_

_E tu chegaste porque tinhas que chegar_." (_Aconteceu_, Ana Moura)

_**N/A – **_BOM, o que dizer? Eu tenho noção da demora, tenho noção de que não era esse tipo de atraso que desejava para a fic, que vocês têm todo o direito e mais algum de estarem algo magoados comigo. Mas peço apenas...não descontem na fic ok? Eu tive as minhas razões e podem crer que elas foram boas. O tumulto pessoal, familiar, escolar que eu passei não foi pequeno...mas é também com enorme orgulho que eu posso dizer que no próximo ano eu serei estudante da Faculdade de Medicina :D Além disso, quando eu tive tempo para voltar a escrever eu já nem sabia como isso se fazia. Foi uma reaprendizagem algo dolorosa e difícil de aceitar, com muitas dúvidas existenciais e tombos pelo meio.

Não posso também deixar de dizer que estou retomando a leitura de todas as fics que eu acompanhava, até que todas estejam lidas e devidamente comentadas.

Quanto à fic, acho que esse último capítulo fala por si. Espero não ter defraudado as expectativas de ninguém. Aconselho a lerem os trechos musicais entre cada parte, eles fazem realmente todo o sentido no contexto e ajudam a entender tudo ainda melhor (depois gostaria de saber se concordam). Esse último trecho é de uma fadista portuguesa e de alguma forma eu penso que resume toda a fic, além de terminar com algo do meu país ahaha. Para queles que estiverem a descabelar-se porque acharam que não ficou explícito o que aconteceu no futuro, bom...epílogo daqui a 15 dias (não pode ser antes porque tou indo viajar, mas quando voltar já o trarei escrito e será só digitar ;) ). Eu irei também terminar A Noiva Potter por essa altura, quanto à Ecos eu ainda não sei. Acho que essa será uma conversa que eu terei que guardar para o epílogo e onde vocês terão papel activo ;) Por agora resposta às reviews, os agradecimentos especiais ficam para o epílogo também. Mas não posso deixar de agradecer à minha cara amiga e colega **Georgea**, escritora ultra-talentosa (vénia), que teve a ideia do aparecimento do Fortune. E aí, gostou?

**Miaka – **Apenas posso dizer, obrigado por tudo. Por nunca ter deixado de comentar e por ser essa leitora atenta que você é. Um beijo bem grande.

**Remaria – **Querida, o seu encanto pela minha fic me deixa positivamente doida de felicidade. Você foi uma daquelas pessoas que mais custou deixar na mão com todo esse atraso. Espero que tenha valido a pena. Beijo enorme!

**Pry – **Harry é sim um herói, mas ele é um herói real o que eu acho que ainda o torna mais encantador, não? As suas reviews são sempre um gosto de ler, pode ter certeza. Beijo gigante.

**Tammie – **ETAPADA! E aí, tudo indo bem com você? Espero realmente que sim. Ainda tou devendo reviews em Na Sombra do Inimigo e na Minha Doce Noiva, poh sou uma droga mesmo -.-' rsrs A primeira parte dessa capítulo é para você, sabia? Toda a acção...ah, eu acho (e espero mesmo) que você vai gostar! E a carta era a que aparecia no começo do capítulo, que a Deirdre escreveu. Beijo bem grande!

**Georgea – **Volto a repetir o agradecimento pela ideia do cachorro adorável, que encaixou brilhantemente nesse último capítulo. Os seus elogios são chocolate em dia frio de Inverno, ou seja, uma delícia! Beijo enorme querida, tou indo ler o capítulo d'O Clã!

**Ilana Slytherin – **Imensamente grata pelos elogios (aliás, ainda tou enxugando o chão nesse momento rsrs), espero que tenha gostado. Beijos

**Sra. Ligya Ford – **Bom, não foi o Harry que acabou directamente com o safado, mas será que esse final serviu? ahah Beijooo

**Michelle – **Irmã querida do meu peito, para você nem mil obrigados serão o bastante. Te agradeço pelo carinho, gentileza, dedicação, bondade, disponibilidade para os meus dramas e dúvidas. Você sabe que até no último capítulo eu não resisti a ser um pouco mazinha? rsrs Te amo muito, beijo bem grande!

**MarciaM – **Draco e Belle são um dos meus orgulhos, não tem como negar...eles serão sempre especiais no meu coração :) Esperando que o final de Firenzzi tenha agradado. Beijo

**Lyla Evans Higurashi – **Vários dos seus desejos foram realizados rsrs Quanto à Deirdre...bom, aguarde pelo epílogo! Beijos

**Macah Potter – **O seu comentário me emocionou de uma forma especial, sabia? Dizer que eu consigo mexer com tantos sentimentos assim...ah, eu me senti muito lisonjeada e feliz! E finalmente acabou o sofrimento. Beijos grandes

**Gla - **"cutxi" é um momento fofo. "Drelle" é o nome abreviado do meu casal, ou seja, Draco e Belle (como Drarry em slash é Harry e Draco rsrs). As suas reviews são sempre um prazer enorme. Espero que quando abrandar o trabalho na faculdade você me presenteie com a sua opinião sobre esse desenlace. Beijos enormes borboletinha da minha vida!

**Rochelle – **Muito muito obrigado pelo elogio. Beijos

**Sally Owens – **O que dizer? Você e a Geo são, na minha opinião, as mais brilhantes escritoras de fics que eu conheço. Um elogio vindo de qualquer uma de vocês é um presente para o coração. Obrigada por tudo, não vou esquecer o apoio. Beijo enorme para você (e tou indo ler o Retorno daqui a pouquinho)

**Tonks Butterfly – **Que bom que gostou! É maravilhoso ver que mesmo quando tudo está prestes a terminar surge um leitor novo que gostou do que a minha cabeça doidinha aprontou rsrs. Beijos!

E não posso deixar de fazer um pedido...a todos os que leram e sempre comentaram, aos que leram e por vezes comentaram, aos que leram e nunca comentaram...deixem uma review nesse último capítulo dizendo o que acharam de tudo isso. Eu ficaria deliciada e essa força pode me motivar a continuar a escrever mais e melhor! Até ao epílogo :)


	23. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

"_It's a song to say goodbye." _(Placebo)

**10 anos depois**

Era um daqueles dias quentes nova-iorquinos, em que o calor próprio da estação se misturava com o sopro escaldante da vida citadina.

Parou diante da lápide que procurava e observou uma borboleta amarela esvoaçar por ali, acabando por aterrar bem diante de si, no topo da pedra marmórea. Havia tantas flores ali! Era um sinal claro de que nem depois de tanto tempo ele tinha sido esquecido. Nunca seria.

Retirou um envelope do bolso dos jeans e olhou uma última vez para a foto ali incrustada com gentileza. Abriu o sobrescrito e puxou um maço fino de folhas, que depositou sobre a pedra, entre um raminho singelo de rosas e um arranjo exuberante de orquídeas. Sorriu levemente, numa despedida silenciosa, e seguiu o caminho que conduzia para o exterior do recinto.

Com o aproximar do final da tarde um vento ameno levantou-se, fazendo com que as folhas se abrissem, revelando uma caligrafia bem desenhada e limpa.

"_Querido Will,_

_Na verdade, eu não sei o que as pessoas diriam se soubessem que eu escrevi essa carta para um pessoa que já não está mais aqui para a ler. Bom, mas como eu nunca regrei a minha vida pelo que os outros pensavam, a não ser por estranhos italianos ou nova-iorquinos, eu realmente não me importo com isso._

_Não passa um dia sem que eu sinta saudades de você, sabia? O meu mais caro e doce amigo, a sua presença é insubstituível nesse papel de "confidente-e-conselheiro-de-uma-cabeça-dura" que você sempre desempenhou com desenvoltura. Até dos seus sermões eu sinto uma enorme saudade, de quando enrugava a testa e procurava me demonstrar as coisas mais óbvias...que como elementares e fundamentais que eram, eu teimava em não ver. Mas eu aprendi a maioria das lições e nesse ponto espero que esteja orgulhoso de mim. _

_De alguma forma eu sinto que eu tenho o dever de te contar as coisas que aconteceram nesses anos que passaram sem que eu viesse aqui com tempo ou paciência para falar tudo. Muitas vezes eu estava acompanhada e creio que todos teriam temido pela minha sanidade mental se eu ficasse contando a história da minha vida actual perante uma campa! Talvez, onde quer que você esteja, já saiba de todas essas coisas...mas eu sinto que preciso de te contar, que você fique sabendo por mim de tudo o que preenche agora a minha vida, de partilhar as minhas alegrias e tristezas como fazíamos então, quando os dias eram mais solarengos apenas porque você estava por perto. _

_Eu e Harry casámos na Primavera do ano seguinte aquele em que nos deixou. Foi uma cerimónia simples, como ambos sempre desejámos, a família e alguns amigos apenas. Todos reunidos no eterno jardim siciliano e foi...perfeito, eu diria, se a perfeição existe esse foi dos momentos da minha vida que mais se aproximaram dessa meta. _

_Draco e Belle estiveram lá e foi a primeira vez que estivemos todos juntos, com eles se assumindo enquanto casal. Embora as discussões continuassem a ser quase tão ardentes e caprichadas quanto antes, eu saberia dizer que eles estavam vibrantes de felicidade e me senti grata por isso. _

_É...felizes, mas nunca como um casal convencional! Nem nesse ano nem nos seguintes e só quando já estavam juntos há quase quatro anos eles acabaram assentando e admitindo que poderiam resultar como casal com compromisso sério. Nessa altura Belle descobriu que estava grávida e isso meio que os empurrou para uma decisão que talvez não tivesse vindo tão facilmente de outra forma. _

_Eles nos visitavam frequentemente na Sicília, mas nessa altura fomos nós (eu e Harry) que fomos até Nova Iorque passar uma temporada por perto, para garantir que tudo iria acontecer pelo melhor. Eu não consigo deixar de achar que existiu dedo do Harry no pedido de Draco para que Belle fosse morar com ele, em união plena. Até hoje eles nunca se casaram e penso que nunca o farão – eles são criaturas independentes e embora vivam uma vida igualzinha a de todos os casais que assinaram papel, esse pequeno gesto seria contra-natura para os dois. _

_E foi assim que Belle deu à luz um casal de gémeos, um menino e uma menina. Eu gostaria que você tivesse estado lá para ver a discussão que houve para tentar decidir o nome dessas duas criaturinhas adoráveis. Belle insistia em nomes italianos para ambos e Draco não queria nada que não fosse inglês e cheio de classe. Meio que acabou como um empate: o menino ficou Seth, como o pai queria. Ele é moreno e de olhos cinzentos, vai ser um dos garotos mais bonitos que Nova Iorque já viu quando crescer, posso garantir. A menina ganhou o nome de Bianca e o nome não poderia ficar melhor: ela é tão loira que os cabelos chegam a parecer brancos. _

_Os pais de Draco morreram num acidente misterioso de automóvel no ano em que as crianças nasceram. Draco Malfoy herdou tudo o que lhes pertencia e distribuiu muita da riqueza por obras de beneficiência. O restante ele investiu em negócios de grande valor, triplicando a sua fortuna pessoal. _

_Ele e Harry têm uma galeria em conjunto em Nova Iorque, com filiais noutras cidades mundiais como Paris, Milão, Tóquio e Sydney. Ambos expõem as suas pinturas e ainda são agentes de outros artistas, fazem um enorme sucesso e são apreciados na área artística e empresarial. Eles também se dão muito melhor, embora ainda se tratem de forma sarcástica – acaba sendo uma demonstração de apreço dos dois. Além de que realmente cilindram como dupla!_

_Belle conseguiu terminar o curso de Veterinária e exerceu durante algum tempo. Depois ela decidiu tirar Psicologia (Harry foi o maior apoiante dessa ideia, dizendo que essa era a verdadeira vocação dela desde o início), já com os gémeos puxando as suas saias. Ela causou um grande impacto no meio ao escrever alguns livros e editoriais sobre relações, tendo formulado algumas teorias inovadoras na área das relações interpessoais (especialmente amorosas). Um dos seus bestsellers se intitula "Do ódio ao amor: duas faces de uma mesma moeda". Nem precisa perguntar de onde ela tirou inspiração, não é mesmo?_

_Eu e Harry escolhemos morar na Sicília, mas acabamos passando muito tempo na Grande Maçã. Eu não abandonei o meu trabalho, pelo contrário! Ele cresceu imensamente e as minhas empresas nesse momento fazem ilustrações de livros, postais, pintura de murais, retratos, arte pura...bom, é só dizer o que quer e nós conseguimos pintar. Eu dirijo a marca que se chama "Dreams in color", mas faço questão de pintar vários trabalhos pelas minhas próprias mãos. _

_Harry e eu tentámos por bastante tempo para que eu engravidasse, começando pouco depois do casamento. Por algum motivo eu nunca consegui nesse tempo que viviamos pensando nisso, embora fisiologicamente os médicos garantissem que não existia problema algum. Ele foi...indescritivelmente correcto em todo esse processo, prometendo que mesmo que nunca acontecesse isso só nos iria unir, e nunca separar. E ele cumpriu nos anos que se seguiram. Eu sabia que era uma grande tristeza para ele, mas em momento algum ele se voltou contra mim ou se desesperou. _

_Então, dois anos depois do nascimento dos gémeos de Draco e Belle e quando nós nem pensávamos mais no assunto, pelo menos não conscientemente, aconteceu. Eu fiquei grávida e quando contei para Harry eu pude experienciar o maior sentimento de felicidade e plenitude que pode existir. Ele me abraçou e beijou por horas, me mimando, agradando, adorando cada vez mais. Nunca esquecerei a gratidão que vi nos olhos do único homem para mim. Eu me tornei a mais bela árvore para ele, dando os frutos mais doces. _

_Eu dei à luz uma menina, prematuramente. Esse foi um episódio meio triste e sofrido, porque realmente tememos pela vida dela. Quando ela veio para nós era a coisa mais pequena e frágil que eu jamais vi e eu descobri o que significa amar além da própria vida. Olhar para aquele minúsculo ser ruivo, fruto do imenso amor que eu compartilho com Harry, foi destinar a ela o meu coração. Para sempre. _

_Decidir o nome dela também não foi exactamente fácil ou democrático. Um dia, ela já tinha alguns dias de vida, eu acordei a meio da noite e chamei Harry insistentemente. "Grace", disse eu e pelo brilho nos olhos dele e enorme sorriso eu percebi que aquele era o nome ideal para a nossa pequena benção. _

_Grace é uma criança linda (puxou ao lado da mãe! Ok, e do pai) e muito inteligente. Acho que ela tem uma mistura perfeita entre o meu temperamento e o de Harry...ganhou qualidades importantes dos dois, bem como alguns defeitos. Nós formamos uma família em todos os sentidos. Ela é a nossa herança, minha e de Harry. Ela irá perdurar depois de nós, carregando em si a história do nosso amor._

_Lily e o meu pai, Arthur, continuam imensamente felizes e envelhecendo juntos. Adoram estar por perto dos filhos e netos, mas sempre saem sozinhos e namoram como fizeram desde que eram ainda garotos. É assim que eu os vejo: eternos namorados. _

_Deirdre, de quem eu acho que cheguei a te falar uma outra vez que vim aqui, também encontrou a felicidade. Ela esteve aliás no meu casamento e levou o seu noivo, um homem bonito e ameno chamado Richard. Eles também casaram há alguns anos e têm um filho, que eu e Harry conhecemos numa visita recente a Londres. Eu e ela acabámos ficando amigas, acho que em parte unidas pela partilha de um enorme e terrível amor por Harry. _

_Aquilo que eu vou contar agora é segredo, mas eu confio em você para deixar isso quieto por enquanto. Eu acho que estou grávida de novo...! Mas não tenho certezas ainda, é mais uma sensação ainda sem sinais reais. Apenas torça por mim, ok? Eu queria realmente ter um menino para empatar com Braco e Delle (risos)._

_Ah sim! Fortune está aqui andando em volta de mim, enquanto escrevo essa carta sentada no jardim da minha Sicília. Minha. O meu lugar, que eu descobri após tantas provações e desencontros. Ele já está ficando velhinho, mas é o meu protector mais leal (e de Grace também)._

_A minha vida está longe de ser perfeita e pacífica: Harry e eu temos os nossos problemas e desavenças, por vezes discutimos feio e ele vai parar no sofá. Mas nós sempre nos acertamos, conscientes de que um dia deve ser vivido de cada vez, cientes do enorme amor que nos une. Nós já estivemos separados há dez anos atrás e ambos sabemos que nunca conseguiriamos viver assim de novo. Nós pertencemos um ao outro enquanto vivermos, e quem sabe (você já deve saber) mesmo depois disso. _

_Ele é, e será sempre, um estranho na minha vida. O estranho __**da **__minha vida._

_O meu amor,_

_Ginevra Knight-Weasley Potter"_

_**FIM**_

* * *

_**N/A – **_E é isso. Para aqueles que pretendem exigir a minha cabeça por demorar tanto tempo para colocar um epílogo minúsculo, toda a minha compreensão. Eu ia fazer o epílogo diferente e eu cheguei mesmo a começá-lo de outro jeito. Mas essa forma acabou ganhando forma sozinha e é explícita o suficiente (deixando algumas pontas soltas, eu gosto assim ahah). Além de que a última frase da carta foi pensada no início da fic e eu queria colocá-la como a última dessa fic e isso só seria possível se Ginny estivesse "falando".

O que dizer agora que o final chegou? Que as lágrimas estão nos meus olhos enquanto escrevo isso? Que essa fic cresceu comigo nesses anos praticamente? Que ela foi refúgio e inspiração em alguns dos momentos mais importantes da minha breve mas complicada existência? É, ela foi tudo isso. Ela permitiu que eu conhecesse pessoas maravilhosas, que escrevesse coisas que estavam dentro de mim e eu nem sabia. Essa fic foi...vida e morte, em todos os sentidos possíveis.

E esse é o momento em que agradeço todos os reviews carinhosos e a todos os que leram ou adicionaram nos favoritos e nunca comentaram. Eu sei que desiludi muita gente com essa ausência forçada, mas eu tentei dar o meu melhor em todos os momentos e isso terá que ser suficiente agora que o final chegou. Um beijo no coração de todos os que me acompanharam até aqui. E eu gostaria de reviews sim :P

Nos vemos na Noiva e na Ecos e quem sabe onde mais : ) Até lá, então.


End file.
